Sálvame de mi oscuridad
by Eboleth
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres, Mikan Yukihara es separada de su hermano menor Youichi y es encerrada en Gakuen Alice, prohibiéndole tener contacto con cualquier persona que no fuera el director de la escuela primaria, Kounji… tras una propuesta del director Mikan es capaz de salir de su "cárcel" y volver a ver la luz del sol alejándose por un momento de la oscuridad…
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**Sálvame de mi oscuridad**

**Resumen: **

** Tras la muerte de sus padres, Mikan Yukihara es separada de su hermano menor Youichi y es encerrada en Gakuen Alice, prohibiéndole tener contacto con cualquier persona que no fuera el director de la escuela primaria, Kounji… tras una propuesta del director Mikan es capaz de salir de su "cárcel" y volver a ver la luz del sol alejándose por un momento de la oscuridad… para encontrar la luz en un chico guapo y arrogante.**

**Prólogo.**

POV MIKAN

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde aquel día?... han pasado nueve años para ser exacta, pero para mi es como si hubieran pasado siglos en esta maldita selda, todo por culpa de ese infeliz…

***Flash Back***

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mikan! – una niña de 6 años recién cumplidos, de pelo castaño y grandes ojos color avellana, se encontraba frente a un gran pastel de chocolate y fresas, frente a ella su hermano menor Youichi de tres años, a su lado, su madre Yuka y a su padre Izumi mientras estos dos últimos la llenaban de besos y abrazos.

\- ¡Wuoooo!, Es mi pastel favorito, muchas gracias mama, papa – decía mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, y soplo las velas en su pastel que eran seis.

\- ¡Felichidaes one-chan!

\- Gracias You-chan – le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermanito menor de tres años.

Mas tarde se les unió su mejor amiga Hotaru, y estuvieron toda la tarde celebrando junto con su familia.

Ya entrada la noche, los padres de Hotaru fueron a buscarla a mi casa y se marcharon a su hogar, así que todos se fueron a dormir ya que estaban cansados.

\- One-chan… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

\- Claro You-chan, mamá… ¿You-chan puede dormir conmigo?

\- Claro cielo – los llevo al cuarto de Mikan y los arropo, los acompaño hasta que los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, beso la frente de sus adorados hijos y se fue a su cuarto con su esposo.

Pasaron las horas, cuando ya era bien entrada la madrugada, hubo una explosión que alerto a todos los que habitantes de la casa que algo extraño sucedía.

Mikan se levanto rápidamente y le puso zapatos a Youichi y luego ella se puso tambien unas zapatillas, cuando estaban por salir de su cuarto, su madre entro en el cuarto.

\- ¿Mamá?... ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – Alarmada vio a su madre con un corte en su brazo – Mamá estas herida.

\- Hija tranquila, tienes que escucharme por favor – me tomo de los hombros y me miro fijamente - ¿recuerdas que nos estaban persiguiendo? – Yo asentí con la cabeza – bien, ellos nos encontraron y causaron una gran explosión – yo ahogue un grito de horror y pánico en mi garganta y abrace fuertemente a Youichi.

\- Mamá, one-chan… ¿Qué Pasha? – el pequeño las miraba a ambas confundido, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Nada cielo, todo estará bien lo prometo – su madre los abrazo a ambos tratando de contener las lagrimas – perdóname cielo.

De la nada Youichi cayó dormido en los brazos de su madre.

\- ¿Mamá, usaste tu alice de somnífero? – vi como su madre asentía con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

\- Hija tu padre está tratando de contener a esos hombres con ayuda de tu tío Shiki, pero temo que esta vez no podemos escapar… hija tienes que copiar el alice de tele transportación de tu tío shiki y el alice de barrera y escapar con tu hermano…

\- Mamá, no… - no aguante a mis lagrimas y comencé a llorar desesperadamente…

\- Tienes que ser fuerte Hija, tienes que cuidar de tu hermano… no importa que tienes que huir, prométeme que harás lo imposible para que no te atrapen…

\- Mamá, no nos dejes, yo no sabré que hacer, ¿Cómo podre cuidar de Youichi yo sola? – desesperada buscaba que mi madre no nos obligara a huir solos tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía pasar.

\- No hay otra salida Mikan, si hubiera otra alternativa… no dudaría en tomarla… pero ya no hay tiempo hay que darnos prisa hija.

Entre llantos salimos del cuarto con Youichi, y nos dirigimos al patio de la casa, cuando pude ver bien mi padre y mi tío Shiki estaban luchando con unos hombres vestidos de negro, de la nada mi madre me oculto tras unos arbustos y se unió a mi padre y tío… luego de unos minutos mi madre y padre hicieron una confusión en la que mi tío apareció a mi lado y me mostró sus dos alices para que pudiera copiarlos y escapar, yo preste mucha atención cuando, escuche uno grito…

\- ¡YUKA CUIDADO! – dirigí mi vista al frente y vi que mi padre protegió a mi madre con su cuerpo y recibió muchos disparos de unas armas extrañas.

\- ¡PAPAAAA! – no pude evitar aquel grito… pero fue el peor error que he cometido, aquellos hombres encontraron nuestro pequeño escondite, mi madre se distrajo lo que provoco que ella también fuera gravemente herida.

Lo que provoco que el tío Shiki se quedara solo luchando, gritando que me escapara, pero simplemente no escuchaba no podía reaccionar, corrí con todas mis fuerzas con mi hermano en brazos hacia mis padres y puse una barrera que me protegiera a mí y mi hermano.

\- Mamá… papá – mis ojos no podían aguantar las lagrimas y simplemente me deje derrumbar por la tristeza y la desesperación.

\- Corre… Mikan…tienes que… huir – su madre tenía sangre en la cara y la respiración entrecortada.

\- Hija… no olvides… que los… amamos – su padre como siempre sonriendo, levanto su mano lentamente y la puso sobre su mejilla – se fuerte.

\- Papá, no…

Su mano cayó con un sordo sonido al suelo, mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco y dejaba de respirar.

\- ¡NOOOO!

\- Hija vete, corre… los… amo – de la nada mi madre también dejo de respirar…

***Fin Flash Back* **

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, siempre sucedía eso, cuando recordaba aquel día no podía evitar llorar… luego de eso, los hombres me capturaron a mí y a mi hermano, aquellos hombres me lo arrebataron de los brazos justo en el momento en que despertó y vio a mis padres en el suelo él lo único que hacía era llorar y gritar fuertemente mi nombre, mientras yo desesperadamente trataba de llegar con él a su lado, pero eso fue imposible de la nada un grupo de hombres se esfumo de ahí, supuse inmediatamente que se habían tele transportado, habían hecho lo que yo desde un principio debí haber hecho junto con Youichi, pero por mi estupidez, por no mantener la calma por ser DÉBIL, lo habían alejado de mí, no pude protegerlo… luego de eso me encerraron y me encontré por primera vez en mi vida a ese infeliz, a ese desgraciado de Kounji, ese feliz me lo quito todo, incluso mi libertad… desde ese día me mantiene encerrada en lo más profundo de la escuela, y viene todas las semanas a exigirme que saque de su cuerpo las piedras alices que mi madre le inserto en su cuerpo, a lo que yo siempre me niego y me protejo gracias a la barrera que copie de mi tío Shiki, pero ese maldito sigue viniendo sin importar cuánto me niegue y me mantiene encerrada aquí, pero no puedo huir no sé como… lo único que me tranquiliza es que Kounji no le hará nada a Youichi mientras yo no intente huir, aunque eso no implica que deje de negarme a sus caprichos lo único que me consuela es que mi oni-chan desde las sombras me protege….

Salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar pasos acercándose, es ese malnacido viene a joderme de nuevo con lo mismo, pero no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer…

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras mi querida y hermosa Mikan? – sentí como la ira y el asco empezaba a fluir por mis venas…

**bueno espero que les haya gustado es mi primera historia acepto criticas, buenos comentarios y hasta los tomatazos xD jeje bueno bueno hasta el próximo capitulo... **


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

_los dialogos con cursivas son pensamientos. _

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**Salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar pasos acercándose, es ese malnacido viene a joderme de nuevo con lo mismo, pero no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer…**_

_** \- ¿Cómo te encuentras mi querida y hermosa Mikan? – sentí como la ira y el asco empezaba a fluir por mis venas…**_

* * *

\- Como me vez Kounji – le respondí con desprecio - ¿vienes a pedirme nuevamente que extraiga de tu cuerpo las piedras alice que mi madre te inserto?... porque si es así te digo desde ya que recibirás un NO como siempre.

\- Mikan, Mikan – se acerco lentamente a mi moviendo su cabeza negativamente, al ver que se acercaba use mi alice de copeo e inmediatamente puse una barrera a mi alrededor no quiero que ese cerdo mal nacido me toque – como siempre te niegas a mis órdenes… vaya una barrera… de nuevo – soltó una carcajada y me miro con burla – sabes cada vez te vuelves más hermosa…

\- Tsk… si solo viniste para contemplarme mejor me sacas una fotografía esas duran más – bufe con molestia.

\- No, no vine solo para eso querida aunque admito tu belleza es cautivadora – me examino de pies a cabeza y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, además del asco y las nauseas en mi estomago – vine a proponerte un trato.

\- ¿Un trato? – alce mis cejas en señal de desconfianza aunque no pude evitar la sorpresa, después de todo ese malnacido nunca en estos NUEVE AÑOS, me había propuesto un trato simplemente me ordenaba y si no lo conseguía lo volvía a intentar.

\- ¿Sabes que día es hoy? – Negué con mi cabeza y en mi rostro expresaba claramente que no me interesaba – querida es 20 de enero.

\- ¿y eso a mí qué?... no me interesa saber la fecha del año Kounji para mi todos los malditos días son iguales – me senté en la silla al lado de escritorio y lo mire con burla.

\- Te lo explicare, recuerdas que ya que estábamos sufriendo muchas pérdidas durante las misiones con niños talentosos en las habilidades peligrosas, que con Persona decidimos entrenarlos hasta los 13 años de edad y luego mandarlos a misiones, como bien sabes ese plan fue un éxito no hemos tenido pérdidas desde entonces y mis marionetas son mucho más útiles.

\- si lo recuerdo, por alguna extraña razón me contaron su decisión aunque a mí me da igual como ya te dije no me afecta Kounji – estaba muy, muy fastidiada normalmente ese malnacido ya se hubiese ido.

\- Bueno supongo que no sabes todo – alce una ceja en señal de interrogación – tu querido hermano mejor Youichi, está en habilidades peligrosas y si mal no recuerdo dentro de unos meses cumple 13 años… entiendes a lo que quiero llegar mi hermosa Mikan – no podía creerlo simplemente no podía creerlo este desgraciado…

\- ¡Eres un malnacido! ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerlo en habilidades peligrosas? – me acerque a él y lo tome del cuello, y el de un manotazo se alejo de mi.

\- ¡Si sigues así lo mandare a la peor misión solo para que no vuelva con vida, así que cuida tu maldita boca mocosa! – _mierda, mierda, mierda, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar…cálmate, respira maldición, respira…_ mi ira no tenia limites lo único que quería era mandar a este infeliz al infierno… me senté de nuevo en mi silla y me calme, sabia que nada bueno saldría si lo hacía enfadar.

\- así me gusta _gatita_, bien ahora te propondré un trato para salvar a tu hermano de ir a hacer misiones para mi… - ahora entendía todo.

\- ahora entiendo todo… es por eso que siempre te conformabas con mis respuesta ¿no Kounji?, se me hacía demasiado extraño que simplemente te marcharas como si nada, cada vez que me negaba a extraer las piedras alice de tu cuerpo, porque tenias un jodido as bajo la manga – en su rostro se formo una sonrisa de fingida inocencia y se echo a reír.

\- claro mi querida Mikan, yo siempre tengo todo bajo mi control, ahora serias tan amable de no interrumpirme, mi tiempo es oro – maldije en voz baja y me calle – bien tienes dos opciones mi querida Mikan, la primera… extraer las piedras alice que tu madre inserto en mi cuerpo y casarte conmigo, si lo haces mandare a Youichi a las habilidades especiales.

\- deseo escuchar mi segunda opción – _casarme con este malnacido primero me mata y me transforma en zombie… _

\- Sabia que dirías eso eres tan predecible mi hermosa Mikan – estaba molesta, muy molesta, tanto que si las miradas mataran él estaría 20 metros bajo tierra – bueno, tu segunda opción es entrenar con persona y acerté responsable de llevar a cabo cada misión que le corresponda a tu hermano, por cierto ambas opciones te permitirán salir de esta celda.

\- Acepto tu segunda propuesta, me entrenare con persona y llevare a cabo todas las misiones de Youichi y lo dejaras en paz – ni muerta me caso con este malnacido, pero la segunda no es una mala opción, ahora que por fin podía proteger a mi hermano, no dudaría en hacer lo que fuera necesario para que él estuviera a salvo.

\- bueno eso estaba más que claro querida, bien dentro de unas horas Persona vendrá por ti, prepara tus cosas, te irás en un entrenamiento especial de 2 meses y medio, que por cierto será muy duro ya que debes de igualar a tus compañeros de clase si quieres disfrutar de tu "ansiada libertad" – luego de eso se marcho.

Al fin ese idiota se marcho un poco mas y de seguro lo mataba hay mismo, en fin, comencé a arreglar mis cosas, ordene ropa, libros, _lo no tan malo de este encierro es que Kounji permitía que me educara, Persona era mi tutor, además de que mi "celda-habitación", la llamo así porque no puedo salir, era pequeña con una cama, un escritorio, un estante llenos de libros, una computadora que solo la podía utilizar para escuchar música y ver películas o anime, y un baño para mis necesidades, y alguien venia a dejarme mi comida_… puse mi computadora en la cama y saque una maleta de mi armario ni idea de donde había salido pero daaah, de seguro Kounji ordeno que la pusieran allí, y acomode todo hay, y espere tranquilamente a que Rei-nii viniera por mí.

***************Luego de dos meses y medio********************

\- Perfecto ¡Felicidades Mikan! hoy se termina tu entrenamiento, estoy muy orgulloso aprendiste muy rápido y estoy completamente seguro que alcanzaste el nivel de todos los de la clase de habilidades especiales e incluso superaste a varios.

\- Hay Rei-nii me vas a hacerme sonrojar – frente a mi estaba mi más querido hermano mayor, aunque es el único jeje… mi padre crio a Persona, como si fuera su hijo, el lo saco de la oscuridad en la que Persona se encontraba, le dio un nombre Rei Serio, y le ayudo mucho… cuando mis padres escaparon Rei-nii se quedo en la academia fingiendo que era un subordinado de Kounji para ayudarles desde adentro de la academia, tras la muerte de mis padres Rei-nii se ha encargado de protegerme a mí y a Youichi desde las sombras.

\- Puff, si solo con eso se te sube el ego… - soltó una carcajada, yo lo mire molesta a lo que él se rio mas, y luego yo me uní – aah, pequeña no sabes cuánto te extrañe… pero hoy será nuestra ultima cena juntos – su sonrisa desapareció y mi hermano tenía un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Cuando Rei-nii fue por mí, me saco a la superficie y me llevo a una casa oculta en el bosque, (ya que mi habitación estaba muchos metros bajo tierra), recuerdo que me sentía muy feliz hace tanto que no contemplaba la luz del sol, los arboles, ni los animales, que solo el hecho de estar afuera de mi "celda" yo era más que feliz, para mí era el paraíso… cuando llegamos el primer día me instale en la casa, converse con oni-chan, comimos, reímos y luego me fui a dormir… al día siguiente comenzó mi calvario, ONI-CHAN ERA JODIDAMENTE DURO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO, correr durante horas, hacer mucho ejercicio, utilizar constantemente mis alices…pero logre superar todo eso… y así pase estos dos meses y medio… aunque ahora me daba mucha tristeza, me había acostumbrado a estar con oni-chan…

\- Tranquilo Rei-nii, tu eres quien está a cargo de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, por lo que nos veremos a menudo – le mostré una hermosa sonrisa y lo abrace.

\- Mmmm… tienes razón pero, no podrás decirme Rei-nii, y muchos menos mostrar afecto hacia mi ¿entendido? – yo asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí. Luego de eso fuimos a comer pizza.

\- Mikan… comenzaras a ir a la secundaria mañana…

\- ok… - _5… 4… 3… 2… 1_ \- ¡¿QUEEEE?! Rei-nii ¿Cuándo carajos pensabas decírmelo? – _yo…¿en la escuela?... no voy hace nueve años… mierda, que hare, que hare…_

\- lo siento… jeje – decía mientras reía nervioso – Mikan, estarás bien, después de todo nunca dejaste de estudiar…

\- Lose pero… hace nueve años, hace jodidos nueve años que no voy a la escuela, y no tengo contacto con nadie más aparte de ti y el imbécil de Kounji, no sé qué mierda hacer – frustrada le di un mordisco a un trozo de pizza.

\- ¡Oye! – sentí un dolor en mi cabeza mi oni-chan me había pegado - cuida esa boca delante de mí mocosa, caray… ¿de dónde sacas tanto insulto?

\- de la rabia oni-chan… pero ese no es el punto, acaso ¿You-chan no estudia en la academia?, que pasa si me lo encuentro ¿Qué hago?, lo desconosco, lo ignoro… ¿me… me reconocerá? – la última pregunta me destrozo el alma, y ¿si mi hermano menor se había olvidado de mi?

\- tranquila aun te recuerda, de hecho por recordarte me odia, siempre me exige cuando estamos entrenando que lo lleve contigo, por su alice de espíritus, el sabe cuando le mienten o no, así que no conseguiría nada mintiéndole por lo cual siempre le dije que no podía, pero que estabas bien – eso me sorprendió, jamás pensé que su alice era tan fuerte, _pues claro tonta si no, no estaría en habilidades peligrosas_ – lo importante ahora su cumpleaños es en 3 días, ¿no te gustaría verlo?...

\- no sé si sea lo mejor para él y su seguridad…

Terminamos de comer en silencio y nos fuimos a dormir… mañana seria un largo día…

* * *

POV PERSONA.

Luego de terminar de comer, nos fuimos cada uno a dormir a su habitación.

_Hay mi pequeña hermanita si supieras que Youichi se pega como chicle a uno de tus compañeros de clase y que lo veras más pronto de lo que crees, ¿Qué dirías?, sobre todo si te enteras de que yo, ya sabía eso… Me mataría si, seguro me mata… mmm, supongo que puedo simplemente huir…si hare eso, es lo mejor, además también si se llega a enterar Youichi, soy hombre jodidamente muerto, __**una Mikan enojada + un hermano menor enojado (sin mencionar que me odia) = a Rei Serio indiscutiblemente muerto, **__y antes cruelmente torturado… _

Así lentamente se quedo dormido…

* * *

***Pov Normal***

\- Mikan, despierta – Persona sacudía a Mikan tratando de despertarla.

\- 5 minutos más – susurro, se tapo hasta las orejas y se hizo un ovillo debajo de las mantas.

\- Uff, eres imposible… - Persona toma un vaso con agua de la mesita de noche y se lo arrojo en la cara, y salió del cuarto.

\- ¡Kyaaaa!... ¡Oni-chaaan! – salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su cuarto y bajo al comedor tomo, lo primero que encontró, que fue un jarrón, y se lo arrojo en la cara, el cual el esquivo.

\- Al fin te levantas, ve a asearte y ponte el uniforme para que puedas desayunar – Mikan se dio la media vuelta a regañadientes y fue a hacer lo que Persona le indico.

_Joder son las 6 de la mañana… - _pensó mirando el reloj – _Tengo Sueñooo. _

Se ducho, y se puso su uniforme que consistía una falda de cuadros verde, una chaqueta negra camisa y corbata verde (jejeje perdónenme no me acuerdo muy bien del uniforme de los de secundaria jejeje ) y peino su largo cabello castaño, para luego bajar al comedor.

Una vez desayunaron Persona le explico lo siguiente a Mikan: _tu rango de estrella es "estrella especial", y perteneces a la clase de habilidades peligrosas, en el edificio donde se encuentra tu dormitorio, que por supuesto es el edificio de estrella especial, solo había una persona además de ti, y tu clase es primer grado de secundaria, el salón B… ¿comprendes? – _Mikan asintió con la cabeza - _ bien ahora vamos por tus cosas, te llevo a tu cuarto… _

Caminaron durante un buen rato antes de llegar a los dormitorios, cuando lo hicieron, Persona le entrego la llave de su habitación… Mikan al abrir la puerta quedo muy sorprendida y dijo:

\- Rei-nii te equivocaste de habitación, esto es una casa…

Persona se echo a reír y la empujo dentro y cerró la puerta. Al entrar, pudo observar un sala gigante con sillones de varios tamaños de color rosa pastel, un gran televisor pantalla plana pegado a la pared y grandes estantes repletos de libros, una alfombra de color blanca, y las paredes adornadas con rosa y extraños lienzos de color blanco, fue a la cocina y se llevo otra gran sorpresa, una gran cocina al estilo americana, a su derecha se encontraba un gran comedor que encima tenía una fuente llena de fruta, regreso nuevamente a la sala y se dio cuenta de que al fondo a la izquierda, había una puerta, la abrió y casi se fue de espaldas, el baño era bonito y muy amplio, los azulejos eran blancos y negros, tenía un espejo, etc. Pero si lo comparábamos con todo lo demás, ese baño era ridículamente pequeño y no tenia ducha…

\- Rei-nii donde me duchare – y le enseño el baño.

\- Ese baño es para cuando alguien te visite tonta, anda sube al segundo piso.

Mikan subió las escaleras y vio dos puertas, fue a observar la primera habitación, y vaya sorpresa que se llevo, esta tenía una gran cama matrimonial, de color blanco con cojines rosa, esta tenía una mesita de noche a cada lado de color negro, un escritorio, estantes vacios, donde pondría sus libros, y un televisor igualito al que estaba en la sala, fue a observar el armario y vio que este tenía un gran tamaño y estaba lleno de ropa para todo tipo de ocasión. Luego abrió la puerta que se encontraba al lado del armario y encontró el baño, era muy grande, tenía una ducha y una tina, un estante repleto de jabones y shampoo's y escancias aromáticas para la tina, salió del baño y fue a observar el cuarto era muy parecido al de ella pero más pequeño, supuso que era para invitados.

Cuando Mikan logro salir de su asombro regreso con Persona.

\- ¡Bien!, acomoda tus cosas, las clases comienzan a las 9 en punto, ten tu horario – Persona le dio una hoja con su respectivo horario de clases, Mikan lo tomo y lo dejo encima de una mesa de centro que había en la sala decidiendo que la miraría más tarde – iras a la sección de secundaria y esperaras afuera a un profesor llamado Narumi, él es quien está a cargo de tu clase… por cierto ten un mapa, sería un verdadero fastidio si te pierdes…

\- ¡oye!, ¿Por qué iba a perderme? – le quite el mapa de las manos y lo observo, era enorme… tanto que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y casi se fue de espaldas.

\- Porque eres muy distraída – respondió con simpleza Persona, Mikan inflo los cachetes en señal de molestia – bueno, bueno, tengo muchas cosas pendientes que hacer – le revolvió el cabello, y se dirigió a la puerta – buena suerte en tu primer día – dijo cerrando la puerta.

\- Jooo… Baka oni-chan.

Acomodo sus libros, dejo su computadora en el escritorio y guardo su poca ropa en el armario.

* * *

***Pov Mikan***

_Puff… son las 7:30, aun falta mucho para que empiecen las clases… ¡ya se!, me daré un baño en la tina e iré a recorrer los alrededores. _

Me recogí el cabello mientras la tina se llenaba con agua caliente, busque una rica esencia para la tina y encontré una de chocolate, le deje caer unas cuantas gotas y me metí en la tina.

_Aahh esto si es relajarse – _pensé – _2 meses y medio sin tener que soportar al malnacido de Kounji, estando fuera de mi "celda", respirando aire puro, rodeada de arboles, y ahora en una tina tomando un delicioso baño antes de ir a clase… espero que me dure la felicidad… _

Mire un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, eran las 7:50, decidí salir de la tina o me convertiría en pasa, me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño para ponerme el uniforme, decidí que iría con el cabello suelto, me lo peine y lo deje caer libremente, lo tenía bastante largo me llegaba hasta la cintura, cogí mi mochila, adentro puse todo lo que ocuparía en el día y salí de mi habitación-departamento y deje cerrado con llave, y salí a recorrer los alrededores.

Luego de unos minutos de andar caminando por el bosque, encontré un árbol sakura inmenso, _hace años que no veía uno, _pensé, mire el reloj en mi muñeca eran las 8:20, aun tenía tiempo de sobra. Decidí que me quedaría un rato en el árbol antes de ir a clases, así que trepe el árbol y me senté en una rama grande y firme.

A los pocos minutos después sentí pasos acercándose, _maldición _pensé, puse una barrera a mi alrededor, _con eso bastaría_, me dije a mi misma y me volvi a acomodar en el árbol hasta que…

\- Bien… ¿Para que querías verme Kuro Neko?, será mejor que te des prisa – _esa voz… _pensé… _¿oni-chan?... _gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y lo vi acompañado de un estudiante de cabello negro, solo lo pude ver de espaldas

\- Este bien seré directo Persona, cuando Youichi Yukihara cumpla trece años dentro de 2 días, quiero ser yo quien haga todas sus misiones y a él, no lo mandes a hacer ninguna – _un momento están hablando de Youichi, ¿mi hermano menor?... _

_ \- _Vaya, vaya… que inesperado, no pensé que me salieras con esto Kuro Neko… - _¿Qué demonios está pasando?, pensé – _deberías dejar de proteger tanto a ese mocoso.

\- ese no es tu problema Persona… ¿Me darás o no sus misiones?...

_UN MOMENTO… ¿este chico a estado protegiendo a Youichi?, _sinceramente no entendía nada, pero lo que más la dejaba confusa es que su corazón estaba brincado de alegría…

\- No, no te las daré Kuro Neko, si eso era todo, me marcho – y vi como oni-chan se esfumaba, mejor dicho se tele transportaba.

\- Tsk… maldición… - y sin decir nada mas el chico desapareció de mi vista.

Me acomode mejor en la rama del árbol y analice todo, y me di cuenta de que Youichi no estaba solo, cerré los ojos y deje que un suspiro de alivio se escapara de mis labios…

\- Nadie te dijo que es de mala educación espiar tonta – di un salto y abrí los ojos de golpe… TENÍA AL CHICO QUE ESTABA HABLANDO CON REI-NII AL FRENTE.

\- Yo… yo… - cuando me di cuenta de que estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal, me asuste y perdí el equilibrio y me caí del árbol…

Me pegue muy duro en la cabeza, me reincorpore lentamente y me sobe la cabeza… mire hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que aquel chico me seguía observando desde el árbol con un gesto de burla en su cara… ¿Cómo carajos me había encontrado?... y algo hizo click en su cabeza, bajo la guardia y dejo de usar la barrera, _¡maldición!_...

\- además de curiosa eres torpe ¿eh?... _lunares… _\- _¿lunares?, ¿Por qué lunares? Pensé… _

_ \- _¿lunares? – le pregunte, me hizo señas de que bajara la vista cuando me di cuenta mi falda estaba levantada y el observaba como si nada, no podía creerlo, me quede helada… 3… 2… 1… - per… per… ¡PERVERTIDOOO!


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentro Desastrozo

Capitulo 2: Encuentro desastroso

_Los diálogos con cursiva son pensamientos _

**En el capitulo anterior: **

_**\- Nadie te dijo que es de mala educación espiar tonta – di un salto y abrí los ojos de golpe… TENÍA AL CHICO QUE ESTABA HABLANDO CON REI-NII AL FRENTE.**_

_** \- Yo… yo… - cuando me di cuenta de que estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal, me asuste y perdí el equilibrio y me caí del árbol…**_

_** Me pegue muy duro en la cabeza, me reincorpore lentamente y me sobe la cabeza… mire hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que aquel chico me seguía observando desde el árbol con un gesto de burla en su cara… ¿Cómo carajos me había encontrado?... y algo hizo click en su cabeza, bajo la guardia y dejo de usar la barrera, ¡maldición!... **_

_** \- además de curiosa eres torpe ¿eh?... lunares… - ¿lunares?, ¿Por qué lunares? Pensé… **_

_** \- ¿lunares? – le pregunte, me hizo señas de que bajara la vista cuando me di cuenta mi falda estaba levantada y el observaba como si nada, no podía creerlo, me quede helada… 3… 2… 1… - per… per… ¡PERVERTIDOOO!**_

* * *

*****Pov Mikan*****

Le arroje la mochila a la cabeza, y él la esquivo como si nada, me pare de un salto y acomode mi falda, estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa y avergonzada sentí como la sangre se empezaba a acumular en mis mejillas, como se atrevía a mirar mi ropa interior y ni inmutarse, _lo mato, lo mato…_

\- que escandalosa, ¿a quién llamas pervertido?... tú fuiste quien me enseño tu ropa interior – _pero quien se creía este…. – _además aun no me respondes que hacías hay escondida espiándome ¿eh?, y aun así me llamas pervertido a mí, fea.

\- fea… pero que arrogante ni que estuvieras para morirse niñato estúpido – mi rabia no tenia limites, estaba a punto de poner mi pie en su cara – y yo no estaba espiando llegue antes que tu aquí, no quise interrumpir así que simplemente me quede callada, zorro apestoso.

\- zorro apestoso, ja ni te creas de seguro eres otra loca fan que me sigue por donde quiera que voy – se veía ¿molesto?, y un segundo _¡¿yo fan de este tarado?! _pensé, puse cara de asco ante la sola idea de andar persiguiendo a alguien y sobre todo a _ese _– ja que es esa mirada, estoy seguro que eres otra loca que anda detrás de mí.

\- primero muerta ni siquiera te conozco, y lo que tienes de lindo, lo tienes de podrido por dentro – me di la media vuelta y me dispuse a salir del bosque, cuando siento que me coge de la muñeca y me gira, tanta fue mi sorpresa que me resbale hacia atrás, y lo peor de todo con ese baka encima mío, y a centímetros de mi cara, y él me miraba con burla, sentí como la sangre nuevamente subió a mis mejillas, estaba asustada y avergonzada a la vez… trate de levantarme pero él me sostuvo de las muñecas de ambas manos y no quería soltarme – por favor… suéltame – susurre.

\- eres buena fingiendo, pero sé que en el fondo no quieres que te suelte – lo mire a la cara con asombro, y vi que me observaba de manera arrogante y lo observe mejor… _si lo admito es guapo, tiene unos lindos ojos carmesí, una mirada penetrante, su cabello luce suave, y tiene muuy buenos músculos… PERO EN QUE MIERDA PIENSO, definitivamente estar 9 años sin tener contacto con la gente, además de Kounji y Rei-nii me estaba volviendo loca. _

Intente nuevamente zafarme de ese imbécil y lo mire directamente a los ojos, entonces note que me miraba fijamente y me recorría de arriba abajo analizándome cuidadosamente, me puse nerviosa ante su penetrante mirada cuando… recordé mi entrenamiento con Rei-nii, _ahora si no te salvas, _sin darme cuenta se había acercado demasiado, _ahora o nunca Mikan dale donde le duele, _puse una sonrisa seductora, lo cual lo descoloco unos segundos, _perfecto, _y cuando menos se lo espero le atine una buena patada en la entrepierna, lo empuje y me lo quite de encima, me puse de pie y fui corriendo hacia mis mochila, la tome y mire a este infeliz como se revolcaba en el piso, _quizás se me fue la mano… naaa se lo merecía por pervertido. _

\- como… te atreviste… - se le notaba mucho el dolor, _pues claro si le pegue donde nunca se le debe pegar a un hombre… aunque en caso de necesidad pues yo digo… ¡DALE DURO PARA QUE DUELA!_

\- tu comenzaste, te pedí que me soltaras y no lo hiciste te lo tenias bien merecido eres un baka, debí haberte pegado más fuerte para que te doliera el doble zorro apestoso – mire mi reloj, casi me caí de espaldas faltaban diez minutos para el inicio de clases, _genial, _pensé, _mi primer día y voy a llegar tarde será mejor que me vaya corriendo. _

\- me las vas a pagar lu-na-res – dijo arrastrando las palabras con furia, el estúpido zorro se levanto de pronto y me arrojo una bola de fuego, por acto de reflejo puse una barrera y su ataque no me llego, _por los pelos._

_ \- _será otro día per-ver-ti-do – le respondí de la misma manera – es mi primer día aquí no quiero llegar tarde y solo tengo diez minutos para llegar – me di media vuelta y salí corriendo.

* * *

*****Pov Natsume*****

Me desperté temprano y fui a darme un baño, cuando termine observe el reloj eran las 8:30 de la mañana debía darme prisa e ir con Persona, hace dos meses y medio que ese cretino se fue a una misión importante, aunque fue bastante bueno que se fuera, sin nadie para monitorear nuestro desempeño en las misiones que la escuela nos obligaba hacer, estas se habían suspendido, pero hoy regresaba y necesitaba hablar con él para pedir que me dieran todas las misiones de Youichi, el no era nada mío pero era como un hermano menor, sin mencionar que mi hermana menor Aoi le tenía mucho aprecio, aun recuerdo cuando lo encontré en la academia, fue cuando yo tenía 6 años…

* * *

********Flash Back********

Hace unos meses que había llegado a la academia junto con Aoi mi hermana de 3 años, y hace unos días se celebro el año nuevo.

Yo iba por mi hermana para llevarla a mi cuarto a pasar el día juntos cuando me encontré con un niño de cabello castaño, llorando, probablemente de la misma edad de Aoi, cuando me acorde de ella no pude evitar ir donde se encontraba aquel niño.

\- oe – le dije, el niño se seco las lágrimas y me miro - ¿Qué tienes?

\- one-chan… no encuentro a one-chan – susurro, escondió la cara entre sus manos y se puso a sollozar.

\- ¿no encuentras a tu hermana? – el asintió, y se puso a llorar mas fuerte – ¿estudia en la academia?

\- no lose… nadie me dice donde esta one-chan… - le mire la cara, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y los ojos rojos por el llanto, no puede evitar sentirme mal cuando lo vi en ese estado…

\- tsk… ¿te quieres quedar conmigo hasta que encuentres a tu hermana? – el niño sorprendido asintió mientras le ofrecía mi mano al pequeño, el acepto mi mano y en su cara se formo una radiante sonrisa de alegría mientras se secaba las lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos, ese hecho inconscientemente me hizo sonreír a mi también - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Youichi Yukihara…

********Fin Flash Back********

* * *

Luego de eso fuimos por Aoi, al instante ellos se hicieron buenos amigos… desde entonces junto con Ruka mi mejor amigo nos hemos hecho cargo de él y hemos estado buscando a su hermana, aunque es tan difícil encontrar algo con respecto a Mikan Yukihara… también hemos estado preguntándole incansablemente a Persona, (aunque Youichi nunca me quiere contar como es que Persona está relacionado con la desaparición de su hermana, así que dejamos de insistir) pero cada vez que le preguntamos a Persona, el siempre sale con lo mismo _ella está bien_… siempre que lo recuerdo quiero volverlo carbón, el ve como Youichi sufre por no encontrar a su hermana y él como si nada… en fin será mejor que me de prisa, dentro de unos días Youichi cumpliría 13 años y lo obligaran a hacer misiones… y yo trataría de impedir eso a toda costa…

Fui al lugar de encuentro y me encontré con Persona, y le pedí que me diera todas las misiones del enano, pero me dijo no y se marcho como si nada, fue entonces cuando sentí la presencia de alguien que provenía del árbol de sakura que se encontraba a mis espaldas…

\- tsk… maldición… - dije y me marche rápidamente de ahí, di un rodeo y con cuidado me subí a una rama de un árbol cercano y fui saltando de rama en rama hasta el árbol sakura, una vez allí, contemple a una chica de cabello castaño, que tenía los ojos cerrados, de la nada soltó un suspiro de alivio, _otra loca que me sigue y de seguro está feliz de que yo no la haya pillado espiándome, _me sentí molesto, hasta cuando tendría a esas estúpidas fan siguiéndome a todas partes…

\- Nadie te dijo que es de mala educación espiar tonta – me subí a la misma rama en la que se encontraba aquella estúpida, y la mire fijamente.

\- Yo… yo… - de pronto se puso tensa y comenzó a balbucear, me acerque más a ella y pude notar un dulce olor a chocolate… cuando noto mi cercanía se puso más nerviosa, tanto que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la rama, estrellándose fuertemente contra el piso.

Me aguante la risa, y la mire con burla, _si será torpe, _pensé. Cuando fije bien mi vista se estaba sobando la cabeza, y no se dio cuenta que se le subió la falda y me dejaba contemplar tranquilamente sus bragas de lunares, _que infantil. _

\- además de curiosa eres torpe ¿eh?... _lunares_… - me miro y puso cara de idiota como si le estuviera hablando otro idioma.

\- ¿lunares? – me pregunto, yo sonreí de forma burlesca y le hice señas para que mirara abajo, cuando lo hizo se quedo helada y muda no decía nada, parecía como si su cerebro tratara de entender lo que estaba pasando cuando – per… per… ¡PERVERTIDOOO!

Me arrojo su mochila a la cabeza y yo la esquive fácilmente, cuando voltee la vista hacia ella, se veía furiosa, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía que quería matarme, de cierta manera se veía tierna, _en que estas pensando idiota, _me abofetee mentalmente y le dije:

\- que escandalosa, ¿a quién llamas pervertido?... tú fuiste quien me enseño tu ropa interior –_ no es mi culpa que se te haya levantado la falda, _pensé _ – _además aun no me respondes que hacías hay escondida espiándome ¿eh?, y aun así me llamas pervertido a mí, fea.

\- fea… pero que arrogante ni que estuvieras para morirse niñato estúpido – _¿niñato estúpido?, _pero quien se creía esta, y más encima hipócrita, fingiendo ser la victima aquí – y yo no estaba espiando llegue antes que tu aquí, no quise interrumpir así que simplemente me quede callada, zorro apestoso.

\- zorro apestoso, ja ni te creas de seguro eres otra loca fan que me sigue por donde quiera que voy – _zorro apestoso, _estaba a punto de volverla cenizas pero me controle, _no caeré en su juego de seguro está mintiendo es otra loca fan mas, que no deja de perseguirme a mí y Ruka. _La mire fijamente y vi que estaba enfadada – ja que es esa mirada, estoy seguro que eres otra loca que anda detrás de mí.

\- primero muerta ni siquiera te conozco, y lo que tienes de lindo, lo tienes de podrido por dentro – se dio la media vuelta para irse, _claro que no tonta, después de insultarme… ¿pensó que se iría como si nada?, _la tome de la muñeca y la gire, pero la muy tonta se resbalo e hizo que nos cayéramos ambos, quedando ella debajo de mi, intento levantarse y yo cogí sus muñecas y la obligue a quedarse donde estaba – por favor… suéltame – susurro, su voz se oía temblorosa, _ja dulce venganza, _pensé.

\- eres buena fingiendo, pero sé que en el fondo no quieres que te suelte – la mire cuidadosamente, se veía asustada y no dejaba de moverse inquita tratando soltarse, hasta que me miro fijamente y se quedo ida unos segundos hasta que frunció el ceño y trato de zafarse nuevamente de mi agarre pero no se lo permití.

Ver como estaba desesperada por salir me causo gracia, y fue entonces cuando sin darme cuenta me quede observándola, tenía un hermoso y largo cabello castaño, unos grandes ojos color avellana que me encantaron, observe sus mejillas sonrojadas, siguió recorriéndola con la vista, hasta que se topo con su pecho, que era bastante… _PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTOY PENSADO, _sin querer nuevamente la observe detenidamente hasta toparme con unos finos y delicados labios que se veían muy apetitosos, _PARA YA NATSUME, _se dijo así mismo, cuando vio que los labios de la castaña se curvaron en una sonrisa coqueta se sorprendió y se distrajo cuando…

Zas… sintió un dolor insoportable en la entrepierna, la muy perr… le había dado un rodillazo, justo HAY. Se revolcó en el piso por el dolor, jamás, jamás ninguna mujer se había atrevido a pegarle de esa manera… con dificultad dirigió su vista hacia aquella mocosa malnacida, y vio como esta lo observaba entre divertida y arrepentida.

\- como… te atreviste… - me costaba hablar ese golpe realmente me dejo sin aliento, sin mencionar que el dolor era muy fuerte.

\- tu comenzaste, te pedí que me soltaras y no lo hiciste te lo tenias bien merecido eres un baka, debí haberte pegado más fuerte para que te doliera el doble zorro apestoso – _¡¿queee?!... pero como se atreve la mato, la mato… _

\- me las vas a pagar lu-na-res – dije arrastrando las palabras con ira, _me las iba a pagar eso lo juro, _me puse de pie como pude y le lance una bola de fuego… cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando esta revoto y no le hizo absolutamente nada.

_ \- _será otro día per-ver-ti-do – me respondió – es mi primer día aquí no quiero llegar tarde y solo tengo diez minutos para llegar – se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Me apoye en el árbol, y me quede observando por donde se había ido corriendo lunares, aun seguía sorprendido jamás ninguna chica lo había rechazado de semejante manera, yo nunca he tenido novia ni nada pero, todas las chicas de la academia trataban de lograr que el aceptara salir con ellas, en cambio _lunares, _había hecho hasta lo imposible para hacerle el quite e incluso le había pegado, de alguna manera extraña, _esa chica me parece interesante_, además que no era nada fea en el fondo... _¿pero que estas pensando?, _sacudí la cabeza de forma negativa y saque una piedra alice de tele transportación, solo quedaban unos cuantos minutos y su primera clase era con el estúpido gay, en realidad me gustaría saltarme esta clase, pero si Persona se entera… me pondrá un limitador otra vez… maldije en voz baja y me enfoque en el salón de clases, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré en el salón ignore las miradas de todos y me fui a sentar al lado de Ruka.

\- Buenos días, Natsume – Ruka me sonrió mientras sostenía a un conejo entre sus brazos.

\- Buenos días Ruka – me senté en mi asiento e ignore los gritos de la chillona de sumiré.

Luego de unos minutos entro el sensei-estúpido-gay-travestí al salón, saque un manga de mi mochila y me lo puse en la cara, puse los pies sobre la mesa, y fingí que dormía…

* * *

*****Pov Normal*** **

\- Buenos días mis amores – un profesor vestido de mujer entro al salón como si nada, ignorando todas las caras de asco de sus alumnos – les tengo una sorpresa…

\- llego una nueva alumna – expreso con aburrimiento un chico rubio, que poseía el alice de leer mentes.

Inmediatamente se escucharon murmullos de sorpresa que el profesor, callo enseguida.

\- silencio, Koko, no me interrumpas de nuevo o usare mi alice en ti – Koko inmediatamente guardo silencio y puso cara de asco – así me gusta mis amores, bien… Koko tiene razón, tenemos una nueva estudiante en nuestro salón…

Inmediatamente los murmullos volvieron a rondar en el salón, sobre todo por parte de los chicos que se preguntaban entre ellos cosas como estas… _ ¿será linda?... ¿tendrá novio?... ¿Qué alice tendrá?... ¿querrá salir conmigo?... _mientras todas las chicas dentro del salón se ponían celosas al ver que toda la atención estaba puesta en la chica nueva…

Mientras cierto azabache al escuchar la noticia, presto un poco más de atención, cuando recordó que la chica de las bragas de lunares le dijo que hoy era su primer día aquí… _¿será esa tonta?, _se preguntaba.

\- guarden silencio – al instante todos se callaron y le prestaron atención – bien puedes entrar.

La puerta se abrió y entro una chica, de cabello castaño claro, unos ojos enormes color avellana, que poseía unas buenas curvas, no era plana tenía bastante busto para su edad y un cintura bien marcada y fina, en fin tenía un buen cuerpo ante la vista de todos los hombres, un cierto azabache al notar todas las miradas que iban dirigidas hacia la castaña, _que no eran muy santas, _bufo en voz baja con molestia… para su buena suerte Ruka no lo noto.

\- Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, es un placer conocerlos – su semblante se mostraba frio e indiferente. A todos los hombres menos unos pocos **(se imaginaran quienes xD) **le salían corazones en los ojos.

Mientras Natsume junto con Ruka no salían de su asombro al escuchar aquel nombre que aun resonaba en su cabeza… _Mikan Yukihara… ¡Mikan Yukihara!... ¡así es como se llama la hermana mayor de Youichi!... _pensaron ambos.

Ambos estaban asombrados, aunque Natsume lo disimulo mejor… Mientras que una chica pelinegra de ojos violeta, se había sorprendido a más no poder, _¿será cierto?, _pensaba, _es… es ¿Mikan?..._

* * *

*****Pov Mikan***** (unos minutos antes…)

Me aleje corriendo de ese pervertido lo más rápido que pude, y me dirigí hacia el edificio de la sección secundaria, aun estaba muy molesta con ese idiota, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso por el momento, _tengo que darme prisa o llegare tarde en mi primer día de escuela… _

Una vez encontré el edificio espere afuera la llegada del profesor que estaba a cargo de mi clase.

A los pocos minutos apareció una mujer con una blusa floreada, falda y tacones… decidí ignorarla, después de todo, yo esperaba a un profesor… mire hacia otro lado y seguí esperando hasta que…

\- are… are… ¿tú debes ser mi nueva estudiante?... Mikan-chan ¿verdad?, soy Narumi-sensei, el profesor a cargo de la clase en la que estarás a partir de hoy – sentí como mis ojos se abrían de par en par por la sorpresa, me quede helada sin saber que decirle… la mujer que vi hace unos momentos… no era mujer, era un hombre vestido de MUJER… el… el profesor de mi clase era travesti… _no es que me moleste ni nada pero… siendo él un profesor… ¿no debería vestir… no se de manera NORMAL?... _Salí de mis pensamientos, al ver que me miraba de forma preocupada…

\- lo lamento… cof… cof – me aclare la garganta y hice una reverencia de manera formal e indiferente y le dije – mucho gusto Narumi-sensei, mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, y estaré a su cuidado.

\- Kyaaa – vi como daba saltitos de alegría y de la nada se tiro encima de mí y me abrazo - ¡pero qué mona!

Luego de darle un empujón para que se apartara, me soltó y me pidió que lo siguiera, entramos en el edificio y atravesamos el pasillo para subir una escalera, cuando… se detuvo en seco y me miro.

\- Mikan-chan, ten – me extendió un teléfono celular igualito al que tenia Rei-nii, solo que este era blanco – Serio-sensei me pidió que te lo entregara, me dijo que se le había olvidado dártelo.

\- Arigato Narumi-sensei – tome el ipod que me extendía y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, aunque me pregunto ¿por qué a Rei-nii se le olvido dármelo?

\- Bien ahora si podemos seguir nuestro camino Mika-chan – seguimos caminando y nos detuvimos frente a una puerta que en la parte de arriba tenía un letrero que decía 1-B – bien, en cuanto te pida que ingreses al salón, tu entras y te presentas, déjame decirte que lamentablemente estas obligada a decir todos tus alices, y a la clase de habilidades que perteneces – por un momento me sentí incomoda al tener que decir todos mis alices, _seguro se asustan, _pensé, deje escapar un suspiro, mire fijamente a el profesor ga… digo a Narumi-sensei y asentí decidida – y déjame advertirte algo también, cuando digas a la clase que perteneces que es la clase de habilidades peligrosas, se asustaran, pero no te preocupes, demuéstrale que no eres una mala persona y te ganaras su amistad – una vez termino de decir eso y entro al salón, mientras yo esperaba su señal para poder entrar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era mejor mantener alejado a la mayor cantidad de personas de mi, ya que Kounji los podría utilizar para hacerme daño, o para utilizarme, así como lo está haciendo con Youichi, eso significaba que todos sus planes de hacer amigos y recuperar el tiempo que había perdido estando encerrada, se fueron abajo… cuando unos murmullos la distrajeron de sus pensamientos… y escuchaba cosas como… _¿será linda?... ¿tendrá novio?... ¿Qué alice tendrá?... ¿querrá salir conmigo?... _

Al escuchar todo eso no pude evitar soltar unas risitas, _supongo que al entrar me harán muchas preguntas, aunque supongo que no podre responder ninguna de forma amigable, _pensé… _bien, cuando entres Mikan, tienes que ser fría, es la única manera de no involucrar a nadie en esto… _

De pronto todos se callaron dentro del salón, y me dio curiosidad de saber el porqué… cuando escuche la voz de Narumi-sensei decir: _bien puedes entrar… _

Respire hondo, y entre al salón, me puse al frente y dije de forma fría: _Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, es un placer conocerlos. _

Por alguna extraña razón a todos los hombres que vi, sus ojos tomaron la forma de corazones y parecía que iban a abalanzarse contra mí, de cierta manera sentí miedo, pero no lo exprese abiertamente, me mantuve fría.

* * *

*****Pov Normal*****

Todos estaban asiendo un gran alboroto hasta que Narumi-sensei les dijo: _si no guardan silencio, utilizare mi alice. _Inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio, en ese instante Mikan pensó _¿Qué clase de alice tendrá el tra… digo Narumi-sensei para que todos le tengan miedo?... _

\- bien, ¿desean preguntarle algo a Mikan-chan?

Inmediatamente se escucharon preguntas de todas direcciones, preguntas como: _¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?, ¿tienes novio?, ¿quieres salir conmigo?, ¿Cómo te gustan los chicos?, ¿Qué clasificación de estrella tienes?, ¿Cuál es tu alice?, ¿en qué clase de habilidad estas?_... al ver que ella no respondía ninguna y se mantenía indiferente guardaron silencio… entonces Mikan se dispuso a responder todas sus preguntas de manera tranquila.

\- tengo 15 años de edad, mi cumpleaños es el 1 de enero, no tengo novio, lo lamento pero no quiero salir contigo, nunca he estado interesada en alguien así que no puedo responderte a la pregunta ¿Cómo me gustan los chicos?, mi clasificación de estrellas es "estrella especial"… - hizo una pequeña pausa, _ahora se viene lo difícil, _pensó – tengo cuatro alices, que son anulación, robo e inserción, y copeo, y finalmente estoy en la clase de habilidades peligrosas.

Tan rápido como se formo un alboroto, todos guardaron silencio al escuchar que aquella muchacha de aspecto tan encantador tenia tantos alices, se asustaron al pensar que ella era peligrosa y la comenzaron a mirar con desconfianza… a Mikan aquella mirada le dolía pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar, eso al contrario, _es lo mejor, _pensaba.

\- bien Mikan- chan puedes pasar a tu asiento… que será… - guardo silencio un momento hasta que dijo – ya se al lado de Hyuuga-kun, y él además también será tu pareja alice, bien dicho esto, tienen el primer periodo para conocer mejor a Mikan-chan – cuando termino salió como alma que lleva el diablo para evitar que Natsume tratara de quemarlo.

Como si nada camino de forma tranquila hacia su asiento y cuando estaba por sentarse, una chica de cabello corto y negro, de ojos verdes oscuros, se paro en frente de ella hecha una furia… _¿Qué le pasa a esta?_, pensaba Mikan.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a sentarte al lado de MI Natsume-sama y MI Ruka-sama?!... ¡Niña Descarada! – Mikan al no entender por qué estaba tan molesta, se acomodo en su asiento y saco su nuevo ipod dispuesta a curiosear en aquel aparato, y la ignoro completamente, hasta que escucho un ruido seco de un golpe.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – pregunto Mikan, esa chica tan gritona había golpeado su mesa… _¿querías mi atención?... bien la tienes, _pensó.

\- ¡Que te sentaste al lado de Natsume-sama y Ruka-sama! – al ver que la chica nueva no la entendía, señalo a los dos chicos, uno rubio de ojos azules y otro que tenía un manga tapándole el rostro, que se encontraban al lado de Mikan – yo Sumire Shouda, como presidenta del club de fans de Natsume-sama y Ruka-sama no puedo permitir que una simple niñita se siente a su lado… ¡yo soy la única con ese derecho! – Sumire echaba chispa por los ojos…

\- ¿y a mí qué? – Expreso fuertemente Mikan, el escándalo que estaba armando aquella chica, había captado la atención de todo el salón, así que hablo fuerte para que todo el mundo la escuchara – Narumi-sensei fue quien me dijo que me sentara aquí, si no te gusta ve a quejarte con él, a mi me da exactamente igual, no soy tu sirvienta para hacer lo que a ti se te dé la gana.

Cuando le respondió de aquella forma, más de la mitad del salón se echo a reír fuertemente y otros trataban de contener la risa como era el caso de los chicos que se encontraban al lado de Mikan, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de que Natsume estaba despierto y ponía atención a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, ante esto Sumire se enfureció aun mas y se sintió humillada, _¿Cómo se atreve esta tarada a tratarme así?, le hare conocer su lugar, _pensaba Sumire. Mikan regreso su atención al ipod y la volvió a ignorar… cuando parecía que la chica seguiría chillando, un chico de cabello rubio oscuro se acerco al banco de Mikan y dijo…

\- Mucho gusto Yukihara-san, mi nombre es Yuu Tobita, soy el representante de la clase, si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en pedírmela – Mikan observo al representante de la clase y pensó, _se ve un chico amable._

\- Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad Tobita-kun, es un placer conocerte – Mikan, le sonrio y bajo de nuevo su vista al ipod, cuando alguien volvió a hablar.

\- Mucho gusto Yukihara-san, mi nombre es Ruka Nogi – Mikan observo al chico que tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran azules.

\- el gusto es mío Nogi-kun – Mikan le mostro una pequeña y dulce sonrisa que provoco que este se sonrojara un poco.

\- em… y el es mi mejor amigo Natsume Hyuuga, el es tu compañero alice – dijo señalando al chico que estaba echado como un cerdo en el asiento entre ambos.

Al notar que Ruka, lo estaba presentando con la nueva, se quito el manga de la cara y como saludo dijo un simple "hm". Los ojos de Mikan se abrieron de par en par, _¡es ese maldito pervertido!, _se dijo así misma.

\- ¡¿Tú?! – Mikan dio un salto en su asiento y se puso de pie rápidamente.

\- Hola… _lu-na-res… _\- la voz de Natsume se escuchaba furiosa, aunque su rostro se mostraba impasible.

\- tu… tu… - comenzó a tartamudear una Mikan nerviosa – ¡Pero si es el maldito pervertido! – exclamo asustada, miro a Natsume y se decía a sí misma, _¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué de tantos chicos en el salón tenía que ser EL? _

\- ¡oye!, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle a Natsume-sama de esa manera? – un chico de ojos grises oscuros y de cabello oscuro extremadamente corto, salió al frente y levanto a Mikan en el aire.

\- ¡Muy bien hecho Mochiage!, enséñale su lugar a esa niñita estúpida – Sumire le animaba mirando como Mikan flotaba en el aire, y se sentía feliz al ver la cara de asombro de este.

\- Vaya… ¿tienes el alice de telequinesis? – Mochiage asintió con su cabeza de forma victoriosa.

\- Ahora no eres tan peligrosa ¿eh?... de seguro tu alice de robo es una farsa, junto con todos los demás… - guardo silencio al ver la sonrisa divertida de Mikan y se sorprendió a un mas cuando esta comenzó a reírse a carcajadas aun suspendida en el aire - ¡¿de qué te ríes?! – exclamo furioso.

\- interesante alice, me será de utilidad…- susurro Mikan, ante el asombro de todos - espero que hayas disfrutado de tu momento de gloria por que eso… se acabo – Mikan levanto su mano e hizo chistar sus dedos, inmediatamente Mochiage no podía usar su alice y Mikan dejo de estar suspendida en el aire… ante los ojos de todos los presentes, parecía que Mikan se iba a estrellar contra el piso, pero ella dio una elegante voltereta y callo de pie como si nada dejando a todos con la boca abierta sin poder creérselo, incluso Natsume estaba sorprendido.

\- pero… pero… - Mochiage levanto su mano y trato de volver a levantar a Mikan pero no lo consiguió - ¿Cómo?...

\- no puedo creer que sean tan idiotas, que no escuchaste… tengo el alice de ANULACION, puedo anular cualquier tipo de alice incluyendo el tuyo – aun nadie salía de su asombro, sobre todo Mochiage, quien trataba una y otra vez de utilizar su alice – despreocúpate luego de un rato podrás volver a usarlo… pero ya que te divertiste humillándome… creo que es mi turno – Mikan levanto su mano y Mochiage quedo suspendido en el aire, ante el asombro de todos.

\- ¡¿pero cómo?!... tú no tienes el alice de telequinesis – exclamo Sumire.

\- no, pero tengo el alice de copeo o no prestaste atención cuando les dije mis alices – Mikan sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de estupefacto de todo el mundo, y de un movimiento rápido de su mano hizo que Mochiage se fuera de bruces al piso ante las miradas de horror de todo el mundo, pero lo mantuvo en el aire en el momento justo cuando él se iba a estrellar con el piso, lo levanto a su altura y dijo – déjame en paz, y yo hare lo mismo contigo – la mirada de Mikan era fría e indiferente, pero a muchos les causo pánico, Mikan bajo lentamente su mano y Mochiage quedo en una pieza en el suelo con el corazón en la mano.

Mikan ante la mirada de asombro de todos, tomo asiento en su lugar e ignoro a todo el mundo… cuando Mochiage salió de su asombro, lanzo un grito de frustración y se le fue encima a Mikan, con intenciones de golpearla… Mikan al ver esto, estaba lista para esquivarlo y devolverle el golpe, _no por nada entrene con Rei-nii, _pensó, cuando un sonido retumbo en todo el salón…

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA…

De la nada Mochiage se encontraba en el suelo… alguien le había pegado con un arma, todos giraron en la dirección de una chica pelinegra de ojos violeta que se mantenía impasible ante la mirada atónita de todo el mundo, cuando dijo:

\- La única con derecho de molestar y golpear a esa Baka de ahí, soy yo, como se vuelvan a meter con ella se meterán en el camino de mi Baka-gum, y no responderé, quedan advertidos.

Mientras Mikan no salía de su asombro, quien estaba ante ella era… _Hotaru… _era Hotaru, su mejor amiga de la infancia, Mikan no podía creerlo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y dejo caer su celular con un ruido sordo en la mesa, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer por la emoción, y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y fue a abrazarla ante la mirada atónita de todo el mundo…

\- ¡Hotaruu! – las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, y se abrazo a Hotaru con fuerza, para la sorpresa de todos, aquella joven que siempre era fría e indiferente con todos, no apartaba a la castaña ni la desprecio… al contrario, hizo lo que nadie se espero… **¡le** **correspondió el abrazo!...**

\- Hotaru… Hotaru… te extrañe…

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**jejeje, primero pedirles disculpas... creo que se me paso la mano con el largo capitulo que escribí, espero me perdonen... espero que no les haya pereza leer tanto jeje...**

**Segundo... Quiero darle las gracias a: **

_**sofitkm:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto mi historia, me animo mucho e hizo que escribiera con muchas ganas este capitulo... espero que este tambien te haya gustado como a mi me gusto escribirlo... te mando un beso a la distancia. =)_

**_Mikan Yukihara:_**_ ¿quien diría que la protagonista de la historia me estaría alagando? jejeje... bueno dejándonos de bromas me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, la verdad es mi primer Fic y me encontraba algo nerviosa, bueno jeje aun no estoy pero un poquito menos, tu apoyo también me animo a escribir lo mas pronto posible este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado... te amando un beso a ti también a la distancia. =) _

**Y Bueno terminando, darle las gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, criticas o tomatazos lo que gusten =)**

**Sin mas que decir... nos vemos pronto en otro capitulo BESOS! **


	4. Chapter 4: Encuentro Inesperado

Capitulo 3: Encuentro inesperado

_Los diálogos con cursivas son pensamientos._

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior: **_

**\- La única con derecho de molestar y golpear a esa Baka de ahí, soy yo, como se vuelvan a meter con ella se meterán en el camino de mi Baka-gum, y no responderé, quedan advertidos.**

** Mientras Mikan no salía de su asombro, quien estaba ante ella era… **_**Hotaru… **_**era Hotaru, su mejor amiga de la infancia, Mikan no podía creerlo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y dejo caer su celular con un ruido sordo en la mesa, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer por la emoción, y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y fue a abrazarla ante la mirada atónita de todo el mundo…**

** \- ¡Hotaruu! – las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, y se abrazo a Hotaru con fuerza, para la sorpresa de todos, aquella joven que siempre era fría e indiferente con todos, no apartaba a la castaña ni la desprecio… al contrario, hizo lo que nadie se espero… ¡le correspondió el abrazo!...**

** \- Hotaru… Hotaru… te extrañe… **

_**Fin del capítulo anterior.**_

* * *

*****Pov Hotaru*** **

Cuando el baka del sensei gay entro al salón y anuncio que había una nueva estudiante, no le tome mucha importancia a la noticia, _de seguro es otra baka, _pensé… pero cuando la chica nueva entro al salón, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par… aquella chica era enormemente parecida a Mikan… _imposible… ella desapareció… la he buscado todos estos años y nunca la encontré… no puede ser ella… ¿o tal vez si?... _hasta que…

\- Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, es un placer conocerlos.

_No puede ser…. Entonces… es ella… es Mikan… pero ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puede desaparecer y aparecer de la nada esta tonta?... _por más que lo pensara no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… después de todos estos años ella está frente a mi otra vez…

La observe detenidamente, y me sorprendí la baka se había vuelto bastante hermosa, ya no parecía una mocosa llorona… aunque… ese rostro tan frio e indiferente hizo que me preguntara… _¿realmente es ella?... si es ella, no hay duda… _pensé, su rostro me era inconfundible, es solo que… ella ha cambiado desde que desapareció…

* * *

***** Flash Back *** **

Al día siguiente de año nuevo, que fue el día del cumpleaños de Mikan… Me levante temprano y tome mi desayuno, para ir a la casa de esa Baka para molestarla ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer…

Cuando divise la casa de Mikan, pude observar un coche de la policía, me alarme y comencé a ir más de prisa. Cuando estuve más cerca pude observar a alguien del pueblo, un anciano que se acercaba a los policías y decía "_es Izumi Yukihara y su esposa Yuka"… _ no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo así que me escondí y me acerque para escuchar mejor la conversación de aquellos dos, a medida que escuchaba no podía salir de mi asombro… no podía creer lo que escuchaba, los padres de Mikan estaban muertos… durante la noche los habían… los habían… ¡asesinado!...

_"_¿y los niños… los han encontrado?... al escuchar eso preste atención… y vi como el policía negaba con la cabeza y decía… "hemos buscado por todos lados, pero aun no hemos podido encontrar ni a Mikan Yukihara ni a Youichi Yukihara"… _¡¿Cómo?!... ¿ellos estaban desaparecidos?... _"que tragedia, ambos son muy pequeños, de seguro salieron corriendo cuando todo esto sucedió y se perdieron… pobrecitos ojala podamos encontrarlos pronto", una vez que el anciano del pueblo dijo eso, se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

No note cuando fue que comencé a llorar, pero simplemente las lagrimas no querían detenerse… no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando… me oculte mejor en los arbustos, y me permití llorar libremente… los padres de Mikan estaban muertos… Mikan y Youichi no aparecían… _¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!..._

El rumor de lo que había sucedido se extendido por todo el pueblo, y todos estaban muy preocupados e incluso cooperaron con la policía para encontrar a Mikan y Youichi… pero nunca los encontraron…

Pasado 6 meses, todos se dieron por vencidos y dieron por muertos a los pequeños hermanos Yukihara…

Yo no podía aceptarlo, todos los días sin falta comencé a recorrer el bosque intentando encontrarlos… hasta que luego de unas semanas me encontré con un hombre que si mal no recordaba era gran amigo de Yuka-san y Mikan tanto como Youichi le llamaban tío…

\- Tu debes ser Hotaru Imai ¿verdad?... eres una gran amiga de Mikan – él se me acerco y me miro fijamente – te he estado observando y note que la has estado buscando todo este tiempo… ¿Por qué?...

\- No lose… algo me dice que ella no está muerta y que Youichi tampoco… que está en alguna parte y que me necesita – observe el rostro del tío de Mikan y me sorprendí al ver que sonreía.

\- Tienes razón ellos no están muertos, ellos fueron llevados al lugar que tú has estado evitando junto con tus padres….

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?... – le interrumpí, inmediatamente me aleje de él pensando que podía ser unos de ellos y que estaba aquí para llevarme a la fuerza a _ese _lugar.

\- porque soy como tu… - lo mire sorprendida – también soy un alice… al igual que toda la familia de Mikan… incluyéndola.

\- ¿Mikan… también es… un alice? – no podía creerlo, _¡¿Mikan es como yo?!_

\- si, y fue llevada a la academia junto con Youichi… quise decírtelo antes, pero debía confirmar su paradero antes de decírtelo, aunque no se con exactitud donde se encuentran dentro de la academia – mire su rostro y su semblante se veía cansado.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dice a mi? – le pregunte.

\- lo que se avecina para Mikan es más duro de lo que incluso yo me imagino, le espera un camino difícil y duro a partir de ahora… y necesitara amigos en quienes confiar… como tu… ella te necesita… una amiga como tú, en el futuro será su mayor fortaleza – no entendí del todo lo que aquel hombre me dijo, pero si entendí algo… _debo ir ahí, _lo mire seria y le pregunte.

\- debo ir a _ese lugar, _¿verdad? – el me miro y asintió con la cabeza – comprendo – lo mire decidida y le dije – iré – como si supiera mi respuesta de ante mano, sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse… - espere, aun no me dice su nombre.

\- Shiki Masachika…

***** Fin Flash Back *****

* * *

Cuando ingrese a la academia, Mikan junto con Youichi llevaban un año de desaparecidos.

Al ingresar aquí a las pocas semanas me encontré con Youichi, al principio estaba realmente feliz, pero cuando Youichi me conto que llego solo a la academia y que no sabía nada de Mikan, que no la volvió a ver desde _ese _día, mi felicidad se esfumo tan rápido como apareció… desde entonces he estado buscándola secretamente, pero buscara donde buscara nunca encontré ni siquiera una pista falsa de donde podría estar…

Estaba tan distraída recordando el pasado, hasta que el sonido de un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos… levante la vista al frente y note que el sensei gay no estaba y al parecer todos observaban hacia el fondo del salón, mire en la misma dirección que todos, y me encontré con la estúpida de Shouda que estaba montándole un escándalo a Mikan por sentarse al lado de Hyuuga y Nogi… por un instante pensé que esa boba se asustaría y tendría que ir a socorrerla, así que me levante de mi asiento y me comencé a ir hacia Shouda para hacer que se callara hasta que... ¡**Mikan la enfrento y la puso en su lugar!**, me sorprendí tanto que me quede de pie en donde estaba, y vaya que me sorprendí, todo el tiempo que compartí con Mikan, en situaciones como esta ella se ponía a llorar y se ponía a dar explicaciones, pero ahora… ¡Mikan la había mandado a volar!

Me quede de pie en donde estaba y observe callada lo que sucedía, de pronto Tobita y Nogi saludaron amigablemente a Mikan, y ella también lo hizo pero de manera más cortante… parecía que todo se calmaría hasta que Hyuuga le hablo a Mikan, y se volvió a armar otro alboroto… aunque esta vez quien ataco a Mikan fue Mochiage.

El había hecho levitar en el aire a Mikan, por que la muy baka se le ocurrió insultar al baka que Hyuuga… _de todos los chicos que podías insultar del salón… ¡¿tenía que ser a Hyuuga?!, _pensé… me encamine de nuevo para ayudar a esa baka, cuando la muy baka comenzó a reírse a carcajadas aun estando en el aire como si nada, y zas, con un chasquido de sus dedos ella dejo de estar levitando en el aire… por un momento pensé que ella se estrellaría con el suelo, pero OTRA VEZ, la muy baka volvió a sorprenderme dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo de pie, sin un rasguño.

Yo en ese momento no escuchaba nada solo veía como pasaban las cosas, como ella encaraba a Shouda, y le hacía pagar a Mochiage por lo de hace un rato… mientras todo eso pasaba, yo solo podía contemplar a Mikan en silencio y asombrarme, no podía creer que aquella baka que siempre reía y siempre andaba con cara de idiota, ahora fuera seria, fría…

De la nada escuche un grito de Mochiage, salí de mis pensamientos y vi como se le abalanzaba a Mikan, por acto de reflejo saque mi Baka-gum y mande a Mochiage en el piso y sin pensar dije:

\- La única con derecho de molestar y golpear a esa Baka de ahí, soy yo, como se vuelvan a meter con ella se meterán en el camino de mi Baka-gum, y no responderé, quedan advertidos.

Lo último que note a mí alrededor fue la cara de asombro de todos, cuando sentí que Mikan me abrazaba con fuerza, mientras sollozaba escondiendo su cara en mi cuello diciendo mi nombre, me olvide de los que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor…

\- Hotaru… Hotaru… te extrañe… - lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla con la misma fuerza con la que ella me abrazaba a mi…

Después de unos minutos reaccione ante lo que estaba pasando, mientras miles de preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza… _¿Qué sucedió aquel día?... ¿Dónde estuviste estos nueve años?... ¿Por qué la academia estaba tras de ti y tu familia?... ¿Por qué no intentaste ver a Youichi?... _

_ \- _también te extrañe baka – le susurre al oído, y escuche como ella comenzaba a sollozar un poco más fuerte, así que volví a susurrarle al oído – pero ahora tenemos que hablar… tienes mucho que explicar baka… - escuche un débil _**si**_ como respuesta y dejo de abrazarme.

Seco sus lagrimas de forma rápida y oculto sus ojos con su flequillo, se dio media vuelta, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo mientras la seguía en silencio fuera del edificio…

* * *

***** Pov Normal *****

Todos miraban asombrados a aquellas dos que salieron del salón sin decirles ni una sola palabra, sin siquiera mirarlos… El silencio reinaba en el salón mientras todos se preguntaban _¿Qué es lo que está pasando?... ¿de dónde se conocen esas dos?... _nadie se atrevió a moverse, hasta que Sumire lanzo un chillido de frustración y dijo

\- ¡QUIEN SE CREEN ESAS DOS PARA IGNORARME ASÍ!

Cuando Sumire abrió la boca todos salieron del trance en el que estaban y se fueron cada uno a su lugar confundidos esperando a que se acabara el primer periodo.

\- Natsume… - susurro Ruka - ¿crees que ella sea la hermana de Youichi?

\- Tsk… - Natsume se paro molesto y se fue a la salida pretendiendo seguir a esas dos, por si conseguía una que otra respuesta a sus preguntas.

Ruka al descifrar lo que Natsume pretendía, salió del salón junto con él.

* * *

***** Mientras que con Mikan y Hotaru *****

Cuando salieron del edificio, Mikan guio a Hotaru hacia el árbol sakura que había encontrado en la mañana, sin notar que Natsume y Ruka las habían alcanzado y las seguían en silencio. Cuando llegaron al árbol Natsume y Ruka se escondieron cerca de unos arbustos sin ser notados por ninguna de las dos, mientras Mikan se detuvo frente al árbol y le decía a Hotaru.

\- ha pasado largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no es verdad Hotaru? – Mikan, que hasta ahora no había mirado a Hotaru, se volteo a verla.

\- 9 años para ser exactas – le respondió Hotaru, que se encontraba en un gran dilema, ella no sabía cómo preguntarle todo aquello que llevaba en su cabeza durante todos esos años.

\- si te encontré aquí he de suponer que eres un alice – Hotaru miro a Mikan y asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?... pensé que yo era tu mejor amiga.

\- yo podría preguntarte lo mismo baka – Mikan soltó un suspiro y subió a una rama del árbol Sakura con una enorme facilidad.

\- Mikan… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace nueve años? – Se animo a preguntar Hotaru, mientras se sentaba debajo del árbol sakura, esperando tranquilamente.

\- Veras Hotaru, la historia es algo larga…

\- tenemos una hora para hablar antes de que empiece el segundo periodo – Mikan soltó otro suspiro, cerró los ojos y comenzó a contarle todo lo que sucedió luego de que ella se marchara…

Hotaru escuchaba en silencio todo lo que Mikan le contaba, sentía una gran tristeza al escuchar la voz de desesperación de Mikan a medida que su relato avanzaba, hasta que Mikan comenzó a llorar desesperada…

\- ¡Maldita sea Hotaru!... todo fue mi culpa… yo debía haber huido con Youichi… yo debía haber escapado… ¡Mi deber era protegerlo y no lo hice!... _no lo hice… - _A medida que decía todo eso le daba puñetazos al árbol y dejaba caer libremente las lagrimas por sus mejillas, y dejaba salir todo el dolor que había guardado en su corazón durante todos estos años.

Hotaru sin poder resistirlo más con un poco de dificultad subió a la rama del árbol en donde se encontraba Mikan y la abrazo fuertemente dejando que Mikan llorara en su pecho y se desahogara por completo… luego de un rato Mikan se calmo y dejo de llorar.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Hotaru le pregunto.

\- ¿Qué sucedió cuando te capturaron?... ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

\- Bueno… etto luego de que me capturaran… Kounji el director de la sección primaria, me encerró en una habitación subterránea… que se encuentra muchos metros bajo el edificio de la sección primaria, ahí fue donde estuve estos nueve años Hotaru.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Hotaru sorprendida - ¿pero por qué?...

\- Pues mi madre escapo de la academia cuando estaba cursando la secundaria junto con mi padre, aunque no sé por qué huyeron me imagino que debió ser por algo muy grave… bueno el punto es que antes de huir, mi madre utilizando su alice de inserción, y le introdujo dos piedras alice a Kounji, una fue el alice de la muerte, y la otra fue el alice de la anulación de mi padre… gracias a esas dos piedras Kounji se está muriendo lentamente, esa es la razón por la cual el perseguía a mi madre, porque ella al tener también el alice de robo, era la única que podía extraerlas de su cuerpo… al morir ella, Kounji se encontraba desesperado, pero al descubrir que yo herede los alices de mi madre, Kounji me encerró y me ha estado exigiendo sin descanso que les saque las piedras alice de su cuerpo pero yo siempre me he negado…

\- ¿pero, entonces porque te dejo libre ahora? – Hotaru no podía creer todo lo que Mikan que le decía, aunque ahora todo tenía sentido, es por eso que nunca encontró ninguna pista de su paradero, era imposible si ella estaba encerrada en una habitación bajo tierra…

\- pues hicimos un trato… - Mikan le explico brevemente el trato que tenia con Kounji…

\- ósea que te dejo salir de tu encierro porque tú aceptaste pertenecer a las habilidades peligrosas y tomar todas las misiones que Youichi debe realizar al cumplir 13 años – Mikan asintió levemente con la cabeza, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Youichi… ¿sabe de esto? – Mikan con aquella pregunta dio un pequeño saltito… no se esperaba esa pregunta… - Mikan… - Mikan se empezó a mover de forma nerviosa – ¿el no sabe que tu estas aquí? – Mikan negó con la cabeza y oculto la cara entre sus manos - ¿Por qué?

\- ¡AAGGHHH! – Exclamo con frustración – ¡Tengo miedo Maldita sea!

\- ¡¿Miedo?! – Hotaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le pregunto - ¿a qué?

\- A que me odie… Hotaru… lo abandone… lo deje solo, no lo protegí… no me atrevo a verlo a los ojos y escuchar de su boca que me odia, o que me culpe… no podría soportarlo – de un salto se bajo del árbol, y comenzó a moverse de forma inquieta alrededor del árbol.

\- Mikan… - susurro Hotaru, mientras la miraba con ternura – ¡eres una real y grandísima BAKA!… ¿lo sabías? – Mikan miro a Hotaru con los ojos abiertos de par en par – Youichi no te odia, ni te culpa… ¿Qué podías hacer tu teniendo solo 6 años?, eras una niña… no entendías lo que sucedía y no sabías que era lo que debías a hacer… te aseguro que Youichi no te odia, te ha estado buscando sin descanso todos estos años soy testigo de eso… No seas Baka… - Mikan le mostro una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa de esas tan características en ella cuando era niña – Y ahora ayúdame a bajar Baka…

A Mikan le recorrió una gotita al estilo anime atrás de su cabeza mientras la ayudaba a bajar del gran árbol… cuando Hotaru estuvo en una sola pieza en el suelo y sin un rasguño, Mikan escucho el leve sonido de una rama romperse… el sonido provenía desde unos arbustos que se encontraban a unos metros a su derecha...

Miro a Hotaru, al parecer ella no lo había notado…

Mikan miro a Hotaru y le sonrió levemente, se sentó en el suelo y le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado, y cogía despreocupadamente unas piedras, mientras Hotaru se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo está Youichi? – Miro a Hotaru y jugó con las piedras en sus manos despreocupadamente.

\- ha estado bien, Hyuuga y Nogi han estado cuidando de él, y digamos que Hyuuga ha adoptado el rol de su hermano mayor, aunque estará 10 veces mejor cuando se entere de que estas aquí – Hotaru miro a Mikan y puso una cara que expresaba **¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? **

\- ¿Hyuuga?... ¿eh?... debo hablar con el…

Sin previo aviso Mikan se puso de pie de un salto y lanzo rápidamente las piedras que tenía en su mano en dirección hacia los arbustos donde había escuchado aquel ruido, a los pocos segundos se escucho como alguien maldecía…

Hotaru se levanto y saco rápidamente su baka-gum y se acerco a los arbustos seguida de Mikan… Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron ambas al encontrarse con Hyuuga sobándose la frente y a Nogi con la cara estampada en el piso…

\- ¡¿Hyuuga?!... ¡¿Nogi-kun?! – exclamo sorprendida Mikan…

\- Tsk… maldición Lunares… ¡¿querías matarnos?! – exclamo con furia.

\- Eres un… ¡maldito estúpido pervertido!, te atreves a llamarme lunares y a reclamarme cuando nos estuviste… ¡espiando! – a Mikan le salían chispas por los ojos y parecía que se tiraría encima de Natsume a estrangularlo…

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *****

Salí del salón con Ruka, y comenzamos a buscar por donde se habían ido lunares y Imai, cuando las divisamos adentrándose en el bosque… apresure el paso y las comenzamos a seguir en silencio, cuando me percate de que se dirigían al gran árbol sakura que se encontraba cerca de los dormitorios de estrellas especiales, nos ocultamos entremedio de unos arbustos cerca del árbol, y guardamos silencio, para poder escuchar mejor.

Escuchamos como Imai le preguntaba qué le había sucedido hace nueve años atrás… lunares se subió al árbol mientras lanzaba un suspiro… luego de que intercambiaron un par de palabras, ella le conto a Imai lo que había, y lo que ella conto… me dejo completamente asombrado…

La academia había perseguido a su familia y habían asesinado a sus padres… y no solo eso la había separado de Youichi…

\- Eso… eso es… horrible – Mire a Ruka y observe que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

Iba a decirle que guardara silencio, no tenía intenciones de que esa baka nos encontrara… hasta que… lunares comenzó a darle puñetazos al árbol mientras decía:

\- ¡Maldita sea Hotaru!... todo fue mi culpa… yo debía haber huido con Youichi… yo debía haber escapado… ¡Mi deber era protegerlo y no lo hice!... _no lo hice… _\- comenzó a llorar fuertemente, mientras Imai subía y la consolaba…

Por alguna extraña razón sentí una opresión en el pecho al ver como ella lloraba desconsoladamente y desee ser yo quien la abrazara… cuando me di cuenta de esto me abofetee mentalmente y maldije en mi cabeza… _pero que mierda estoy pensando… _aleje todo tipo de pensamientos en mi cabeza hasta que escuche que Imai le preguntaba donde había estado durante los últimos nueve años…

Cuando termino de contarle todo a Imai… retrocedí un poco hacia atrás, y accidentalmente rompí una rama… Ruka me miro enfadado… y susurro _"Natsume, ten más cuidado nos pueden encontrar"… _maldije en voz baja… pero es que aun no salía de mi asombro, a ella le quitaron todo… a nosotros nos aislaron del mundo… de los que son diferentes a nosotros… pero a ella… a ella le arrebataron la libertad, y ahora que se la dieron ella debía pagar un precio, _¡como odio esta maldita academia!... _pensé… cuando…

\- ¡maldición! – me toque la frente una piedra me había llegado a la cabeza… mire a Ruka… y el estaba… con su cara estampada en la tierra…

Levante mi vista y vi a Imai, y a lunares mirándonos fijamente… _¡Maldición nos encontraron!_

\- Tsk… maldición Lunares… ¡¿querías matarnos?! – no sé porque, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

\- Eres un… ¡maldito estúpido pervertido!, te atreves a llamarme lunares y a reclamarme cuando nos estuviste… ¡espiando! – _¡aagghhh!, tengo que cambiar de tema… _pensé.

\- perdónanos Yukihara-san… estamos aquí porque… nosotros estamos preocupados por Youichi, realmente lo sentimos – Maldije a Ruka por su estupides… simplemente pudo haber dicho que llegamos hace unos instantes, lo mire y note que él tenia un poco la cara sucia.

\- ¡Nogi-kun!, tienes la cara sucia por mi culpa… ¡lo siento mucho! – la muy baka, saco un pañuelo y se lo extendió a Ruka para que se limpiara – si hubiese sabido que terminarías así no hubiese arrojado esas piedras, discúlpame – _maldita… la muy maldita se disculpaba con Ruka y a mí que me parta un rayo... _

\- además de estúpida, eres una salvaje ¿eh?... lu-na-res – _me las va a pagar._

\- Nogi-kun… realmente lo lamento - _¿Queeeee?... me está ignorando, _pensé – te agradezco tu preocupación por Youichi… pero no apruebo que me hayan estado espiando… ahora ustedes saben más de lo que deberían, cosas de mi pasado que no tenían por qué enterarse… si bien Hotaru me dijo que ustedes han estado cuidando de él, y yo se los agradezco, pero aun así… parte de mi pasado no tiene que ver con él y mucho menos con ustedes… yo… no confió en ustedes… hace unas cuantas horas que los conozco, no puedo confiar en ustedes… - Se dio media vuelta y dejo escapar un suspiro cansado – espero que no lo malinterpretes, pero realmente me siento muy molesta.

\- lo siento muchísimo Yukihara-san – observe a Ruka y vi como este se sonrojaba.

\- Eso espero Nogi-kun, por ahora puedo pedirte un favor – Ruka asintió sin poner peros, _maldito traidor, _pensé – quiero hablar a solas con Hyuuga, por favor - _¿Por qué conmigo?, _pensé. Ruka se puso de pie, me miro de reojo y se marcho – Hotaru, no te molesta ¿Verdad? – mire a Imai, esta se encogió de hombros y se marcho.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿cambiaste de idea y ahora si quieres estar a solas conmigo?...

\- suficiente Hyuuga… podrías dejar de ser tan despreciable por un momento – la mire fijamente, por alguna extraña razón… aquellas palabras me dolieron demasiado.

\- hm – me puse de pie pero me tambalee, sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, puse mi mano en mi frente y note un poco de sangre – tsk… - esto sería molesto.

\- no me digas que… estas… ¿sangrando por la piedra que te arroje? – fruncí el ceño y la mire molesto – ¡dios lo siento mucho!... - _¡¿Por qué carajos esta tan cerca!?... _se acerco a mí y toco mi frente con mucho cuidado… maldición de nuevo ese olor a chocolate… - espera un segundo… - fue hacia su mochila y saco un pañuelo junto con una botella con agua… humedeció el pañuelo, se levanto y vino directamente hacia a mí, me di la media vuelta y me senté debajo del árbol sakura muy molesto.

\- déjame en paz lunares – ella frunció el ceño y sin preguntarme se arrodillo en frente de mi y puso el pañuelo en mi frente limpiando cuidadosamente la herida… me quede de piedra y sentía que la cara se me pondría del color de un tomate si no la apartaba de mi, le arrebate el pañuelo y lo puse en mi frente.

\- lo siento por haberte herido… y bueno yo queria que te quedaras por que… yo… quería darte las gracias… - la mire sin entender por qué me agradecía, ella lo noto y me dijo – en la mañana yo estaba dando un paseo, fue entonces cuando encontré este árbol… - la vi mirar hacia arriba mientras sonreía – me pareció muy hermoso, así que lo trepe y me quede un rato ahí, fue entonces cuando tu apareciste junto con Persona… yo realmente no quería espiarte… pero me alegro mucho el escuchar tu conversación con el… durante nueve años he estado preocupada por el bienestar de Youichi, y enterarme de que alguien le protegía… me hizo inmensamente feliz y aliviada… gracias… muchas gracias.

\- no tienes por qué agradecerme, hice lo que hice porque es amigo de mi hermana menor… nada mas – no era del todo cierto lo que dije, yo en realidad lo veo como alguien que pertenece a mi familia… _pero no lo pienso admitir_, pensé.

\- aun así… - inclino su rostro en un pequeña reverencia y me dijo – muchas gracias.

\- tsk… que obstinada – bufe – pero hablando de Youichi… no piensas decirle nada o que boba – me miro molesta y susurro.

\- y pensé que podríamos hablar civilizadamente – la mire con burla a lo que ella junto las cejas y me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡quien podría hablar civilizadamente con un animal! – le grite molesto, _¿Quién se cree para golpearme?_

\- ¡aaaghhh!... me largo eres imposible – se levanto de la nada y se dio media vuelta.

\- espera aun no me respondes maldición… ¿Cuándo hablaras con él? – la toma del brazo e hice que me mirara.

\- no lose… no se cual es el mejor momento para hablar con el… ahora suéltame – intento zafarse pero le tome el brazo con más fuerza.

\- mañana es su cumpleaños, y es sábado, lo que significa que no hay clases, mas tarde te acompañare a tu dormitorio, para saber donde llevarlo mañana, y hablaras con el – la solté y me dirigí hacia la escuela… pronto empezaría el segundo periodo y nos tocaba con el anciano de jin-jin.

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *****

\- ¡¿eehh?, ¿Cómo que mañana?... es su cumpleaños no quiero arruinárselo – _esta demente, _pensé.

\- por lo mismo… a mi parecer sería el mejor regalo para el que tu aparecieras – me quede ahí, quieta… no entendía que demonios es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al escuchar eso me sonroje… _¡qué me pasa! _

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar… dios porque ese estúpido engreído de Hyuuga tenía que ponerme entre la espada y la pared…

Yo… vería a Youchi antes de lo que pensé… mire de nuevo a Hyuuga y vi que estaba saliendo del bosque… _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por Youichi?... _inconscientemente sonreí mientras salía del bosque.

El resto del día, paso muy rápido… después de lo que paso en el bosque… no volví a hablar con Hyuuga, aunque sí con Ruka… de hecho nos hemos vuelto amigos, sé que no debería pero mientras no sean demasiado cercanos a mi espero que estén bien… también me hice amiga de Tobita-kun, Nonoko y Anna… me parecieron personas muy amigables…

Cuando terminaron las clases… me despedí de Tobita-kun, Nonoko, Anna, Ruka y Hotaru antes de irme a mi dormitorio, necesitaba darme un baño con agua caliente y enfriar mi cabeza para lo que se me vendría mañana…

Me dirigí directamente a mi habitación a descansar… cuando siento que alguien viene caminando detrás de mi… me volteo y vaya sorpresa… es ¡Hyuuga!...

\- ¿Qué?, ¿realmente me seguirás para saber donde vivo? – me detuve en seco y lo mire molesta - ¿vas enserio con eso de llevar a Youichi a mi habitación para que hable con él?

\- tsk… que ruidosa… cierra la boca lunares, en primer lugar no te estoy siguiendo, voy a MI habitación… segundo yo siempre hablo enserio, así que si llevare a Youichi a tu habitación - _ ¿a su habitación?... pero si en mi edificio no vive nadie más… _pensé… aunque ahora que recuerdo Rei-nii me dijo que había alguien más que vivía hay podrá ser que…

\- ¿eres estrella especial? – lo único que recibí como respuesta fue un "hm", del estúpido de Hyuuga – podrías dejar de ser tan desagradable… además con qué derecho llevaras a Youichi mañana a mi habitación… tú no tienes nada que ver en esto zorro apestoso.

\- tsk… que molesta eres… lo llevare quieras o no así que cállate – juro que mi cabeza estaba a punto de echar humo, quería tirarme encima suyo y dejarle un ojo morado… - y deja de llamarme zorro apestoso… lu-na-res.

\- y deja de llamarme lunares… per-ver-ti-do – _ese infeliz… _

\- cállate fea… _tu eres quien debe callarse feo… _ruidosa… _amargado… _bestia… _animal… _baka… _intento fallido de ser humano… _intento de mujer… _niñato estúpido… _niña boba… _pervertido… _exhibicionista… _¿quee?, tu eres un acosador… _

Nos fuimos insultando todo el resto del camino hacia el edificio… una vez llegamos lo ignore y me fui a mi habitación. Una vez adentro fui a la cocina y sin poder evitarlo me reí muy fuertemente… al principio me sentía molesta, pero nuestra estúpida pelea solo me causo gracia después… de hecho me di cuenta que en el fondo Natsume es algo infantil… un momento… _lo llame ¿Natsume?... _pero que carajos… si me reí por nuestra pelea pero… nada de tanta confianza con ese tarado.

Fui a la nevera y saque una jarra con jugo de naranja… ahora que me fijaba tanto la nevera como las despensas estaban llenas con comida, me encogí de hombros, _vaya que tratan de forma lujosa a los de estrella especial. _

Salí de la cocina y me fui directamente a mi cuarto, deje mi mochila en la silla del escritorio, y fui a darme un relajante baño en la tina, esta vez saque la esencia de chocolate y otra de frutos rojos y las combine, y me entregue al placer del agua caliente que relajo por completo mis músculos.

Estando en la tina recordé todo lo que me había sucedido… _definitivamente fue un día de locos… _pensé, y vaya que si… deje de tener un tutor y entre a estudiar… me encontré con un chico pervertido antes de empezar mi primer día de clases… en el salón me encontré con gente desagradable y a la vez con gente amable… me reencontré con Hotaru… mi preciada amiga… y… para terminar el día… el estúpido pervertido me obligaría a ver a Youichi mañana… no me desagrada la idea… pero… _aagghhh malditos nervios, _pensé…

Definitivamente mañana será un largo día, tan solo espero que Youichi… mi querido hermanito… no me odie…

* * *

**Holaaa a tooodos!**

**jejeje se que al principio yo actualizaba muy rápido, pero como están por comenzar la escuela y es mi ultimo año antes de ir a la universidad u.u (se va a llorar a un rincón)... he decidido desde ya que subiré un capitulo por la semana, OJO, jejeje no se con seguridad que día... **

**bueno espero que el cap les haya gustado... tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo... por cierto ya la próxima semana se viene el tan esperado reencuentro de Mikan y Youichi... en realidad quería incluirlo en este capitulo pero... eeh ciertas cosas pasaron se me corto un poco la inspiración y como quiero que quede lo mejor posible, pues lo deje para el de la próxima semana =)**

**por otra parte quiero agradecerle a **

_**sofitkm: **pues como veras todos quedaron con cara de WTF! jeje ñeee y pues el reencuentro con nuestro amado You-chan se viene en el próximo capitulo... espero me perdones la demora ejejeje, bueno mis mejores deseos gracias por seguir leyendo besotes a la distancia. =)_

_**mikan yukihara: **me alegro mucho que te gustara el cap anterior... por cierto pregunta te gusto la parte de la patada en la entrepierna que mikan le dio a natsume... por que lo que es a yo... no pude evitar reír muy fuerte cuando lo escribí ni tampoco puedo evitar reírme cada vez que lo leo... te agradezco mucho el apoyo... de verdad ahora ya estoy tranquila he ire con todo para que cada capitulo les guste a todos los que leen mi fic. bueno bueno besotes a la distancia. =)_

**_atenea:_**_ welcomida a esta historia xDDDDDDDD jjejeje me alegra mucho que te gustara y espero que este capitulo nuevo también sea de tu agrado y pues ya sabes 1 capitulo por semana de ahora en adelante besotes para ti también =)_

**_BUUUENOOO ESO ES TODO ME DESPIDOOOOOOOOOOOO! _**

**_HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA!_**

**_espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia... bueno como siempre acepto en sus reviews, criticas, felicitaciones hasta los tomatazos jejejeje _**

**_bye bye =) _**


	5. Chapter 5: Te encontré

Capitulo 4: Te encontré…

_Los diálogos con cursivas son pensamientos._

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior: **_

**Estando en la tina recordé todo lo que me había sucedido… **_**definitivamente fue un día de locos… **_**pensé, y vaya que si… deje de tener un tutor y entre a estudiar… me encontré con un chico pervertido antes de empezar mi primer día de clases… en el salón me encontré con gente desagradable y a la vez con gente amable… me reencontré con Hotaru… mi preciada amiga… y… para terminar el día… el estúpido pervertido me obligaría a ver a Youichi mañana… no me desagrada la idea… pero… **_**aagghhh malditos nervios, **_**pensé… **

** Definitivamente mañana será un largo día, tan solo espero que Youichi… mi querido hermanito… no me odie… **

_**Fin del capítulo anterior.**_

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *** **

Salí de la tina y me envolví en una toalla que me tapaba hasta los muslos, fui hacia el armario y saque una ropa interior limpia, unos jeans ajustados de color negro, una polera de tirantes negra, y una camiseta de color azul, junto con unas zapatillas de color blanco y negro.

Fui al salón y encendí el televisor, mientras buscaba algo interesante para ver y así mantenerme ocupada, aunque en realidad no prestaba atención así que decidí apagarla… realmente estaba preocupada… no se qué hacer respecto a You-chan, _¿Cómo lo enfrentare?, _pensaba…hasta que...

_¡Mañana es su cumpleaños y no tengo ningún obsequio para él!... _

Como se me pudo olvidar… mamá siempre me dijo que no importa lo material si no el calor de tus seres queridos… pero es el primer cumpleaños que pasare con él después de nueve años… _me hubiese gustado hacer algo especial… _cuando una idea se me vino a la cabeza… _¡le hare su pastel favorito!... _

Si aun recordaba bien el pastel favorito de Youichi, era el pastel de fresas con cubierta de chocolate... _¡Bien!... hace mucho que no cocino, desde que mama murió… pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo… _mi madre desde que yo era pequeña me enseño a cocinar algunas cosas y otras las aprendí mientras la observa, de esta ultima forma aprendí a preparar un pastel.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y verifique que esta tenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacerle el pastel a Youichi. Una vez los reuní todos los ingredientes y los acomode de forma ordenada, comencé a preparar el pastel…

Luego de dos horas de arduo trabajo, mi pastel estaba listo… ahora solo faltaba darle el visto bueno, fui hacia los pequeños pastelitos que había preparado para probarlos y chequear que todo estuviera en orden, les di un mordisco y lo saboreé... dios no era para presumir… pero estaba delicioso… sonreí con satisfacción, _espero que sea del agrado de You-chan, _pensé.

Tome el pastel con cuidado y lo deje en la nevera. Mire la hora eran las nueve de la noche, me prepare un delicioso té, para acompañar los deliciosos pastelitos que había preparado para probar, _dios exagere bastante, tengo muchos pastelitos de fresa, _pensé.

Me recosté en el sofá y me puse a comer tranquilamente algunos pastelillos mientras disfrutaba mi té, y pensaba en cómo enfrentar a You-chan… _¿debería contarle toda la verdad?... o ¿solo una pequeña parte?... ¿o tal vez nada?... aaagghhh… _

Al terminar de comer, observe la hora, ya era tarde, eras las diez de la noche… pero algo me decía que por más que tratara de dormir no podría… así que pensé en salir a caminar un rato por el bosque, _tal vez me dé sueño luego de caminar un poco, _pensé.

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *** **

Cuando entre en mi cuarto no pude evitar sonreír, había sido realmente divertido fastidiar a lunares… aunque me costara admitirlo ella es muy interesante… realmente interesante… pero nunca se lo diré.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me arroje en la cama para dormir una siesta, cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo tome y vi que era un mensaje de Aoi.

_Hola oni-chan, espero que no se te haya olvidado que mañana es el cumpleaños de You-chan, y que le hare una fiesta sorpresa en la tarde en tu cuarto así que despierta temprano para poder preparar todo… pero no te preocupes además de nosotros y You-chan, solo irán Ru-chan y Hotaru-san. Te quiero mucho oni-chan, hasta mañana. Aoi. _

_¡Mierda!, _pensé, se me había olvidado por completo de la fiesta del enano, como carajos lo llevare con Mikan… _espera… dije ¿Mikan?... tsk… _si lo dije, como sea, le dije a esa boba que llevaría a Youichi a su cuarto para que hablaran… podría aprovecharme de la fiesta sorpresa y llevarlo antes al cuarto de la tonta… pero… _eso arruinaría la fiesta de Aoi, _pensé…

Me levante y fui a darme una buen baño, mientras se me ocurría algo… podría llevarlo temprano al cuarto de lunares para que hablen, _pero si la boba se levanta tarde… o se encuentra con Aoi de camino aquí… _pff… por más que lo pensara no se me ocurre nada… me dije a mi mismo…

* * *

*** **Pov Normal *** **

Mikan se levanto y salió por la ventana, no quería que el robot que cuidaba el edificio la encontrara, así que se escabullo en el bosque y camino libremente dejando que sus pies decidieran el camino que recorrería esa noche… así inconscientemente sus pies caminaron hacia el árbol sakura, _realmente debe gustarme este árbol, _pensó Mikan.

Mikan se sentó debajo del árbol y levanto su mirada hacia el cielo, observando el hermoso brillo que desprendían las estrellas, su cuerpo se relajo y se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras una fría, pero suave brisa acariciaba su rostro, provocando que su cuerpo dejara de estar tenso…

Tan concentrada se encontraba que no había notado que una presencia se acercaba al árbol… resulta que Natsume, al no saber si llevar o no a Youichi con la hermana de este, no había podido ver la televisión tranquilo, ni mucho menos tratar de dormir… así que decidió dar un paseo nocturno para que le entrara el sueño y poder dormir de una jodida vez en paz, y su destino como siempre era desde que el estaba en la academia… se dirigió hacia árbol sakura.

Una vez allí Natsume se encontró con una vista increíble, ante el estaba Mikan con los ojos cerrados, cómodamente sentada, mientras el viento hacia que su cabello bailase de forma lenta y tranquila, que lo dejo hipnotizado… _se ve hermosa, _pensó Natsume, al darse cuenta de esto, se dio una bofetada mental y enfadado le dijo a Mikan.

\- Maldición lunares, quieres dejar de invadir MI árbol, soy el único que puede sentarse ahí. – frunció el ceño mientras se posicionaba en frente de ella de forma desafiante.

Mikan, que en el último instante noto la presencia de alguien que se acercaba en su dirección…al principio se alarmo, pero luego decidió esperar a ver qué sucedía, así que se quedo tal cual como estaba con sus ojos cerrados, pero a la vez con todos sus sentidos alertas… cuando… escucho la voz de aquella presencia desconocida, maldijo internamente, y a la vez que no se movía ni un centímetro, dijo.

\- primero, mi nombre es Mikan, para ver si de una vez tu maldito y estúpido cerebro entiende aquello… segundo, a no ser que tengas un documento que demuestre que este árbol es de tu propiedad no me moveré de aquí y vendré cuantas veces se me dé la gana jodido zorro apestoso – Mikan continuaba con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar su mal humor.

\- me llamo Natsume estúpida… y mas te vale que salgas de una vez de MI árbol si no quieres que te queme viva – dijo mientras hacía aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano y se acercaba peligrosamente a Mikan, esta al sentir el cambio repentino de temperatura abrió los ojos lentamente mientras alzaba una ceja divertida.

\- es broma… ¿no?... sabes perfectamente que puedo anularlo, no consigues nada con eso, además de que te quedaras sin alice por un largo tiempo si se me antoja – Natsume la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y se aparto de ella lentamente, mientras dejaba escapar un "tsk" de sus labios – ahora si vas a seguir fastidiando por qué no te largas, apestas… me molesta tu presencia.

\- cállate, tu eres la molesta… además conozco otras formas de hacer que te largues – Natsume se arrodillo frente a ella y acerco su rostro al de Mikan, quien ya se estaba acostumbrando a las bromas de Natsume… _esta vez lo pondré en su lugar, _pensó.

\- mira imbécil – lo aparto de un empujón, y lo levanto en el aire utilizando el alice que había copeado, el alice de telequinesis, Natsume maldijo internamente y la miro desafiante – no sé cuál es tu problema, pero ni creas que yo caeré rendida a tus pies al igual que la estúpida de Shouda, si en un principio me ponía nerviosa por tu cercanía, eso era porque hace nueve años que no tenía contacto con la gente, además de un par de personas, que no te interesa saber… - dejo caer a Natsume con un ruido sordo en el piso, mientras lo miraba de una manera amenazante que por un instante lo hizo temblar, aunque no lo suficiente para que Mikan lo notara – así que más te vale que me dejes en paz, no soy alguien que cuenta con una gran paciencia con los imbéciles como tu – Mikan hizo aparecer una llama en su mano, ella había copiado el alice de Natsume…

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a copear mi alice?... _lunares – _Natsume estaba furioso y asombrado, esa estúpida se había atrevido a desafiarlo y no solo eso sino que a copiarlo.

\- me atrevo de la misma forma en la que tú te atreves a joderme el día a mí… - Mikan se puso de pie, y se dispuso a irse con la intención de explorar mas el interior del bosque, hasta que recordó que Natsume le había dejado en claro que llevaría a Youichi a su habitación para que hablara con el… se detuvo y sin mirarlo le pregunto - ¿a qué hora llevaras a Youichi a verme?

\- no lo llevare – Natsume estaba enfadado y no pensaba ayudar a esa estúpida a arreglar sus asuntos – tu lo dijiste ¿no?, es tu problema, yo no tengo por qué meterme ahí.

\- ¡pero me dijiste claramente que lo llevarías quisiera o no! – exclamo Mikan mientras se volteaba a verlo con decepción en sus ojos que no paso desapercibida por Natsume.

\- ¿y de que te preocupas?, tú no quieres verlo… así que no te preocupes no le amargaras el cumpleaños… ¿no era eso lo que querías? – Natsume, que aun continuaba en el frio suelo, se levanto de manera indiferente y se dispuso a marcharse.

\- veo que perdí el tiempo – susurro Mikan… _me esforcé en hacer un delicioso pastel para You-chan, pero al final nunca lo va a comer, _pensó. Dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, se maldecía internamente por ser tan estúpida, no debió de apresurarse, ahora tenía un gran pastel con el cual no sabía qué hacer, la tristeza la inundo por completo, ella se había entusiasmado tanto con la idea de ver a Youichi que no pudo evitar gritar con enojo - ¡BUENO DA IGUAL ME COMERE YO SOLA EL PASTEL! – el grito de Mikan sorprendió a Natsume quien la observaba mientras ella pasaba a su lado de forma rápida… mientras una pregunta cruzaba por su cabeza, _¿de qué pastel habla?_

Mikan se dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su cuarto a escuchar algo de música para ahogar su desilusión.

Mientras que Natsume se encontraba algo confuso, esa estúpida era una maldita Tsundere, no la entendía para nada y mucho menos sus cambios de humor tan repentinos, _¿Por qué rayos dice que se comerá un pastel ella sola?... eso no tiene nada que ver con Youichi, _pensaba mientras tomaba la misma dirección que Mikan, unos metros detrás de ella mientras la misma pregunta rondaba una y otra vez en su cabeza…

Una vez a dentro del edificio vio como Mikan se dirigía con rapidez hacia su cuarto, cuando algo hizo click en su cerebro, pastel… Youichi… cumpleaños… Natsume encajo todas las piezas y se dio cuenta de que Mikan le había comprado un pastel a Youichi por su cumpleaños.

Rápidamente fue hacia Mikan y la tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que esta abriera la puerta de su cuarto y entrara dentro, entonces le pregunto.

\- ¿le compraste un pastel a Youichi? – Mikan negó con la cabeza mientras un pequeño rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas - ¿entonces de que pastel hablas, si no es para Youichi?

\- No le compre un pastel – dijo Mikan cansada, _¿es que este idiota no me piensa dejar en paz?, _pensaba ella – yo… le prepare su pastel favorito – soltó en un débil susurro, aunque llego perfectamente a los oídos del de ojos carmesí.

\- ¿le preparaste su pastel favorito? – Natsume alzo una ceja incrédulo, Mikan asintió débilmente con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado avergonzada – tsk… de seguro te quedo asqueroso – Natsume libero a Mikan de su agarre y se fue caminando hacia su dormitorio, analizando las palabras de la castaña, _parece que si quiere verlo después de todo, _pensó.

Mikan aun seguía frente a la puerta de su cuarto mientras su cara se volvía aun mas roja de lo que de por sí ya estaba pero no de vergüenza si no de rabia, _¡ni siquiera a probado del pastel y dice que me quedo asqueroso!, es un desgraciado… _se dio media vuelta y fue corriendo hacia Natsume y lo cogió del brazo, y de un empujón lo metió a su cuarto, y lo dejo ahí de pie en el salón mientras iba a la cocina por algunos de sus pastelillos para cerrarle la boca…

Mientras Natsume estaba desconcertado de pie en el mismo lugar donde Mikan lo había dejado… y se preguntaba qué _¿Qué Mierda está pasando?... _frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesto a cobrársela a Mikan, hasta que quedo de piedra cuando la castaña apareció frente a él con una bandeja que contenía unos pastelillos con fresas…

\- ten come uno y arrepiéntete por decir que están asquerosos – Natsume dudo un instante, pero al ver la fresa en el pastelillo, simplemente tomo uno y se lo hecho a la boca, fingiendo molestia mientras lo hacía, _¡están deliciosos!, _pensó… por un momento el rostro de Natsume dejo de estar tenso y se suavizo, eso le basto a Mikan para saber que le habían gustado, sonrió satisfecha y dejo la bandeja en la mesita de centro del salón.

\- tsk… no está mal, repugnante… pero comestible – decía mientras masticaba – aunque… me hiciste entrar a TU cuarto, solo para que probara eso – decía mientras apuntaba a los pastelillos, Mikan asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió con satisfacción – lunares… lunares – decía mientras negaba con la cabeza y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella – no te enseño nadie que nunca tienes que estar en algún lugar a solas con un hombre – cada paso que Natsume daba hacia adelante, Mikan iba retrocediendo sin comprender nada.

\- no comprendo a que te refieres… pero te agradecería que te marcharas – Mikan se detuvo al toparse con un sofá que se encontraba detrás de ella, y con la cara toda roja – si quieres antes de irte puedes llevarte unos pastelillos ya conoces la salida – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y como alma que lleva el diablo se fue a su cuarto y le puso pestillo a su puerta para que Natsume no se apareciera de la nada.

* * *

*** **Pov Natsume *** **

Solté unas risitas cuando vi como la boba esa se iba corriendo a esconder de mi… _interesante… _pensé, realmente es una estúpida tsundere, mire los pastelillos que se veían muy apetitosos, y su sabor era delicioso, así que le tome la palabra y tome unos cuantos pastelitos y me fui hacia mi cuarto.

Una vez a dentro encendí el televisor y coloque el canal por el cual daban Naruto, mientras me devoraba todos los pastelillos que había tomado de la bandeja, _¡están deliciosos, quiero seguir comiendo!, de lo que se perderá el enano, _pensé… _¡mierda Youichi!... _aleje ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y me enfoque en el televisor, pero por más que tratara no podía, a cada instante su mirada decepcionada se me venía a la cabeza, _¿Qué rayos me pasa?... ¿desde cuándo me importan tanto los sentimientos de alguien que no sean de Aoi, Ruka y Youichi?... ¿Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?... _

Estuve debatiendo conmigo mismo que hacer… hasta que llegue a una conclusión, Youichi tenía que venir al edificio después de que Aoi llegara, para que no se encuentre con ella y así no sospeche nada, pero debe llegar mucho antes de la fiesta para que pueda hablar con su hermana… pero si la boba esa no sabía nada, sería un problema si la encuentra toda dormida y con mal aspecto… por algo ella me pregunto a qué hora lo llevaría con ella y… y **¡EN QUE PUTO MOMENTO PIENSO TANTO ALGO COMO ESTO!, **me abofetee otra vez mentalmente y decidí en escribir una nota que se la debajo de su puerta, después de eso era su problema o no lo que sucediera después.

Tome un papel junto con un bolígrafo, y escribí "Youichi llegara temprano", salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí hasta el de ella y pase la nota debajo de la puerta… y me marche a dormir.

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *** **

Me lance en mi cama, con el corazón en mi mano… realmente no entiendo al tarado de Natsume… porque actúa de esa forma, ¡Maldito BAKA!, me confunde…

Me tape la cara con la almohada y deje escapar un grito ahogado de frustración, de alguna manera Natsume aparecía a donde quiera que yo fuera.

Después de un tiempo, me levante de la cama para ir a beber un vaso de leche antes de irme a dormir por fin… mire el salón y encontré la bandeja con pastelillos donde la deje aunque si me fijaba bien faltaban algunos… _Natsume… _desde cuando mi vida tomo este giro tan absurdo… la lleve a la cocina y deje los pastelillos que quedaron en la nevera, y me bebí un vaso de leche con chocolate.

Iba subiendo a mi cuarto cuando recordé que no cerré la puerta con llave, me de volví y cuando estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando note que había un papel debajo de la puerta, lo recogí del suelo y lo leí "_Youichi llegara temprano"… _inmediatamente mi corazón salto de felicidad, _Natsume si lo traerá mañana, _pensé.

* * *

*** **Pov Normal *** **

Luego de que ambos estuvieran más tranquilos se quedaron dormidos en un profundo y cómodo sueño…

Al día siguiente tanto Mikan con Natsume se levantaron temprano, definitivamente sería un día agitado, y necesitaban prepararse.

* * *

***** Pov Ruka *** **

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de Youichi, tengo que darme prisa e ir a ver a Natsume, tengo que impedir que obligue a Yukihara-san a ver a Youichi. _

Me di una ducha rápida y tome mi desayuno, para dirigirme al cuarto de Natsume. Una vez allí toque la puerta y espere a que el me abriera.

\- Ruka… pasa – Natsume se hiso a un lado y me dejo entrar a su cuarto.

\- Hola Natsume… bueno veras… – me senté en un sofá negro, y lo mire nervioso, _ojala no se enfade, _pensé – no creo que sea conveniente que obligues a Yukihara-san a ver a Youichi… no… - Natsume me miro molesto y me interrumpió.

\- Ruka, no te daré explicaciones aunque seas mi mejor amigo… pero te diré algo para que te quedes tranquilo… ella quiere verlo.

\- ¿ella quiere verlo?... – _pero si Yukihara-san, claramente dijo en el bosque que no quería ver a Youichi. _

\- si – Natsume se dio vuelta y tomo su chaqueta – ¿puedes quedarte y esperar a Aoi?, le envié un mensaje a Youichi para que me esperara en el árbol sakura.

\- claro…

* * *

*** **Pov Youichi *****

_Que hermoso amanecer, _pensé… durante toda la noche tuve un presentimiento de que algo pronto sucedería, me sentí tan angustiado que no pude dormir en toda la noche… _si Aoi me ve así se asustara… _me sonroje al pensar en Aoi, _no… no Youichi… tú no puedes pensar en ella de otra manera más que como una hermana… hermana… ¿Dónde estás Mikan-ne-chan?... _otro día mas sin saber nada de ella… durante todos estos años el dolor en mi corazón aun no desaparece… sigue allí… la única familia que me queda, no está a mi lado… _estoy solo… _

Suspire lentamente mientras iba a darme un buen baño para alejar la fatiga de mi cuerpo… hoy es mi cumpleaños y de seguro Aoi venía a verme si me ve tan demacrado se va a preocupar… Salí de la ducha y regrese a la habitación a vestirme e ir a dar un paseo cuando mi ipod vibro fuertemente… acababa de recibir un mensaje de Oni-chan… _Youichi, te veo en el árbol Sakura dentro de una hora. Natsume. _

_ Que extraño… será porque es mi cumpleaños… _me vestí, tome mi desayuno y me encamine hacia el árbol sakura… estuve unos minutos esperando cuando sentí la presencia de Natsume-ni acercándose…

\- buenos días Oni-chan – le sonreí abiertamente mientras levantaba mi mano a modo de saludo.

\- hm – Oni-chan me miro muy serio, entonces el presentimiento que me acompaño durante la noche se hizo más fuerte – si encontraras a tu hermana… ¿Qué harías?

\- ¿eh? – no entendía por qué Oni-chan me preguntaba todo esto… así que dije – no lose… por ahora quiero saber que está bien… después de todos estos años… es… como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado… yo… quiero encontrarla, ella… es la única familia que me queda…

\- tsk… ven conmigo – Natsume-ni se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino hacia la salida del bosque, yo lo seguí en silencio con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente…

Al cabo de un rato… llegamos al edificio de los estrellas especiales… por un momento pensé que iríamos a su cuarto hasta que se detuvo una puerta antes de llegar a su cuarto y toco la puerta…

\- Soy Natsume, traje a Youichi – mire a Natsume-ni sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, iba a hablar hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente, mire en dirección a la puerta… y sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizaba…

\- Nat… Natsume-ni… ¿Quién… quien es ella? – _esos ojos… ese cabello… ese rostro… no puede ser… no puede ser - _¿Mi… Mikan-ne-chan?...

\- has crecido You-chan – mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, era ella… era mi hermana… al fin… después de nueve años… la tenia frente a mi…

Mi cuerpo se paralizo, sentía como las lagrimas en cualquier momento saldrían de mis ojos sin mi permiso, al volver a ver su cálida sonrisa… esa que siempre me brindaba cuando éramos niños…

\- entra, tenemos mucho que hablar… ¿verdad?... You-chan – se hizo a un lado dejándome entrar, mire a Natsume-ni, el asintió levemente con la cabeza y se marcho dejándome a solas con Mikan-ne… tome valor y entre al cuarto… sentí como ella cerró la puerta a mis espaldas, entonces me gire a verla… sentía tanta alegría… que mis lagrimas ya no querían detenerse, y sin poder contenerme me arroje a abrazarla, y llore… como hace nueve años no lo hacía…

Sentí sus cálidos brazos rodeándome, mientras ambos caíamos al piso de rodillas llorando… aferrándonos al cuerpo del otro… de pronto ese vacío en mi pecho se lleno, y se lleno de calidez… al fin… al fin te encontré… one-chan…

Parecía como si hubiese pasado horas llorando, mientras me aferraba a ella temiendo que se alejara…

\- You-chan… ven… vamos a sentarnos… serviré algo de té… - asentí con la cabeza y ambos nos levantamos del suelo, Mikan-ne se puso frente a mí y cuidadosamente me seco las lagrimas del rostro a la vez que depositaba un beso en mi frente, y me guiaba hacia un sofá.

Desapareció unos minutos de mi vista y luego volvió con dos tazas de té, me acerco una con una amable sonrisa, a lo cual, yo acepte gustoso la taza de té caliente que me ofrecía y le de volví la sonrisa.

Estuvimos un rato charlando, le conté muchas cosas… sobre la escuela, mis amigos, las clases de habilidades peligrosas, nos reímos… volvimos a llorar cuando me relato lo sucedido hace nueve años, pero a pesar de todo… entre nosotros había un ambiente tranquilo, que me lleno de paz…

\- You-chan… yo… tengo que pedirte perdón… - mire a los ojos a One-chan y me sorprendí al ver que comenzaba a llorar desesperada – perdóname por haber sido débil… por no haberte protegido… por haberte dejado solo todos estos años… te juro… te juro que no hubo ningún día en el que no rezara porque estuvieras bien – me decía entre hipidos y se tapaba el rostro con las manos… lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente…

\- One-chan… a pesar de todo, no te culpo de nada… ambos éramos niños… a ambos nos ocultaron muchas cosas… ahora estoy muy feliz – comencé a llorar de nuevo mientras los brazos de Mikan-ne me acobijaban dulcemente, de la misma manera en que mama nos abrazaba.

\- Mikan-ne… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – Mikan-ne dejo escapar un suspiro y me miro directamente a los ojos.

\- You-chan… realmente no creo que sea lo mejor por ahora que lo sepas, han sido demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día, demasiadas emociones… - oculte mi rostro en su pecho y trate de ocultar las ganas de llorar al escuchar aquello – pero… - levante mi rostro y la mire expectante – te prometo que lo sabrás a su tiempo te doy mi palabra – asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí al escuchar aquello…

Lo pensé mejor… ahora lo importante es disfrutar todos estos momentos con Mikan-ne… me lance a abrazarla y escondí mi cara en su pecho y le dije, _te quiero mucho one-chan… me alegra que hayas regresado… _

\- estoy feliz de estar de regreso – continuamos durante mucho tiempo abrazados, hasta que Mikan-ne dio un saltito y se fue corriendo a la cocina, solté unas risitas al verla actuar así… _en el fondo sigue siendo la misma niña distraída, _pensé…

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños You-chan! – mire asombrado a One-chan, ella tenía un pastel de fresas entre sus manos, mientras me sonreía alegremente con las mejillas sonrojadas – hace mucho que no cocinaba… pero me esforcé y creo que quedo muy bien… espero que te guste You-chan… no sé si aun es tu pastel favorito pero…

\- One-chan… siempre ha sido mi pastel favorito... – le di un beso en la mejilla y sonreí alegremente, mientras sentía que mi sangre subía a mi cara… pero no le di importancia_… _la felicidad que sentía en este momento era lo único importante - ¡Muchas gracias One-chan! – _no puedo pedir mas que esto… es el mejor cumpleaños que pude haber tenido, _pensé.

One-chan me sirvió una rebanada del pastel… ¡esta delicioso!... alabe el pastel de One-chan e hice que se riera a carcajadas nerviosa y se sonrojara fuertemente… recordamos nuestros momentos felices con nuestros padres y reímos mucho…

* * *

*** **Pov Normal *** **

Youichi y Mikan… siguieron hablando durante mucho tiempo… hasta que se quedaron abrazados en silencio, y lentamente se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

*** **Pov Natsume *** **

Suspire cansado… desde que regrese a mi cuarto Aoi había estado dando vueltas de un lado a otro arreglando la decoración del salón, los aperitivos y otras cosas… _¡¿Cuánto piensa cocinar Aoi?!... solo seremos cinco personas… ¡pero está preparando comida para toda la academia!, _pensé.

\- ¡Termine! – mire a Aoi, que levantaba los brazos hacia arriba en señal de victoria.

\- ya era hora – bufe, Aoi hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño.

\- eres malo Natsume-ni, no ayudaste en nada… hubiésemos terminado mucho antes con Ru-chan si nos hubieras ayudado – puso los brazos en jarra y me miro molesta.

\- te preste mi cuarto – me encogí de hombros y cogí unas papas fritas y me las eché a la boca.

\- ¡Ru-chaan! – me tape los oídos ante el grito que dio Aoi… a veces es muy escandalosa - vigila que Oni-chan no se coma toda la comida, iré a cambiarme… - y tan rápido como llego mi hermana… se marcho.

\- puff… es increíble que me deje a mí a cargo… debiste hacerla enfadar – me encogí de hombros e ignore a Ruka.

* * *

*** **Pov Normal *** **

Media hora más tarde Aoi regreso al cuarto de Natsume, con el pelo suelto hasta los hombros, con un vestido que le llegaba unos 5 centímetros sobre la rodilla floreado color blanco, y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

\- ¡Vaya Aoi-chan te vez muy bonita! – le dijo Ruka.

\- ¿enserio? – Aoi dio un giro y sonreía a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve color rojo, Ruka asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

\- te vez linda – Natsume le mostro una leve y pequeña sonrisa que Aoi correspondió alegremente.

\- ¡Bien!, iré a buscar a Youichi… ¿me acompañan? – Ruka asintió alegremente y se dispuso a levantarse del sofá cuando…

\- No es necesario yo iré por él – Natsume se levanto y se dirigió a hacia la puerta.

\- Pero Oni-chan…

\- No tardare nada, está bastante cerca de aquí – sin decir nada mas, Natsume salió del cuarto, dejando a Aoi algo preocupada.

Natsume camino unos cuantos metros y se paro en frente de la puerta del cuarto de Mikan y educadamente toco la puerta, espero un par de minutos pero nadie salió… volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez mas fuerte… pero nadie salió a abrirla…

Cansado, abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación, y se sorprendió con lo que se encontró… Mikan abrazaba delicadamente mientras dormía a Youichi, el cual… también se encontraba durmiendo…

Se sentó frente a ellos, y los observo durante unos minutos… realmente no quería despertarlos, lo mejor sería marcharse… pero si no lo hacía… su hermana se preocuparía… sacudió levemente a Youichi, el cual despertó de inmediato, y le hizo señas para que guardara silencio…

\- Natsume-ni… ¿Qué sucede? – susurro Youichi, sin salir de entre los brazos de Mikan.

\- Aoi me envió por ti – le respondió.

Youichi, comprendió enseguida lo que sucedía seguramente Aoi, le había preparado algo por su cumpleaños, con cuidado, se zafó del agarre de Mikan y la despertó delicadamente…

\- Ne-chan… ne-chan… despierta – con un poco de dificultad, Mikan abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a Natsume ahí.

\- ¿sucede algo malo? – Mikan, se reincorporo rápidamente en el sofá y miro a Natsume, aunque fue Youichi quien hablo.

\- Aoi lo envió a buscarme – Mikan miro a Youichi sin entender muy bien que sucedía, por lo que Youichi dijo – Aoi es mi amiga, seguramente me preparo algo por mi cumpleaños y envió a Natsume-ni a buscarme.

\- con que era eso… - Mikan le sonrió a Youichi, para luego mirar a Natsume enfadada – no podías tocar la puerta zorro apestoso.

\- cierra la boca lunares… Youichi, te veo en mi cuarto – Natsume se levanto del sofá y salió del cuarto como si fuera su propia casa, cosa que enfado mas a Mikan.

\- ¿ne-chan?... – Youichi miro dudoso a su hermana jamás le había escuchado insultar a alguien.

\- ¿eh?... – Mikan dio un pequeño saltito y miro nerviosa a Youichi – no pasa nada, ya te lo contare otro día… jejeje… por ahora debes darte prisa, ve al baño y lávate el rostro, tu amiga te está esperando.

Youichi se levanto e hizo lo que Mikan le indico, cuando salió del cuarto de baño, fue en busca de Mikan, para invitarlo a ir con él para que conociera a Aoi, a lo que Mikan gustosa acepto… _conoceré a una amiga de mi hermanito, _pensó alegre.

Fue rápidamente a cambiarse y lavarse para ayudar a Youichi cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular.

_**Yukihara tienes un trabajo órdenes de Kounji. Ven al bosque del lado sur en 15 minutos. Persona. **_

Mikan soltó un suspiro y regreso al salón a disculparse con Youichi ya que no podría acompañarlo, eran ordenes de Kounji… si quería algo de paz no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer sus órdenes… _aunque no todas, _pensó.

\- lo lamento mucho You-chan, no podre acompañarte, me surgió un asunto urgente que atender – Youichi le sonrió de manera Tranquila a Mikan y asintió con la cabeza.

\- está bien pero prométeme que si terminas temprano, iras a acompañarnos – Mikan sonrió alegremente y asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de eso Youichi se marcho dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mikan, prometiéndole que si no se veían hoy, el iría mañana a su departamento, lo cual alegro mucho a Mikan.

* * *

_**Hola a todos!... lamento el retraso a sido una semana un poco agitada!**_

_**bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... ahora esto se pondrá un poco mas emocionante :3**_

_**no tengo mucho tiempo asi que gracias a:**_

**_sofitkm: _**_lamento que no te haya gustado aquella parte del capitulo anterior... pero todo esta planeado asi que espera con ansias lo que viene... y espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro de Mikan con Youichi besos 3_

**_atenea: _**_muchas gracias agradezco mucho tu apoyo, y tus buenos deseos... espero que te haya gustado el capitulo._

**_sin mas que decir me despido (ademas que no tengo mucho tiempo u.u) _**

**_nos leemos la próxima semana... espero ansiosa sus comentarios _**


	6. Chapter 6: Alma manchada

**Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad... se que dije que publicaría un capitulo por semana... pero no cumpli la semana pasada... tuve muchas cosas que hacer y no pude terminar a tiempo el capitulo... espero poder subir otro capitulo mas antes del domingo como compensación... bueno sin mas que decir los dejo leer el nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten. **

* * *

Capitulo 5: Alma manchada

_Los diálogos en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior: **_

_**Yukihara tienes un trabajo órdenes de Kounji. Ven al bosque del lado sur en 15 minutos. Persona. **_

**Mikan soltó un suspiro y regreso al salón a disculparse con Youichi ya que no podría acompañarlo, eran ordenes de Kounji… si quería algo de paz no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer sus órdenes… **_**aunque no todas, **_**pensó. **

** \- lo lamento mucho You-chan, no podre acompañarte, me surgió un asunto urgente que atender – Youichi le sonrió de manera Tranquila a Mikan y asintió con la cabeza.**

** \- está bien pero prométeme que si terminas temprano, iras a acompañarnos – Mikan sonrió alegremente y asintió con la cabeza.**

** Luego de eso Youichi se marcho dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mikan, prometiéndole que si no se veían hoy, el iría mañana a su departamento, lo cual alegro mucho a Mikan.**

_**Fin del capítulo anterior.**_

* * *

*****Pov Mikan*****

\- _no… no… yo no quise… yo no quise… ¡NOOOO!... _– abrí los ojos de golpe y mire en todas direcciones… _es mi cuarto… dios… ¡fue una pesadilla!... _mire mis manos… _limpias… _sin un rastro de sangre… enrolle mis brazos en mis rodillas y me deje llorar libremente… _¡Maldito seas Kounji!... _

El y su maldita mierda… como pudo obligarme a hacer esa misión…

Mire nuevamente mis manos… estas seguían limpias… aunque en el fondo se que están manchadas de sangre… y una y otra vez los recuerdos de esa maldita misión venían a mi cabeza… _¡Que alguien me ayude!..._

* * *

***** Flash Back *****

Una vez que Youichi se marcho, me dirigí al armario y saque ropa cómoda negra, unos shorts hasta la mitad del muslo una polera holgada y unas zapatillas converses negras, y me dirigí hacia el lado sur del bosque a encontrarme con Reí-nii.

10 minutos después, Reí-nii apareció unos cuantos metros más adelante del sendero esperándome tranquilamente.

\- Mikan… antes de que nos acerquemos al edificio donde te daré tu misión tengo que decirte algo… ¿tú conoces el efecto que produce, el que le robes el alice a alguien? – levante una ceja incrédula, _¿Por qué me pregunta eso?... _

\- claro que lo se Reí-nii mama me lo explico desde que yo era pequeña… – _aagghh… odio el alice de robo… además… – _le prometí a mama que jamás lo utilizaría, no al menos para fines egoístas.

\- me lo temía - _¿se lo temía…? _– Mikan sígueme…

\- Reí-nii… ¿sucede algo?... – Reí-nii no me dijo nada mas, se dio media vuelta y se adentro en el bosque, lo seguí con prisa en silencio preguntándome que es lo que le preocupaba.

Luego de caminar unos cuantos metros nos encontramos con un edificio muy grande, de unos tres pisos, que tenía un aspecto tenebroso y oscuro, me estremecí y entre en silencio. Caminamos por diferentes y largos pasillos hasta que llegamos frente a una puerta, con una placa que decía Persona… entonces supe que esa debía ser la oficina de Reí-nii

\- Siéntate Yukihara - _¿Yukihara?... _Reí-nii nunca me dice así, me senté en una silla frente al escritorio - te explicare brevemente lo que sucede, el director te enviara en una misión no oficial para verificar que eres apta para reemplazar al mocoso de tu hermano.

\- ¡Youichi no es un mocoso! – me pare de un salto y lo mire desafiante… - _¿Qué le sucede?_, pensé

_ \- _cierra la maldita boca mocosa no te he dado el permiso para hablar – lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos y me senté de nuevo en la silla furiosa.

\- muy bien gatita… - fruncí el ceño, _¿gatita?... ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – _tu misión es simple te infiltraras en la OAA, ya que ellos consiguieron información de la academia, debes ir a la computadora central del cuarto piso y borrar toda esa información de su base de datos… - _si eso es todo podre hacerlo, _pensé - y por ultimo tienes que extraer por completo el alice de 6 personas, aquí están sus fotografías – Reí-nii me extendió una carpeta con 6 fotografías, tres hombres y tres mujeres… no me tome la molestia de observarlos detenidamente ya que mi cuerpo se paralizo por el pánico.

\- ¿ro… robar su alice por… por completo? – mi voz temblaba al igual que mis manos, observe a Reí-nii y lo vi impasible, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… asintió rápido mientras conservaba la misma calma - ¡ME NIEGO NO PIENSO HACER ESA ATROCIDAD!

\- cierra la boca _gatita… _te recuerdo que todo lo que hagas le afecta al mocoso, tu aceptaste ese trato ahora te callas y haz lo que te dicen, si no quieres que el castigo sea peor o incluso que quien reciba ese castigo sea el mocoso de tu hermano – cerré la boca y apreté la carpeta con fuerza en mi mano… quería abalanzarme sobre él y estrangularlo sin importar que sea o no como un hermano para mi… contuve las ganas de matarlo y guarde silencio.

\- sígueme – me levante y lo seguí a un cuarto que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de su oficina – serás un miembro oficial de las habilidades peligrosas luego de esta misión, tu nombre en las misiones aun no es definido por lo que tendrás uno provisorio que será "shadow" – lo mire expectante y vi que se dirigía a una vitrina, lo cual me sorprendió – esta será la ropa que utilizaras en la misión – mire con atención la vitrina, y observe una sudadera ajustada al cuerpo, un short que me llegaría probablemente un poco más arriba del muslo, un cinturón a juego, que al parecer contenía compartimientos para guardar objetos pequeños, unas medias largas negras que me llegarían sobre la rodilla, unos botines negros con un tacón no demasiado alto, y para terminar una chaqueta negra – ten, usaras esta mascara provisoria – me extendió una máscara color gris con lienzos blancos alrededor de mi ojo izquierdo – tienes diez minutos para alistarte.

Me dirigí hacia la vitrina y me dispuse a cambiarme a la ropa que me dio persona… cuando levante la chaqueta un papel se cayó de un bolsillo, lo mire con curiosidad y lo tome para poder leerlo, _"pon una barrera, te explicare todo lo que pueda R.S", _¿Reí Serio?... no lo pensé demasiado e hice lo que me dijo… _necesito respuestas…_

\- Mikan… por favor no me interrumpas – di un salto y me gire para ver a Reí-nii al lado de la puerta mirándome de manera muy seria – se que todo lo que sucedió hace un momento, fue muy repentino… pero Kounji vigila mis movimientos para asegurarse de tenerlo todo bajo su absoluto control, cuando yo actué de manera tan despreciable es porque me están vigilando aunque habrá momentos en los que no necesitare fingir y actuare de forma normal, pero en otras circunstancias no me queda otra opción para no levantarle sospechas, si él se da cuenta podría ser muy peligroso para ti, como para Youichi, espero que lo entiendas… ahora quita la barrera antes de que Kounji empiece a sospechar – tuve muchas ganas de darme un golpe en la frente… eso tenía mucho más sentido… _¡si seré Baka!, _pensé, rápidamente quite la barrera, mientras que Reí-nii volvía a su modo frio e indiferente.

\- ponte la máscara y sígueme shadow – hice lo que me dijo y me dispuse a seguirlo – tu cinturón tiene compartimientos para que guardes las piedras alice que extraerás de esos individuos, además para que lleves unas piedras alice que te serán de utilidad – me extendió una bolsa que contenía un montón de piedras – son de tele transportación, invisibilidad, curación, y alice de feromonas, también podrás llevar un par cuchillos pequeños y una pistola.

Recibí todo lo que Reí-nii me dio y lo acomode en mi cinturón, ahora comprendo el afán de Reí-nii de enseñarme a manejar armas.

\- la base de la OAA se encuentra al noroeste de la academia, un automóvil de la academia te llevara hasta su base pero solo de ida, una vez que termines tendrás que tele transportarte afuera de la academia e ir directamente a reportar tu misión al director de la escuela primaria.

_¡Genial tendré que soportar al imbécil de Kounji!, _sentí repugnancia al escuchar su nombre… habían sido las mejores tres semanas de mi vida sin tener que ver su puto rostro que me da asco y nauseas. Reí-nii me guio fuera del edificio y me señalo una camioneta de color negro y me dijo que ese sería mi transporte hasta la base de la OAA, le asentí sutilmente con mi cabeza y me dispuse a subir cuando me detuvo y me extendió un aparato extraño.

\- ¿Qué es eso Persona? – mire con desconfianza aquella cosa sin saber qué hacer con aquello.

\- esto _gatita… _es un transmisor, para poder ayudarte desde aquí, a la vez que nos mantienes informados de tu avance, lo colocas en tu oído y ya – Reí-nii se puso frente a mí y con sumo cuidado lo coloco en mi oído y me susurro – _también te di unas piedras de telepatía pequeña úsalas a tu regreso… ve con cuidado te quiero hermanita – _sus palabras me dieron fuerzas para lo que se venía, sonreí para mis adentros y contuve las ganas de abalanzarme hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente.

\- comprendo, cuando necesite instrucciones te hablare de inmediato, no quiero problemas con el cretino de Kounji – sabiendo que iba a echarme una bronca por insultar a Kounji para mantener las apariencias me di media vuelta y subí a la camioneta sin darle tiempo para hablar.

Nos pusimos en marcha y en menos de diez minutos ya estábamos fuera de la academia, respire profundamente y abrí la carpeta que había estado sosteniendo en mi mano derecha fuertemente todo este tiempo para observar a las 6 personas a las que debía robar sus alices.

* * *

**Nombre: Yuri Shitsuku**

** Edad: 20 años**

** Alice: control de tierra**

Una chica de cabello rubio rizado hasta los hombros, de ojos negros y tez blanca, _que bonita._

**Nombre: Daiki Iwa**

** Edad: 14 años**

** Alice: control de cuerpos.**

El chico es solo un año mayor que Youichi, de cabello negro y ojos grises, también de tez blanca. _¿Control de cuerpos?... que alice mas raro._

**Nombre: Akemi Aizawa**

** Edad: 16 años**

** Alice: de agua. **

_Tiene casi mi edad, _pensé. La chica era una pelirroja… sus ojos de un color azul oscuro, algo bronceada.

**Nombre: Ai Aizawa**

** Edad: 18 años**

** Alice: de fuego.**

_Debe ser la hermana mayor de Akemi Aizawa, _pensé, _se parecen bastante… _ también es pelirroja, pero sus ojos eran de color gris, y su tez es blanca.

** Nombre: Tetsuya Moto**

**Edad: 18 años**

** Alice: de rayo**

Un chico moreno, sus ojos son de un color azul claro, _tiene el mismo alice de jin-jin. _

**Nombre: Takeru Tanaka.**

** Edad: 14 años**

** Alice: control del metal.**

* * *

El chico es bastante apuesto, tiene el cabello rubio, unos ojos de color carmesí, _igual que Natsume, _negué rápidamente con la cabeza y aleje de mis pensamientos a Natsume.

Me concentre en memorizar los rostros de aquellos 6, _perdóname mama… _ese pensamiento era lo único que daba vueltas una y otra vez en mi cabeza hasta que la camioneta se detuvo.

\- el edificio se encuentra a cincuenta metros de aquí, tendrá que continuar el camino por su cuenta para no levantar sospechas – Salí de la camioneta y me cubrí el rostro con la máscara que Persona me había dado momentos antes y emprendí camino hacia la base de la OAA.

Que rápido paso el tiempo, _ya ha oscurecido… _luego de 15 minutos a paso rápido pude observar el edificio… con cuidado tome la pequeña bolsita con piedras alices que me había dado Reí-nii y saque una de invisibilidad, tele transportación, invisibilidad, alice de feromonas y curación, mientras que una a una, con cuidado las inserte en mi cuerpo, una vez las inserte todas menos una de telepatía, me volví invisible.

Con cuidado me acerque al edificio, observe a seis guardias inamovibles en la entrada principal, y a cuatro rondando a los alrededores.

Decidí que la mejor opción era utilizar el alice de vuelo que copie de Kitsume, y observar el cuarto piso para poder tele transportarme dentro.

Una vez adentro ya en el cuarto piso, fui buscando en todos los cuartos la computadora central para encargarme primero de los archivos, estaba a punto de hablarle a Reí-nii cuando encontré al fondo del corredor a alrededor de diez guardias, _esa debe ser la habitación donde se encuentra la computadora principal. _

Mientras mi cuerpo seguía invisible, me escondí en un pasillo al lado izquierdo a esperar a que alguien con acceso a esa habitación entrara en ella, para poder escabullirme detrás y así conseguir entrar, _creo que será bueno informarle a Reí-nii sobre mi avance._

* * *

**\- Persona soy shadow, acabo de encontrar la ubicación exacta de la computadora principal, estoy esperando el momento oportuno para borrar los datos. **

** \- Bien, una vez borrados todos los archivos debes recordar extraer los alices de aquellos seis. **

** \- entendido.**

* * *

Pasados unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, sentí el golpear de unos tacones en el suelo, gire mi cabeza a la izquierda y me encontré con una hermosa chica rubia, _Yuri Shitsuku, _con elegancia, se dirigía con paso firme hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la computadora que yo estaba buscando.

Con paso tranquilo y lo mas sigilosamente que podía seguí sus pasos con cautela, una vez frente a la puerta Yuri Shitsuku tecleo un código que con suerte pude visualizar G280HSI1, se escucho un suave "Click" y la puerta se abrió, rápidamente ambas ingresamos a la habitación.

Unos cuantos metros adelante pude contemplar toda la tecnología que contenía la habitación, hasta que me detuve en la computadora que debería ser la principal, solo había tres hombres además de Yuri Shitsuku, _seguiré siendo invisible e iré a borrar los archivos de una buena vez… _

\- ¿Cuánto más piensas que puedes seguir ocultándote?... maldita marioneta – _¡¿pero qué demonios!?... _si hubiese reaccionado un poco más tarde, hubiese recibo un puñetazo en plena nariz, _me descubrieron…_

_ -_ Vaya comenzaba a pensar que nunca me descubrirían – me deslice unos cuantos pasos hacia mi izquierda y deje de usar el alice de invisibilidad.

\- mi alice es el control de la tierra, detecte tu presencia mucho antes de que siquiera observaras el edificio mocosa – su postura era arrogante como si hubiera descubierto los secretos del universo.

\- ya lo sabía Yuri Shitsuku, aunque me sorprendes eres menos baka de lo que creí – su expresión me causo mucha gracia, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca formo una perfecta "O" – si, si se tu nombre listilla.

\- ¿pero cómo...? – su rostro se torno rojo y en sus ojos ardía la furia.

\- digamos que eres uno de mis siete objetivos aquí… - me moví tranquilamente entre los aparatos deseando morir… _no quiero hacer esto… _

\- ¿yo?... ¿piensas llevarme a la fuerza hacia la academia para convertirme en una marioneta igual que tú? – su risa era ensordecedora y chillona, si seguía así, me terminaría provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- no… es algo aun peor… pero por ahora no eres mi prioridad – fui directamente hacia la computadora donde se estaban todos los archivos que debía eliminar cuando un bloque de tierra me bloqueo el paso, _¿Cómo mierda…? Plantas, las plantas están en grandes masetas, la muy hija de… está controlando esa tierra… _\- no eres una gran oponente si solo harás esto – anule su poder y utilice el alice de las feromonas en las tres personas que hasta ahora no habían dicho ninguna palabra debido al miedo, y les ordene que se lanzaran a luchar contra la manipuladora de tierra, mientras yo recopilaba todos los archivos y los eliminaba…

\- estos seres despreciables no son nada si lo comparo ante mi poder – la observe reírse mientras esquivaba a aquellos tres con una enorme facilidad – observa bien mi alice porque será lo último que veras – levanto su mano e intento utilizar su alice de control de la tierra, quise reírme con amargura por su vano intento, mientras desesperadamente trataba una y otra vez utilizar su alice.

\- déjalo… no podrás usar tu alice lo acabo de anular hace unos instantes – termine de recolectar todos los archivos y seleccione eliminar – pero no te preocupes observe perfectamente tu alice cuando me descubriste – camine unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y de unos cuantos golpes, noquee a los tres tipos que había estado manipulando con el alice de feromonas – ahora… ¿me dirás donde encuentro a tus otros 5 amiguitos?... – levante mi mano y copee su alice y lo utilice en su contra creando bloques de tierra sólidos, que sin ninguna cautela arroje hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo…? - uno de los tantos bloques la golpeo en el estomago, la callo, y la envió abruptamente de rodillas al suelo.

\- yo soy quien hace las preguntas rubia… ¿Dónde están Daiki Iwa, Ai Aizawa, Akemi Aizawa, Tetsuya Moto, y Takeru Tanaka? – me tele transporte detrás de ella y le propine una patada en las costillas.

\- nunca te lo diré… - con dificultad se coloco de pie y se puso en postura de combate – con alice o sin él no eres rival para mi… - intento darme una patada en el estomago, junto con un puñetazo en el rostro, rápidamente esquive sus vanos intentos de siquiera tocarme, di una voltereta en el aire, quede detrás de ella y le propine una patada en la espalda y la derribe… pero ella volvió a levantarse.

\- eres una molestia… mocosa – esta vez aumento la velocidad y comenzó una batalla de puñetazos, patadas y bloqueos… _es rápida y fuerte, pero no lo suficiente… por favor no sigas luchando… yo no quiero esto… _cansada cerré por un instante mis ojos, y utilice el alice de feromonas en ella, cuando volví a abrirlos, observe a Yuri Shitsuku con su puño estático en el aire, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave rosa.

\- ¿me dirás donde se encuentran aquellos cinco? – asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras me miraba como si yo fuera lo más hermoso que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

\- en el subterráneo estan Daiki Iwa y Takeru Tanaka - _¿subterráneo?... Reí-nii solo dijo que habían cuatro pisos, nunca hablo de un subterráneo – _las hermanas Aizawa están en el tercer piso y Tetsuya Moto esta en el primer piso – _mierda hay demasiada gente en el primer piso, eso será un puto problema… _

\- Gracias… - respire profundo y extendí mi mano derecha hacia su frente mientras ella seguía inmóvil observándome con sus profundos ojos grises – lo lamento… perdóname – odiándome a mi misma… le quite por completo su alice, como resultado de aquello, su cuerpo cayó al suelo inerte, sin vida… con parte de su alma en mi mano.

* * *

**\- Persona, soy Shadow de nuevo, acabo de eliminar todos los archivos de la academia que se encontraban en la computadora central, y de extraer el alice de tierra de Yuri Shitsuku.**

** \- Bien, ve por los otros 5 y regresa a la academia.**

** \- Persona hay un problema, Daiki Iwa y Takeru Tanaka están en un subterráneo del edificio al cual no sé cómo llegar. **

** \- ¿Subterráneo?, Shadow… ¿estás completamente segura?**

** \- completamente Yuri Shitsuku me lo confeso estando bajo los efectos del alice de feromonas.**

** \- Shadow, ve por los restantes alices, averiguare sobre aquel subterráneo del que hablas, te informare cuando tenga algo. **

** \- Entendido.**

* * *

_Bien, debo ir por las hermanas Aizawa,_ me volví invisible y me tele transporte fuera de la habitación. Una vez afuera comencé a buscar una escalera o algún ascensor, luego de caminar por unos cuantos pasillos encontré una escalera, por la cual llegue al tercer piso… _Mierda… ¿porque hay tantos guardias?… _con sigilo me acerque a uno que estaba bastante más apartado de los demás, y nuevamente, utilice el alice de feromonas y lo atraje hacia un cuarto vacio lleno de cajas, y lo interrogue, en menos de cinco segundos me dijo todo lo que necesitaba, al parecer las hermanas Aizawa no solían salir mucho de sus habitaciones a no ser que tuvieran un trabajo que realizar… le pedí que me diera instrucciones para poder llegar hasta sus cuartos… nuevamente hizo lo que le pedí, y me indico el camino más corto para poder llegar a las habitaciones de esas dos, cuando termino de darme las indicaciones, lo deje inconsciente en el suelo.

Salí del cuarto aun siendo invisible, y me dirigí hacia el pasillo que se encontraba a mi derecha, siguiendo recto hasta pasar al frente de diez puertas y luego irme hacia el fondo del pasillo del lado izquierdo, tal cual como me había indicado el guardia me encontré al final de este una puerta de color blanco, _esa es la habitación de las hermanas Aizawa. _

Con cuidado puse una barrera a mi alrededor, mientras seguía invisible, y coloque mi oído en la puerta tratando de detectar algún sonido que me indicara que aquellas dos estaban dentro de ese cuarto… nada ni un solo sonido… _mierda… ¿estarán dormidas?... _

Frustrada, abrí lentamente la puerta asomando solo mi cabeza para observar meticulosamente cada rincón del cuarto que era completamente blanco sin ningún tipo de decoración, con un guarda ropas de mármol, y un escritorio con una laptop, un par de camas con sabanas blancas, y una puerta que seguramente conduciría al baño, aunque cierto detalle llamo mi atención, _hay un bulto en la cama de la izquierda… _con sigilo, me acerque a la cama y pude contemplar unos mechones de cabello rojizo que saltaban a la vista, me di cuenta de que era Akemi Aizawa, la hermana menor de Ai Aizawa, entonces me pregunte donde estaba la otra chica, _¿tal vez en el baño?... _repetí la misma acción que hice antes de entrar al cuarto, ningún sonido… eso significa que solo estábamos Akemi y yo…

_Solo hazlo rápido antes de que llegue la otra chica, _me dije a mi misma. Coloque mi mano en su rostro y extraje por completo su alice, al igual que sucedió con Yuri, el cuerpo de Akemi quedo inerte en la cama, mientras su cuerpo se volvía frio y su piel se tornaba pálida.

Guarde el alice de agua que pertenecía a Akemi en mi cinturón, y fui a resguardarme en el baño del cuarto hasta que llegara Ai.

* * *

**\- Persona, acabo de extraer el alice de agua de Akemi Aizawa, estoy esperando en el baño de su cuarto a que llegue su hermana mayor.**

** \- Bien Shadow, sigue manteniéndome informado.**

** \- Entendido Persona. ¿Algo sobre el subterráneo? **

** \- Nada aun. **

** \- Entendido.**

* * *

_¿Nada aun?... tsk… tendré que seguir recolectando información sobre el subterráneo a través de algún guardia… _

Pasaban los minutos y aun no aparecía Ai, _mierda… quiero terminar esto rápido… _

\- Akemi-chan estoy de vuelta, traje comida – di un sobresalto al escuchar aquello, Ai Aizawa entro en el cuarto y yo ni cuenta me di… _mantén tus pies sobre la tierra TONTA… _\- Akemi… despierta es hora de comer… ¿Akemi-chan?... oe… ¿Akemi?... no es gracioso… ¡Mierda Akemi abre los ojos! – por mi mejilla cayo una lagrima solitaria, al escuchar sus lamentos… _¿Qué estoy haciendo?... yo le prometí a mama que nunca mataría a alguien con mi alice…_

De pronto sentí ganas de huir… correr… _¡no quiero esto!... pero debes hacerlo, no tienes alternativa… _mi subconsciente me hizo volver a la realidad… eran ellos o… Youichi y yo… ¿realmente mi vida vale más que la de ellos?_, claro que no… _¿pero Youichi tiene la culpa de todo esto?, ¿de que yo aceptara sustituirlo en las misiones?... pero… entonces seria Youichi quien debería mancharse las manos de sangre… _¡NO!... _ese pensamiento me aterro por completo, si alguien va a mancharse las manos con sangre esa seré yo… le prometí a mi madre que cuidaría de Youichi, y eso hare… no permitiré que caiga en la oscuridad… que manche su alma…

Me seque las lagrimas que habían dejado salir mis ojos sin mi consentimiento, y recobre la compostura, y salí del baño para hacer lo que debía hacer… mi corazón se encogió por completo al ver a Ai llorando desesperadamente mientras intentaba que su hermana abriera los ojos, sin conseguirlo… con gran esfuerzo mantuve la compostura y le dije: _"ella no va a despertar"…_

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – se levanto de pie en menos de un segundo y me miro con una furia sorprendente, que por un solo instante hizo que mis piernas me flaquearan.

\- eso no importa… lo que importa es que vine a matarte, de la misma forma en que mate a tu hermana – solo eso basto para que se abalanzará sobre mí y me golpeara una y otra vez con una fuerza sorprendente… recibí sus golpes sin oponer resistencia, era mi pequeña manera de pedir perdón aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía perfectamente que eso no era suficiente…

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR HIJA DE PUTA! – me dio un rodillazo en el estomago e hizo que me saliera sangre de la boca y callera boca abajo sobre el suelo – no… tengo una mejor idea… _te quemare viva… _\- comenzó a reírse de forma macabra, mientras el fuego rodeaba mi cuerpo… una pequeña ampolleta se encendió en mi cabeza con "luz roja", se encendió en mi cerebro y esa fue la señal que necesitaba para anular su alice, y dejarla bajo mi control a través del alice de feromonas.

\- Bien… lo lamento pero ya no puedo permitir que me sigas golpeando – sabiendo que necesitaría energías para continuar, y el gran daño físico que tenia no ayudaba mucho… utilice el alice de curación y cure por completo mi cuerpo, mientras me ponía de pie – necesito que me digas como llegar al subterráneo.

\- yo no sé llegar al subterráneo – su voz era melosa, y coqueta… _puto alice de feromonas, al menos sirve si no… se lo arrojaría en la cabeza a Reí-nii – _pero se de alguien que conoce la entrada al subterráneo.

\- ¿Quién conoce la entrada al subterráneo? – _genial, más gente a la que encontrar… denme un respiro… _

\- Daiki Iwa, Takeru Tanaka y Tetsuya Moto son los únicos que conocen la entrada al subterráneo, además de los jefes de la organización – _pues bien… tendré que hacer "cantar" a Tetsuya Moto. _

\- Gracias por tu ayuda – le dedique una sonrisa que provoco que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, _tengo que encontrar un mejor alice que el de feromonas, _pensé. Bien la parte más difícil… _no lo pienses demasiado solo hazlo, _me dije a mi misma – tome con mi mano derecha su mejilla y le dije – perdóname, buen viaje a donde quiera que vayas ahora – y su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación de las hermanas Aizawa, y me di prisa en dirigirme hacia las escaleras para ir directamente hacia el primer piso. Una vez llegue ahí, cansada de toda esta mierda, puse una barrera a mi alrededor y deje de ser invisible, a la vez que utilizaba mi alice de feromonas en todos los guardias que veía y les ordenaba buscar a Tetsuya Moto, y que lo trajeran ante mí.

Al cabo de unos minutos vi acercándose una cabellera negra en mi dirección… su rostro daba a entender que se encontraba confundido, aunque luego paso a estar sorprendido al verme.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – me miro desafiante a la vez que de su cuerpo salían pequeñas chispas eléctricas.

\- eso no importa, no cambiara nada el que sepas quien soy – anule su alice, a la vez que nuevamente utilizaba el alice de feromonas, esta vez en él – guíame hacia el subterráneo – tenía que ir directo al punto, _no puedo seguir por mucho más tiempo aquí._

Asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras a paso rápido me guio a través de muchos pasillos, hasta llegar frente a uno sin salida, iba a preguntarle por qué demonios no me había guiado hasta el subterráneo, pero me calle enseguida al ver que detrás de un cuadro colgado en la pared, había un interruptor el cual, él presiono, provocando que se abriera un hueco en la pared revelando una escalera que de seguro llevaba al subterráneo.

Sin tardar un segundo más, le quite por completo el alice de rayo a Tetsuya Moto… su cuerpo cayo de inmediato con un ruido sordo en el suelo, muerto. Lo volví invisible y lo metí en un cuarto que se encontraba a mi derecha y ahí lo deje oculto.

* * *

**\- Persona, e recolectado otros dos alices más de los seis, el de fuego de Aizawa, y el de rayo de Moto, a la vez que encontré la entrada al subterráneo, en este momento bajare a robar los alices de los dos restantes.**

** \- Bien Shadow, una vez que los tengas te tele transportaras de inmediato fuera de la academia y te quedas ahí hasta que yo llegue. ¿Entendido?**

** \- Entendido.**

* * *

Baje de prisa la escalera, _tengo que terminar esto cuanto antes, _ese pensamiento era lo único que rondaba mi cabeza mientras corría de prisa a través de los escalones cuesta abajo. Cuando termine de bajar la escalera, me encontré frente a una puerta de metal bastante grande, me detuve unos instantes mientras mi respiración se regularizaba. Una vez estuve más tranquila abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, una vez adentro pude ver una tenue iluminación… _¿Qué demonios…?... _en cualquier dirección en la que posara mi vista, encontraba armas de todo tipo, y personas que andaban de un lugar a otro creando más armas, acomodándolas, todos estaban sumidos en diferentes tareas, mi pulso comenzó a agitarse, mientras me costaba un gran esfuerzo el poder respirar.

Me costó un gran trabajo poder reaccionar, cuando lo hice, me escondí detrás de unos grandes estantes, tratando de concentrarme… _solo faltan dos, luego podre irme… _

Me volví invisible a la vez que ponía una barrera a mí alrededor, para que no me detectaran, al menos el tiempo suficiente para robarle el alice a aquellos dos. _Dios, esta habitación es muy grande… _ya había recorrido un trayecto bastante largo pero no encontraba a ninguno de mis dos objetivos, sin mencionar que la gente que allí se encontraba se movía de un lado al otro y me dificultaba mucho el poder moverme con libertad y rapidez.

Luego de continuar explorando el lugar durante unos minutos más, encontré a mi primer objetivo, _Daiki Iwa, _estaba discutiendo con dos tipos bastantes altos, muy molesto, el les estaba ordenando algo, pero al parecer ellos no querían obedecer, frunció el ceño molesto mientras levantaba su mano derecha, como por arte de magia, aquellos dos comenzaron a hacer lo que él les pidió, _alice de control de cuerpos, _me concentre en copiarlo ya que podría serme de utilidad, una vez termine, decidí que le robaría el alice a él primero, y mientras se desarrollara un alboroto yo me aprovecharía de eso e iría por Takeru Tanaka.

Rápidamente me tele transporte detrás de él aprovechando el momento ya que nadie se encontraba cerca suyo, en un ágil movimiento con mi mano le robe su alice… al instante el cayo fuertemente al suelo llamando la atención de muchas personas, en ese momento corrí rápidamente por toda la habitación buscando a Takeru Tanaka… cuando lo encontré estaba frente a un computador, totalmente absorto en su tarea, utilice el alice de feromonas y le pedí que se quedara quieto para no llamar la atención, inmediatamente lo hizo, _vaya… y pensar que Narumi-sensei tiene poderes como estos… _sin perder tiempo apoye mi mano en su hombro izquierdo y le robe el alice, al igual que todos los demás él murió instantáneamente.

* * *

**\- termine la misión Persona, voy de regreso a la academia.**

** \- Bien.**

***** Fin Flash Back *****

* * *

Una vez termine, me tele transporte de inmediato hacia la academia donde me esperaba Reí-nii bastante preocupado, le dije que estaba bien y que fuéramos de prisa donde Kounji, quería terminar con este asunto lo antes posible y volver a mi cuarto…

_Dios… yo… yo realmente no quería… no quería matarlos… mama… mama… perdóname te lo suplico… por favor perdóname… yo no quería matarlos, pero… pero no tenia alternativa… _mas y mas lagrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas, simplemente no podía dejar de llorar, _mi pecho duele... no merezco vivir, soy un monstruo… por favor perdónenme yo no quería matarlos… yo no quería matarlos… por favor… por favor…_

* * *

**Bueno quiero agradecerle a todos quienes siguen la historia y sobre todo por su paciencia. **

**Ademas de decirle a Atenea que me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia.**

**Madoka Kaname, me alegro mucho tu comentario, gracias de veras, espero que tanto tu como Atenea me disculpen la demora, pero realmente no pude publicar antes. **

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, espero poder publicar el que sigue antes del domingo como ya les dije al principio para disculparme por no haber publicado la semana pasada.**

**Acepto gustosa sus reviews, criticas y tomatazos si los tienen para mi. **

**Besos hasta el próximo cap. **


	7. Chapter 7: ¿central town?

Capitulo 6: ¿central town?

* * *

**Hola a todos esperando que se encuentren bien, les dejo aqui otro capitulo esperando que les guste**

_Los diálogos en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

_**En el capitulo Anterior: **_

_**Dios… yo… yo realmente no quería… no quería matarlos… mama… mama… perdóname te lo suplico… por favor perdóname… yo no quería matarlos, pero… pero no tenia alternativa… **_**mas y mas lagrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas, simplemente no podía dejar de llorar, **_**mi pecho duele... no merezco vivir, soy un monstruo… por favor perdónenme yo no quería matarlos… yo no quería matarlos… por favor… por favor… **_

_**Fin del capítulo anterior.**_

* * *

***** Con Natsume, Ruka, Aoi, y el cumpleañero Youichi*** **

Una vez que Youichi, salió del cuarto de Mikan, se fue muy contento hacia el cuarto de Natsume, para encontrarse con Aoi, y probablemente con Ruka. Una vez que toco suavemente la puerta del cuarto de Natsume giro el pomo de la puerta y entro tranquilamente para ser acorralado por dos delicados brazos.

\- ¡Omedetto You-chan! - Aoi le dio un rápido pero caluroso abrazo a Youichi, para luego soltar su agarre y sonreírle alegremente.

\- Gracias Aoi – Y para de la péqueña de ojos carmesí, Youichi sonreía alegre y gentilmente, lo cual era raro ya que usualmente era serio, y cuando sonreía no lo hacía tan abiertamente como en este momento.

\- You-chan… - Aoi se quedo sin palabras mientras un gran sonrojo asomaba sus mejillas.

\- Aoi, ¿te sientes bien? – Youichi la miro con preocupación a la vez que colocaba su mano en la frente de la pequeña de ojos carmesí, Aoi asintió frenéticamente mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

\- Felicidades Youichi… ¿eh?... ¿Aoi-chan te encuentras bien? – Ruka apareció de la nada en el salón asustándolos a ambos. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que hasta el instante en que Ruka, apareció ellos se encontraban solos, y peor se encontraban demasiado cerca, Youichi al darse cuenta de ello se alejo rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un pequeño, pero no notorio sonrojo.

\- Si, no es nada – _no seas tonta tranquilízate… pero se veía tan lindo… ¡No pienses idioteces!, _Aoi dio un leve suspiro y sonrió tranquilamente.

\- Si te sientes mal solo dilo Aoi-chan – Ruka, que al parecer no noto nada raro, fue hacia Youichi y le dio un suave abrazo - ¡Omedetto You-chan, te has vuelto más grande! – en un gesto suave, le revolvió el cabello a Youichi.

\- Joo… Ruka-oni-chan – Youichi hizo un adorable mohín, dejando con la boca abierta tanto a Ruka como a Aoi - ¿sucede algo malo?

\- ¿Por qué están tan callados? – y quien esta vez apareció para romper el hielo, fue Natsume – no hacen el alboroto usual.

\- Oni-chan… - Aoi, corrió hacia Natsume y se escondió detrás de él.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – Natsume miro a Ruka tratando de encontrar respuestas, pero lo vio fue a un Ruka en estado de Shock - ¿Aoi que sucede?

\- You-chan… You-chan está actuando raro – le respondió a Natsume, mientras levantaba su dedo índice acusadoramente hacia Youichi.

\- pero que dices Aoi – Youichi, frunció el ceño molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba fijamente esperando una explicación.

\- Sonreíste… nunca lo haces, tampoco haces mohines cuando te revuelvo el cabello – respondió Ruka en lugar de Aoi aun perplejo.

\- ¿eso hice?... – Youichi dejo de fruncir el ceño y se relajo visiblemente – supongo que es por _ella _apareció – e involuntariamente volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Ella apareció? – Aoi dejo de esconderse de tras de Natsume, quien hasta ahora no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y se acerco a Youichi curiosa.

\- ¡Sí!, mi one-chan apareció Aoi – la felicidad desbordaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca, era bastante obvio que Youichi estaba realmente feliz.

\- ¿es en serio?... ¿tu one-chan apareció? – Aoi abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero bastante feliz al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Youichi.

\- Si, aunque ahora que hablamos del tema… Natsume-nii… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi one-chan vino a la academia? – tanto Natsume como Ruka se tensaron bastante, aunque el que paso más desapercibido fue Natsume.

\- Eso fue porque ella llego tan solo ayer a la academia – respondió Natsume sin darle demasiada importancia, mientras pensaba, _en realidad estuvo desde un principio aquí, _pero decidió guardarse ese comentario para el mismo, ya que no sabía con exactitud que tanto le había revelado Mikan a Youichi.

\- ya veo… bueno lo importante es que ya apareció y está bien – Youichi se sentó en un sofá mientras sonreía alegremente.

\- ¿Por qué no la invitas a celebrar con nosotros tu cumpleaños? – Aoi se dirigió a una mesa de centro y le extendió un vaso con refresco a Youichi.

\- la invite, pero tuvo asuntos urgentes que atender y ya no pudo venir – Youichi, tomo el vaso con refresco y tomo un poco tranquilamente.

\- ya veo… que lastima, tengo muchas ganas de conocerla – Aoi le extendió unos vasos con refresco esta vez a Natsume y a Ruka – pero supongo que ahora que está en la academia, la podre conocer en cualquier momento.

\- claro… es mas mañana vendré a visitarla, ¿Por qué no me acompañas? – Aoi sonrió y asintió feliz, tomo asiento al lado de Youichi y comenzaron una amena conversación.

\- que alivio que todo salió bien ¿verdad Natsume? – dijo Ruka.

\- creo que si – Natsume se encogió de hombros y no dijo absolutamente nada más.

\- por cierto… ¿le habrá sucedido algo a Imai-san?, ella no suele llegar tarde – Ruka se sonrojo un poco al hablar de Hotaru, aunque el único que lo noto fue Natsume.

\- ¿eh?, ¿Hotaru-chan?... ¡es cierto Hotaru-chan aun no ha llegado! – _dios, se me olvido por completo avisarle a Hotaru-chan cuando todo estuviera listo… me va a matar. _Aoi de un salto se levanto del sofá y cogió su celular para llamar a Hotaru - ¡dios quede de llamarla y se me olvido por completo, se va a enfadar!

Luego de llamar a Hotaru para que decirle que todo estaba listo, y esta se les uniera a la fiesta, no sin antes sermonear lo suficiente a Aoi por ser tan despistada… todo transcurrió de forma tranquila y muy alegre.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE **

***** Pov Mikan *****

_Mm… ¿Qué hora es?... _abrí mis ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz del sol que invadía mi cuarto a través de la ventana. Cuando mis ojos lograron acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, me senté en la cama y observe el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, _¡dios ya es tan tarde!... ya casi es medio día… _con mucha pereza me levante de la cama, _mis parpados pesan mucho_, _definitivamente fue una mala noche,_ y fui al baño para darme una ducha con agua helada para que mis sentidos despertaran por completo de una buena vez.

Me desvestí y rápidamente deje que el chorro de agua helada cayera sobre mi cuerpo… lentamente aplique shampo de jazmín en mi cabello, tratando de relajarme un poco y de sacar aquellos amargos pensamientos del día anterior de mi cabeza…

Cuando termine salí de la ducha, y con una toalla que me llegaba hasta el muslo envolví mi cuerpo, para ir hacia el armario coger ropa interior limpia de color blanco, unos pantalones ajustados negros, una polera holgada blanca que tapaba uno de mis hombros y el otro lo dejaba al descubierto, unas converses negras, y una muñequera para la mano izquierda negra, los deje al pie de la cama, luego tome un cepillo del baño, mientras tranquilamente volvía hacia la cama, me sentaba en ella y con cuidado comenzaba a cepillar mi cabello que aun seguía bastante mojado ya que no me había tomado la molestia de secarlo.

Me vestí rápidamente y baje hacia la cocina por algo de comer. Una vez allí, abrí la nevera y saque zumo de naranja, me decidí por prepararme unos sándwiches. Cuando termine de prepararlos, me serví zumo de naranja y me fui al salón a comer mi desayuno-almuerzo.

_¿Qué hago ahora?... _quizás deba salir a caminar un poco por los alrededores… _¿y si le descargo música a mi ipod? _

Regrese a mi cuarto después de lavar los trastes y encendí mi laptop. _Bien, bien… veamos, ¿Qué música podre en mi ipod?... _después de vacilar un rato sobre qué música pondría en el ipod, comencé a pasarla desde la laptop hasta mi ipod (**si les gusta alguna canción que quieren que salga en la historia, me la dejan en algún comentario y bueno em no se si les parecen rara o no les gusta mi música, pero les digo de inmediato que escucho de varios tipos jajaja u.u**).

Cuando termine de pasarle música al ipod, apague la laptop, tome unos audífonos, y salí por la ventana, simplemente para evitar el trayecto de cruzar todo mi departamento.

Camine tranquilamente mientras escuchaba música, explorando el bosque buscando algún lugar apartado de la academia, después de caminar por más de treinta minutos, encontré una pequeña cueva, _mejor la ignoro… _iba a seguir caminando, pero… _dios que curiosa soy, _regrese unos cuantos pasos atrás y entre en la pequeña cueva, aunque no lo era tanto ya que era lo suficientemente grande para poder pasar por ella cómodamente.

_Dios… esto… es hermoso… hay árboles de Sakura por todas partes… _Dios tengo ganas de bailar… en realidad no era una cueva, era algo así como una entrada secreta muy engañosa que escondía un hermoso tesoro de la naturaleza

El césped era de un resplandeciente, hermoso y vivo verde, unos pequeños ríos, que fluían tranquilamente, y la luz entraba abiertamente desde arriba… y los rayos del sol acariciaban suave y tenuemente, las flores de los arboles Sakura, _que paz se siente aquí… _camine unos cuantos metros, y me senté en un árbol que se encontraba casi en centro de aquel inmenso lugar.

Siento tanta paz aquí… _este será mi refugio está decidido, _con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios me tendí tranquilamente en el césped verde a descansar antes de regresar a mi cuarto, me quite los audífonos y los deje a un lado de mi cabeza en el césped junto con el ipod, queriendo sentir por completo aquella paz que desbordaba el lugar.

* * *

***** Pov Normal *****

Mikan, se quedo ahí tranquilamente, hasta que se acordó de cierto detalle… _¡Youichi vendría a visitarme!, _de un salto la castaña se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida, una vez fuera de la cueva, se coloco nuevamente los audífonos y emprendió el camino de regreso hasta su edificio.

Cuando le faltaba solo la mitad del camino para llegar, comenzó a sonar una canción de Taylor Swift. (Safe and Sound), y sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantar…

**I remember tears streaming down your face,****  
****When I said I'll never let you go.****  
****When all those shadows almost killed your light,****  
****I remember you said don't leave me here alone,****  
****But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.**

**Just close your eyes,****  
****The sun is going down.****  
****You'll be all right,****  
****No one can hurt you now.****  
****Come morning light,****  
****You and I'll be safe and sound.****  
**

Unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Mikan, cada vez que escuchaba aquella canción, le recordaba lo que sucedió hace nueve años, cuando dejo que se llevaran a Youichi, y le dejo solo.

**Don't you dare look out your window,****  
****Darlin' everything's on fire.****  
****The war outside our door keeps raging on,****  
****Hold on to this lullaby.****  
****Even when the music's gone, gone…**

**Just close your eyes,****  
****The sun is going down.****  
****You'll be all right,****  
****No one can hurt you now.****  
****Come morning light,****  
****You and I'll be safe and sound…**

Las lagrimas, no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, ellos aun corrían peligro, Mikan lo sabía, Kounji no los dejaría en paz, y quizás por su poder la perseguirían las demás organizaciones en contra de la academia, igual que lo hicieron con su madre…

**Just close your eyes,****  
****You'll be all right.****  
****Come morning light,****  
****You and I'll be safe and sound… **

Secando sus lagrimas lentamente, Mikan canto la última estrofa de la canción, rezando por que Youichi y ella estuvieran a salvo algún día, y ya nadie pudiera lastimarlos, jurándose a sí misma, que aunque le costara la vida, Youchi estaría a salvo…

Sin notar que un chico de ojos carmesí, la había escuchado cantar, aquella dulce pero triste melodía, que escondía una suave y agonizante suplica desesperada, casi imperceptible…

* * *

***** Pov Youichi *****

_"Dios… ¿Por qué las mujeres se tardan tanto en arreglarse?... _

\- Aoi, date prisa, quiero llegar temprano con one-chan – _dios si que se tarda, para la próxima vez no vendré a buscarla._

\- gomene You-chan – _que linda… _Aoi, estaba realmente linda, estaba usando un vestido verde agua, que llegaba hasta las rodillas, junto con unos zapatos de tacón bajo blancos, con unos pequeños toques de maquillaje - ¿nos vamos You-chan?

\- S-Si, vámonos – me encamine hacia la salida del edificio evitando ver a Aoi, _mierda, ahora que aparece One-chan me puse más expresivo… _mientras la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en mis mejillas.

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *****

_¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!..._

* * *

*** **Flash back*** **

Salí a dar el paseo por el bosque que daba todos los días al medio día, para estirar mis piernas, cuando divise a lunares a lo lejos caminando tranquilamente, _se ve sexy… _un momento… _¿EN QUE CARAJOS ESTOY PENSANDO?... _aunque en el fondo debía admitir que era cierto… lunares se ve sexy, su cabello algo alborotado y con ondas, aquellos pantalones ajustados realzaban su trasero… _¿y por qué demonios estoy pensando todo eso?... _

Tenía unas ganas muy fuertes de darme un cabezazo contra un árbol por pensar tantas idioteces… _¿desde cuándo yo pienso así?... _

_Mejor me largo… _aunque realmente tenía curiosidad por saber a dónde se dirigía lunares, _la seguiré y tal vez la moleste… será divertido fastidiarla…_

Luego de seguirla durante un buen tiempo, la tonta encontró una cueva que yo nunca había visto, y me dio la impresión de que iba a pasarla de largo, pero regreso y entro en ella, _¿será que ya ha estado hay?... _espere unos minutos antes de entrar en la cueva detrás de ella. Una vez adentro me asombre bastante al ver observar los alrededores… _que lugar tan hermoso… _con cuidado me escondí detrás de los arboles buscando a lunares, cuando la encontré estaba tendida en el césped, con los ojos cerrados, y el cabello esparcido en el suelo de forma despreocupada… su respiración era lenta y tranquila… de pronto una suave brisa soplo e hizo que las flores de los cerezos cayeran de forma lenta al piso sobre ella… _¿Qué me está pasando?... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla?... _

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban cada vez mas… tanto que sentí que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, cuando pude reaccionar, salí rápidamente de ahí… _tengo que alejarme de ella… _

Cuando salí de la cueva me subí a la rama de un árbol, y comencé a saltar de rama en rama, hasta alejarme lo suficiente de donde estaba lunares y me quede de pie en la rama de un árbol grande y frondoso, que me ocultaba bastante bien.

_¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera con esa estúpida?... tengo que alejarme de ella… ¿QUE MIERDA ME ESTA HACIENDO?..._

Me quede de pie unos largos minutos tratando de borrar aquella imagen de esa tonta de mi mente, pero por más que trataba no podía, seguía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, hasta que una dulce pero triste voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos…

Cuando descubrí el origen de aquella voz me sorprendí… era… era… ¡lunares quien estaba cantando!...

Y sin darme cuenta otra vez que quede observándola fijamente… lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas lentamente mientras cantaba… y entonces, sentí su dolor… su sufrimiento… cuando termino de cantar, sentí una opresión extraña en mi pecho… una que nunca había sentido antes…

Me quede donde estaba y la observe alejarse, mientras me preguntaba a mi mismo que demonios eran todas estas sensaciones que ella estaba causando en mi…

*** **Fin Flash Back *****

* * *

_Tsk… que fastidio… será mejor que duerma un poco… _

Me lance sobre mi gran cama y ya no supe mas…

* * *

***** Pov Normal *****

Mikan esperaba tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala a que llegara Youichi

_¿Por qué se tardara tanto?... acaso ya no vendrá… no, Youichi me prometió que vendría a verme… ¿y si le sucedió algo?... _

**Toc-toc…**

\- ¡ahh! – Mikan dejo escapar un pequeño grito y en menos de lo que alguien dice Baka, ella ya se encontraba en la puerta. Enorme fue su alivio al ver a Youichi acompañado de una niña de su edad muy bonita – You-chan, pensé que no vendrías – Mikan recobro la compostura y le mostro una pequeña sonrisa a Youichi.

\- Baka-one-chan, te prometí que vendría a visitarte hoy, solo que tarde un poco – _más bien me retrasaron, _pero se guardo ese pensamiento para el – One-chan, ella es Aoi la amiga de la que te hable ayer.

\- Me llamo Aoi Hyuuga, es un placer conocerla – Aoi, hizo una pequeña pero educada reverencia mientras le sonreía a Mikan.

\- ¿debes ser hermana de Natsume Hyuuga? – Aoi asintió sonriente a la pregunta – vaya pero que educada, totalmente diferente a tu hermano – ante la cara de confusión de Aoi, Mikan le sonrió – no te preocupes, pasen.

Ambos entraron al departamento de Mikan y se fueron a sentar a unos de los grandes sofás.

\- traeré algo de té, ¿o prefieren algo más de beber?

\- yo quiero un refresco de coca-cola si tienes ne-chan – le respondió Youichi.

\- claro You-chan, ¿Aoi-chan gustas algo en especial para beber?

\- el té está bien Yukihara-sempai – le respondió Aoi con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- llámame Mikan por favor Aoi-chan.

\- de acuerdo – _kya… la one-chan de You-chan es tan linda… _

Mikan se fue hacia la cocina, dejando a solas a Youichi, y Aoi…

\- Tu hermana es muy linda y amable You-chan – Youichi al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- se parece mucho a mama – Aoi, al escuchar aquello le prestó mucha atención, ya que de todos los años que conocía a Youichi, jamás lo había escuchado hablar de sus padres – aunque su carácter se parece bastante al de papa, alocado y despreocupado, siempre sonriente… _pero parece que su hermosa sonrisa se la arrebataron…. _– lo ultimo Youichi, lo dijo en un susurro que no alcanzo a llegar a los oídos de Aoi, por lo que, ella le iba a preguntar qué era lo que había dicho, pero apareció Mikan, con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y el refresco para Youichi.

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora charlando y riéndose, mientras Mikan contaba historia de cuando Youichi era un recién nacido, avergonzando a este ultimo.

\- One-chan, ya fue suficiente – Youichi tenía ganas de golpear a Mikan, le estaba contando a Aoi, como había asustado a unos niños mayores con su alice de fantasmas, solo porque ellos por accidente votaron su helado de fresas.

\- Luego de eso, tuvimos que volver a mudarnos – Ambas chicas estallaron en carcajadas, provocando que Youichi se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate.

\- Ne, Mikan-chan, ¿por qué no vamos los tres de compras a central town? – Mikan ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado sin entender de que hablaba Aoi.

\- es el pueblo que hay en gakuen alice, donde puedes comprar de todo, desde las cosas más comunes y corrientes, hasta las más raras, fabricadas por alices – explico brevemente Youichi.

\- ¡ooohhh!, claro que si vamos – Mikan se levanto alegremente del sofá para retirar los trastes sucios a la cocina, hasta que se acordó de su oji-violeta amiga - ¿puedo invitar a Hotaru a venir con nosotros? – ambos le dieron su consentimiento con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

*** **Pov Mikan *****

_¡Bien!, Hotaru vendrá conmigo de compras… _estaba a punto de bailar la conga, pero me contuve, fui a la cocina, y saque mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Hotaru.

_**Hotaru, ¿quisieras ir hoy a central Town, con Youichi, Aoi y conmigo? Mikan.**_

Su respuesta fue casi inmediata: _**Hola baka, hoy no puedo estoy trabajando en mi laboratorio. Hotaru. **_

_Bueno no hay de otra, será para la próxima, _pensé.

_**Comprendo, será para una próxima vez. Mikan.**_

Iba a regresar al salón con los chicos cuando mi ipod, volvió a vibrar, era un mensaje de Hotaru.

_**Además, ¿A dónde crees que vas baka?, eres nueva por lo que nunca has ido a central town, ¿sabes que es lo que eso significa? Hotaru.**_

_¿De qué está hablando Hotaru?, _rápidamente le teclee una respuesta.

_**¿De qué hablas, no te entiendo? Mikan. **_En menos de un minuto recibí su respuesta.

_**Que eres nueva en la academia, y el reglamento establece que un alumno nuevo debe ir acompañado de su pareja alice en su primera visita a central town, ¿es que acaso no lo sabias baka?, es decir a menos que te acompañe el baka de Hyuuga, no puedes ir, BAKAAAAAAAAAA. Hotaru. **_

_¡¿QUEEEEE?!, estoy jodida, _pensé. Ese maldito zorro no me acompañara ni aunque lo amenace con matarlo.

_**Estoy jodida. Mikan. **_

Cuando le envié ese mensaje a Hotaru, lo único que recibí en respuesta de su parte, fue una carita feliz junto con un Baka de su parte. _Maldita, se está burlando de mi… _ tenía unas ganas inmensas de arrojarle algo a la cabeza a Hotaru por baka.

Triste regrese al salón con los chicos, ellos al darse cuenta me preguntaron que sucedía, así que se los explique brevemente…

\- si es solo eso, nosotros nos encargamos de que Oni-chan venga con nosotros a central town – respondió simplemente Aoi.

\- Aoi-chan dudo mucho que ese baka quiera hacer algo amable, sobre todo porque… - _mierda, no puedo contarles que le pegue en su zona baja – _nada olvídenlo, estoy segura que se negara, será mejor que vayan ustedes solos.

*** **Fin Pov Mikan*****

* * *

** *** Pov Normal *****

Youichi y Aoi se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se asintieron mutuamente con la cabeza, y en menos de un segundo ambos tomaron a Mikan por los brazos y la obligaron a ir hacia el cuarto de Natsume, y Aoi estaba golpeando la puerta del cuarto de Natsume.

\- por favor, vámonos, el no va a aceptar – Fastidiada, trato de regresar a su cuarto cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Aoi? – Natsume se veía algo aturdido, parecía como si acabase de despertar, tenía el cabello desordenado y los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, que le daba un aspecto realmente sexy.

\- Oni-chan, lamento despertarte, pero… ¿podrías venir con nosotros a central town? – Natsume levanto una ceja incrédulo, sin entender nada, _para esto me despertaron – _es que es la primera vez que Mikan-chan va a central town y debe ir con su pare…

\- No – la corto Natsume, _lejos de ella Natsume, lejos de ella, _pensó – no voy a ir si es por lunares.

\- se los dije – dijo Mikan cansada – no hay problema, vayan ustedes y diviértanse – Mikan se giro sobre sus talones y se encamino de regreso a su cuarto.

\- Natsume-nii, ¿por favor? – suplicaba Youichi.

\- ya te dije que no enano, no fastidies – Natsume iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Aoi se lo impidió.

\- por favor Oni-chan, es solo por esta vez – Aoi se puso a hacerle pucheros y a colocar una carita triste mientras le suplicaba.

\- Agghh, está bien vuelvo enseguida – Natsume, no pudo resistirse a las suplicas de Aoi, por lo que termino aceptando.

\- ¡Si! – dijeron tanto Youichi como Aoi, mientras chocaban sus palmas.

_¡NOOOO!, Tendré que soportar a ese zorro pervertido por el resto del día, _Mikan quería que la tierra se la tragase… mientras que Youichi y Aoi solo la miraban con cara sonriente.

* * *

**Y bueno eso ha sido todo espero que les haya gustado de todo corazon, y bueno nada mas que agradecerles a todos los que leen y siguen la historia. =)**

**También darle las gracias a sofiatkm, y atenea por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que sean de su agrado.**

**bueno besos a todos hasta el próximo capitulo. =)**


	8. Chapter 8: Dulce venganza

Capitulo 7: Dulce venganza

* * *

**Hola a todos, lamento el retraso si es que los hice esperar... y sin mas que decirles por ahora aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten...**

_los dialogos en cursiva son pensamientos..._

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior: **_

**\- Oni-chan, lamento despertarte, pero… ¿podrías venir con nosotros a central town? – Natsume levanto una ceja incrédulo, sin entender nada, **_**para esto me despertaron**_** – es que es la primera vez que Mikan-chan va a central town y debe ir con su pare…**

** \- No – la corto Natsume, **_**lejos de ella Natsume, lejos de ella,**_** pensó – no voy a ir si es por lunares. **

** \- se los dije – dijo Mikan cansada – no hay problema, vayan ustedes y diviértanse – Mikan se giro sobre sus talones y se encamino de regreso a su cuarto. **

** \- Natsume-nii, ¿por favor? – suplicaba Youichi.**

** \- ya te dije que no enano, no fastidies – Natsume iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Aoi se lo impidió. **

** \- por favor Oni-chan, es solo por esta vez – Aoi se puso a hacerle pucheros y a colocar una carita triste mientras le suplicaba.**

** \- Agghh, está bien vuelvo enseguida – Natsume, no pudo resistirse a las suplicas de Aoi, por lo que termino aceptando. **

** \- ¡Si! – dijeron tanto Youichi como Aoi, mientras chocaban sus palmas.**

_**¡NOOOO!, Tendré que soportar a ese zorro pervertido por el resto del día, **_**Mikan quería que la tierra se la tragase… mientras que Youichi y Aoi solo la miraban con cara sonriente.**

_**Fin del capítulo anterior.**_

* * *

***** Pov Normal *****

_Haz algo Mikan… _se decía a si misma.

\- vaya zorro pervertido, de pronto quisiste hacer tu buena obra del día – _fastídialo Mikan, hasta que se canse de ti y decida no ir… _pensaba.

\- ¡Ja!, solo voy porque podre hacer de tu tarde un infierno _lunares – _Natsume la fulmino con la mirada.

\- cuidado _zorro pervertido _– dijo Mikan arrastrando las palabras – puede que seas tú quien resulte quemado.

\- lo dudo, después de todo, mi alice es de fuego, lo que significa que… yo siempre estoy ardiendo – miro descaradamente a Mikan, lo que la puso muy nerviosa y la hizo sonrojarse, _¿Por qué demonios dije eso?... _se preguntaba Natsume… _como sea ya lo dijiste idiota… _le recordó su subconsciente, se maldijo a si mismo pero no retracto nada de lo que dijo.

\- eres un asqueroso pervertido… - Mikan iba a seguir insultándolo cuando se topo con un dos pares de ojos grandemente abiertos que los miraban fijamente.

\- One-chan/Oni-chan – dijeron Youichi y Aoi al mismo tiempo.

\- tsk, olvídenlo You-chan, Aoi-chan, iré a buscar unas cosas antes de que vayamos a central town – Mikan controlando las ganas de mandar a volar a Natsume, se dio media vuelta y fue hacia su apartamento.

\- Hm, vuelvo en unos minutos – sin decir nada mas Natsume cerró la puerta de su apartamento.

\- ¿Qué…

\- … fue eso? – preguntaron ambos sin entender nada.

Mientras que Mikan subió a su cuarto se coloco un collar de plata con el dije de una rosa negra, tomo algo de dinero que le había dado Persona antes de llegar a la academia, y su ipod. Luego salió de su cuarto regreso al primer piso tomo sus llaves y regreso con los chicos…

Natsume en cambio, subió a su cuarto se cambio la camisa que llevaba puesta por una sudadera negra, que remarcaba sus músculos, y una camisa de color blanca que dejo abierta, cogió algo de dinero, tomo sus llaves y salió del apartamento…

Y como si estuvieran sincronizados, salieron y cerraron sus apartamentos al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta, mientras que Youichi y Aoi, no encontraban donde esconderse, ya que Mikan y Natsume se miraban despectivamente con auras asesinas entre ellos, así que solo podían pensar, _fue mala idea juntarlos._

\- Etto… em, ¿nos vamos ya? – pregunto Aoi tratando de romper la tensión.

\- claro Aoi-chan, yo ya estoy lista – Mikan aparto la mirada de Natsume, y miro dulcemente a Aoi a la vez que le respondía.

Mikan y Aoi, caminaban tranquilamente mientras tenían una agradable plática un poco más a delante de los chicos, mientras que estos caminaban en silencio mostrándose indiferente ante la conversación de aquellas dos.

Cuando iban a mitad de camino Youichi se atrevió a hablar con Natsume sobre Mikan.

\- Nee, Natsume-ni-chan, ¿Por qué se hablaron de esa manera hace un rato tu y Mikan-ne? – Natsume miro hacia otro lado e ignoro a Youichi – Natsume-ni…

\- Hm… - respondió Natsume.

\- Respóndeme, ella no suele insultar a nadie – Youichi se puso completamente serio.

\- pregúntale a _lunares – tsk… esto podría servirme para molestar a esa tonta, _Natsume se rio internamente, planeando su próximo movimiento.

\- te estoy preguntando a ti, ¿además por que la llamas lunares? –le dijo Youichi comenzando a cansarse de tantos rodeos.

\- ¡Oye!, _lunarcitos, _Youichi me está preguntando por que te llamo lunares – Mikan se sonrojo e inmediatamente se volteo a fulminar con la mirada a Natsume.

\- No llames lunarcitos a Mikan-chan, Baka-oni-chan – Aoi frunció el ceño y lo miro molesta.

\- vamos _lunares, _¿se lo cuentas tu o se los digo yo? – Mikan, se sonrojo hasta las orejas y lo miro realmente enfadada, mientras que Natsume se mantenía impasible.

\- _cierra la boca maldito pervertido – _Mikan le arrojo una piedra del suelo, que por reflejo, Natsume atrapo con su mano sin ningún problema – aunque… - Mikan sabiendo lo que sucedería guardo silencio y para luego continuar hablando – no creo que a Youichi le agrade saber que derribaste, y trataste de besar a su hermana mayor en el bosque en su primer día, y que además tuviste el descaro de ver sus bragas, ¿o sí?

Tanto a Youichi como a Aoi, se les desencajo la boca en forma de una perfecta **"o"** al escuchar aquello y se quedaron de pie como estatuas en donde se encontraban… cuando Youichi reacciono miro muy enfadado a Natsume y lo ataco con un montón de fantasmas mientras pensaba, _te voy a matar maldito infeliz, dejaste de ser mi hermano. _Natsume trato de escapar ya que no podría con todos los fantasmas que lo perseguían, aunque sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que al ser tantos fantasmas, lo atraparon fácilmente, _mierda… se me volteo la jugada, ¡maldita seas lunares!, _miro a Mikan quien le sonreía de forma burlona mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa.

\- eres un Baka-Hentai oni-chan – Aoi estaba completamente sonrojada, y completamente enfadada, _¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Mika-chan?._

\- Te voy a matar – un aura asesina rodeaba a Youichi, mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en su ojo derecho.

\- Es-espera un segundo You-chan… - Aoi completamente nerviosa se puso frente a Youichi tratando de calmarlo, pero simplemente el no escuchaba a nadie, _nadie toca a one-chan, quien lo haga morirá, _era lo único que pensaba Youichi.

_Mierda creo que la jodi, no pensé que Youichi se enfadara tanto, _pensaba Mikan, _de que te preocupas, casi todo lo que dijiste fue cierto, _le recordó su subconsciente, aun estando de acuerdo con su subconsciente, Mikan decidió que era mejor detener a Youichi o la situación terminaría en tragedia.

\- You-chan, ya fue suficiente – Mikan le sonrió dulcemente a la vez que ponía una mano sobre su hombro, pero aun así, Youichi no dejo de usar su alice en Natsume, mientras pensaba como matarlo – además tu genial hermana mayor le asentó un buen golpe en la entrepierna.

Al escuchar esto, Youichi se quedo relajo y dejo de utilizar su alice, liberando a Natsume, mientras que este lo único que hacía era fulminar con la mirada a Mikan mientras pensaba, _esta me la pagas maldita. _

\- Etto, bueno… ¿Qué les parece si continuamos?, ya casi llegamos – pregunto Aoi muy nerviosa. Ante aquella propuesta, Youichi le asintió levemente con su cabeza mientras le sonreía gentilmente, y se dispuso a retomar el camino hacia central town, ya más tranquilo al saber que Mikan le había dado lo que se merecía a Natsume por pervertido, _ya no hay necesidad de matarlo, _pensó.

\- claro que si… ¿vienes Hyuuga-kun? – Mikan miro a burlona a Natsume, mientras decía aquello con una voz melosa provocando que Natsume gruñera con molestia y avanzara rápidamente.

_Te dije que podías quemarte maldito pervertido, _pensó Mikan con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, mientras retomaba el camino hacia central town, muy feliz por haberse salido con la suya.

* * *

**Una vez llegaron a central town. **

\- ¿hacia dónde quisieras ir primero Mikan-chan? – le pregunta Aoi.

\- Mmm, si te soy sincera… no tengo la menor idea – en ese instante un ruido extraño salió del estomago de Mikan – ahora si se, por algo de comer, no comí casi nada a la hora del almuerzo – una gotita al estilo anime resbalo por la cien de Aoi.

\- Jo, ne-chan que distraída eres – le dijo Youichi.

\- Baka – resoplo Natsume.

\- Jo, ya basta no molesten a Mikan-chan – dijo Aoi, saliendo a la defensa de Mikan - ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

\- Pizza – la respuesta fue casi inmediata por parte de Mikan.

Casi al instante se fueron a comer pizza a un restaurante de comida rápida del sector. Una vez terminaron, fueron a recorrer las tiendas.

\- Mikan-chan, ven de prisa – Aoi tomo del brazo a Mikan y la llevo a rastras hacia una tienda de ropa para chicas. _Esto llevara tiempo, _pensaron Natsume y Youichi.

\- ¡kyaa!, que vestidos más bonitos – Aoi comenzó a saltar como una niña pequeña de un mostrador a otro observando los diferentes vestidos, mientras que Mikan se paseaba tranquilamente por la tienda.

\- Aoi, guarda silencio – le regaño Natsume.

\- que aburrido eres Oni-chan – Aoi le hizo un puchero y lo ignoro completamente.

\- One-chan, ¿no te gusta nada de la tienda? – le pregunto Youichi a Mikan.

\- claro que sí, todos los vestidos son muy lindos – Mikan se encogió de hombros y siguió observando - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- porque, da la impresión de que no te gusta nada de aquí – le respondió Youichi.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso You-chan? – Mikan se detuvo frente a Youichi y lo miro con curiosidad.

\- por qué no reaccionas igual que Aoi, que esta chillando de un lado para otro como idiota – le respondió con simpleza.

\- ¡Oye! – le reclamo Aoi desde el pasillo de en frente.

De pronto Mikan estallo en carcajadas, siendo seguida por Aoi y Youichi, mientras Natsume solo los observaba con aburrimiento, en ese instante Aoi poso sus ojos en un lindo pero sencillo vestido blanco, sin tirantes.

\- Mikan-chan, mira este vestido te quedaría perfecto – Aoi tenía estrellitas en los ojos mientras señalaba el vestido.

\- me parece muy lindo – le respondió Mikan, observando también el vestido.

\- que esperas ve a probártelo de inmediato – Aoi tomo el vestido y a arrastras se llevo a Mikan a los probadores – ponte el vestido mientras busco unos zapatos a juego – sin tener otra opción Mikan, se dispuso a colocarse el vestido que Aoi escogió para ella.

En menos de un minuto Aoi encontró unos zapatos de tacón medianamente altos de color blanco, y le parecieron perfectos, así que los tomo y se los llevo a Mikan para que se los probara junto con el vestido.

Una vez Mikan estuvo lista, se observo en el espejo que contenía el probador, _no es algo que suela usar, pero… me gusta, _Mikan sonrió levemente y tomando una bocanada de aire, salió del probador y fue con Aoi.

Al salir a Youichi y Aoi se quedaron con la boca abierta contemplando a Mikan…

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *****

_Dios… como arma escándalo Aoi, son solo vestidos… ni que hubiesen descubiertos los secretos del universo, _pensé.

Me apoye en una pared de la forma más cómoda posible ya que lunares había entrado a probarse un vestido, _será un largo día, _las mujeres tienden a demorarse en cambiar de ropa y arreglarse. Estuve un par de minutos cuando…

Mikan salió del probador y se veía realmente… _hermosa… _tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener mi boca cerrada y no se abriera por la impresión como le paso a Youichi y Aoi… el vestido le quedaba perfectamente a la medida, se cernía a su cuerpo lo justo y necesario, sus ojos grandes y de color avellana, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su cabello largo y castaño con suaves risos la hacían parecer un ángel… _mierda que estas pensando Natsume… _mire hacia otro lado ya que sentí como comenzaba a sonrojarme… _¿Qué demonios me está pasando?... _la observe de reojo y pude ver como se puso muy nerviosa debido a que Aoi la estaba elogiando… _como no hacerlo, si es hermosa… _para Natsume… _admítelo idiota es muy hermosa, _cállate, _soy tu subconsciente idiota… _me maldije a mi mismo por ser tan estúpido y salí de la tienda muy confundido…

* * *

***** Pov Normal *****

\- Realmente tienes que comprar el vestido y los zapatos Mikan-chan, te vez muy hermosa – le volvió a decir por segunda vez.

\- es verdad one-chan te vez muy hermosa – Youichi se encontraba completamente de acuerdo con Aoi.

\- bueno… está bien lo comprare – Mikan se dio por vencida, aunque en el fondo no le desagradaba para nada la idea.

Fue hacia el probador y se cambio, ya lista y cambiada de ropa Mikan fue hacia el mostrador, pago el vestido y los zapatos, y regreso con los demás.

\- Listo ya lo compre – Mikan les enseño la bolsa que contenía sus zapatos y vestido nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bien, pues entonces vamos a visitar otra tienda – sugirió Aoi, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto Natsume, quien no se encontraba con ellos, hasta ese momento nadie había notado su ausencia.

Comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que probablemente Natsume se había aburrido en la tienda y seguramente decidió salir a fuera a esperarlos.

Rápidamente salieron de la tienda y encontraron a Natsume sentado despreocupadamente. Muchas chicas que pasaban por afuera de la tienda observaban babeando a Natsume, fue entonces que Mikan se percato de que Natsume era muy guapo y que era lógico que tantas chicas de la academia estuvieran detrás de él, _que carajos piensas Mikan, _se regaño a sí misma, _admítelo la primera vez que lo viste lo encontraste muy atractivo, _maldijo su subconsciente y miro hacia otro lado.

\- bien ya estamos todos, vamos a ver otra tienda – chillo Aoi dando saltitos.

\- Espera Aoi-chan – la detuvo Mikan – no podemos ir de tienda en tienda solo para chicas.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Aoi ladeo su cabeza y la miro confundida.

\- porque estamos con Youichi y con Hyuuga-kun, y de seguro para ellos esto es muy aburrido – le explico Mikan – pienso que sería mejor que viniéramos a ver ese tipo de tiendas otro día, una salida de solo mujeres y que ahora hiciéramos algo que nos agrade a todos.

\- You-chan, ¿tu piensas que es aburrido ir a ver ropa? - le pregunto Aoi a Youichi, y este solo asintió con su cabeza dándole la razón a Mikan - ¿Oni-chan…? – Natsume asintió también, dándole la razón a los demás – esta bien – dijo rendida – pero prométeme que la próxima vez vendremos a comprar ropa en una salida de chicas – le dijo a Mikan.

\- claro que si Aoi-chan, lo prometo – le respondió Mikan sonriendo.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo Aoi saltando alegremente – entonces… ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

\- ¿Qué tal al parque de atracciones? – sugirió Youichi.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo incluso Natsume que le agradecía internamente a la castaña el que considerara los gustos de ellos dos, ya que a él no le agradaba la idea de andar viendo ropa de chicas de tienda en tienda.

Cuando ingresaron al parque de atracciones, Mikan casi se cayo de espaldas, _este lugar es enorme, _pensó Mikan.

El parque tenía tres montañas rusas, cada una mas grande y veloz que la otra, una casa embrujada, una casa de espejos, carrusel, puestos en los que jugabas para poder ganar premios de diferentes tipos, etc.

\- ¡¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?! – Exclamo Mikan, lo cual logro que Youichi y Aoi se pusieron a reír fuertemente ante el comentario de Mikan, y Natsume la mirara con burla – no es gracioso – protesto Mikan a la vez que hacia pucheros y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

\- ¡Que adorable!, te sonrojaste Mikan-chan – Aoi se lanzo a abrazarla – ven vamos a subirnos al carrusel – Aoi dejo de abrazar a Mikan para cogerla del brazo y comenzar a correr hacia el carrusel llevándola a arrastras.

\- Es… Espera Aoi-chan…

* * *

**10 minutos más tarde… **

_¿Cómo demonios deje que Aoi me subiera aquí?, _pensaba Mikan mientras el carrusel daba vueltas, y deseaba profundamente que una gran roca le cayera encima, ya que todos los que pasaban por alrededor se quedaban mirándola de forma extraña.

\- Que infantil _lunares – _se mofo de ella Natsume. _Ggrr… maldito zorro, _pensó Mikan a la vez que volvía a sonrojarse fuertemente.

\- Jo Aoi-chan esto es muy vergonzoso – le dijo Mikan a la pequeña de ojos carmesí que se encontraba muy feliz montando un caballo de color blanco.

\- para nada Mikan-chan, es muy divertido – le respondió Aoi con una gran sonrisa.

Mikan miro a Youichi el cual obviamente estaba conteniendo la risa para no hacerla sentir mal, mientras que Natsume la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

De pronto Mikan tuvo una brillante idea, y decidió contarle su plan a Aoi, quien estuvo completamente de acuerdo con el plan que esta ideo, y estuvieron de acuerdo en poner en marcha el plan cuanto antes. Cuando el carrusel dio la vuelta y quedaron fuera del campo de visión de los chicos Mikan se tele transporto detrás de ellos sin que lo notaran.

Cuando el carrusel volvió al punto de inicio, Mikan ya no se encontraba sobre el caballo negro en el cual se había montado desde el principio, este hecho le pareció extraño a Natsume y a Youichi que comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones buscando a Mikan, mientras que Aoi los observaba divertida.

Una vez estos dos voltearon hacia atrás se encontraron con que Mikan se encontraba detrás de ellos observándolos con diversión, cuando…

\- ¡¿Pero qué carajos…!? – _¿Cómo mierda llegue aquí?, _pensó Natsume.

\- ¿Cuándo…? – exclamo sorprendido Youichi…

La idea de Mikan consistía en tele transportar a Natsume y a Youichi arriba del carrusel y obligarlos a quedarse ahí hasta que se acabara el tiempo. Natsume estaba en el caballo blanco junto a Aoi quien lo abrazaba fuertemente con fingida inocencia para que no se escapara, y Youichi estaba montado en el caballo negro junto a Mikan.

\- que infantil _baka-hentai – _se mofo esta vez Mikan de Natsume.

\- _lunares… - _siseó Natsume.

Dándose por vencidos tanto Natsume como Youichi se rindieron y se quedaron arriba del carrusel, ya que al parecer ninguna de las dos los soltarían para que pudieran bajarse.

Una vez se bajaron del carrusel Mikan se echo a reír ruidosamente junto a Aoi por haberse salido con la suya, mientras que los chicos las observaban bastante enojados.

\- ¡Ah!, miren, miren – exclamo Aoi señalando un carrito que vendía algodón de azúcar – quiero uno – le dijo esta vez a Natsume mientras colocaba una carita de cachorrito, Natsume dejo escapar un suave susurro de derrota y fue a comprarle un algodón de azúcar a Aoi.

Mikan se acerco al carrito y compro dos algodones de azúcar, uno para ella y el otro para Youichi, y se fueron a sentar a una banca debajo de un gran árbol.

\- esta delicioso – dijo Aoi mientras daba grandes mordiscos a su algodón de azúcar, cuando puso su vista en un gran oso de peluche de color blanco – ¡aah!, que lindo, ven vamos a verlo de cerca You-chan – Aoi tomo a Youichi del brazo y lo llevo arrastras al puesto en donde estaba aquel peluche, dejando a solas a Mikan y a Natsume. _Esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme, _pensó Natsume maliciosamente.

\- Oye lunares – Mikan miro a Natsume - ¿esta bueno eso? – le dijo apuntando al algodón de azúcar.

\- si – le respondió secamente Mikan, y se enfoco nuevamente en su algodón de azúcar. En ese momento Mikan le estaba dando un mordisco cuando repentinamente Natsume se acerco a Mikan y le dio un mordisco al algodón de azúcar al mismo tiempo que Mikan quedando muy cerca, Mikan se quedo quieta, mientras que Natsume quería echarse a reír por la cara que esta tenia y dejo de comer del algodón de azúcar de Mikan a la vez que dejo de invadir su espacio personal.

\- tienes razón, esta bueno – le dijo Natsume para después lamerse el labio inferior, provocando que Mikan se pusiera mas roja que un tomate.

Natsume la miro con burla mientras pensaba, _2 a 1 lunares, ya me pagaras la del carrusel, _y fue junto a Youichi y Aoi.

_¿Pero qué mierda…? _Pensaba Mikan, _como se atreve ese infeliz… esta me la pagas maldito… _

Mikan se levanto de la banca mientras una aura tenebrosa la rodeaba asustando a todo el que se le acercara y se encamino hacia el puesto donde Aoi había visto aquel peluche gigante.

\- mira, mira Mikan-chan – le hablo Aoi a Mikan mientras corria hacia a ella – You-chan lo gano para mi – Aoi sonreía alegremente, mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas.

\- es muy lindo Aoi-chan – Mikan dejo de tener aquella tenebrosa aura al ver a Aoi sonriendo tan feliz, y se fijo que su pequeño hermanito se veía algo avergonzado así que decidió molestarlo un poco – You-chan que lindo de tu parte haber ganado ese peluche para Aoi-chan – Youichi se sonrojo fuertemente así que decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

Mikan y Aoi se miraron unos instantes para luego soltar unas risitas al haber visto a Youichi sonrojarse de esa manera…

* * *

**30 minutos mas tarde…**

\- eso fue… ¡asombroso! – grito Mikan, mientras trataba de peinar un poco su alborotado cabello.

\- No quiero subir nunca más a una montaña rusa – Aoi estaba sentada en una banca abrazando su estomago mientras contenía las ganas de vomitar.

\- tú eras la que quería subir a la montaña rusa Aoi – le regaño suavemente Natsume.

\- joo urusai oni-chan – _dios siento que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento, _pensó Aoi, a la vez que se tapa la boca con sus manos.

\- ¿podemos subir otra vez? – pregunto Mikan alegre… Todos la quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca, era ella quien se negaba a subir a la montaña rusa hace unos minutos y ahora quería volver a subir alli… _¿esta demente…? _Pensaron todos, mientras Mikan solo los miraba tranquilamente.

\- Lo siento, Mikan-chan yo no puedo volver a subir ahí me sien… - de pronto Aoi, se levando de la banca a una velocidad impresionante y se escabullo detrás de un árbol.

\- Gomene one-chan, pero me quedare cuidando a Aoi, sube tú te esperaremos.

Mikan le dijo a Youichi que no había problema y le encargo que cuidara bien de Aoi mientras ella se subía por segunda vez a la montaña rusa. Miro a Natsume para invitarlo a subirse de nuevo con ella a la montaña rusa, pero se retracto en el acto al acordarse de lo que había pasado hace un rato con su algodón de azúcar, y sin siquiera decirle algo fue a hacer la fila para subirse a la montaña rusa.

_¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esa idiota?... ¿se le va a hacer costumbre ignorarme?... _Natsume sumamente molesto, se quedo de pie donde estaba esperando a los demás mientras pensaba, _dos pueden jugar a ese juego lunares._

* * *

***** con Mikan *** **

Mikan se encontraba sola haciendo fila para subir a la montaña rusa, cuando un chico moreno, probablemente en último año de secundaria se coló junto a ella en la fila.

\- Hola mi nombre es Shuta, espero no te moleste que me suba contigo a la montaña rusa – Mikan lo miro fijamente a los ojos, y decidió que no había problema mientras no la fastidiara.

\- no me molesta – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, volvió su vista al frente y le ignoro por completo.

\- vaya eres muy amable, gracias – Shuta al no obtener una respuesta de Mikan, simplemente se quedo observándola, _dios tengo que ganar esa apuesta con los chicos - _¿y que hace alguien tan linda como tu sola? – le pregunto a Mikan en un vano intento de crear una conversación con la castaña.

\- no creo que te importe – le respondió secamente Mikan.

\- vamos, no seas tan cortante – Mikan continuo ignorando a Shuta y mirando al frente, a la vez que la fila iba avanzando lentamente – si quieres puedo invitarte a comer algo después de que nos subamos a la montaña rusa.

\- no estoy interesada – Mikan comenzaba a cabrearse y estaba segura que en cualquier momento le patearía la cara a ese imbécil.

\- vamos no seas tan fría con una cara tan linda – Shuta paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Mikan y solo eso basto para que Mikan explotara, e iba a darle una buena patada en su rostro de idiota cuando alguien la tomo del brazo y la jalo fuertemente hacia la derecha.

\- creo que le escuche decir que no estaba interesada imbécil – cuando Mikan pudo ver a quien la había jalado, abrió los ojos enormemente al ver a Natsume.

\- ¿Quién te crees para meterte en asuntos ajenos mocoso? – Shuta lo miraba enojado a Natsume por haber frustrado sus planes.

\- ella viene conmigo algún problema – Natsume creó una bola de fuego a la vez que lo miraba de manera amenazante, al ver esto Shuta se asusto bastante y decidió que lo mejor era marcharse pronto de hay.

\- tsk… que aburrido – Shuta se dio media vuelta tratando de parecer desinteresado…

\- ¿Qué crees que haces baka? – le pregunto Mikan a la vez que de un manotazo se liberaba del agarre de Natsume.

\- tsk… - Natsume se dio media vuelta pero antes de marcharse susurro – _un gracias no estaba de mas tarada – _pensando que Mikan no lo había escuchado, comenzó a marcharse del lugar cuando… sintió que algo le estaba agarrando la camisa, se giro y se sorprendió mucho al ver que, quien lo había detenido era Mikan.

\- ¿quieres subirte a la montaña rusa conmigo?... yo invito como agradecimiento – Mikan miro hacia otro lado evitando la mirada penetrante que Natsume le dirigía en ese momento.

\- Hm – Natsume hizo fila al lado de Mikan en silencio, mientras que dentro del él estaba muy contento.

\- ne… ¿sabes que pude haberle dado una buena patada como te di a ti una verdad? – Natsume la miro con asombro por unos minutos, _esta baka, _quiso sonreír, pero prefirió darle un buen, pero suave golpe en la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado.

\- jajaja – Mikan se echo a reír fuertemente, y en ese instante toda la tensión que habían tenido ellos dos se esfumo y se volvió en un ambiente tranquilo sin necesidad de palabras, ya que asombrosamente en ese momento no les incomodaba la compañía del otro…

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llega el nuevo capitulo :3**

**espero que les haya gustado... quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y siguen la historia... **

**sofitkm: **opino igual que tu, los amo *-*, ojala te haya gustado el cap besos nos estamos leyendo xDD

**lau-chan200111: **jajaja bueno hay puse un poquito de NatsumexMikan, jeje ya se pondrá mas interesante muuchoo mas como en dos capítulos mas asi que se paciente, ojala te haya gustado hasta otro cap, :) besitos

**atenea: **espero que este también te haga reír por que lo que es yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo, no te preocupes cuando te decidas por alguna canción tu me avisas, ojala te haya gustado besos. :3

**Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y no se olviden que si quieren que salga alguna canción en la historia, tienen que dejar mela por escrito en un comentario y si no pus nada xDDDDDDDDD, besos nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9: Idiotas sin remedio

Capitulo 8: Idiotas sin remedio

_Los diálogos en cursiva son pensamientos. _

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

**\- ¿quieres subirte a la montaña rusa conmigo?... yo invito como agradecimiento – Mikan miro hacia otro lado evitando la mirada penetrante que Natsume le dirigía en ese momento.**

** \- Hm – Natsume hizo fila al lado de Mikan en silencio, mientras que dentro del él estaba muy contento.**

** \- ne… ¿sabes que pude haberle dado una buena patada como te di a ti una verdad? – Natsume la miro con asombro por unos minutos, **_**esta baka, **_**quiso sonreír, pero prefirió darle un buen, pero suave golpe en la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado.**

** \- jajaja – Mikan se echo a reír fuertemente, y en ese instante toda la tensión que habían tenido ellos dos se esfumo y se volvió en un ambiente tranquilo sin necesidad de palabras, ya que asombrosamente en ese momento no les incomodaba la compañía del otro… **

_**Fin del capítulo anterior. **_

***** Pov Mikan *****

\- ¡NOOOO! - _¿Dónde estoy?... _mire hacia todos lados y descubrí nuevamente que estaba en mi cuarto… _¿Cuántas veces he tenido este mismo sueño, en solo una noche?, _me pregunte.

_¡Maldito seas Kounji!, _todo es su culpa, yo mate a todas esas personas, y no solo las mate les robe un pedazo de su alma al robarle sus alices…

Observe la hora en mi ipod. 7:00 de la mañana. _Las clases empiezan dentro de dos horas, será mejor que me levante de una vez… _Salí de la cama y fui a lavarme el rostro, _dios que ojeras tengo… tendré que cubrirlas con maquillaje… _me lave el rostro con agua fría para despertar un poco, y regrese a mi cuarto, recién comenzaban a verse los primeros rayos del sol asomándose a través de mi ventana, mientras observaba el amanecer, mi cabeza era un torbellino, al igual que mi corazón, la tristeza y desesperación aumentaban cada día desde que Kounji me dejo libre, _necesito relajarme… iré a trotar por el bosque, _en ese momento recordé durante los dos meses y medio que estuve con Rei-nii, salía a trotar 3 veces al día, no pude evitar reírme al acordarme de aquello, al principio quedaba totalmente exhausta, y al terminar con suerte podía levantar un dedo, pero luego de un tiempo me acostumbre al ritmo que Rei-nii me impuso, y ahora si me miro en un espejo veo los cambios, tengo mejor resistencia, mayor agilidad, mejor manejo de mis alices… _estoy convertida en una completa asesina… _

Sacudí mi cabeza negativamente tratando de alejar de mi cabeza todo pensamiento que me atormentara, _ya tuve suficiente de tormento… casi no dormí en lo absoluto… _Fui al armario tome un buzo verde con líneas negras y una sudadera blanca, con unas zapatillas negras, me quite el camisón rojo hasta los muslos y me cambie rápidamente, fui al baño nuevamente y me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta, tome mis llaves, mi ipod, mis audífonos y Salí por la ventana…

***** Pov Natsume *****

La alarma sonó como todos los días a las siete treinta de la mañana, me levante tranquilamente y fui a la cocina para prepararme un bol de cereal y leche, preferí algo simple, ya que hoy no me levante con ganas de cocinar. Prendí el televisor y vi anime mientras comía, una vez termine de desayunar, regrese a mi cuarto y me coloque el uniforme para ir a clases, _odio los lunes, _y la única razón de mi odio hacia los lunes, es que nos toca con el travesti imbécil de Narumi, _aghhh, que asco_… un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, por más que quisiera saltarme esa clase no tengo de otra si no quiero que el maldito de Persona me ponga un limitador… observe la hora, y deje escapar un suspiro, eran exactamente las ocho de la mañana, _aun me queda suficiente tiempo._ Salí del departamento para hacer mi caminata matutina para despejarme un poco cuando en la entrada del edificio distinguí una figura femenina que venía trotando hacia el edificio, cuando estuvo un poco más cerca me di cuenta de que era Mikan quien estaba corriendo…

***** Pov Normal *****

Mikan se adentro en el bosque trotando tranquilamente, mientras escuchaba algo de música, dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del bosque, se adentro un poco mas y entro en la cueva que había encontrado ayer mientras caminaba, se quedo unos minutos, y luego retomo su marcha, esta vez corrió a través del bosque con la mayor rapidez que le permitían sus piernas, tratando de liberar su ira contenida hacia Kounji… una vez se tranquilizo un poco más, decidió volver al edificio así que emprendió el camino de regreso al edificio de estrella especial trotando a buen ritmo…

Una vez diviso el edificio desde lejos decidió que entraría como una persona normal, es decir por la puerta…

Cuando estaba por entrar, noto que había un chico en la entrada del edificio, _Natsume, _pensó al instante Mikan. Una vez estuvo frente al edificio se quito los audífonos y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente. Natsume la miraba de forma impasible como siempre solía hacer.

\- Buenos días, zorro pervertido – Mikan le sonrió con ironía, y abrió la puerta principal para poder ingresar al edificio sin esperar a que Natsume le respondiera el saludo, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alguien la jalo fuertemente contra la pared del pasillo.

Mikan sorprendida por lo sucedido, cerró los ojos fuertemente para recibir el impacto del golpe en su espalda contra la fría pared, al mismo tiempo que quien la había jalado fuertemente contra la pared ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza, Mikan abrió los ojos muy enojada, entonces fue cuando su mirada se topo con un par de ojos carmesí.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces cretino? – Mikan trato de zafarse del agarre pero Natsume la tenia completamente inmóvil.

\- no vuelvas a llamarme zorro pervertido – Natsume no demostraba ningún sentimiento a través de sus expresiones faciales, pero se notaba su tono de voz daba a entender de que estaba realmente furioso.

\- ¿Cómo mierda quieres que deje de llamarte así? ¿Si me sigues acosando imbécil? – Mikan trato de propinarle un cabezazo para aturdirlo, pero fue un intento en vano ya que Natsume fue más rápido y lo esquivo.

\- esto no es acoso estúpida – Mikan iba a reclamarle otra vez cuando sintió que algo lamia su oreja. Antes de que Mikan dijera algo mas, Natsume coloco su rostro al lado de su oreja y sin pudor alguno había pasado su lengua por el lóbulo del oído de Mikan

\- ¡¿Qué…que mierda crees que haces sueltamente?! – Mikan trato de apartar a Natsume desesperadamente, en ese instante Natsume la libero de su agarre y le sonrió con burla.

\- eso, realmente es acoso _lunarcitos _– Natsume iba saliendo del edificio, cuando se detuvo a observar a Mikan que se encontraba mas roja que un tomate y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y le dijo – 2 a 2 lunares, estamos a mano Baka – y sin decir nada mas Natsume salió del edificio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO INFELIZ! – Mikan grito tan fuerte que Natsume juro que toda la academia la escucho.

Mikan afirmo su espalda en la pared y coloco una mano en su pecho que no dejaba de latir fuertemente, _estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… _repetía en su mente una y otra vez, sintiendo que las ganas de matarlo aumentaban a cada segundo.

Tratando de mantener la compostura Mikan entro en su departamento, sin dejar de despotricar en contra de Natsume en su mente.

Mientras que Natsume realizaba felizmente su caminata matutina por haber conseguido su venganza contra Mikan.

***** Pov Mikan *****

_¡Es un maldito imbécil!, _sin importarme nada cerré la puerta fuertemente mientras que por mi mente pasaba a cada instante lo sucedido con ese idiota… _¡es que no tiene sentido común!... _

Con prisa fui a darme una ducha con agua fría, ya que aun me sentía algo aturdida por la falta de sueño a pesar de haber hecho ejercicio. Me puse el uniforme, me trence el cabello hacia el lado izquierdo y lo ate con un listón azul marino, me aplique un poco de maquillaje para tapar mis ojeras y me aplique un poco de labial de un tono natural, tome mi mochila, mis llaves y me dirigí hacia la escuela.

_¡Y yo que pensé que al menos ahora llevaríamos la fiesta en paz después de que me salvo!, ¡estúpido Natsume!... _

Tan sumergida estaba en mis propios pensamientos que no note lo rápido que había llegado a la puerta del salón de clases, deje escapar de mis labios un suave suspiro, _dios me siento exhausta. _Como si no me hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada abrí la puerta y entre al salón.

\- Buenos días Hotaru, Nonoko, Ana, Tobita-kun, Ruka-kun – los chicos me respondieron animadamente exceptuando a Hotaru.

Ignore al resto sobre todo a la tonta de Shouda, me acomode tranquilamente en mi lugar y me coloque los audífonos para escuchar algo de música antes de que comenzaran las clases.

***** Con Natsume *****

¡¿Qué mierda hice?!... ¿Por qué hice esa estupidez?... ¿En que estaba pensando?... _no pensabas idiota…_

¡Maldita seas lunares, maldita mi consciencia!, ¿Qué me está sucediendo?, desde cuando actuó como un vil acosador pervertido?... _desde que ella llego a la academia… _esa respuesta resonó en su cabeza aturdiendo a Natsume aun más de lo que ya estaba…

Con pesadez apoyo su cabeza en el tronco del árbol sakura… _¿Qué debo hacer?, _a pesar de que trato de alejarme de ella, siempre sucede algo que me lo impide…

Ayer al principio fue Aoi, simplemente no puedo negarle nada y cuando ella me pidió que los acompañara poniendo "esa" cara no pude decirle que no…

Luego apareció ese imbécil coqueteándole a ella y no pude evitar querer matarlo lentamente hasta quedar satisfecho, pero esa ira se esfumo tan rápido como cuando apareció, ya que Mikan no mostro el mas mínimo interés en ese idiota me alegro demasiado… pero volví a enojarme sin razón alguna al ver como ese imbécil seguía insistiendo y sin darme cuenta fui y lo aparte de Mikan en un abrir de cerrar de ojos, cuando note lo que estaba haciendo ya era demasiado tarde, así que le deje en claro a ese estúpido que ella no estaba sola…

Y para rematar ella me pidió que me subiera a la montaña rusa con ella y mis pies sin mi permiso me llevaron a hacer la fila a su lado y cuando la vi reírse… _¡Mierda su forma de reír tan alegremente!... ¡su sonrisa… doble mierda!... _el corazón me latía tan rápido en ese momento que pensé que se me saldría del pecho… ¡Y aun no subíamos a la montaña rusa!

_¡Vamos Natsume!... no pienses demasiado en ello… esa estúpida es solo una niñita… _se decía a si mismo, _no puedo preocuparme por alguien que es tan infantil como esa idiota… _

Natsume se bajo tranquilamente del árbol con ese pensamiento en su mente y se dirigió al salón de clases como si nada le hubiese sucedido…

***** En el salón de clases. Pov Normal *****

Todos charlaban alegremente exceptuando a Hotaru que se encontraba inmersa en sus inventos, Ruka que se encontraba con su conejo en brazos esperando tranquilamente que empezaran las clases y Mikan que estaba escuchando música mientras miraba de forma impasible por la ventana.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón, era Natsume que, como siempre entro al salón ignorando a todos y se dirigió a su asiento al lado de Ruka.

Mikan, quien hasta ese entonces se encontraba distraída noto la presencia de Natsume que se acercaba a su dirección, _genial tengo que volver a ver a este imbécil ya me las va a pagar, lo de esta mañana no se va a quedar así. _Mikan enfoco nuevamente su vista en la ventana pensando en el mejor plan para vengarse de Natsume.

\- oe, estorbas no me dejas pasar – Mikan siguió mirando la ventana ignorando olímpicamente a Natsume.

\- ¡Oye idiota!, no seas un estorbo para Natsume-sama – _otra vez la estúpida chillona de Shouda, es que no se cansa, _Mikan se enfocó en Shouda y en menos de un segundo el cabello de esta comenzó a arder – Kyaa… - Shouda comenzó a correr por todo el salón hasta que Tobita-kun le apago el fuego de su cabello – esta me las vas a pagar estúpida – con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos se fue a su asiento con un aura oscura rodeándola, mientras que Mikan simplemente volvió su vista hacia la ventana.

\- podrías moverte lunares o mejor dicho… _fresitas _– Mikan miro a Natsume completamente confusa… _¿Cómo demonios…?, _Natsume le señalo el dobles de su falda que estaba algo levantado en la parte del muslo que dejaba ver algo de su ropa interior.

\- ¡Maldito Pervertido! – Mikan con rapidez arreglo el dobles de su falda mientras su rostro se volvía de color carmesí - deja de ver mi ropa interior zorro asqueroso…

\- yo no vi tus bragas, tú me las mostraste _fresitas – _Mikan se levanto de un salto de su asiento y trato de propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro a Natsume quien lo esquivo y aprovecho la ocasión para poder sentarse en su asiento sin ninguna dificultad.

\- que ruidosa _fresitas _– Mikan abrió la boca para volver a insultar a Natsume, pero justo en ese instante fue interrumpida por Narumi que ingreso al salón como si nada, deteniendo a Mikan, quien de mala gana se sentó junto a Natsume.

\- ¡Buenoooos Diiaas Mis Amoores! – Narumi vestía un tutu rosa junto con un maquillaje demasiado llamativo, al instante todos pusieron cara de asco y miraron hacia otro lado…

_Y se supone que es hombre, _pensaron al mismo tiempo tanto Mikan como Natsume.

***** A la hora del receso *****

\- Al fin se acabaron las clases con ese travesti… - escucho Mikan decir a algún chico de la clase.

\- Mikan-chan, ¿te gustaría venir a almorzar con nosotros? – Mikan observo a Nonoko quien le sonreía amablemente, a su lado se encontraba Anna con la misma expresión amable.

\- Lo siento pero tengo asuntos que atender – en realidad Mikan no tenía hambre y deseaba caminar un rato por los alrededores, _necesito algo de tranquilidad_.

\- oh, comprendo – Nonoko y Anna se entristecieron y se marcharon.

Mikan se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la salida del salón, pero antes de salir observo a Nonoko y Anna que aun tenían ese semblante triste en sus rostros, con un suave suspiro fue hacia ellas.

\- oigan… - les dijo captando su atención – tal vez mañana me quede a comer con ustedes.

\- Por supuesto Mikan-chan – dijeron al unisonó, Mikan les mostro una pequeña sonrisa y se marcho, dejando muy contentas a Nonoko y Anna.

\- Natsume ¿almorzamos juntos? – Natsume se limito a asentir con su cabeza como respuesta hacia Ruka, quien se limito a seguir de manera sonriente a Natsume hacia la cafetería.

Mikan salió del edificio con tranquilidad, y fue a caminar por el bosque mientras pasaba el receso del almuerzo. Ya llevaba casi treinta minutos caminando por Gakuen Alice, cuando a lo lejos diviso a una figura familiar, _es el idiota de la montaña rusa, _pensó Mikan. Y cuánta razón Mikan, metros más adelante se encontraba Shuta con sus amigos.

_Sera mejor ignorarlos y aparentar que no lo he visto, _con este pensamiento, Mikan continuo su camino sin mirar hacia los lados, únicamente al frente.

\- ¡Hey!, pero si es la chica de la montaña rusa… - _mierda, _pensó Mikan - ¿Qué tal? – _sigue caminando Mikan, finge que no lo oiste –_ Oye te estoy hablando - Shuta sujeto del brazo izquierdo a Mikan e hizo que lo mirara de frente (no sé si lo recuerdan pero es el idiota que trato a ligarse a Mikan en el capitulo anterior, lo digo nada más porque he pasado mucho sin actualizar xD)

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltame – Mikan de un manotazo soltó el agarre de Shuta y se disponía a marcharse cuando se topo con tres chicos que la miraban divertidos a la vez que le impedían que siguiera su camino.

\- Vamos, solo quiero _hablar – _dijo susurrando lo último, Mikan giro sobre sus talones y miro directamente a los ojos a Shuta.

\- la pregunta es si yo quiero hacerlo Shuta – le contesto Mikan de manera desafiante.

\- ¡Vaya que sorpresa más agradable preciosa!, recuerdas mi nombre – Shuta le hizo una extravagante reverencia al estilo príncipe, pero se notaba la burla en cada uno de sus gestos – sabes, quien iba a pensar que tu eres la chica nueva, que además de ser la pareja del imbécil de Hyuuga…

\- no es como si me agradara ser la pareja de ese idiota – bufo Mikan – ahora si no te importa me marcho – Mikan iba a retomar su camino cuando se vio rodeada por los cuatro chicos, dejando a Mikan sin escapatoria según ellos.

\- mira preciosa es imposible que te marches, ya que por tu culpa y la de Hyuuga perdí bastante dinero ayer…

\- mira maldito imbécil me estoy hartando de ti mas te vale que me dejes en paz o…

\- ¿Qué?, ¿le dirás a Hyuuga que te salve?, ese mocoso no está por aquí estúpida y dudo mucho que te encuentre – Shuta se le acerco peligrosamente a Mikan, quien no le temía en lo absoluto y estaba lista para hacerlo puré cuando Shuta detuvo su andar hacia ella - ¿Qué?… no puedo moverme…

Mikan miro a los cuatro chicos que estaban alrededor suyo y noto la cara de espanto plasmada en sus rostros, mientras se decían unos a otros que no podían moverse, _¿Qué demonios?... _cuando un chico cayo de un árbol alertando a Mikan, quien de un giro se puso en posición de lucha.

\- ¡woo!... tranquila te estaba ayudando con estos idiotas – el chico que ayudo a Mikan tenía el cabello azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos, y una estrella tatuada debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

\- gracias, pero no la necesitaba… – Mikan relajo su postura pero aun así se mantuvo alerta, el chico estuvo a punto de decir algo pero una voz a sus espaldas lo interrumpió.

\- Andou, maldito estúpido déjanos libres – Shuta quien aún seguía inmóvil miro furioso a Andou.

\- Naah… creo que te mereces quedarte así por un rato, no es de buena educación molestar y acorralar a una chica, mucho menos en el bosque, y eso que vienes a la academia a educarte, pero que mal ejemplo le das a tus menores – Andou se burlo de él, mientras le hacía garabatos en el rostro con una pluma.

\- ¡Oye déjame imbécil! – Shuta trato de moverse pero le fue imposible.

\- ¡Hey!, ya fue suficiente… - Mikan tomo el brazo de Andou e impidió que siguiera garabateando en el rostro de Shuta.

\- si tu lo dices – Andou se encogió de hombros y guardo su pluma en el bolsillo – Mi nombre es Tsubasa Andou, voy en el último año de secundaria mi alice es el de captura de sombras – Tsubasa le sonrió amigablemente y le extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

\- Mucho gusto Tsubasa-sempai, mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara voy en primer año de secundaria – Mikan también extendió su mano terminando la presentación entre ellos dos – en cuanto a estos tarados serias tan amable de dejarlos libres de tu alice – Mikan quien no quería utilizar su alice de anulación en algo tan simple se lo pidió a Tsubasa, quien accedió encogiéndose de hombros, pensando en que Mikan era una chica demasiado amable, sin saber que esta tenía planes para ellos, y dejo de utilizar su alice en esos cuatro.

\- Tsk, no pienso agradecerte mocosa – Shuta se disponía a marcharse junto con sus amigos cuando de la nada tenía a Mikan frente a él – ¿Cómo…? - Zas, Mikan le propino un rodillazo en la boca del estomago sin ninguna piedad, y lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo – maldita… - dijo débilmente.

\- haber si así se te quita lo tarado, aunque lo dudo bastante – Mikan iba a darse media vuelta cuando Shuta trato de golpearla, pero Mikan fue más rápida y le propino una patada voladora directamente en el rostro luego de una patada en las costillas – hay idiotas como tú que no tienen remedio – suspiro cansada Mikan, mientras que Tsubasa miraba todo maravillado y asombrado a la misma vez – no vuelvas a acercarte a mi o lo lamentaras – Mikan hizo aparecer fuego en sus manos, lo cual asusto a los amigos de Shuta al ver lo fuerte que era Mikan e hizo que salieran corriendo con Shuta pisándole los talones.

\- eres… - Mikan cerró los ojos con fuerza temiendo que Tsubasa la llamara monstruo - ¡Asombrosa! – Mikan abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miro sorprendida a la vez que se sentía aliviada – recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar – le dijo Tsubasa a modo de broma mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

\- lo tendré presente Tsubasa-sempai – le respondió Mikan siguiéndole el juego…

**Wuaaaa se que tarde lo siento… lo siento… muchooo! De verdad perdónenme , se que además de demorarme tanto en actualizar hice el capitulo corto u.u, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude espero les guste y me perdonen**

**lau-chan200111**** y sofitkm muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que ambas me perdonen, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. **

**Anabela711 no me gusta el bulling u.u espero que me perdones por la tardanza y que disfrutes el capitulo.**

**MadokaKaname896 espero que me disculpes la demora, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia**

**Atenea primero que nada lo de las canciones no te preocupes de acuerdo a la letra la acomodare de acuerdo a algún capitulo así que da igual si es triste o alegre, aunque si quieres mi humilde opinión yo escucho ambas jeje, en cuento a tu apoyo gracias realmente muchas gracias, me das muchos animos de continuar, y en cuanto a ofenderme o molestarme en tus comentarios, jamás lo has hecho no te preocupes, de hecho me alegran mucho cuando reviso la historia así que tranquila, espero me disculpes también si te di a entender eso, lo lamento, besos muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero que me disculpes el capitulo corto nos leemos. **

**Y para todos los demás que siguen y leen mi historia mis mas sinceras disculpas y muchas gracias por su apoyo aunque no lo escriban el ver cuantas personas han leído mi historia me anima, y me inspira a seguir adelante espero seguir con su apoyo…**

** BESOS A TODOS NOS LEEMOS! **


	10. Chapter 10: HP

Capitulo 9: Clase de habilidades peligrosas

_Los diálogos en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

_**En el capitulo Anterior: **_

**\- eres… - Mikan cerró los ojos con fuerza temiendo que Tsubasa la llamara monstruo - ¡Asombrosa! – Mikan abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miro sorprendida a la vez que se sentía aliviada – recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar – le dijo Tsubasa a modo de broma mirándola con una gran sonrisa.**

** \- lo tendré presente Tsubasa-sempai – le respondió Mikan siguiéndole el juego…**

_**Fin del capítulo anterior.**_

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

Mikan se quedo charlando unos instantes con Tsubasa antes de volver a su salón de clases.

Después de almuerzo les tocaba con Jinno-sensei clases de matemática. A la mitad de la clase de Jin-jin, a Mikan le llego un mensaje de texto a su celular y al revisar de quien era el mensaje leyó lo siguiente:

**De: Persona **

** Shadow te veré en tu cuarto al término de las clases, en cuento terminen, tele transpórtate aquí de inmediato.**

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *****

_¡Genial!, ¿otra misión?, pero si aun no soy formalmente miembro de habilidades peligrosas… o será que Kounji quiere verme… ¡Puaj!... _

Será una larga tarde…

* * *

***** Pov Normal *****

Mikan se acomodo mejor en su asiento y dejo escapar un suspiro captando la atención de cierto chico de ojos carmesí que la miraba de reojo.

Una vez sonó la campana que señalaba el termino de las clases del día lunes, Mikan sin perder el tiempo tomo sus cosas y se tele transporto de regreso a su cuarto, sin notar que Hotaru llevaba desde hace unos minutos atrás observándola muy preocupada por el comportamiento distante de ella.

* * *

***** En el cuarto de Mikan… *****

Persona estaba sentando en un cómodo y gran sofá en la sala mientras esperaba a Mikan, mientras pensaba _¡Youichi va a querer matarme!, _cuando Mikan apareció en la sala.

\- Di lo que tengas que decir Persona y luego lárgate – Mikan al no saber si Reí estaba siendo vigilado por Kounji decidió actuar como él le pidió, de manera fría.

\- Tranquila Mikan, esta vez Kounji no me está vigilando – le soltó Persona dejando escapar unas risillas.

\- uff ¡qué alivio Reí-nii! – Mikan se dejo caer en el sofá de manera pesada mientras suspiraba.

\- si, es bueno poder hablar con normalidad – Persona se quito el antifaz que solía usar mientras se restregaba los ojos con cansancio.

\- ¿te sientes bien Reí-nii? – Mikan se levanto del sofá y fue a sentarse junto a Persona.

\- si, es solo que… nunca me imagine que estar dos meses y medio fuera de la academia, tendría tanto trabajo pendiente al regresar, desde que regrese he estado haciendo trabajos y misiones pendientes… - Persona paso una mano por su cabello alborotándolo un poco mientras su rostro reflejaba el cansancio – apenas si he comido…

\- lo siento Reí-nii, no tendrías tanto trabajo de no ser por mi culpa… - le dijo Mikan con notoria culpa en su voz.

\- cierra la boca, ya arreglare todo pronto, además los dos meses y medio que estuve fuera para mi fueron las mejores vacaciones de este lugar – Persona le sonrió a Mikan a la vez que alboroto el cabello de esta.

\- es cierto, para mi fueron las mejores vacaciones, claro si descontamos tu jodido entrenamiento que casi me mata…

\- pero te hizo más fuerte así que no te quejes llorona – Persona abrazo a Mikan con dulzura – oye tu nombre de misión fue cambiado, tu nombre clave para las misiones ya no será Shadow, de ahora en adelante serás Shiro Neko ¿está claro?

\- Si Reí-nii, por cierto ¿cuándo conoceré a los demás miembros de la clase? – Mikan ya venía preguntándose esto desde que hizo su primera misión así que no se aguanto más la curiosidad y decidió preguntarle.

\- Hoy – le respondió Persona con simpleza.

\- ¿Cómo? – Mikan se sobresalto y se levanto del sofá con rapidez.

\- te lo hubiese dicho antes si hubieras utilizado las piedras de telepatía que te di – le dijo Persona de manera acusatoria – pero como no lo hiciste no me culpes.

\- ¿piedras de telepatía? – Mikan se quedo un rato pensando hasta que logro recordar – cierto tu me diste unas piedras de telepatía para que las usara a mi regreso – Mikan volvió a sentarse en el sofá junto a Persona.

\- Exacto idiota, eso nos sirve para comunicarnos si que Kounji se entere es el método más seguro dentro de la academia tonta – Persona le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Mikan con frustración.

\- ¡oye!, ya entendí utilizare una enseguida – resoplo Mikan frustrada.

\- Mas te vale, o te hare correr el triple que en los entrenamientos – le dijo Persona a modo de amenaza – yendo a otro punto, ¿Cómo va todo con Youichi?, ¿Ya lo viste?

\- si, el día de su cumpleaños, pudimos celebrarlo juntos antes de que me fuera de misión, y ayer fuimos al parque de atracciones – le respondió Mikan con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Me alegra mucho, si te soy sincero Youichi y yo probablemente nos enfrentemos hoy – le comento Persona con un suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué deberían de enfrentarse? – le pregunto Mikan preocupada.

\- por dejarte reemplazarlo en sus misiones, va a querer asesinarme – le respondió como si nada.

\- ya veo… - soltó Mikan más tranquila, _será una simple pelea, por un instante llegue a pensar que Kounji le había ordenado a Persona que lastimase a Youichi._

_ \- _así que cuando eso suceda trata de no interferir, y si vas a hacerlo que se note real tu enfado o estaremos en problemas.

\- No te preocupes Reí-nii todo va a salir bien, descuida – le dijo Mikan sonriendo.

\- Bien ya debo irme, te veo a fuera del edificio de habilidades peligrosas a las diez de la noche en punto, ve con la ropa que utilizaste la última vez en la misión, y en tu cuarto hay una nueva mascara – al terminar de decir esto Persona desapareció.

\- Jo, al menos podría haberse despedido de mi, Baka oni-chan…

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *** **

_¿Qué le sucederá a esa Baka?, desde que reviso su celular que está actuando extraño… ¿desde cuando me fijo en esos detalles tan insignificantes?... aagghh…_

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar, _un mensaje de Persona…_

**De: Persona. **

**Kuro Neko, hay una reunión en el edificio de habilidades peligrosas a las 9:30 pm en punto, hay un nuevo integrante y deberán darle la "bienvenida", poniéndola a prueba. Ven con tu ropa de misión. **

**PD: Está prohibido faltar a no ser que quieras un castigo. **

_Genial, otro idiota que cayó en las redes de Kounji, me pregunto quién tendrá tan mala suerte… aunque… si no mal recuerdo aun no hacemos la entrada oficial de Youichi a la clase, ¿será el?... espero que no…_

* * *

***** Pov Youichi *** **

\- Hasta mañana Aoi-chan – le dije a Aoi mientras la dejaba en la puerta del edificio del dormitorio.

\- Hasta mañana You-chan – y la vi desaparecer tras la puerta mientras me sonreía de manera adorable.

_Para el carro Youichi, es tu mejor amiga, tu mejor amiga… a quien quiero engañar… _si debo admitirlo me está empezando a gustar Aoi, en qué momento comenzó a suceder esto… _no, no, no… debo enfocarme, apenas encontré a one-chan, y probablemente las acciones que hagamos ahora deberán ser con extremo cuidado, si no queremos que el director de la escuela primaria nos tenga en la mira. _

Cuando sentí que algo vibro en el bolsillo de mi pantalón asustándome, _es un mensaje de Persona. _

Ahora que recuerdo, Persona de seguro que sabía que one-chan iba a ingresar a la academia y el muy… no me dijo absolutamente nada…

\- _voy a matarlo _– solté en un pequeño susurro accesible únicamente a mis oídos, _espero que no se deba a que ya tengo 13 años, de ser así tendré que hacer misiones y preocupare a one-chan. _

**De: Persona. **

** Ghost, hay reunión debes estar afuera del edificio de la clase de habilidades peligrosas a las 9:30 pm en punto, hay un nuevo integrante. Ven con ropa negra. **

Genial, probablemente tendré que comenzar con las misiones que fastidio, justo ahora que encontré a one-chan mi vida comenzara a correr peligro, y pensar que las cosas estaban marchando bien y ahora han vuelto a arruinarse.

_Iré a visitarla_

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *** **

_Dios, tendré que enfrentar a Youichi… _me tire boca abajo en mi gran cama, cuando recordé que Reí-nii me había mencionado unas piedras de telepatía, _será mejor que use una cuanto antes o Reí-nii volverá a reñirme. _

Con pesadez me levante de la cama y fui hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba mi bolsita con piedras alice y saque una de telepatía y la inserte en mi cuerpo, entonces contemple un estuche cuadrado bastante grande color vino tinto, _"en tu cuarto hay una nueva mascara"… _cierto Reí-nii me dijo que tengo una máscara nueva, ya que si no mal recuerdo la que utilice en mi primera misión era provisoria.

Con cuidado abrí el estuche y me encontré con una máscara de gato blanca, con unos lienzos de color plateados alrededor del ojo izquierdo, con unos cuantos pétalos del árbol sakura marchitos dibujados alrededor de los lienzos, _bastante hermosa, pero triste a la vez… Sera mejor que coma algo antes de prepararme para ir con Persona y los demás de la HP _(Habilidades Peligrosas).

***Bip-Bip***

_¿un mensaje que extraño quien será?... _lentamente tome mi celular y revise de quien era el mensaje. Youichi.

**De: Youichi. **

** One-chan iré a visitarte a tu cuarto si es que me lo permites. **

Sin dudar mucho le teclee una rápida respuesta.

**Claro You-chan estaré encantada de que vengas a visitarme, así podemos cenar juntos como en los viejos tiempos, te parece… ¿espagueti con albóndigas? **

Enseguida obtuve una respuesta.

**Claro ne-chan estaré dentro de una hora en tu cuarto. **

**Te espero. **Le respondí de vuelta y deje mi celular en el escritorio.

_Iré a darme un baño rápido antes de preparar la cena… _

Me encamine hacia el baño y me desvestí… _ahh se siente tan bien el agua… _

Al salir me puse un pantalón negro, una sudadera blanca y una blusa azul marino que deje abierta, deje mi cabello suelto y fui hacia la cocina, para preparar la cena.

* * *

***** Pov Youichi *****

_Ya casi es la hora, será mejor que me ponga en marcha pronto, no quiero hacer esperar a one-chan. _Me levante del sofá, cogí mis llaves y sali de mi habitación.

Estaba cruzando el bosque cuando me encontré con Natsume-nii que se encontraba trepando un árbol.

\- Hola Natsume-nii – le salude cuando llegue al pie del árbol.

\- Hm – fue la única respuesta que recibí de Natsume-nii quien ni se molesto en mirarme.

\- ¿aun sigues enfadado por todos los fantasmas que te lance ayer? – espere varios segundos pero no obtuve respuesta – eso es un si, pero tu tuviste la culpa por hacerle cosas pervertidas a one-chan – siguió sin responderme – maldición Natsume-nii, admítelo si yo le hubiese hecho algo como eso a Aoi me hubieses vuelto carbón en menos de un pestañeo.

\- Tsk – soltó Natsume-nii, _parece enfadado – _está bien enano ya deja de fastidiar – de la nada Natsume-nii estaba a mi lado con la misma expresión de siempre, seria.

\- está bien, está bien de todas maneras ya me voy, iré a cenar con One-chan – me gire sobre mis talones para irme cuando una idea cruzo mi mente – ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo y con one-chan?

\- no – _vaya su respuesta fue rápida. _

\- vamos, seguro one-chan ya olvido todo lo que le hiciste – de la nada Natsume-nii asintió como si estuviese molesto con la idea, pero note un pequeño brillo de maldad en sus ojos, como si se estuviera divirtiendo con la situación – será mejor que nos demos prisa vamos a llegar tarde – _nah, son imaginaciones mías. _

Una vez llegamos al cuarto de one-chan, escuchamos débilmente el sonido de música que venía desde adentro, no le tome importancia y toque la puerta y espere a que ella abriera la puerta, pero nadie abría y note como Natsume-nii comenzaba a impacientarse, asique volví a tocar la puerta esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza, pero nuevamente nadie abrió, iba a volver a tocar la puerta cuando Natsume-nii de improvisto abrió la puerta y entro como si nada.

Con resignación entre detrás de él, seguimos el sonido de la música que provenía desde la cocina, y cuál fue mi sorpresa encontrándome con one-chan que estaba cantando a la vez que cocinaba y bailaba al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Salí de mi estado de estupefacción mire a Natsume-nii, y me sorprendí al ver que este estaba sonriendo divertido mientras la observaba, _que extraño Natsume-nii nunca sonríe tal vez… no… será que le gus… no imposible no pienses estupideces, _me regañe a mí mismo, en ese instante one-chan canto las últimas líneas de la canción y se giro en nuestra dirección, se sorprendió tanto de vernos hay, que la cuchara que sostenía en su mano se le cayó.

\- ¿Qué… que hacen aquí?...

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *** (minutos antes)**

_Estoy algo aburrida, pondré algo de música, _comencé a tararear a la vez que cocinaba el espagueti con albóndigas, cuando comenzó a sonar una canción de SCANDAL, que cada vez que la escuchaba se me contagiaba el ritmo de la canción sobre todo los solos de guitarra eléctrica, así que sin poder evitarlo comencé a cantar y a bailar.

**SCANDAL, Runners High **

**Tameiki bakari tsuite sugite yuku mainichi ni  
"Kotae" no nai toikake wo kurikaeshite  
Tachidomatte utsumuku hi mo aru kedo  
Mabuta wo tojite hikaru shigunaru wa itsumo**

**"Mae ni susume kimi wa"  
Sonna mon ka yo  
"Nigecha dame da"  
Hashiritsuzukeyou**

**Genkai datte kimetsuke chattara  
Owari wo tsugeru buzaa ga narunda  
Boku wo warau ka no you ni  
Kono saka wo nobotte mieru keshiki ga  
Gooru teepu de sutaato rain sa  
Mirai ga matteru**

**Fuan wa yokan mo naku kokoro wo yowaraseteku  
Tobeteta hazu no tobibako mo kowaku natte  
Itsu no manika konna ni retsu no ushiro  
Dareka no tobu sugata nagameteiru yo**

**"Kimi wa sore de ii no"  
Chotto matte yo  
"Mada maniau"  
Ugokidasu kimochi**

**Akogare tatte nozonde tatte  
Tadoritsukenai koto mo arunda  
Sou daremo ga shitteru  
Demo dakara to itte mogaite inakya  
Kitto nanimo kawarya shinainda  
Jibun wo shinjite**

**Dareka no sei ni shinai you ni  
Koukai shitari shinai you ni  
Saigo ni waraeru you ni yukou**

**Genkai datte kimetsuke chattara  
Owari wo tsugeru buzaa ga narunda  
Boku wo warau ka no you ni  
Kono saka wo nobotte mieru keshiki ga  
Gooru teepu de sutaato rain sa  
Jibun wo shinjite  
Mirai ga matteru**

Cuando cante las últimas líneas, me gire para observar la hora en el reloj de la pared para ver si no estaba retrasada con la comida, cuando me tope con Youichi… y… _o no ¡mierda!, ¡Natsume!... Digo Hyuuga…_

\- ¿Qué… que hacen aquí? – _¡¿Cómo mierda no note que Youichi había llegado?! Diablos que vergüenza, _observe a Youichi quien me miraba algo impresionado y aturdido, _que vergüenza You-chan me vio haciendo el ridículo, _gire mi vista hacia Hyuuga y este lo único que hacía era mirarme con burla… _¡Maldición! Deja de sonreír maldito zorro asqueroso y pervertido. _

\- solo disfrutamos del espectáculo fresitas – _ggrr… quiero poner mis manos sobre tu asqueroso cuello hasta dejarte medio muerto en el piso estúpido. _

\- vinimos a cenar ¿o acaso se te olvido que vendría Mikan-nee? – _claro que no se me olvido You-chan, la pregunta es… ¡¿Por qué demonios está este pervertido aquí?! _

\- claro que no You-chan, pero aun me pregunto porque vienes acompañado de este desperdicio de humano – _es oficial, quiero asesinarlo, _sentencie.

_ \- _Mikan-nee, ya perdona a Natsume-nii, ya han pasado varios días, además yo fui quien invito a Natsume-nii a cenar con nosotros espero no te molestes por qué no te avise – _claro que estoy molesta… y mucho… aagghh pero como puedo negarte algo con esa linda carita de culpabilidad que tienes… _\- está bien puede quedarse a cenar – _pero no pienso olvidarme de ninguna de las que me ha hecho. _

\- Arigato one-chan – _¡dios tendré que soportar a Hyuuga durante toda la cena!... pero esa carita alegre de You-chan vale la pena… pero por favor Kamisama dame la paciencia suficiente para no mandar al cementerio a Hyuuga durante la cena. _

\- la cena ya está casi lista, vayan a lavarse antes de comer – frustrada me di la vuelta apague el reproductor de música y le baje el gas a la estufa, para poder arreglar la mesa tranquilamente para la cena.

Cogí los cubiertos, un mantel de color caoba, servilletas, y todo lo que hiciera falta. Cuando termine, prepare una jarra de jugo natural de naranja y la lleve hasta la mesa y serví tres vasos. Luego fui hacia la cocina y verifique si la cena estaba lista.

\- pueden pasar a la mesa, la cena esta lista – observe como Youichi y Hyuuga se levantaban del sofá en el que estaban sentados y se sentaban en la mesa, mientras yo servía la comida.

\- Itadakimasu – dijimos los tres y comenzamos a comer.

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

Los tres estaban comiendo en un incomodo silencio ya que Mikan aun seguía algo enfadada así que Youichi decidió entablar una conversación para romper el silencio.

\- ¿ne Mikan-nee a qué clase de habilidades perteneces? – Mikan se atraganto con algo de comida, _mierda, ¿Qué le digo?, _pensó Mikan.

\- llegue hace unos cuantos días así que aun no lose, pero de seguro me dicen dentro de poco – le respondió Mikan tomando un sorbo de su jugo, _Mikan-nee me esta mintiendo pero, ¿Por qué?, _Youichi al no saber qué hacer prefirió guardar silencio. – y tu You-chan, ¿en qué clase de habilidades estas?

\- ¿eh?... yo – Mikan asintió a la pregunta que la había hecho Youichi – etto… bueno veras… - Youichi no sabía si contarle la verdad o no a Mikan pero Natsume respondió por él.

\- en la clase de habilidades peligrosas – _¿Por qué rayos se mienten no se supone que son hermanos?, _pensó Natsume con resignación.

\- ya veo, así que haces misiones para la academia You-chan – _debo cerciorarme que nunca lo han enviado a hacer alguna misión peligrosa, _pensó Mikan.

\- no, aun no one-chan, pero… - Mikan se sintió algo mas aliviada al escuchar esa respuesta y sutilmente soltó el aire contenido – ya tengo la edad establecida así que comenzare dentro de poco.

\- Ya veo, aremos algo al respecto You-chan – le expreso Mikan con confianza sosteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lo que tranquilizo a Youichi pero no del todo ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, mientras que Natsume comía en silencio, _¿Por qué le sigue mintiendo es que no se cansa?, si serás estúpida lunares. _

_ \- _¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar fresitas? – soltó de repente Natsume causándole un pequeño sonrojo a Mikan.

\- ¿para quieres saber pervertido? – Mikan mordió fuertemente una albóndiga con frustración, _te odio Hyuuga, _pensó Mikan.

\- para demandarlos por sus malos servicios, como pudieron dejarte salir bailando tan horrorosamente – le contesto con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Mikan abrió los ojos grandemente como platos, mientras que Youichi trataba de contener la risa, _si que se llevan bien estos dos, _pensó.

\- eres un desgraciado, deja de comportarte como un pendejo estamos cenando – Mikan lo amenazo peligrosamente con el tenedor, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea – además se que te intereso y por eso estas fastidiándome tanto si no, estoy segura que no hubieses hecho aquello en la mañana.

\- Tsk… - Natsume al no saber que decir se maldijo a si mismo y miro hacia otro lado, con un pequeño pero no notorio sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué hizo Natsume-nii en la mañana Mikan-nee? – pregunto Youichi bastante curioso.

\- veras yo Salí a trotar por los alrededores temprano en la mañana, cuando venía de regreso me tope con el idiota de Hyuuga y él me… ¡AAAHH! – Mikan recibió un puntapié en el tobillo por parte de Natsume bastante fuerte - ¿Por qué me pegaste Baka? – le pregunto Mikan a Natsume.

\- Hm – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, _atrévete a decirle algo a Youichi y date por muerta, _pensó Natsume.

\- por favor no se peleen – les regaño Youichi con cansancio.

\- Tsk – _ya me las pagaras zorro asqueroso, _pensó Mikan mientras guardaba silencio.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Mikan recogió los platos y los llevo al lavadero, mientras los chicos pasaban a la sala.

\- Natsume-nii tengo algo que contarte – le susurro Youichi mientras se cercioraba que Mikan no estuviera cerca para escucharlos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le susurro Natsume.

\- Persona me envió un mensaje citándome a las 9:30 pm en punto afuera del edificio de los HP, diciendo que hay un nuevo integrante, tal vez sea yo – le conto Youichi con un poco de miedo.

\- ¿te dijo con ropa negra? – le pregunto Natsume, a lo que Youichi asintió con la cabeza - ¿te dio una máscara? – Youichi se sorprendió por la pregunta pero negó con la cabeza – entonces no eres tú, si fuera así te hubiese dado una máscara para que ocultes tu rostro durante las misiones, así que puedes estar tranquilo – Youichi dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- ¿quieren un poco de té? – les pregunto Mikan, apareciendo con una bandeja con tazas de té, mientras que Natsume pensaba, _aunque creo saber quién es el nuevo integrante… o mejor dicho la nueva integrante._

\- arigato Mikan-nee – Youichi cogió una taza y tomo un poco – esta delicioso Arigato – Youichi le sonrió a Mikan y bebió un poco más de su te.

\- ¿gustas Hyuuga? – le pregunto Mikan de manera educada, Natsume disipo de su mente esos pensamientos y con cuidado tomo una de las tazas de té.

\- Arigato fresitas – a Mikan le salió una venita en la sien y estuvo a punto de arrojarle su té hirviendo pero se contuvo.

\- no hay de que zorro pervertido – Mikan dejo la bandeja en la mesita de centro y tomo un poco de té.

Estuvieron bebiendo tranquilamente te, mientras Youichi le contaba a Mikan lo que el había hecho durante esos nueve años en la academia, contándole las divertidas anécdotas que compartía con Aoi, hasta que dieron las ocho y media de la tarde.

\- muchas gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa one-chan pero ya debo irme, tengo mucha tarea pendiente – le dijo Youichi poniéndose de pie, mientras que Mikan lo acompañaba hasta la puerta.

\- está bien, comprendo You-chan, estudia mucho ¿sí? – Youichi le mostro una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mikan.

\- hasta mañana one-chan.

\- Hasta mañana You-chan – Mikan cerró la puerta y encaro a Natsume.

\- ¿Cuánto más piensas quedarte? – Natsume se levanto del sofá y se acerco peligrosamente a Mikan, pero no logro intimidarla.

\- descuida ya me iba fresitas – Natsume sin ninguna expresión en su rostro tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió – tus mentiras no duraran eternamente deberías saberlo y el no te las va a perdonar tan fácilmente – y sin decir nada más se marcho del departamento dejando a tras a una Mikan estupefacta y muy preocupada.

\- _eso ya lo sé… - _se dijo a si misma muy bajo.

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *****

¿Qué demonios pretende esa idiota?, Youichi no le va a perdonar todas las mentiras que le está diciendo… así lo único que lograra es perderlo, ¿y no era aquello lo que esa estúpida quería evitar?... ¡en que está pensando!

Entre a mi cuarto y me desplome en el sofá más cercano… _basta Natsume no deberías preocuparte por los problemas de esa idiota, son suyos después de todo, no debería entrometerme… pero aun así… ¿Por qué siento esto tan raro en mi pecho?... pareciera que me oprimiera por dentro… ¡AAHH!... ¿Qué demonios me sucede?..._

Será mejor que me aliste de una vez, si llego tarde Persona me va a castigar y no estoy de humor para soportarlo…

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *****

_¡Estúpido Natsume Hyuuga!... _escondí mi rostro debajo de una almohada de mi cama y reprimí un grito de frustración.

_Claro que se eso… se perfectamente que Youichi va a molestarse conmigo… pero… no puedo involucrar demasiado a nadie en esto o correrá un grave peligro… Youichi de por sí ya está demasiado involucrado en esto… saber la verdad solo lo pondría en problemas… _

Quite la almohada de mi rostro y me coloque boca arriba de la cama y contemple el techo del cuarto… oscuro… _igual como mi vida oscura… y solo hay caos… ¿Cómo mierda voy a solucionar todo esto?... no quería admitirlo… pero sé que este trato con Kounji solo me da algo de tiempo… pero estoy segura que el no va a rendirse… en ese momento… ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?..._

Estuve tanto tiempo mirando el techo buscando respuestas a mis preguntas, que cuando observe la hora eran las nueve de la noche… _será mejor que me prepare… _

Me levante de la cama fui hacia el baño, me lave el rostro, y con cansancio lo seque con una toalla pequeña, fui hacia el armario y saque la ropa que utilice en la última misión.

(Por si no lo recuerdan consiste en un short corto que le llega un poco más arriba del muslo, unas medias negras que le llegan un poquito más arriba del muslo, una sudadera negra, un cinturón a juego con compartimientos pequeños, botines negros con un pequeño tacón y finalmente una chaqueta negra)

Me vestí lentamente, _no quiero hacer esto… porque simplemente no puedo hacer misiones y ya, _pensé.

Frustrada, una vez lista tome la máscara nueva y Salí por la ventana y me dirigí hacia el edificio de HP.

Ya casi era la hora, solo me quedaban diez minutos para llegar, así que me coloque mi nueva mascara y me dirigí corriendo hacia el edificio de HP, estando en menos de dos minutos hay, a lo lejos divise a Persona con un grupo de chicos enmascarados exceptuando a Youichi, decidí acercarme cuando… _**"pon una barrera a tu alrededor y trepa un árbol cercano no aparezcas hasta que te lo diga", **_¿esa es la voz de Rei-nii?, **¿Rei-nii?**_**, **_dije tratando de comunicarme con él a través de el alice de telepatía, _**si boba, ¿Quién más?... date prisa, **_**está bien, **le conteste de vuelta e hice lo que él me indico.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca escuche a Rei-nii decir:

\- Bien entonces nuestro nuevo integrante llegara dentro de poco, ya saben que hacer – vi como todos asentían en respuesta hacia lo que les indico Persona, mientras yo me peguntaba _¿hacer qué? _ – y el otro asunto es el siguiente. Youichi Yukihara cumplió 13 años hace un par de días, como bien saben esa es la edad en que comienzan a hacer misiones, pero… - Persona hizo una pausa, dejándome con el corazón en la mano, _¿no pensara decirle que yo…? Por favor no se lo digas… _\- alguien va a tomar su lugar – observe como todos los de las habilidades peligrosas miraban a un chico con una máscara de gato – no es Kuro Neko - _¿Kuro Neko?... ese no era el apodo de Hyuuga… ¿el está aquí?... _– ya puedes salir – esa es mi señal.

De un salto baje del árbol, y me acerque al grupo con la cabeza en alto, mire disimuladamente a Youichi a través de la máscara, y observe como sus ojos se abrían grandemente, mientras el enojo empezaba a notarse en su mirada.

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

\- ella es nuestra nueva integrante, y reemplazara a Youichi de ahora en adelante – el silencio reino por completo en el lugar, nadie decía nada, mientras que Youichi sabia quien estaba detrás de la máscara, era su hermana, estaba seguro de eso, desprendía la misma aura que Mikan, apretó sus puños con rabia, _¿Qué demonios está pasando?... _

\- ya saben que hacer – Persona y Youichi se fueron a un lugar apartado mientras que los otros seis presentes rodeaban a Mikan, esta al no saber que estaba sucediendo apenas esquivo una cuchilla hecha de hielo que creó una chica de cabello azul claro, _bien si quieres luchar, luchare. _

Mikan se volvió invisible y se tele transporto cerca de un árbol y observo a sus contrincantes una chica, y cinco chicos.

Los seis contrincantes de Mikan la buscaban por todos lados, sin encontrarla, entonces un chico con una máscara de color vino tinto, levanto su mano y un montón de insectos comenzaron a acercarse a Mikan y a rodearla, Mikan dejo de utilizar el alice de invisibilidad y creó un muro de fuego que quemo todos los insectos, en ese instante muchos chuchillos hechos de hielo fueron arrojados hacia Mikan impulsados por una fuerte ventisca, Mikan creó una barrera a su alrededor y las cuchillas rebotaron en ella al instante.

Mikan se tele transporto detrás de la chica que manipulaba el hielo no sin antes copiar su alice, y la noqueo con un golpe en la nuca, al instante la chica cayó al suelo inconsciente. _Va una, quedan otros cinco, _pensó apareció un chico frente a ella el cual llevaba una máscara gris con una rosa roja marchita al lado izquierdo, y levanto su mano apuntándola en ese instante, Mikan comenzó a sentir mucho dolor, tan grande fue el dolor que cayó de rodillas al suelo, pero logro mantener la mente fría y anulo el alice de aquel chico y le congelo de los pies hasta las rodillas, impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

_Van dos, quedan cuatro, _pensó Mikan. Esta vez Mikan decidió tomar la iniciativa y se lanzo al chico que utilizaba una máscara de color café claro con hojas secas al lado derecho y le lanzo una patada voladora al rostro que el esquivo fácilmente, entonces Mikan utilizando el alice de la tierra que copeo en su primera misión lo encerró en una celda de Tierra, reforzada con Hielo, a la vez que anulo el alice de quien estaba dentro de la celda, luego se fue contra el chico que manipulo a los insectos y al igual que al anterior lo encerró en una celda mesclada de tierra y hielo, inmovilizando a dos de un solo movimiento.

_Ya son cuatro, me quedan dos, _pensó Mikan más tranquila, Mikan trato de acercarse a un chico que llevaba una máscara oscura con un símbolo de luna en el lado derecho pero no podía moverse, iba a anular aquel alice que la retenía pero prefirió saber de que alice se trataba antes de hacer algún movimiento, en ese instante muchas bolas de fuego se acercaron a ella peligrosamente, así que Mikan anulo el alice del chico y utilizo el alice de Hielo y contraataco con bolas gigantes de nieve que chocaron con las de fuego evaporándolas.

\- basta de juegos tontos, voy a acabarlos – les dijo Mikan ya aburrida de la situación.

\- eso está por verse – entonces el chico con el símbolo de la luna en su máscara se abalanzó al mismo hacia ella al mismo tiempo que el que portaba una máscara de gato negra, Mikan utilizando el alice de feromonas en el de mascara de la luna, le ordeno quedarse quieto, mientras que decidió enfrentarse contra el otro chico, _el color de su cabello es igual al de Natsume, perfecto voy a cobrarme la de esta mañana, _pensó divertida.

Mikan dio una voltereta en el aire y anulo el alice de Natsume con un chasquido de sus dedos.

\- que te parece si terminamos esto, frente a frente, sin utilizar alices, aunque no tienes otra alternativa ya que anule el tuyo – le dijo Mikan con burla.

Natsume gruño mostrando su molestia por las palabras de Mikan, y se abalanzo hacia ella para enfrascarse en una batalla de puñetazos y patadas. Natsume la ataco con una patada en la espalda, que Mikan esquivo dando una voltereta hacia atrás y le pegaba un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, y una patada en el rostro que casi le derriba la máscara que cubría su rostro.

\- vaya eres aburrido – Soltó Mikan de repente.

Entonces Natsume, la tomo de las muñecas y la mando al piso con el encima a la vez que la inmovilizaba, o eso creyó hasta que Mikan clavo sus uñas en los brazos de Natsume provocando que este la soltara, y aprovecho la oportunidad para propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro y mandarlo de bruces al suelo, entonces Mikan le tomo ambas muñecas y las coloco en su espalda y creo esposas de hielo, y repitió el mismo proceso con sus tobillos, y ya que Natsume no podía utilizar su alice de Hielo este quedo oficialmente derrotado. Entonces apareció Persona aplaudiendo siendo acompañado por Youichi que venía en silencio con un semblante sombrío.

\- Bien, ya fue suficiente prueba superada, bienvenida a la clase de habilidades peligrosas gatita – Persona se acerco a Mikan y le dedico una mirada de desprecio y burla que le dolió a Mikan pero supo disimularlo perfectamente – ahora libéralos – Mikan levanto su mano y destruyo las celdas que creo, a la vez que destruía las esposas de Natsume, fue hacia la chica y la curo con su alice de curación e hizo que recuperara la conciencia, libero del alice de feromonas al de la máscara de luna, y derritió el hielo que mantenía inmóvil al chico de la máscara con la rosa marchita.

\- Bien es hora de que se presenten.

La chica fue primero, **Mi nombre es Nobara Ibaragi, alice de hielo, mi nombre clave es Aizu Hime. **Le siguió el chico con la máscara que tenía una rosa marchita, **mi nombre es Rui amane, alice de maldición, mi nombre clave es Flunch. **Luego fue el turno el chico que utilizaba una máscara que tenia dibujos de hojas secas, **mi nombre es Hayate Matsuraida, alice de viento, mi nombre clave es Burizado. **Luego se presento el chico de la máscara con dibujo de luna, **Mi nombre es Tsubasa Andou, alice de control de sombras, mi nombre clave es Naitoshadou. **Luego vino el chico con la máscara de color vino tinto, **Mi nombre es Hajime Yakumo, alice de feromonas de insectos, nombre clave Kumo. **Y por último el chico con la máscara de gato, **Natsume Hyuuga, alice de fuego, Kuro Neko, **le dijo a Mikan de forma fría y no tan amigable como los demás.

Mikan supuso que era su turno así que se quito la máscara.

**Me llamo Mikan Yukihara, Alice de anulación, copeo, robo e inserción, nombre clave Shiro Neko…**

* * *

**He aqui un nuevo capitulo bastante largo espero que les guste aqui les dejo el link de la cancion subtitulada en español por si quieren escucharlo **

** watch?v=_5W8E6xvhDM que lo disfruten ^^ nos leemos**


	11. Chapter 11: Misión Juntos (1º Parte)

Capitulo 10: Misión Juntos (1º Parte)

_Los diálogos en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior: **_

**\- Bien es hora de que se presenten. **

**La chica fue primero, **_**Mi nombre es Nobara Ibaragi, alice de hielo, mi nombre clave es Aizu Hime.**_** Le siguió el chico con la máscara que tenía una rosa marchita, **_**mi nombre es Rui amane, alice de maldición, mi nombre clave es Flunch.**_** Luego fue el turno el chico que utilizaba una máscara que tenia dibujos de hojas secas, **_**mi nombre es Hayate Matsuraida, alice de viento, mi nombre clave es Burizado.**_** Luego se presento el chico de la máscara con dibujo de luna, **_**Mi nombre es Tsubasa Andou, alice de control de sombras, mi nombre clave es Naitoshadou.**_** Luego vino el chico con la máscara de color vino tinto, **_**Mi nombre es Hajime Yakumo, alice de feromonas de insectos, nombre clave Kumo.**_** Y por último el chico con la máscara de gato, **_**Natsume Hyuuga, alice de fuego, Kuro Neko**_**, le dijo a Mikan de forma fría y no tan amigable como los demás. **

** Mikan supuso que era su turno así que se quito la máscara. **

_**Me llamo Mikan Yukihara, Alice de anulación, copeo, robo e inserción, nombre clave Shiro Neko… **_

_**Fin del capítulo anterior.**_

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *****

¿Hasta cuándo piensa ignorarme Youichi?... ya han pasado dos semanas y el aun no me perdona… ni siquiera me saluda, cuando nos cruzamos al caminar ni siquiera me mira… ya ha ido en varias ocasiones al salón buscando a Hyuuga… y aun cuando yo estoy sentada al lado de ese animal el continua ignorándome…

Me levante de la cama aun en camisón ya que apenas era la medianoche y me subí en el borde de la ventana mientras abrazaba mis rodillas. Levante mi rostro y contemple las estrellas, tan hermosas y resplandecientes… aun recuerdo tan vivamente lo que sucedió ese día, desde nuestra conversación… para Youichi ya no existo…

* * *

***** Flash Back *** **

\- Vaya Mikan, ya sabía que eras fuerte, pero ahora sé que eres muy fuerte – Observe a Tsubasa-sempai, quien me sonreía alegremente.

\- Mucho gusto Mikan-chan – observe a la chica Nobara, quien luego de quitarse la máscara me mostraba un lado suyo completamente adorable, totalmente distinto al poder de ataque de su alice.

\- Igualmente Nobara – le mostré una pequeña sonrisa y volví a mi comportamiento de siempre.

\- Vaya para ser chica eres bastante guapa - _¿Qué rayos quiso decir? – _pero no tanto como mi Tsubasa-chan.

\- Aléjate de Mi Rui – Tsubasa-sempai salió corriendo mientras era perseguido por el tal Rui Amane… _¿Qué demonios?... _

\- Dejen de jugar Hajime sepáralos por favor – observe al chico que controla el alice de viento, Hayate, se ve tranquilo.

\- déjalos, sabes que a Rui no le gusta que lo interrumpan cuando acosa a Tsubasa – _ok esta conversación se está volviendo rara. _

\- es bueno que haya una chica nueva aquí, así no tengo que sufrir sola estas situaciones incomodas – mire a Nobara que seguía observándome con una cálida sonrisa.

\- si que te toco difícil – _definitivamente este es un grupo de extraños. _

\- Ya basta de juegos gatitos, Kuro Neko, Shiro Neko vengan un momento – mire de reojo a Hyuuga que se mostraba de forma fría, luego me acerque a Persona poniendo un semblante indiferente.

Nos apartamos un poco del grupo, mientras contemplaba a Youichi, se veía bastante furioso, estoy segura de que luego habrá problemas.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Persona? – le solté aburrida ya que Persona se había quedado mudo al parecer.

\- cuidado con ese tonito gatita – bufe en voz baja y guarde silencio.

\- Kuro Neko harás equipo con Shiro Neko en algunas misiones de ahora en adelante, y no está en discusión, no será todo el tiempo, ya que cada uno tiene trabajo que hacer, solo será cuando el director lo ordene – sonriendo maliciosamente se dio media vuelta y regreso con el grupo.

\- genial – solté molesta en voz alta.

\- a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de tener que hacer equipo contigo fresitas – el escucharle decir eso en vez de molestarme me causo bastante gracia, por primera vez desde que había llegado a la academia que coincidíamos en algo.

\- ¡Youichi detente! – esa era la voz de Tsubasa-sempai gritando, Hyuuga y yo nos acercamos rápidamente hacia el grupo que estaba tratando de separar a Youichi de Persona.

\- No interfieran si no quieren ser castigados, esto es entre este mocoso y yo – observe a Reí-nii que tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre brotando de su labio inferior, mientras el odio se reflejaba en sus ojos, anonadada mire a todos que se detuvieron en seco antes las palabras de mi oni-chan.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado Persona, te pregunte un millón de veces donde estaba mi hermana, y no pudiste decirme nada cuando ella entro a la academia, y además la dejaste reemplazarme en las misiones eres un desgraciado! – Youichi estaba furioso, jamás lo había visto así, tanto que sentí miedo de lo que pasaría después.

\- no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, menos a un maldito mocoso – Persona le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Youichi que lo mando contra un árbol.

\- ¡Youichi! – fui corriendo hacia él para cerciorarme de que estuviera bien, pero antes de poder llegar, el ya estaba de pie con los ojos ardiendo en furia y con los puños apretados – detente… ¡Youichi para!

Youichi no me escucho y ataco a Persona, pero él era más débil que persona, por lo que acabo siendo cogido de el cuello por Persona mientras luchaba por liberarse.

\- ¡Suéltalo infeliz! – yo sabía muy bien que Rei no tenía otra opción, pero la preocupación fue más grande que sin pensarlo dos veces le propine una patada en la espalda que hizo que lo soltara al instante – no vuelvas a tocarlo… o te vas a arrepentir toda tu desgraciada vida

\- Maldita mocosa – de pronto sentí un gran dolor en mi estomago, Persona me había propinado un puñetazo en la boca del estomago quitándome el aire.

\- Mikan-chan – Nobara y Tsubasa-sempai se acercaron a mí de inmediato para ayudarme, pero no los deje y poco a poco me incorpore.

\- tengan por seguro que les ira muy mal por esto – y se esfumo, Persona se había marchado sin decir nada mas, pero era muy notorio que tendríamos noticias de él pronto.

\- Mikan-chan ¿te encuentras bien? – le asentí a Nobara y me acerque a Youichi, para ver como se encontraba.

\- You-chan… ¿te encuentras bien…? – acerque mi mano a su mejilla pero él me la aparto de un manotazo.

\- no… no lo estoy – Youichi me miraba con desconfianza y recelo, y sentí como mi corazón se encogía al notar su desprecio hacia mi – ¿CUÁNTO MAS PIENSAS OCULTARME?… ¿POR CUÁNTO TIEMPO VAS A SEGUIR MINTIÉNDOME?... ya no soy un niño… ¡YA NO SOY UN NIÑO MALDICIÓN!, estoy arto de las mentiras, pase más de nueve años buscándote… ¿para qué?... PARA QUE ME MIENTAS…

\- Youichi… por favor cálmate – trate de acercarme nuevamente pero él se levanto del suelo y se alejo de mi.

\- no te me acerques… no vuelvas a hablarme hasta que lo hagas con la verdad… pero no con la verdad a medias, quiero toda la verdad, hasta entonces… da por perdido a tu único hermano.

\- ¡Youichi espera por favor! – cuando trate de detenerlo Youichi ya había desaparecido de mi vista, el se había marchado corriendo velozmente, y al no conocer muy bien la academia no supe qué camino tomar para ir tras él.

\- Mikan… - cuando Salí de mi pequeño trance, note que todos me observaban de manera preocupada…

* * *

***** Fin Flash Back *****

En ese instante me sentía tan triste y devastada, que sin decirles nada a todos ellos me tele transporte de regreso a mi cuarto y llore toda la noche producto del dolor que sentía en mi pecho, en esos momentos lo único que pensaba es que había perdido a la única familia que me quedaba en el mundo…

Abrí la ventana y deje que la brisa helada nocturna me calmara…

_Me siento tan sola… tan vacía… realmente no le intereso a nadie, hasta Youichi me acaba de dar la espalda, no me dio tiempo de explicarle nada… aunque, por más que quisiera no podría… ¿Qué puedo hacer?... creí que era libre, pero me doy cuenta de que no lo soy, estoy atrapada por Kounji… ¡estoy sola!... _

Sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar mientras las lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por mi rostro…

_Is anybody there?  
Does anybody care  
What I'm feeling?  
I wanna disappear  
So nobody can hear  
Me when I'm screamin'_

_'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes_

_They say pain is an illusion  
This is just a bruise  
And you are just confused  
But I am only human  
I could use a hand sometimes  
I am only human _

_I am only human _

_I am only human _

_The night is bitter cold  
I wonder if you know  
That I'm sleepless  
Waitin' like a ghost  
When I need you the most  
I go unnoticed_

_'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes_

_They say pain is an illusion  
This is just a bruise  
And you are just confused  
But I am only human  
I could use a hand sometimes  
I am only human _

_I am only human _

_The weight of the world is pullin' me down  
(Where are you now, where are you now?)  
Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown  
(Where are you now, where are you now?)  
I'm the only one left alone on this Earth  
Singin' this song but can't find the words_

_'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes_

_They say pain is an illusion  
This is just a bruise  
And you are just confused  
But I am only human_

_I could use a hand sometimes  
I am only human_

Recosté mi cabeza encima de mis brazos y continúe sentada contemplando las estrellas.

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

Al día siguiente Mikan se levanto más temprano de lo usual y salió a caminar por el bosque para tratar de despejar su mente un poco.

Estaba por regresar a su departamento cuando sonó su celular al revisarlo encontró un mensaje de Persona.

**De: Persona.**

**Shiro Neko, te quiero en una hora fuera del edificio de habilidades peligrosas con tu ropa para las misiones te irás por tres días. **

_Genial, otra misión, ¿a cuanta gente he matado ya?, veinte tal vez… en dos semanas ya he hecho seis misiones, sin mencionar que la ultima que hice hace tres días quede bastante mal herida… aunque si lo comparo con toda la gente que he matado y torturado… lo mío fueron solo rasguños… heridas sin sentido. _

\- uff… odio mi vida, alguien debería de matarme de una buena vez – Mikan se marcho con rapidez de regreso a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

***** Con Natsume. Pov Normal *** **

Natsume se encontraba saliendo del baño cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Persona.

**De: Persona. **

** Kuro Neko, te quiero en una hora fuera del edificio de habilidades peligrosas con tu ropa para las misiones te irás por tres días. **

\- Genial, deberían mandar a Persona fuera de la academia de nuevo – Natsume se cambio de ropa rápidamente y emprendió la marcha hacia el edificio de los de habilidades peligrosas.

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *** **

Realmente han sido unas semanas bastante extrañas, y tengo que admitirlo estoy preocupado por lunares, cada día está más distante, eso no es normal en ella, antes solía hablar con los de la clase, ahora no suele hacerlo se marcha sin decir nada, y su semblante se ve cada día más triste, su mirada se ve vacía sin sentimiento alguno, y sin mencionar que tengo que admitir que, ella ya no me es indiferente, no sé qué es lo que ella tiene, que me llama tanto la atención, es como si no pudiera dejar de observarla, es tan desesperante el no saber que me sucede… ¿qué es lo que siento por esa idiota…?

_Aagghh, será mejor que deje de pensar en ello… después de todo no esta tan mal el irme por tres días de misión, así estaré lejos de ella… y podre pensar con claridad…_

* * *

*** **Pov Normal *****

Tanto Mikan como Natsume llegaron cinco minutos antes de lo acordado y se sorprendieron bastante al encontrarse frente a frente en ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

\- eso debería preguntártelo yo imbécil/idiota – volvieron a decir al unisonó.

\- tsk – ambos voltearon sus rostros en diferentes direcciones y se negaron a hablarse.

Se quedaron así durante varios minutos, hasta que apareció Persona rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

\- Vaya que son puntuales mis queridos gatitos – Mikan y Natsume se acercaron a Persona bastante molestos.

\- creí que tengo misión Persona, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – hablo primero Natsume, Mikan solo puso los ojos en blanco esperando la respuesta de Persona.

\- Cierra la boca Kuro Neko, que no es obvio o ya se te fundieron las neuronas producto de tu alice – Mikan estuvo tentada a reírse pero guardo silencio ante la pequeña mirada de advertencia de Natsume – no recuerdas que te dije claramente que harían equipo cuando el director lo ordenara.

\- no necesito a esta niña estúpida puedo trabajar solo – _demonios quiero estar lejos de ella, no irme solo con ella por tres días fuera de la academia, _pensó Natsume.

\- Vaya hasta que coincidimos en algo zorro apestoso, puedo sola Persona no lo necesito – Mikan miro fijamente a Persona con decisión.

\- es una orden del director, quieres desobedecerla a caso gatita, te recuerdo lo que paso la última vez – Mikan maldijo en voz baja y guardo silencio al recordar el castigo que recibió por golpear a Persona, definitivamente no quería repetir esa experiencia – así me gusta gatita, que sigas ordenes no que las contradigas.

\- Persona no necesito a esta idiota – Natsume aun se negaba a tener que hacer esta misión con Mikan ya que quería mantenerse lejos de ella.

\- lo harás, ahora síganme – les dijo Persona dando por terminada la conversación.

Mientras iban de camino a la sala principal de los HP, Mikan entablo una conversación con Persona telepáticamente.

**¿Qué le pasa a Kounji?, ¿Por qué me dio una pareja para esta misión?, **le pregunto Mikan telepáticamente a Persona, _**No lo sé Mikan, pero ten cuidado Kounji te está vigilando, no sería buena idea hacerlo enfadar, **_le respondió Persona, **Vamos Reí, mi espalda aun me duele un poco sabes, quien iba a decir que de castigo por pegarte iba a recibir latigazos, me alegra que Youichi no los recibiera, **le dijo Mikan, _**tuvo suerte, y tu también, alégrate que no te pusiera un limitador alice, si lo hubiese hecho aun tendrías las heridas de los latigazos bastante frescas, lo cual hubiese sido un problema, **_Le dijo Persona a la vez que abría la puerta del salón, **Tienes razón me recupere gracias al alice de curación, sino, hubiese estado en muchos problemas durante las misiones, **a Mikan le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda mientras se sentaba, _**Exacto, ahora vamos a enfocarnos en este trabajo. **_Y así ambos dejaron de hablar telepáticamente entre sí, mientras cada uno se acomodaba en un sofá a una distancia prudente.

\- Bien el trabajo es simple – les dijo Persona – deberán ser los guarda espaldas de un importante empresario que está siendo amenazado de muerte por una de las OAA.

\- si el trabajo es tan simple, ¿Por qué nos envían a los dos?, además no crees que el trabajo es bastante sencillo, cuidarle las espaldas a un viejo vanidoso y rico no es un gran desafío, puedo hacer eso perfectamente sola Persona – le contradijo Mikan de forma cansada.

\- no contradigas las ordenes gatita, además hay algo que debes hacer exclusivamente tu, ya que nadie más puede hacerlo – le dijo Persona directamente a Mikan, quien ya se temía hacia donde iba Persona – tu eres la única que puede robar los alices de los miembros de la OAA.

\- ¿hablas en serio Persona? – le pregunto Mikan atónita a más no poder, realmente no le apetecía que nadie conociera el lado oscuro de su alice.

\- tengo cara de estar bromeando, tu misión es simple durante estos tres días deberás robar TODOS los alices que sean de la OAA que se les presenten en el camino, necesitaras a Hyuuga para no perecer en el intento, ya que el cansancio podría jugarte en contra, y para tu buena suerte eres una joya que el director no va a permitirse perder – le dijo Persona de manera burlesca.

\- _ggrr… - _dejo escapar Mikan en un susurro conteniendo su rabia.

\- se irán dentro de 10 minutos – al ver que Natsume iba a volver a protestar, Persona lo callo de manera más rápida – y no quiero escuchar una sola queja mas o ambos lo pagaran caro – sin decir nada mas Persona se marcho dejando a ambos chicos en un silencio bastante incomodo.

\- ¡demonios! – dijo Mikan rompiendo el silencio a la vez que le daba una fuerte patada a una mesa cercana, y se ponía de pie rápidamente por lo frustrada que se encontraba en ese momento, _maldito seas Kounji. _

\- es un gusto poder trabajar contigo lunares – le cometo sarcásticamente Natsume.

\- Cierra la boca Hyuuga, y te aviso que puedo sola con los de la OAA, así que solo cuida al vejete y mantente lejos de mí – le dijo Mikan de manera mordaz.

\- es curioso iba decirte lo mismo lunares – le dijo Natsume a la vez que se ponía de pie y se ganaba a la misma altura que Mikan rebasándola por varios centímetros.

\- estoy hablando muy en serio Hyuuga, si no quieres que te vuelva a patear el trasero como lo he hecho desde que llegue aquí te mantendrás lejos de mi – Mikan se acerco al rostro de Natsume mientras lo miraba fijamente, se acerco tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro prácticamente en sus rostros, lo que atonto a Natsume, quien sin darse cuenta bajo la vista los labios de Mikan, y se quedo así un buen rato - ¿Qué miras tanto Hyuuga? – le dijo Mikan de forma burlona al descubrir que Natsume no podía apartar la vista de ella.

\- que estaré mas que encantado con mantenerme lejos de ti estúpida – Natsume se aparto de Mikan y se sentó de nuevo el sofá de manera aburrida.

\- ja, la próxima vez que te quedes mirándome embobado asegúrate de tener un babero y de disimular mas Hyuuga – le comento Mikan, asiendo que Natsume comenzara a cabrearse por sus comentarios, pero guardo silencio, ya que sabía que en el fondo ella tenía razón.

\- Bien, tomen sus transmisores, ya saben cómo utilizarlos, diríjanse hacia el este un vehículo los espera hay para llevarlos al lugar de encuentro con el señor Ichiro Harada, es un gran empresario y político, y no sean descorteses ya que esa es su especialidad – ambos asintieron, Mikan menos convencida que Natsume, pero guardo silencio.

\- Bien, los veré dentro de tres días – y con esto, Mikan y Natsume salieron del edificio hacia el este para poder subir a su transporte, mientras que Mikan se hacía miles de preguntas en su mente, que no sabía si era correcto preguntarle a Persona, por lo que después de debatir mucho consigo misma se decidió por preguntarle a Natsume para salir de dudas.

\- ¿ya te habían mandando antes a hacer de guarda espaldas antes? – Natsume la miro de reojo y asintió positivamente ante la pregunta de Mikan - ¿Por qué Kounij nos mandaría a proteger a alguien, sobre todo a un empresario?

\- Mira… - Natsume dejo escapar un suspiro de agotamiento y se detuvo en su andar a la vez que miraba fijamente a Mikan – sinceramente tengo otras prioridades las cuales consiste en no meterme en los asuntos de Kounji, ya que eso asegura la vida de Aoi, eso es lo único que me interesa, y hasta donde sé esa también esa es tu prioridad, así que voy a tomar tus palabras metete en tus propios asuntos – a Natsume le dolió el pecho cuando vio la mirada de desconcierto que tenia Mikan en su rostro, pero decidió que era lo mejor así se enfadaría con él y no le hablaría durante todo el trayecto, así que sin vacilar emprendió de nuevo la marcha.

Mientras Mikan, lo siguió en silencio preguntándose por que Natsume la había tratado de esa manera y aun más el porqué de había de responderle de esa manera, _¿quizás el sabe algo y no quiere decírmelo?, _Mikan sacudió su cabeza negativamente tratando de enfocarse en lo que debía de hacer, así que apresuro la marcha adelantando a Natsume, lo cual lo dejo desenfocado, para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa triste.

En el trayecto hacia el punto de reunión ninguno de los dos formulo una palabra, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Luego de una hora y media llegaron a un gran edificio en el cual es auto se estaciono en el callejón que se encontraba más próximo del edificio.

**Persona: Al entrar vuélvanse invisibles para que nadie sospeche debido a sus mascaras, una vez a dentro vayan al segundo piso y díganle a la recepcionista que son enviados por la academia.**

Tanto Natsume como Mikan se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Persona, mientras miraban al conductor que les indicaba que bajaran del vehículo.

**Mikan/Natsume: Entendido. **

Con prisa se bajaron de el vehículo, no sin antes preguntarle al conductor a que edificio deberían entrar.

\- Bien, debemos hacernos invisibles – Mikan sin preguntarle a Natsume, puso su mano sobre el hombro de este y los volvió invisibles a ambos.

\- ¿pero qué…? – al darse cuenta de que se había vuelto invisible, guardo silencio y fulmino con la mirada a Mikan.

\- Vámonos, hay que darnos prisa – Tanto Mikan como Natsume ingresaron al edificio, una vez adentro subieron por las escaleras al segundo piso y fueron al mostrador de la recepcionista y dejaron de ser invisibles. – Disculpe buscamos al señor Ichiro Harada, nos envía la academia Gakuen alice.

\- ¡Ah!... – la recepcionista dio un brinco en su asiento al ver a dos chicos luciendo de manera tan extraña – lo siento, estaba distraída, ¿dicen que vienen de Gakuen Alice y buscan al señor Ichiro Harada no es así? – ambos asintieron levemente – pues bien puedo saber sus nombres – Mikan miro a Natsume sin saber que responder, así que Natsume lo hizo por ella.

\- Shiro Neko y Kuro Neko – la recepcionista verifico los datos y les mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

\- tengan estas identificaciones, y suban al quinto piso el señor Ichiro Harada los está esperando. – Natsume fue hasta el ascensor seguida por una confundida Mikan.

\- ¿es normal anunciarnos ante una simple recepcionista y decir nuestros nombres clave? – Natsume se encogió de hombros mientras Mikan soltaba un gruñido de frustración por lo tosco que estaba siendo Natsume, así que de un impulso presiono el botón de parar y el ascensor se detuvo de golpe, sorprendiendo a Natsume.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? – Mikan se quito la máscara frustrada a la vez que encaraba a Natsume y le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué demonios es lo que te sucede a ti? – Natsume también se quito la máscara y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

\- sucede que no hablas, ni siquiera eres educado y estamos trabajando juntos al menos se cortes maldito zorro pervertido – Mikan le dio un leve empujón a Natsume, lo que enfado a este ultimo.

\- Sabes cuál es mi maldito problema – Mikan puso los brazos en jarra y le asintió – Tu eres mi maldito problema lunares – le solto arrastrando las palabras.

\- ¿Qué demonios te he hecho? – Al no recibir respuesta de Natsume, Mikan volvió a hablar - ¡¿Eh? ¡Dime! – le exigió esta vez ya bastante exaltada - ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Natsume sin previo aviso acorralo a Mikan contra la pared, mientras le sujetaba las muñecas.

\- ¡Eso es lo que me gustaría saber! – Mikan lo miraba con los ojos como platos, mientras que Natsume se encontraba nuevamente perdido en los ojos de Mikan, luego poso la vista en los labios de ella, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acortar lentamente la distancia que los separaba…

* * *

**Hola a todos espero no me maten jejeje, la canción que canto Mikan se llama Human de Krewella a petición de Atenea, déjame decirte Atenea que supe inmediatamente que eres tu por la forma en que me escribiste y déjame decirte que me encanto la cancion que puse en el capitulo me fascino, la descargue y la pase a mi celular ;). **

**muchas gracias a Liliana-san y sofitkm, por su apoyo.**

**Esperando que a todo el mundo le haya gustado el cap, y espero no me maten por dejarlo en la mejor parte besos a todo el mundoooo :) **

**Nos leemos... besos**


	12. Chapter 12: Misión Juntos (2º Parte)

Capitulo 11: Misión Juntos (2º Parte)

_Los diálogos en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior: **_

**\- ¿es normal anunciarnos ante una simple recepcionista y decir nuestros nombres clave? – Natsume se encogió de hombros mientras Mikan soltaba un gruñido de frustración por lo tosco que estaba siendo Natsume, así que de un impulso presiono el botón de parar y el ascensor se detuvo de golpe, sorprendiendo a Natsume.**

** \- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? – Mikan se quito la máscara frustrada a la vez que encaraba a Natsume y le miraba fijamente a los ojos. **

** \- ¿Qué demonios es lo que te sucede a ti? – Natsume también se quito la máscara y la miro fijamente a los ojos. **

** \- sucede que no hablas, ni siquiera eres educado y estamos trabajando juntos al menos se cortes maldito zorro pervertido – Mikan le dio un leve empujón a Natsume, lo que enfado a este ultimo. **

** \- Sabes cuál es mi maldito problema – Mikan puso los brazos en jarra y le asintió – Tu eres mi maldito problema lunares – le solto arrastrando las palabras. **

** \- ¿Qué demonios te he hecho? – Al no recibir respuesta de Natsume, Mikan volvió a hablar - ¡¿Eh? ¡Dime! – le exigió esta vez ya bastante exaltada - ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Natsume sin previo aviso acorralo a Mikan contra la pared, mientras le sujetaba las muñecas. **

** \- ¡Eso es lo que me gustaría saber! – Mikan lo miraba con los ojos como platos, mientras que Natsume se encontraba nuevamente perdido en los ojos de Mikan, luego poso la vista en los labios de ella, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acortar lentamente la distancia que los separaba… **

_**Fin del capítulo anterior.**_

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

\- su… ¡Suéltame! – Mikan le dio un puntapié en el tobillo, logrando que Natsume la soltara por fin - ¿Qué pretendes? – antes de que Natsume pudiera responder a la pregunta, Persona les hablo a través del transmisor.

**Persona: alguien puede decirme ¡¿Por qué demonios aun no han llegado con el Sr. Harada?! **

Mikan se sobresalto pero recupero la compostura de inmediato mientras que Natsume aun no lo hacía del todo.

**Mikan: simplemente estábamos resolviendo ciertos asuntos del trabajo en equipo, no creo que quieras discusiones delante del Sr. Harada ¿o me equivoco? **

**Persona: solo dense prisa. **

**Mikan: Esta bien, pero antes que nada me parece que es muy extraño que nos hayamos anunciado ante una simple recepcionista, y mucho más con nuestros nombres claves.**

**Persona: eres muy fastidiosa, el 40% de los trabajadores que suelen tener más contacto con el señor Harada son Alices, así que deja de preocuparte por idioteces y dense prisa. **

**Natsume: ya estamos en el quinto piso no fastidies Persona. **

Mikan se había concentrado tanto en la conversación con Persona que no noto cuando Natsume había puesto en marcha nuevamente el ascensor hacia el quinto piso.

Sin siquiera mirarse se colocaron nuevamente las mascaras, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, una vez fuera del ascensor se encontraron frente a un hombre con esmoquin negro y gafas completamente negras, que se veía bastante intimidante.

\- síganme los guiare hasta la oficina del Sr. Harada – Natsume y Mikan asintieron sutilmente con sus cabezas, y lo siguieron en silencio.

Luego de unos minutos aparecieron frente a una puerta de caoba bastante amplia que el hombre les abrió para dejarlos pasar, cuando entraron se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre bastante apuesto sentado detrás de un gigantesco escritorio de vidrio, tenía el cabello de color negro y unos ojos verdes claros bastante peculiares que hipnotizaban, de piel blanca igual como las muñecas de porcelana y su rostro de rasgos finos y elegantes, Mikan por unos momentos quedo desconcertada ya que se esperaba a un hombre viejo y demacrado, _¿quizás no sea él?, _pensó Mikan. Mientras que Natsume se mantuvo impasible.

\- Harada-sama ellos son los enviados por la academia – Harada asintió en respuesta y le ordeno al guardia que los dejara a solas.

\- Vaya, que sorpresa tan agradable – dijo sonriendo descaradamente Harada al contemplar a Mikan – mi nombre es Ichiro Harada, un placer – Harada se presento de manera educada sin dejar de observar a Mikan – lo normal querida es que se presenten.

\- Kuro Neko, y ella es mi compañera Shiro Neko – le contesto Natsume de la forma más cordial que pudo, ya que tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear a ese imbécil por no quitarle la vista de encima a Mikan.

\- bueno, debo admitirles que tenia la pequeña esperanza de que me dijeran sus nombres reales – Natsume quería golpear a ese tipo y quitarle de una vez por todas su estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

\- claro que podemos decir nuestros nombres Sr. Harada – Natsume miro sorprendido a Mikan, quien solo miraba al frente observando al pelinegro que sonreía de manera satisfecha – pero luego tendría que matarlo, y desgraciadamente debemos protegerlo – Natsume tuvo que contener la carcajada al observar que los ojos de Harada que se abrían enormemente.

\- no importa después de que se quiten sus mascaras no tendré problemas para averiguar sus nombres – _que tipo más fastidioso, _pensó Mikan.

\- no está permitido, nuestras mascaras se quedan donde están señor Harada – le corto rápidamente Mikan, quien ya comenzaba a asquearse por completo con la presencia de ese imbécil.

\- Vamos querida, no lo hago por fastidiarlo, lo que sucede es que tendrán que acompañarme a lugares públicos, y no pueden verlos con mascaras tan extrañas, recuerden que estaremos ante gente no alice – claramente las palabras de Harada tenían doble intención, pero Mikan y Natsume se quedaron fijos en sus lugares firmemente sin dar su brazo a torcer – vamos estoy seguro de que Kounji hará una excepción por mí, pueden quitarse sus mascaras.

\- No lo haremos – respondieron los dos al unisonó a la vez que sonreían levemente al notar que Harada estaba perdiendo los estribos, pero se camuflo perfectamente ya que tenían sus mascaras para cubrirles el rostro.

\- No tendrás problemas gracias a mi, así que háganlo de una vez – Natsume iba a responderle nuevamente a Harada que no lo harían cuando Mikan lo tomo de la muñera indicándole que guardara silencio, dándole a entender a Harada que se quitarían las mascaras, por lo que sonrió de manera arrogante ya que según el se había salido con la suya – hasta que al fin se rindieron quítense sus mascaras de una vez.

**Mikan: Persona, soy Shiro Neko, el señor Harada exige que nos quitemos las mascaras, ¿Qué debemos hacer? **

Mikan al notar que Harada no se daría por vencido, decidió recurrir a Persona, ya que el claramente iba a negarse a que se quitaran sus mascaras, por eso no dejo que Natsume continuara discutiendo con aquel tipo tan desagradable.

**Persona: ¿y podría alguien decirme con que motivo solicita algo tan estúpido?, el sabe perfectamente que está prohibido. **

**Natsume: según EL es porque debemos acompañarlo a lugares públicos donde habrá gente no alice que se espantara con nuestras extrañas mascaras. **Natsume se había paralizado unos instantes cuando pensó que Mikan había cedido ante las exigencias de Harada, tensando cada musculo de su cuerpo, pero cuando quedo clara las intenciones de Mikan al recurrir a Persona, el se relajo notablemente sintiéndose orgulloso de la astucia de su compañera, ya que al igual que Mikan el sabia que Persona no les iba a permitir semejante idiotez.

**Persona: por supuesto… **Mikan y Natsume se asombraron al escuchar eso, tanto que contuvieron el aire… **que ¡NO!, escúchenme muy bien mocosos, en el momento en que se quiten sus mascaras estarán con un pie en este y el otro mundo literalmente ¿entienden lo que quiero decir? **

**Mikan/Natsume: Si. **

**Persona: cuando vayan a lugares públicos solo vuélvanse invisibles y el problema estará solucionado, y díganle de mi parte que si insisten les doy mi permiso de regresar a la academia. **

Lo último dicho por Persona los pillo desprevenidos, no tenían la mayor esperanza de que él fuera tan flexibles con ellos para permitirles regresar.

**Persona: ¿entendieron?, las reglas las pone el director, no él, le guste o no al señor Harada. **

**Mikan/Natsume: Entendido. **

**Mikan: le haremos saber tu mensaje. **

\- ¿y bien? – les pregunto el señor Harada que hasta ese instante había guardado silencio, _estoy seguro que no pueden decirme que no a mí, Kounji no se atrevería. _

\- Persona nos prohibió rotundamente quitarnos nuestras mascaras y nos pidió que le diéramos este mensaje _"si continua insistiendo en que se quiten las mascaras ellos tienen la autorización para regresar a la academia" – _le contesto Natsume con cierta satisfacción al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harada.

\- ya veo, entonces pregúntenle de mi parte ¡¿Cómo mierda van a protegerme en lugares públicos?! – Harada había perdido definitivamente todo rasgo de buenos modales y su compostura educada se había ido al carajo al no obtener lo que quería que en verdad era ver el rostro de Mikan, para saber si era tan hermosa al igual que su figura, lo que daba a entender que no era más que un niño caprichoso acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería.

\- nos volveremos invisibles, le aseguro que no habrá problema con ello – le contesto Mikan.

\- Esta bien – Harada al verse acorralado se dio por vencido. En ese instante sonó el teléfono de su escritorio - ¿Qué sucede?... _los sensores de calor detectaron intrusos de la OAA en el cuarto piso, que se dirigen al quinto piso, estarán en menos de diez minutos en su oficina… _¿Qué?, ¡Maldición! ¿Cuántos son?... _detectamos a 15 personas, hasta ahora seis son alices… _Reténgalos el mayor tiempo posible y cierren las puertas no dejen entrar ni salir a nadie del edificio… _si señor… _en cuanto a ustedes dos – Harada enfoco su vista en Mikan y en Natsume – que piensan hacer para protegerme de los intrusos.

\- Kuro Neko extiende la palma de tu mano un momento por favor – Natsume no muy seguro de por qué Mikan le pedía algo como eso, levanto la mano al instante, ya que no contaban con mucho tiempo – es una piedra de telepatía, es más seguro – diciendo aquello Mikan inserto la piedra de telepatía en el cuerpo de Natsume.

**¿Puedes oírme Hyuuga?, **_**Que pregunta más obvia lunares, **_le respondió con fastidió Natsume, **Bien ya aprendiste a usar la piedra buen trabajo zorro pervertido, **Mikan ya sabía que Natsume podía oírla, pero al preguntarle algo tan obvio obligaría sutilmente a Natsume a aprender el uso de aquel alice sin tener que explicarle el cómo, _**Vaya lunares, sabes utilizar el cerebro, **_**Cierra la boca idiota. **Dando por terminada la conversación entre ellos se enfoco en el plan que tenía planeado para lidiar con los intrusos.

\- Muy Bien, escúchenme ambos, señor Harada, Kuro Neko y yo nos volveremos invisibles y nos quedaremos detrás de usted con una barrera a nuestro alrededor, los acorralaremos y bueno… los mandaremos a dormir ¿te parece bien Kuro Neko? – Natsume asintió, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de ponerse a discutir con la castaña después de lo sucedido en el ascensor.

\- ¿Qué esperan para moverse? – Harada movía su asiento de forma nerviosa debido al inesperado ataque que se avecinaba.

Mikan y Natsume se miraron unos instantes para luego asentir sutilmente al mismo tiempo, entonces Mikan coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Natsume y los volvió invisibles a ambos, para luego ir cada uno a su posición mientras Mikan instalaba una barrera protectora a su alrededor.

**En cuanto entren todos cerrare la puerta, a todos los que ataques noquéalos, ya que debo robar el alice de todos los que posean uno, **le explico rápidamente a Natsume, _**Hm, **_fue la única respuesta que recibió Mikan, quien lo tomo como un "si", a lo que ella le había solicitado.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio totalmente atentos a cualquier indicio de que hubieran ingresado al quinto piso, cuando escucharon un grito de una mujer, probablemente había sido atacada por los intrusos de la OAA, en ese instante la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente al mismo tiempo que diez personas ingresaron a la oficina.

\- Vaya, vaya, al fin te encontramos Ichiro Harada totalmente acorralado al igual que una rata – el chico que dijo aquello probablemente tenia era un par de años mayores que Mikan y Natsume. **Tranquilo señor Harada falta gente de la OAA, vamos a acabarlos todos de una vez, **Le comento Mikan telepáticamente al ver como se ponía nervioso ante tantos individuos desconocidos, y al parecer su comentario funciono ya que el señor Harada se relajo bastante.

\- Yo no estoy acorralado, en lo absoluto – soltó Harada.

\- Jajajaja se vale soñar Ichiro, pero antes de matarte déjame decirte que eres bastante estúpido, realmente creías que la organización que encabeza nuestra señora iba a permitir que hicieras tus negocios sucios con Kounji - _¿señora?, ¿negocios sucios?... ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, _se pregunto Mikan, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de los cinco individuos que faltaban. _Es hora, _pensó Mikan.

Utilizando el alice de viento que copio de Hayate, utilizo una suave ventisca para cerrar la puerta al mismo tiempo que ponía una barrera alrededor de la habitación para que los de la OAA no pudieran escapar, y también conservaba la que protegía al Sr. Harada. **Natsume, voy a dejar de utilizar el alice de invisibilidad para que no desgastarme innecesariamente, **le comunico telepáticamente.

En ese momento Mikan se dejo ver ante los de la OAA, junto con Natsume.

\- ¿en qué momento…? – nueve de los sujetos dentro de la habitación, sacaron armas y apuntaron en la dirección de Mikan y Natsume.

\- acaso eso importa – le comento Mikan con desgana al sujeto que parecía liderar el grupo.

\- mátenlos – en ese instante los que portaban las armas dispararon, pero para su mala suerte las balas rebotaron al chocar con la barrera de Mikan redirigiendo sus disparos contra ellos mismos muriendo al instante.

\- jajajajaja ¿Quién es el que está acorralado ahora?, al igual que una rata – el Sr. Harada reía sin parar, ya que ellos no podían hacerle daño.

\- desgraciados, ustedes son marionetas de la academia, son utilizados por ellos a hacer estas atrocidades, vengan con nosotros le daremos la libertad que tanto deben anhelar - _¿libertad?, _Natsume y Mikan esbozaron un pequeña mueca de cansancio ante aquella simple palabra "libertad", no para ellos no existía, no mientras la vida de sus seres mas amados dependieran de ellos.

\- sabes… hablas demasiado – Mikan se tele transporto tras el sujeto que lideraba el grupo y le propino una patada en la costilla y lo mando contra el muro de su lado derecho, se giro sobre sus talones y los atrapo con el alice de sombras que copio de Tsubasa, en ese momento Natsume noqueo a los otros cinco que se mantenían inmóviles, e iba a noquear al que Mikan lanzo contra el muro cuando esta los detuvo – debemos asegurarnos que este tipo no tenga mas secretos para nosotros – Natsume le dio la razón a Mikan y se hizo a un lado, entonces Mikan utilizo el alice de feromonas en el – bien, ¿solo fueron enviados ustedes a atacar al Sr. Harada? – El hombre asintió levemente con un sonrojo en su rostro – ¿cuántos de ustedes son alices?

\- los cinco que noqueo aquel chico con máscara de gato y yo, nadie mas – Mikan asintió levemente con la cabeza y dejo de utilizar el alice de feromonas ya que ella deseaba decirle algo antes, **Nada personal, yo no quiero matar a nadie, pero la vida de la persona que más amo y jure proteger depende de mí, si doy un paso en falso lo mataran, espero que algún día tu y todos los que he asesinado puedan perdonarme… **el líder abrió los ojos enormemente, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo a ella en respuesta, Mikan le tomo del brazo y extrajo su alice, sin pensárselo mucho, causando su muerte instantánea, para luego repetir el mismo proceso con los otros cinco.

\- ¿están todos muertos? – le pregunto el Sr. Harada a Mikan, quien solo le asintió en respuesta – excelente buen trabajo hermosa – se dirigió al teléfono de su escritorio y ordeno que alguien viniera a retirar los cadáveres.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin incidentes, y con el Sr. Harada sin poner un pie fuera de su oficina. En la tarde el Sr. Harada ingreso a una sala de juntas en la cual estuvo toda la tarde con Mikan y Natsume escoltando la puerta de entrada manteniéndose invisibles. Durante todo el día Mikan y Natsume no se dijeron palabra, Natsume porque se sentía avergonzado por lo que había sucedido en ascensor, no se explicaba como había perdido el control de sus acciones de un minuto a otro, y Mikan por que deseaba olvidar lo que había sucedido e ignorar el hecho de que su corazón cada vez que ella recordaba lo sucedido se agitaba de manera desenfrenada, asustándola.

Cuando termino la hora de trabajo del Sr. Harada se dirigieron a su modesta casa (una gran mansión de tres pisos con una piscina enorme), no sin antes de revisar el perímetro, cuando estuvieron seguros de que no había ninguna otra sorpresa durante el día, ingresaron dentro de la mansión.

\- vaya al parecer los subestime demasiado, creí que por ser unos simple mocosos no me servirían como guardaespaldas, pero bueno… creo que se merecen un descanso. ¡Yui! – A los pocos segundos del llamado del Sr. Harada apareció una mujer de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños - ¿preparaste la habitación continua a la mía? – La mujer asintió levemente con la cabeza – bien, les aviso que compartirán la habitación, se turnaran para dormir, mientras uno descansa, el otro monta guardia - _¿COMPARTIREMOS HABITACION?, _pensaron Natsume y Mikan – bien Yui muéstrales el camino por favor, y llévales su cena al cuarto, yo estaré en mi despacho – sin decir nada mas el Sr. Harada tomo un camino diferente.

\- es por aquí, síganme por favor – Mikan y Natsume siguieron a Yui en silencio.

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *** **

_¿Cómo mierda es que llegamos hasta este punto?... tengo que compartir habitación con Hyuuga, ¡CON HYUUGA!, el mismo que intento besarme en el ascensor… demonios ya sabía que la vida me odiaba pero nunca pensé que tanto… demonios… estoy nerviosa y no sé porque… _pero de algo estoy segura vuelve a tratar de ponerme una mano encima y le voy a dejar un lindo ojo morado…

\- este es su cuarto, lo acomodamos con dos camas individuales para su comodidad - _¿eh?, ya llegamos… tan rápido…_ \- les traeremos su cena de inmediato – vi como la muchacha iba a marcharse cuando se volvió hacia nosotros – si les apetece pueden darse un baño, en el armario del cuarto hay ropa limpia por si la necesitan.

\- Arigato – hice una pequeña reverencia para agradecerle su amabilidad, vi como nos sonreía suavemente y se marchaba, _me pregunto… ¿Cómo alguien tan amable puede trabajar para un egocéntrico como el Sr. Harada?._

Sera mejor que descanse un poco, no fue muy buena idea robar tantos alices y luego mantener una barrera durante todo el día… sin vacilar mucho a pesar de lo nerviosa que me sentía por tener que compartir habitación con Hyuuga, gire el pomo de la puerta y me recosté en la primera cama que encontré, sin mirar a Hyuuga, a pesar de que quería hablar con él y arreglar todo este asunto, pero… por alguna extraña razón siento miedo… mucho miedo…

_Estoy cansada, creo que… dormiré un poquito… solo un poquito…_

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *** **

_¿Es en serio?, vamos a dormir en el mismo cuarto y no va a decir ninguna sola palabra… normalmente ya se estaría quejando… puff supongo que simplemente va a ignorarme como siempre hace que se enfada conmigo… que fastidio, prefiero que me grite a que me ignore… un momento… ¿yo dije eso?... _con fastidio me salce sobre la cama que estaba al lado de la de Mikan, mientras comenzaba a observarla de reojo… sinceramente pensé que comenzaría a interrogarme como lo hizo en el ascensor… _¡Demonios!... _en que estaba pensando cuando casi la bese… _**No pensabas idiota… **_

Maldita sea mi consciente, claro que no pensaba… y eso es lo que me molesta tanto… que estando con ella no pueda pensar… y a mí nunca, NUNCA, me ha pasado algo como esto y menos con una chica…

*Toc-Toc*

Debe ser aquella mujer con la cena, me puse de pie rápido y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la misma mujer que nos había traído a esta habitación acompañada de otras mujeres que sostenían bandejas con diferentes tipos de comida… _¿Cómo es que se llamaba?... yuyi… YUI… eso Yui. _Me hice a un lado dejándolas pasar, fueron entrando una por una, acomodando con cuidado las bandejas en una mesa de centro bastante amplia de la cual no me había percatado, una vez terminaron de acomodar las bandejas con comida, todas salieron del cuarto excepto Yui.

\- aquí esta su cena, espero sea de su agrado – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho sin darme tiempo de darle las gracias.

Cerré la puerta, y luego observe nuevamente a lunares que no se había movido ni un instante de su cama, estaba tal cual como se había dejado caer cuando llegamos, _que extraño debería haberse levantado, no ha comido en todo el día, debe de tener hambre… _

\- Oye… lunares… - no obtuve respuesta, _tal vez este dormida, _pensé – oye… - acerque mi mano lentamente al rostro de Mikan y le quite la máscara… _está dormida… _

Se veía tan hermosa, tan tranquila… su respiración era lenta y pausada, realmente es hermosa, su piel blanca y suave como el terciopelo, pude notar cuan largas eran sus pestañas al tener ella los ojos cerrados… de vez en cuando de sus labios escapaba un suspiro… y comenzaron a volver las ganas de besarla… _mierda… ¿Qué me estas asiendo?... _No note cuanto tiempo estuve observándola como idiota, cuando reaccione recordé que ella no había comido nada en todo el día y que necesitaba comer adecuadamente para recuperar fuerzas…

\- Oye lunares despierta ya trajeron la cena – la sacudi fuertemente, asiendo que se levantara sobresaltada de la cama…

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – _excelente pregunta… yo también le busco respuesta… _basta Natsume enfócate….

\- trajeron la cena, necesitas comer – Mikan me observo con el ceño fruncido, y sin dirigirme la palabra se acomodo en los cojines del suelo y comenzó a comer.

_Los dos días que aun nos queda juntos serán jodidamente largos, _pensé. Y me senté a comer junto a ella.

* * *

*** **Pov Normal *** **

Mikan y Natsume comieron en silencio, ambos estaban tan surgidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron cuando se les acabo la comida.

Mikan observo la hora, eran casi las once de la noche.

\- hay que hacer guardia por turnos, si no te importa prefiero ir primero – dijo Mikan rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

\- no estoy de acuerdo, debes descansar yo hare la guardia durante toda la noche – soltó Natsume sin pensarlo muy bien, cuando se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada que le daba Mikan trato de retractarse – es decir, Persona me envió contigo para que pudieras descansar y no murieras robando tantos alices.

\- no Hyuuga, yo hare primero la guardia – _realmente no quiero dormir y tener pesadillas, mucho menos ponerme a gritar como loca entre sueños, no al menos teniendo que compartir el mismo cuarto con Hyuuga… no puedo permitir que nadie me vea débil, _pensó Mikan.

\- está bien pero solo hasta las 2 de la mañana, luego yo hare la guardia, hasta que el Sr. Harada se levante – Natsume había decidido ceder ya que sabía lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser Mikan y en el fondo estaba muy preocupado por ella y deseaba que descansara lo suficiente ya que era muy probable de que mañana también fuera un día agitado.

\- Hyuuga… - Mikan no estaba de acuerdo e iba a protestar pero Natsume la cayo al instante.

\- no me obligues a decirle a Persona – la simple mención del nombre de Persona, provoco que Mikan se callara enseguida, y se rindiera por completo, no queria ser regañada por su Oni-chan cuando volviera a la academia.

\- Esta bien, vete a dormir de una vez, iré a recorrer la mansión para familiarizarme con el lugar – Mikan cubrió su rostro con su máscara y salió del cuarto, una vez afuera se volvió invisible.

\- como digas mamá – bufo Natsume y se fue a su cama a dormir no sin antes colocar la alarma en su celular para asegurarse de que Mikan no lo despertara y lo dejara dormir toda la noche.

Al cabo de media hora Mikan, regreso al cuarto y se sentó en el borde de una ventana, y coloco una barrera alrededor de ambos cuartos, el suyo y el del Sr. Harada.

Las horas pasaron y Mikan se encontraba distraída mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana, a decir verdad se sentía muy cansada, pero sabía lo que sucedería si se quedaba dormida, y sinceramente no quería perder el control de sus emociones con Natsume tan cerca.

De pronto sonó una alarma asustando a Mikan, quien al principio pensó que era una alarma que anunciaba que intrusos habían ingresado en la mansión, y se puso de pie precipitadamente, pero luego se dio cuenta de era la alarma del celular de Natsume. _Maldito idiota se dio cuenta de que yo no pensaba despertarlo para hacer el cambio de guardia, _reflexiono Mikan.

\- Es mi turno de hacer guardia ve a dormir yo iré a recorrer la mansión – sin decir nada mas Natsume salió del cuarto.

_Ya que, tendré que dormir… ¿sería mucho pedir no tener pesadillas solo mientras esté aquí Hyuuga?_

Con esto en mente Mikan se fue a dormir en su cama.

Y para su desgracia al poco tiempo sus pesadillas regresaron…

* * *

_***** En el sueño de Mikan ***/ *** Pov Mikan *****_

_ \- ¿Dónde estoy? – mire hacia todos lados y me encontré con un gran bosque – que extraño – susurre, mire mi atuendo, llevaba un vestido completamente blanco hasta las rodillas e iba descalza. Empecé a caminar por el bosque buscando probablemente a alguien, pero yo no sabía a quién… _

_ De pronto vi a lo lejos una pequeña niña de cabello castaño de unos 6 años de edad que corría tras un niño de cabellos igualmente castaños menor que ella… cuando me acerque un poco más, me di cuenta de que éramos Youichi y yo de pequeños… por instinto gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y pude ver a mis padres que observaban sonrientes a los pequeños que se correteaban jugando… _

_ Las lagrimas en mis ojos comenzaron a caer por mi rostro – papá… mamá… - estaba tan feliz que trate de acercarme a ellos pero cada vez que daba un paso ellos se alejaban… trate de acercarme a ellos corriendo… pero cada vez estaban más lejos de mi – POR FAVOR NO SE VAYAN, NO ME DEJEN – grite con todas mis fuerzas cerrando mis ojos tratando de detener mis lagrimas. _

_Al volver a abrirlos me detuve en seco, ya no estaba en el bosque ahora estaba en un cuarto a oscuras - ¿Qué es este lugar? – mire en todas dirección, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver absolutamente nada, el pánico me invadió y comencé a caminar de prisa tratando de buscar la salida, cuando sentí que mi pie desnudo piso algo frio, al bajar mi vista vi una mano – AAHH – preste un poco mas de atención al suelo y descubrí que era una persona muy mal herida - ¿se encuentra bien? – trate de ayudarlo, pero me era imposible…_

_**\- Tu me mataste… **__\- ¿eh? – __**tú te llevaste mi alma… **__\- no puede ser – __**asesina… tu me mataste y te robaste mi alma… **__\- no, yo no mate a nadie _

_ Baje mi rostro hasta mis manos y las encontré manchadas con sangre, mientras que en mi mano derecha sostenía una daga pequeña, mi vestido blanco ahora estaba manchado con sangre - ¿Qué hice?... yo no… yo no quería…_

_**\- Tu nos mataste… devuélvenos nuestras almas… **__\- de pronto muchas personas llenas de sangre comenzaron a rodearme… - __**devuélvenos nuestras almas ¡ASESINA! ¡ASESINA! ¡ASESINA! **_

_\- no yo no quería… se los juro… yo no quería matarlos… por favor déjenme ir… perdónenme yo no quería matarlos… se los suplico… por favor aléjense de mi… ¡Aléjense! – cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente no había nadie…_

_**\- Mikan… **__\- ¿eh?... ¿mamá? – __**porque lo hiciste… ¿no te basto con nosotros?... ¿no te basto con que tu padre y yo muriéramos por tu culpa? **__\- ¿mamá?... eso no es cierto… - __**Te convertiste en un monstruo no sé por qué te traje a este mudo… nunca debiste haber nacido… debí abandonarte a tu suerte… **_

_\- Mamá, no digas eso, yo no tuve la culpa – trate de acercarme a mamá, pero cuando mi mano iba a tocar su rostro, una luz atravesó su estomago provocando que la sangre me salpicara en toda mi ropa inclusive en mi rostro - ¡MAMAAA! _

_**\- Tu me mataste… morí por tu culpa… asesina **__– no, mamá yo no te mate… yo no te mate…. Te juro que no quería matar a nadie… yo no soy una asesina… yo no quería… yo no quería… - abrace el cuerpo inerte de mama tratando de detener la sangre que salía de la herida de su estomago – _

Despierta… _unas manos me tomaron de los hombros y trataban de separarme de mi madre… _Despierta Mikan… _¡NO! SUELTAME… _Tienes que despertar… _NO ME TOQUES SUELTAME… ¡MADRE!_

* * *

***** Fin del sueño de Mikan ***/ *** Pov Mikan *** **

\- MADRE – abrí los ojos de golpe, y me tope con un par de ojos carmesí que me miraba de forma preocupada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y cuando me di cuenta, está llorando desconsoladamente sin poder calmarme, mientras que Hyuuga me arropo en sus brazos con mucho cuidado y me dejaba llorar en su pecho… sabía que estaba mal… pero me aferre fuertemente a su camisa y rompí a llorar aun mas fuerte… ya no podía seguir guardándome este dolor… tenía que dejarlo salir de una buena vez…

* * *

**HE AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAP :)**

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie por que no hubo beso jejeje, soy malvada se que varios querian a mi no me engañan jajajaj ;)**

**Daniela Cipriano: Bienvenida jaja y déjame decirte que te saliste con la tuya jajaja no hubo beso, pero yo ya había decidido eso desde antes ajajaja soy malosa ;) **

**Sofitkm: lamento decirte (aunque ya lo leíste) que no hubo beso jejeje pero se viene se viene jejeje, pero tranquila lo de Youichi se viene mas adelante tampoco soy tan mala :)**

**PamCastler: ¿en serio el mio fue el primero? me siento muy alagada, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado**

**atenea: sip de verdad que me di cuenta me alegro que te a haya gustado el cap anterior.**

**Espero que este nuevo cap les guste a todos y todas, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic... si les gusto mucho espero ansiosa sus reviews y si no pues tambien :)**

**sin mas que decir nos leemos...**

**PD: si alguien quiere que coloque alguna canción en los capítulos como lo hice con la canción de atenea, dejenla escrita en sus comentarios.**

**Los quiero a todos BESOS Y ABRAZOS A DISTANCIA XOXO. **


	13. Chapter 13:Misión Juntos (3ª Parte)

Capitulo 12: Misión Juntos (3º Parte)

* * *

_Los diálogos en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

** \- MADRE – abrí los ojos de golpe, y me tope con un par de ojos carmesí que me miraba de forma preocupada. **

** \- ¿Estás bien? – las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y cuando me di cuenta, está llorando desconsoladamente sin poder calmarme, mientras que Hyuuga me arropo en sus brazos con mucho cuidado y me dejaba llorar en su pecho… sabía que estaba mal… pero me aferre fuertemente a su camisa y rompí a llorar aun mas fuerte… ya no podía seguir guardándome este dolor… tenía que dejarlo salir de una buena vez… **

_**Fin del capítulo anterior.**_

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

Natsume abrazo a Mikan con más fuerza, mientras que suavemente acariciaba su cabello.

Estuvieron así durante largo tiempo, hasta que Mikan lentamente, fue calmándose, y con esfuerzo se separo de Natsume, ya que no quería separarse de él aunque le costara admitirlo, y con cuidado se secaba sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa. Mientras que Natsume la miraba en silencio.

Mikan pensó que Natsume comenzaría a hacerle preguntas por lo que en un raro impulso se metió corriendo al baño cerrando la puerta rápidamente sin darle oportunidad a Natsume de reaccionar.

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *****

_¡Demonios!... ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida?... lo que menos quería era que alguien viese mi debilidad, y Hyuuga termino haciéndolo, y para rematar… soy tan estúpida que me pongo a llorar como idiota en su pecho… aagghh ¡Mikan eres una idiota!, _me recrimine a mí misma.

Observe mi rostro a través del espejo, _puaj… doy lastima, tengo los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar… ¡Hasta mi nariz esta roja!, _bufe en voz baja y me senté en el suelo debido al cansancio, cuando el suave sonido la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse me asusto… _¿Natsume salió del cuarto?... _abrí la puerta con lentitud, para comprobar lo que ya sabía, Natsume se había ido del cuarto… estaba sola… _otra vez, estoy sola… _

Sacudí mi cabeza negativamente y aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, volví a entrar al baño y me lave el rostro, cuando termine de secar mi rostro regrese a mi cama y me tendí en ella.

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

Al pasar los minutos la puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a Natsume. Mikan al verlo se avergonzó y se tapo el rostro con las sabanas y se quedo debajo de ellas sin ninguna intención de salir.

Natsume la miro en silencio aguantando las inmensas ganas de reír que tenía por el comportamiento tan infantil de Mikan, _parece una niña pequeña escondiéndose así, _pensó Natsume. Con tranquilidad cerró la puerta y dejo una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesa de noche de Mikan, y se sentó en el borde de la ventana, mientras sorbía un poco de su café.

Mikan se descubrió lentamente hasta la nariz mientras contemplaba con curiosidad la taza que Natsume había dejado a su lado, se reincorporo lentamente y con cuidado sostuvo la taza entre sus manos y se la llevo a su boca para probar un poco, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

\- Natsume – susurro Mikan, pero aun así este alcanzo a oírla.

\- ¿Hm? – Natsume seguía distraído mirando el cielo nocturno.

\- gracias, esta delicioso – Natsume esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y guardo silencio.

Mikan disfrutaba de su taza de chocolate mientras observaba de reojo a Natsume, _¿Por qué de pronto es amable conmigo?, _se preguntaba Mikan. Sin poder aguantar por mucho tiempo más la incertidumbre Mikan se levanto de la cama y fue a sentarse al borde de la ventana junto a Natsume.

\- ¿Por qué de pronto… eres tan amable? – Mikan aguardo una respuesta pero nunca llego – primero, me consuelas, no me preguntas nada y te lo agradezco, y luego la taza con chocolate caliente… ¿Por qué?

\- no lo sé, quizás…

\- ¿Quizás qué Hyuuga?

\- te entiendo… - Mikan lo miro expectante – escuche algo de lo que balbuceabas mientras dormías… - Mikan bajo un poco su cabeza, y aferro con más fuerza la taza entre sus manos mientras un sonrojo asomaba sus mejillas – y recordé que yo solía tener pesadillas, muy parecidas a la que tuviste – Mikan lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿tu… tu también? – Natsume asintió en respuesta – ya veo… parece que no somos tan diferentes después de todo…

\- eso creo – le respondió Natsume y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su café.

\- ¿Por eso no me hiciste preguntas? – Natsume volvió a asentir con la cabeza. – te lo agradezco mucho Hy…

\- Natsume – Mikan miro a desconcertada a Natsume quien solo dijo – llámame Natsume.

\- está bien Nat… Natsume – Mikan sentía como sus mejillas volvían a arder con más fuerza a la vez que intentaba ignorar los fuertes latidos de su corazón dijo – tú también puedes llamarme Mikan.

\- prefiero _lunares – _le respondió Natsume con una sonrisita socarrona.

\- eres imposible – y tras decir aquello ambos se echaron a reír.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste soportar las pesadillas? – Le pregunto Mikan – yo desde que comencé a hacer misiones que tengo pesadillas durante toda la noche, no recuerdo la última vez que dormí tranquilamente.

\- aun no las aguanto del todo, supongo que fue gracias a Aoi y Youichi – le respondió Natsume encogiéndose de hombros.

\- sigo sin entender Natsume.

\- bueno no tenia pesadillas cuando ellos se quedaban a dormir conmigo – Mikan se sorprendió un poco pero luego le encontró la respuesta lógica a las palabras de Natsume.

\- cuando estabas con ellos no te sentías solo ¿verdad? – Natsume asintió, y Mikan dejo escapar una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿sucede algo? – Mikan negó frenéticamente con su cabeza mientras una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos sin su permiso - ¿te sientes sola? – Mikan asintió preguntándose si era bueno para ella ser tan abierta con Natsume, pero bueno, ya había dejado caer cualquier muro que había levantado entre ellos al llorar en su pecho hace un rato, así que dejo caer las lágrimas libremente a traes de sus mejillas.

\- estoy sola Natsume… mis padres están muertos, Youichi me odia… estoy sola… - Mikan comenzó a sollozar más fuerte. A Natsume se le encogió el corazón con solo el hecho de ver a Mikan tan triste - … no me queda nadie…

Natsume con suma delicadeza le quito la taza ya casi vacía de las manos a Mikan y la tomo en sus brazos al estilo princesa, para llevarla a su cama y arroparla con las sabanas mientras ella no dejaba de llorar, así que se tendió con ella sobre las sabanas y la acurruco entre sus brazos.

Luego de un rato Natsume tomo a Mikan de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- no estás sola, Youichi solo está resentido, pero él jamás va a dejarte sola – lentamente con las palabras de Natsume, Mikan dejo de llorar – además tienes a Hotaru – Natsume comenzó a limpiar el rastro de lagrimas que quedaban en el rostro de Mikan, causándole un sonrojo que esta vez Natsume si alcanzo a ver, _mierda se ve adorable, _pensó Natsume.

\- ti… tienes razón – titubeo Mikan.

\- además… - Natsume lentamente se acerco a Mikan acortando la distancia entre sus labios quedando a escasos centímetros cerca el uno de otro – yo jamás te dejaría sola – y la beso, de forma suave y dulce, que le produjo a Mikan un escalofrió en toda su espina dorsal.

Por un momento Natsume pensó que había metido la pata y que Mikan lo mandaría a volar, cuando sintió una suave mano en su mejilla y como ella le correspondía aquel beso. Una vez se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, Natsume con dulzura acaricio la mejilla de Mikan y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente, y la acurrucaba de nuevo en sus brazos mientras le susurraba en su oído un _descansa, yo me quedare a tu lado… _

Durante toda la noche Natsume estuvo despierto abrazando a Mikan, contemplando su rostro mientras dormía… al fin había encontrado las respuestas a todas sus preguntas… y era bastante simple… _la quería… quería a Mikan, _y ahora que lo sabia no iba a dejarla ir, se quedaría a su lado aun si lo mandaba al diablo y no lo quería… el se quedaría ahí, junto a ella.

* * *

***** Al día Siguiente *** **

Toc-Toc.

\- ¿Si? – pregunto Natsume.

\- Soy Yui, vine a decirles que les subiremos en seguida el desayuno, el Sr. Harada se levantara en 30 minutos más para desayunar y me dio indicaciones anoche para que estuvieran listos para entonces.

\- Gracias, despertare a mi compañera – Natsume escucho el sonido de tacones alejarse y regreso su vista a Mikan – Oye… - Natsume sacudió un poco a Mikan tratando de despertarla – vamos, despierta, es hora de levantarse…

\- cinco minutos más… - balbuceo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Natsume, provocándole un sentimiento placentero al ver como Mikan se aferraba a él…. _Enfócate Natsume estas en una misión demonios, _pensó.

\- demonios Mikan, despierta – esta vez, la sacudió con un poco mas de fuerza pero no tuvo éxito – bien si así lo quieres – Natsume con una sonrisa maliciosa le tapo la nariz, logrando esta vez despertarla por la falta de aire – hasta que al fin te despiertas.

\- cierra la boca – Mikan se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos – ¿ya se levanto el Sr. Harada?

\- no, pero lo hará dentro de unos 20 a 30 minutos y quiere que estemos despiertos y desayunados para entonces – Mikan miro de reojo sin saber que decir, realmente no se arrepentía de aquel beso, pero no sabía qué tipo de relación tenia ahora con Natsume y eso la ponía inquieta – iré a darme una ducha rápida, Yui traerá el desayuno en cualquier momento.

Natsume se levanto de la cama y entro al baño.

\- ¡Natsume! – Natsume asomo su rostro a través de la puerta y miro a Mikan – eh… yo… em… etto… yo…

\- tranquila, lo hablaremos cuando regresemos lunares – le dijo Natsume adivinando los pensamientos de Mikan y cerró la puerta.

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *** **

Dios… Natsume me beso anoche, y no me desagrado para nada… aun sentía la calidez de su beso en mis labios, ¡Aaaahh! ¡Genial!... ahora hasta siento mariposas en el estomago… Bueno tampoco es como si yo haya ignorado a Natsume siempre… _¡a quien engaño en el fondo siempre he encontrado atractivo a Natsume!... _

Toc-Toc

\- ¡Ah! – _¡mierda!, debe ser el desayuno… _me levante de la cama, cuando recordé que no traía puesta mi mascara, entonces la vi a los pies de la cama… _la cama en la que dormí abrazada a Natsume… ¡Enfócate Mikan!, _me regañe a mí misma. Me puse la máscara con rapidez y abrí la puerta.

\- les traemos el desayuno – me hice a un lado y deje que Yui junto con las otras mujeres que la acompañaban dejaran las bandejas en la mesa – vendré a informarles cuando el Sr. Harada se haya levantado.

\- Muchas gracias Yui-san – la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho. _Insisto como alguien tan amable trabaja para Harada, como sea no es mi problema – _Kuro Neko ya trajeron el desayuno – le grite a Natsume, mientras volvía a quitarme la máscara.

\- Saldré dentro de cinco minutos Shiro Neko – le oí gritar de vuelta.

Me senté a esperar a que Natsume saliera del baño para desayunar juntos… _juntos… es curioso… no tuve pesadillas mientras estuvo a mi lado… por primera vez en dos semanas, logre dormir bien… tanto que no quería levantarme… me sentí segura… _

\- esperándome para desayunar – di un saltito y mire a Natsume que aun tenía el pelo húmedo debido al baño, una que otra gota resbalaba por su cara… _se ve sexy… mierda enfócate… _mire hacia otro lado.

\- si, date prisa o se enfriara el café – cogí algo de fruta y me negué a mirarlo a la cara.

\- y ¿ahora porque te sonrojas? – _maldito no te rías… _

\- por nada siéntate a comer de una vez – le gruñí molesta – recuerda que el Sr. Harada se puede levantar en cualquier momento y tenemos que estar listos.

\- lo que digas lunares – se sentó frente a mí y comimos en silencio.

_Tal vez deba darme un baño, aun me quedan alrededor de diez minutos. _

\- iré a darme un baño, tengo tiempo suficiente – le dije a Natsume. Me puse de pie y camine al baño.

\- avísame si necesitas ayuda – le oí decir entre risas. Gruñí en voz baja. _Pervertido… _

Aunque sin saber porque, estaba segura de que tenía una tonta sonrisa en el rostro…

* * *

***** Tres Días Después ***/ *** Pov Normal *** **

\- Demonios Lunares… levántate… llegaremos tarde – Natsume trataba sin parar de despertar a Mikan, sin obtener resultados. Cansado recurrió a su segundo recurso favorito pellizcarle la mejilla.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Joder Natsume eso duele! – Mikan se sentó en la cama y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro a Natsume.

\- eso te pasa por dormir de mas… vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa quedan 30 minutos para que empiecen las clases – Mikan abrió los ojos como platos y de un salto fue al armario y saco su uniforme – mierda… lo siento ¿sabes cuantos alices robe?… aun sigo agotada, iré a ducharme.

\- yo me voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme y a ducharme te veo afuera – Natsume rápidamente salió del cuarto mientras Mikan entraba al baño y se daba una ducha rápida.

Mikan aun se aturdía un poco al despertar y encontrarse a Natsume a su lado, dejo escapar unas risillas mientras se enjuagaba el cabello…

Al día siguiente del que durmieron juntos abrazados (**ojo para los mal pensados solo ABRAZADOS JEJEJE), **al caer la noche y terminar el turno de vigilancia de Mikan, Natsume se despertó y empezó el suyo, pero al ver como Mikan no podía dormir, sin pensárselo mucho se tendió en la cama a su lado y velo su sueño… y así se había convertido en un acuerdo mutuo de aceptación por la compañía del otro.

Cuando termino de ducharse, se puso el uniforme de prisa y salió del baño, cogió su mochila, su i-pod, y bajo a la cocina, se sirvió zumo de naranja y se hizo unas tostadas con mermelada de moras, y prácticamente se trago la comida y finalmente estaba lista para irse a la escuela.

Cuando cerró con llave su habitación se enfrento a Natsume que la esperaba apoyado en la pared con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, solo faltan 5 minutos para que suene la campana – Mikan rodo los ojos y sin preguntarle nada, le cogió la mano y tele transporto a ambos a fuera del edificio de los de secundaria.

\- relájate Natsume ya estamos aquí – Natsume la miro un poco más relajado y entro al edificio con Mikan detrás de él – además, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por llegar a clases?

\- hemos estado tres días fuera tonta – **Ruka, Aoi, Youichi y Hotaru tienen que estar preocupados, **le dijo esta vez telepáticamente.

\- Mierda – soltó Mikan y apresuro el paso.

Cuando entraron al salón todos los quedaron observando muy sorprendidos, pero ignorándolos olímpicamente se fueron a sentar a sus asientos como si nada.

\- Buenos Días Hota… ***BAKA-BAKA-BAKA*** \- Hotaru no dejo terminar de hablar a Mikan y le disparo con su Baka-Gum, Mikan alcanzo a esquivar dos de los tres disparos pero el ultimo le dio de lleno en la frente - ¡Mierda Hotaru eso duele!

\- Hm – Hotaru no le dijo nada más y la ignoro por completo.

\- ¿se puede saber por qué estas tan enfadada? – le pregunto Mikan mientras se tocaba la zona inflamada por el golpe.

Silencio. Hotaru la ignoro completamente.

\- Hola Ruka – le dijo Natsume a Ruka que se unía a la conversación.

\- Buenos días Natsume – de pronto Ruka se fijo en la tensión que había en el ambiente, que no había pasado desapercibida para nadie ya que ahora todos guardaban silencio. - ¿sucede algo?

\- Hotaru está enfadada – respondió Mikan con un resoplido fue entonces que noto la presencia de Ruka – oh… lo siento, Buenos días Ruka.

\- Buenos Días Mikan-chan, y Imai-san está enfadada porque te dejo más de veinte mensajes de texto y te llamo muchas veces y tu no le contestaste – Hotaru le dirigió una hostil mirada a Ruka por haberla delatado – em… creo que me iré a sentar.

\- Jo Hotaru… demonios te lo puedo explicar más tarde – Hotaru alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos – te invito a comer todo el cangrejo que quieras el fin de semana a central town – enseguida los ojos de Hotaru comenzaron a brillar y le comenzó a caer un pequeño hilo de baba al imaginarse comiendo todo ese cangrejo.

\- solo por esta vez baka – Hotaru con suma discreción se limpio el pequeño hilo de baba con un pañuelo y volvió a su postura seria de siempre.

Mikan se sentó en su lugar en silencio al igual que Natsume a esperar el comienzo de las clases.

A la hora del receso Mikan fue al baño con Hotaru mientras conversaban trivialidades, hasta que el baño quedo desierto y Hotaru decidió interrogar a Mikan.

\- ahora que estamos solas podrías decirme ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – le pregunto en un susurro.

\- se me había olvidado lo impaciente que eres Hotaru-chan – le contesto Mikan con sorna, pero al ver la cara de exasperación de Hotaru se retracto y mientras se lavaba las manos le contesto – está bien, tuve que irme de misión por tres días como guardaespaldas de un señor ricachón ¿feliz?

\- te fuiste sola por tres días o el baka de Hyuuga fue contigo – Mikan soltó un suspiro de exasperación mientras se secaba las manos.

\- demonios Hotaru, no, no fui sola y si Natsume fue conmigo, no nos quedo de otra lo ordeno Kounji ¿se termino el interrogatorio? – Hotaru le mostro una pequeña sonrisa burlesca - ¿Qué aun quedan más preguntas?

\- ¿desde cuándo llamas a Hyuuga por su nombre de pila? – le pregunto Hotaru a Mikan mientras alzaba una ceja. Mikan abrió los ojos como platos… _Hotaru no sabe nada de lo que paso durante esos tres días… _pensó Mikan.

\- Demonios Hotaru… estuvimos trabajando en equipo para proteger al maldito viejo ese, tarde o temprano teníamos que dejar de comportarnos como dos pendejos, dejar de discutir y cooperar entre nosotros – Hotaru no le creyó ni una palabra de lo que dijo y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando dos chicas entraron en el baño interrumpiendo la conversación.

_Salvada por la campana, _pensó Mikan, mientras se dirigía de nuevo al salón de clases en compañía de una cabreada Hotaru.

* * *

***** en el salón de clases (mientras Hotaru y Mikan se encontraban en el baño) *** **

Todo el mundo charlaba animadamente mientras que Ruka y Natsume se mantenían en sus lugares en silencio, Ruka sosteniendo a su conejo Usagi, y Natsume con un manga cubriendo su rostro.

\- Ne, Natsume – se animo a hablar Ruka.

\- ¿Hm? – Natsume se quito el manga del rostro y enfoco en su vista a Ruka.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? Aoi-chan y You-chan han estado muy preocupados, por ti y Mikan-chan, nadie sabía dónde estaban – le pregunto Ruka en un susurro.

\- en una misión – le contesto Natsume igualmente en un susurro.

\- ¿por qué no me avisaste?, Aoi-chan ha venido todos los días en los recesos a buscarte y preguntar por ti, también Youichi, y no supe que contestarles.

\- tsk – _¿ahora qué hago?, Aoi tiene que estar muy molesta, _pensó Natsume, y con un suspiro de cansancio dejo caer de nuevo el manga encima de su rostro.

En ese momento entraron Aoi y Youichi al salón. Aoi rápidamente busco a Natsume y se sintió muy feliz y aliviada de que el haya regresado después de tres días. Y sin pensarlo mucho se fue corriendo a los brazos de Natsume.

\- ¡Oni-chan! – Aoi abrazo a Natsume con fuerza, mientras se ponía a sollozar – estaba tan preocupada.

\- Tsk, ya estoy aquí no hay nada de qué preocuparse – le dijo Natsume mientras le acariciaba sutilmente la mejilla.

\- baka oni-chan, no vuelvas a irte sin decirme nada – en ese momento se les acerco Youichi.

\- Okaeri Natsume-nii… em… etto – En ese momento Hotaru y Mikan hicieron acto de presencia en el salón, aunque no se percataron de la presencia de Aoi y Youichi.

\- esta haya – le respondió Natsume adivinando sus pensamientos.

\- ¿eh? Mikan-nee – susurro Youichi sorprendido – ¡Mikan-nee! – sin pensárselo dos veces Youichi se fue corriendo a los brazos de Mikan.

\- eh… You-chan…

\- ¡Gomene! ¡Gomene! ¡Gomene One-chan! Siento haberte gritado, no tenía ningún derecho a tratarte así, lo siento tanto one-chan – Mikan miro a Natsume y recordó sus palabras _"… el solo está resentido…", _nunca la odio.

\- está bien, tu enfado era entendible siento haberte mentido, pero aun hay cosas que no puedo decirte, espero me perdones – le susurro Mikan en el oído.

\- eso ya no importa… solo no me dejes otra vez – le contesto Youichi.

\- no lo hare, nunca más, lamento haberte preocupado – en ese instante Mikan recordó que estaban en el salón de clases.

\- You-chan y Mikan-chan son ¿hermanos? – pregunto Nonoko.

\- eso tiene sentido ambos se apellidan Yukihara y se parecen bastante – comento Tobita.

\- NOOO ¡Como alguien tan tierno como Youichi-sama puede ser hermano de esa niñita estúpida! – grito Shouda. _Esta estúpida… estoy a punto de asesinarla, _pensó Mikan con una venita en su frente.

\- ¡No llames niña estúpida a Mikan-nee, bruja fea! – le contesto Youichi, mientras Shouda se iba a llorar en un rincón…

\- ¡ese es mi You-chan! – soltó Mikan mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazaba…

_Quizás las cosas mejoren un poco después de todo, _pensó Mikan…

* * *

**AAHHHH LO SE LO SE! TARDE DEMASIADO LO SIENTO!**

**es que han sido unas semanas muy ajetreadas y mi computador no me ayuda mucho temo que esta en sus últimos meses de vida!, pero al menos estoy pensando en comprar uno nuevo pronto asi que... esperemos que aguante hasta entonces...**

**para mis queridas comentaristas Sofitkm, atenea, lau-chan200111, y PamCastler siento mucho la tardanza les prometo que haré lo posible para ponerme al día se los prometo... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y sepan perdonarme.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron y siguen leyendo mi fic, espero les haya gustado el capitulo nos leemos. **


	14. Chapter 14: Porque te quiero

Capitulo 13: Porque Te quiero.

_Los diálogos en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *** **

\- You-chan, arriba cielo es hora de levantarse – _cielos se ve tan tierno durmiendo, _pensé. Todo estaba mejorando ahora, Youichi ya no estaba enfadado conmigo, ayer me acompaño de regreso a mi cuarto desde la escuela, pasamos toda la tarde juntos, e incluso quiso quedarse a dormir conmigo ayer, cuánta razón tenía Natsume… _¿Qué estará haciendo Natsume?... después de que arreglamos las cosas con Youichi el no volvió a hablarme, y aun no aclaramos lo de aquel beso, Jooo, concéntrate es hora de ir a la escuela no de pensar tonterías, _volví a mirar a Youichi y trate que se despertara – Vamos, arriba You-chan, se nos va a hacer tarde – Nada, Youichi ni se inmuto, _bien pasemos al plan B _– Yooouiiichiii – comencé a hacerle cosquillas e inmediatamente el comenzó a ponerse inquieto y se despertó por fin.

\- Jo, Ne-chan detente – Youichi se movía mucho y se reía a grandes carcajadas, y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- arriba You-chan es hora de ir a la escuela – me levante de la cama no sin antes darle un beso en frente.

\- Aye nee-chan – sonreí al ver como se restregaba los ojos aun un poco adormilado, y a trompicones se dirigía al baño.

\- iré a preparar el desayuno – le dije y me dirigí a la cocina.

Desayunamos entre risas, todo fue muy agradable, una vez terminamos de desayunar acompañe a Youichi a su salón de clases y luego me tele transporte fuera del edificio de los de secundaria.

\- Buenos días Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Tobita-kun, Ruka-kun, Natsume – todos me dieron los buenos días, incluso Natsume, aunque más bien el saludo de Natsume fue un simple "Hm". Camine hacia mi lugar cuando me pare al seco al ver que todo el mundo me observaba raro - ¿Qué? – les pregunte.

\- saludo a Natsume-sama, pensé que lo odiaba, siempre se están insultado – escuche decir a un grupo que se sentaba junto a la ventana como si yo no estuviera allí. _¿Qué demonios?, ¿Por qué hablan como si no estuviéramos aquí?, argh, estoy molesta. _

(Los diálogos en esta instancia en negrita son de Natsume, y los en negrita y cursiva son los de Mikan, por si se confunden)

** ¿Qué?, ¿molesta Lunares?. **_**¿Natsume?. **_**¿Quién mas Baka? **_**Joder, En qué momento se me ocurrió darte una piedra de telepatía maldito pervertido, **_me senté en mi lugar y me distraje mirando por la ventana.

**¿Todo se soluciono con Youichi?, **_**Si… es increíble lo que voy a decir pero… tenias razón el no me odia. **_**Siempre tengo la razón lunares, deberías saberlo. **_**Tsk, tan arrogante como siempre ¿eh?, zorro pervertido. **_**Aun así me quieres. **_**¿Queeé?, ¿yo quererte?, puff si como no, ya te gustaría maldito pervertido. **_Sentí mis mejillas arder y roge internamente que no me viera, pero Kamisama me odia y él… tenía que verlo… **¿Por qué te sonrojas lunarcitos?, **_**¡Oh! ¡Maldición!, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarme a mí? **_**No. **_**Joder Natsume, cállate ¿quieres? **_**No, porque nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente. **_**¿A qué te refieres? **_**, ¿ya lo olvidaste?, **_**¿te refieres al be…bueno a aquello?... **_**¿Por qué te sonrojas de nuevo?, **_**Joder Natsume no fastidies…**_

\- ¡SEÑORITA YUKIHARA ME ESTA OYENDO!

\- ¿eh? – _Demonios, ¿en qué momento llego Jin-Jin?, _pensé.

\- pase al pizarrón a realizar ese ejercicio de inmediato o se quedara castigada después de clases – _**Maldito seas Hyuuga me las vas a pagar, **_le dije telepáticamente mientras avanzaba hacia el pizarrón. **Natsume. **_¿Cómo se atreve a corregirme? __**¿Qué te parece zorro apestoso? Me encanta ese apodo. **_**No y presta atención boba estás haciendo mal el ejercicio. **_¿eh?, mierda tiene razón… maldito engreído. __**Todo es tu culpa, pervertido. **_**¿Quieres decir que te distraigo fácilmente? **_**No, yo no quise… arg… vete al diablo… **_Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer nuevamente, _concéntrate Mikan, _me dije a mi misma, y puse una barrera a mi alrededor para que no pudiera comunicarse conmigo, _al fin podre concentrarme sin ese estúpido dentro de mi cabeza. _Termine el ejercicio y regrese a mi asiento e ignore olímpicamente a Natsume durante el resto del día.

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *** **

Que testaruda…pero no se va a librar de mí tan fácilmente, iré a su cuarto después de la cena y entrare a hablar con ella aunque sea a la fuerza… fue bueno hablar con Ruka ayer después de todo, ahora sé lo que debo hacer…

* * *

***** Flash Back *** **

Toc-Toc.

\- Hola Ruka, entra.

\- Con permiso – Ruka se sentó en un sofá y me miro expectante. _¿Por dónde empiezo?,_ pensé – y bien… ¿para qué me llamaste?

\- necesito contarte algo – Ruka me miro sorprendido… vale sé que no suelo contar nada de lo que me suceda pero no es para tanto… ¿o sí? – mira sucede que...

Le explique todo lo sucedido esos tres días, el beso y que había descubierto que Mikan me gusta… cuando termine Ruka se largo a reír.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Ruka?

\- Oh vamos Natsume… ¿es en serio?... ¿pensaste que no lo había notado? - _¿Qué demonios?... _– yo ya lo sabía… jamás te habías comportado de esa manera con ninguna chica, es mas… creo que hasta que llego Mikan-chan jamás habías hablado con alguna mujer de la academia, solo con Aoi-chan, pero no cuenta ya que es tu hermana.

\- Tsk – me recosté en el sillón boca arriba molesto, _es que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta tan rápido menos yo, _pensé.

\- bueno si en realidad me llamaste para decirme algo tan evidente… - comenzó Ruka y se levanto del sofá.

\- Espera – me reincorpore de un salto lo que provoco que Ruka me mirara algo divertido – le dije que hablaríamos del beso cuando regresáramos y yo… realmente no se qué hacer o que decirle… - le confesé mientras me revolvía el cabello.

\- con que era eso, pues es bastante sencillo… tienes que decirle lo que sientes Natsume.

\- no es tan sencillo Ruka.

\- ¿Por qué no es tan sencillo? – me pregunto alzando una ceja.

\- porque si fuera así de sencillo tu ya te le habrías confesado a Imai – Ruka abrió los ojos como platos, su boca se abrió formando una perfecta "O", y se sonrojo fuertemente.

\- ¿Qué… que estás diciendo?... eso no es cierto Natsume – _si lo que digas, _pensé y rodé los ojos divertido.

\- vamos Ruka, para mí también es bastante evidente, te gusta Imai – afirme, Ruka no se atrevió a verme a los ojos y esta vez fue mi turno de reírme.

\- está bien… está bien… no es tan sencillo, pero para mí… Imai-san me ignora por completo, en cambio a ti Mikan-chan no te ignora, por lo que es más fácil… - de repente Ruka dejo de hablar y se puso pensativo – aunque… si lo pienso bien… Mikan-chan ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, puede que crea en tus sentimientos pero no los acepte tan fácilmente… creo que también lo notaste… Mikan-chan no se acerca demasiado a nadie solo a Imai-san, y creo que es porque tiene miedo de que alguien salga lastimado si se acerca demasiado a ella… así que creo que deberás ser muy paciente con ella.

\- si ya lo había notado…

\- se parece bastante a ti Natsume, solo me dejas estar a tu lado porque nos conocimos antes de entrar a la academia, pero al igual que Mikan-chan, piensas que todos están mejor lejos de ti.

\- tal vez no deba decirle nada – solté en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

\- no Natsume, debes decírselo, tu y Mikan-chan tienen el derecho a ser felices, no es justo para nadie llevar la vida que llevan ambos, deben de luchar, tal vez… si luchan juntos todo sea más fácil…

* * *

***** Fin flash Back *** **

Estoy decidido, luchare por Mikan y la protegeré de todos y de todo…

* * *

***** Con Mikan *** **

\- ¡Yaai! al fin se terminaron las clases – exclamo Nonoko.

\- ¿Qué les parece si tenemos una tarde de chicas? – propuso Anna.

Mikan y Hotaru se miraron algo confusas sin saber si aceptar o no.

\- vamos Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan será divertido – insistió Anna.

\- Digan que si… por favor – dijeron Nonoko y Anna, al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Mikan interrumpiéndolas. Persona la estaba llamando.

\- denme un minuto por favor – se excuso Mikan y se aparto de ellas para hablar con un poco mas de comodidad.

\- Persona que agradable recibir una llamada tuya – comento de manera sarcástica.

**\- cuidado con lo que dices Shiro Neko, te llamo por que el director de la escuela primaria te está esperando en su oficina tiene una misión muy importante para ti. **

\- ¡Maldición Persona!, llegue ayer por la noche, un día de descanso al menos es ¿mucho pedir?

**\- Cierra la maldita boca y lleva tu trasero a la oficina del director inmediatamente si no quieres tener problemas. **

\- Jodete Persona – pero el ya había cortado la llamada. _Eres un bastardo Kounji._

Mikan se acerco a las chicas y se disculpo con ellas diciéndoles que le había surgido un asunto muy importante que debía de atender cuanto antes, las chicas se decepcionaron un poco pero no pudieron hacer más que resignarse mientras que Hotaru la miraba con preocupación, ya que en el fondo sabía que Mikan tenía otra misión, y eso no le agradaba para nada, pero decidió guardar silencio.

En menos de cinco minutos Mikan llego a la oficina de Kounji, y sin tocar la puerta, entro como si nada y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de Kounji.

\- Persona dijo que me tenias una misión – le dijo Mikan de forma aburrida – ve directo al punto.

\- Vaya, vaya como siempre tan impaciente mi querida gatita – Kounji se levanto de su asiento y rodeo el escritorio quedando frente a Mikan quien se mantenía fría en impasible – pensé que me extrañabas hace varias semanas que no nos hemos visto.

\- sigue soñando – le bufo Mikan en respuesta.

\- que lastima porque yo si te he extrañado mucho mi querida Mikan – Kounji intento acariciar la mejilla de Mikan, pero esta le aparto la mano de un manotazo – jajaja realmente extrañe esto, tus vanos intentos de alejarme de ti… pero recuérdalo siempre Mikan… ¡Me Perteneces!

\- creí que tenias una misión para mi Kounji, y déjame decirte que no tengo tanto tiempo para desperdiciar contigo – le respondió Mikan asqueada, mientras la sangre le ardía por dentro y a cada segundo aumentaban las ganas de matar a Kounji.

\- está bien, de todas formas cuando termines debes regresar aquí y darme personalmente un informe de tu misión, así que podremos seguir charlando más tarde – le dijo a Mikan con una sonrisita burlona en su rostro – por cierto esta misión es muy peligrosa ¿quieres que llame a tu compañero Kuro Neko?

\- puedo sola – le respondió secamente Mikan.

\- bien, ya le envié los detalles a Persona él te los entregara cuando vayas al edificio de Habilidades Peligrosas… - pero fue interrumpido por Mikan.

\- ¿si Persona tiene los detalles para que me hiciste venir aquí? – Le pregunto Mikan – solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

\- Mikan… Mikan… - dijo Kounji moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza de forma negativa – mi querida Mikan, como siempre tan impaciente, no me dejaste terminar – Mikan bufo en voz baja y aguardo a que Kounji terminara de hablar – lo más importante de esta misión es que tienes que traerme VIVOS a unos niños alice que tiene la OAA, que iras a destruir, son tres, dos chicas y un chico, los quiero VIVOS Y A LOS TRES, no quiero que dejes a ninguno en la OAA, y cuando los rescates destruyes el edificio con unas bombas que te dara Persona.

\- ¿eso es todo? – le pregunto Mikan mientras se ponía de pie.

\- eso es todo – le corroboro Kounji. En ese instante sin decir nada Mikan se tele transporto a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, mientras entraba en contacto telepático con Persona. **Reí-nii ¿puedes hablar conmigo un momento? ¿o te estoy interrumpiendo? – **_**Claro que no pequeña, ¿Qué sucede? – **_**Es tan solo que… me parece demasiado extraño que Kounji me envié a una misión si apenas llegue anoche – **_**si te soy sincero Mikan, a mí también me parece demasiado extraño - **_**¿Qué quieres decir Reí-nii? – **_**no lo sé… tengo un muy mal presentimiento, me parece muy extraño que te envié a una misión si acabas de terminar de realizar una, y si te soy sincero esta misión es muy peligrosa, mucho más de las que hayas hecho anteriormente - **_**¡pero no entiendo Reí-nii! ¿Por qué de un momento para otro me envía a una misión tan riesgosa? – **_**no lo sé, tal vez te este dando un castigo - **_**¿un castigo?, ¿Por qué habría de darme un jodido castigo?, no he hecho nada malo Maldición – **_**tal vez sucedió algo los días que estuviste fuera que a él no le haya gustado para nada**_** – Joder Reí hice todo lo que tenía que hacer correctamente, hasta trabaje en equipo con Kuro Neko – **en ese instante Mikan recordó el beso que se dieron con Natsume en la mansión del Sr. Harada… _imposible… ¿acaso el sabe lo del beso?... no puede ser, _pensó Mikan, ella sabía perfectamente que si Kounji se enteraba se pondría furioso, por esa razón no debía contarle a nadie sobre aquello… pero jamás se le paso por la mente que el llegaría a enterarse, no simplemente eso era imposible… - _**¡Mikan me estas escuchando! **_

\- ¡AAHH! Maldición se me olvido que estaba hablando con Reí-nii. **No lo siento Reí-nii estaba pensando, **se disculpo Mikan. _**Está bien, date prisa y ven al edificio de HP, no creo que quieras hacer enfadar mas a Kounji por el momento – **_**Tienes razón voy en camino. **

Mikan tomo su máscara y se fue a encontrarse con Persona para que le diera los detalles de la misión.

* * *

***** 3 horas después *** Pov Mikan. **

Bien, ya he puesto las bombas en los tres primeros pisos, solo me falta el cuarto piso donde se supone que deben de estar los niños… tengo que darme prisa. Saque de mi blusa los lentes con visiones de rayos X que me dio Persona y me los coloque para poder ver a través de cada puerta para saber en qué habitación se encontraban los niños… ¡BINGO!, estaban al final del pasillo, y al interior de la sala estaban escoltados por alrededor de veinte guardias… _que extraño… por que están rodeados por tantos guardias… ellos aun no saben que estoy aquí o ¿sí?, pero yo no me he dejado ver… y he estado en silencio todo este tiempo… tsk… esto es un fastidio… lo mejor será que instale las bombas que hacen falta en este piso y luego vaya por los niños. _

Me gire sobre mis talones y comencé a buscar pequeños rincones en donde colocar los explosivos asegurándome que no estuvieran a más de diez metros de distancia. Cuando termine de colocar los explosivos me pare frente a la puerta que me separaba de los niños que tenía que rescatar… _Bueno ya que… haya vamos… _abrí la puerta de una patada y ingrese al cuarto, en menos de un segundo todas las armas que sostenían los guardias me apuntaron directamente al rostro, me apresure y cubrí con una barrera protectora a los tres niños que se encontraban atados en una silla y amordazados, a la vez que me cubría a mí misma.

Tan rápido como las balas salieron disparadas de sus armas rebotaron en mi barrera y comenzaron a rebotar por la habitación, dándoles de lleno a varios guardias, mientras que otras salieron disparadas hacia el exterior por las escasas ventanas del lugar, haciendo sonar una alarma. Cuando me di cuenta quedaban alrededor de diez hombres, sin perder tiempo, atrape las sombras de los más cercanos y los inmovilice, para luego noquearlos, dejando fuera de combate a cuatro sujetos, un tipo se me acerco desde mi punto ciego del lado izquierdo y me propino una patada en la costilla, contuve un grito bastante fuerte producto del dolor, me gire sobre un pie, mientras que utilice ese impulso para propinarle una patada en la quijada y mandarlo directo a estrellarse con la pared, utilice el alice de hielo de Nobara y lo congele de pies a cabeza, _total morirá con la explosión, _pensé. Luego provoque una ventisca y arroje a los otros cinco directo a la pared, y al igual que al tipo anterior los congele.

_Bien, ahora tengo que sacar a los niños de aquí. _Tome una suave bocanada de aire y me acerque a los niños quienes me miraban con horror. Deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio y les quite la mordaza de la boca, eran bastante pequeños podría decir con completa seguridad de que tenían alrededor de diez años. Note que a pesar de que ya no tenían una mordaza en la boca, no decían ni una sola palabra.

\- no voy a lastimarlos, vengo a sacarlos de aquí – _aunque no puedo asegurar que vayan a estar en mejores situaciones al lugar a donde vamos, _pensé con tristeza. Me di prisa y desate las cuerdas de sus manos y pies. Observe a las dos niñas que me miraban con esperanza en sus ojos y al niño con total desconfianza. _Bien, el niño tiene buenos instintos al desconfiar de todo el mundo, pero esas dos chicas, pareciera que confiarían hasta en un vagabundo de aspecto amenazante, como sea no deben preocuparme, tengo que apresurarme en salir de aquí no tardan en venir refuerzos. _Una vez que estaban libres les ordene que se agarraran a mis brazos.

Cuando estábamos a punto de tele transportarnos afuera, aparecieron tres adultos, armados, con cuchillos, pistolas y de seguro traían mas armas encima. Me quede paralizada unos segundos, los suficientes para darles ventaja a aquellos tipos, me lanzaron dos dagas directamente a mi cabeza y mi corazón, apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar y de esquivar las dagas, pero desgraciadamente no fui lo suficientemente rápida y uno me hizo un corte bastante profundo en mi brazo derecho. _Mierda. _Empuje a los tres niños a una esquina apartada, y comencé a luchar contra aquellos tres, _mierda son fuertes, _me estaba costando un enorme trabajo luchar contra ellos tres, y para rematar mi mala suerte los TRES, eran alices. _JODER. _Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde porque uno me lanzo un rayo gigante que me impacto en todo el cuerpo y me hizo retorcerme del dolor dejándome varias quemaduras serias, hice mi mayor esfuerzo y me concentre en anular sus alices, y lo logre, pude notarlo al ver la confusión en sus rostros, me puse de pie rápidamente y con una gran esfuerzo congele las extremidades de aquellos tres, y me apresure a ir con los niños.

\- de prisa tomen mis manos – tardaron un par de segundos en decidirse y tomar mis manos. Y nuevamente me esforcé en reunir las fuerzas suficientes y tele transportarnos fuera del edificio.

*** CRACK ***

Gire unos noventa grados mi rostro y note que uno de los alices había roto con su propia fuerza el hielo liberándose de las ataduras, me apresure a salir de ahí con los niños mientras que un cuchillo venia hacia mí.

\- Mierda – caí de bruces al suelo, el cuchillo había alcanzado a enterrarse en mi muslo derecho cuando nos tele transportamos.

\- ¿estás bien? – me pregunto una de los niñas que tenía los ojos de un gris claro.

\- si – respondí secamente, me puse de pie a tropezones y busque en el brazalete que me había dado persona antes de salir el botón que activaba las bombas una vez que lo encontré le dije a los niños – tírense boca abajo al suelo y cúbranse los oídos ahora – los niños obedecieron al instante y yo nos cubrí con una pequeña barrera. Entonces presione el botón y todo exploto en mil pedazos.

Cuando el ruido ceso, volví a tomar las manos de los niños y nos tele transporte fuera de la academia, sin tomarme la molestia de quitar el cuchillo de mi muslo.

**Persona, estoy fuera de la academia con los tres niños y el edificio lo hice volar en mil pedazos como me ordenaron. **Le dije a través del comunicador.

_**Bien, la camioneta ira a recogerlos de inmediato. **_

Me permití apoyarme en un árbol, y observar la herida que me produjo el cuchillo, ardía como los mil demonios, pensé en curarla con mi alice de curación, pero apenas me quedaban fuerzas para seguir en pie, así que descarte esa posibilidad, así que simplemente rasgue una de las mangas de mi blusa y me la ate en el muslo asiendo un torniquete, ya me la trataría cuando estuviera descansa y en mi cuarto.

\- gracias por salvarnos - _¿eh?... mierda me olvide de los niños._

\- no sé si me lo agradecerán dentro de poco – les comente con cansancio, y al ver la confusión en el rostro de los niños agregue – pero deben hacerme caso cuando les digo que a partir de ahora deberán volverse muy fuertes y valientes.

Escuche la camioneta acercarse, bien solo tenía que hablar con el cretino de Kounji y podría ir a mi cuarto a dormir…

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *** **

_¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABA MIKAN?... joder ya iba a ser media noche y ella no aparecía… _había estado en su cuarto por mas casi cuatro horas y ella aun no regresaba, realmente estaba preocupado… y no contestaba su celular.

Comencé a dar giros en círculo en su habitación y a revolverme el cabello con desesperación. Entonces la vi entrar por la ventana.

\- Natsume – parecía confundida de verme aquí, pero no me importo me sentía tan aliviado de que estuviera a salvo que no le preste importancia.

\- te dije que teníamos una conversación pendiente no es así – me encogí de hombros y luche con las enormes ganas que tenia de abalanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla.

\- no quiero ser pesada Natsume pero no estoy de humor, así que te voy a pedir que te vayas de mi cuarto – me sorprendió la frialdad con la que me hablo y entro en el cuarto como si nada.

Fue entonces que me percate que vestía la ropa que ocupaba en las misiones, y que tenía un corte profundo en el brazo y su muslo derecho.

\- mira nuestra conversación puede esperar – la vi ir a su armario y que me ignoraba, estaba comenzando a fastidiarme en serio. – pero tus heridas no – sin pensármelo dos veces la tome del brazo izquierdo, temiendo lastimarla si la cogía del derecho, y la alce en brazos y la senté en la cama.

\- creí decirte que te largaras Natsume – trato de levantarse pero la volví a sentar al instante, la escuche soltar una maldición en voz baja y decidí ignorarla. Dando gigantes pasos fui al baño y saque el botiquín de primeros auxilios que deberían estar en el baño, y lo lleve conmigo hasta la cama donde me esperaba una furiosa Mikan.

\- te lo repito Natsume ¡Vete!, puedo sola – trato de ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleo y tuvo que volver a sentarse en el borde de la cama, alce una cena y la mire divertido.

\- ¿en serio?, si apenas puedes ponerte de pie – me senté a su lado y le quite su improvisada venda del muslo con cuidado. _Mierda es profunda, _pensé. Fui al baño por agua para limpiarle la herida, una vez estuvo limpia tenia mejor aspecto, se la desinfecte y le puse una venda – deberías ir al hospital.

\- primero muerta – me respondió sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- eres demasiado terca – suspire.

\- mira quien vino a hablar – levante la vista y note que miraba fijamente a la pared.

\- necesito ver la herida de tu brazo, ¿podrías quitarte la blusa? – desvié mi mirada a otro lado tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Natsume? – la mire sorprendido, _¿Por qué demonios me preguntaba esto ahora?_

\- porque quiero hacerlo, ahora déjame ver tu brazo – le respondí de manera tranquila, ella me miro fijamente a los ojos y pude ver decepción en ellos.

\- ya has hecho suficiente yo me curare mi brazo, vete por favor – se puso de pie, fue al armario y saco un camisón negro de tirantes bastante corto y lo arrojo a la cama, al ver que no me movía puso las manos en sus caderas y me miro fijamente - ¿puedes largarte de una vez?

\- no hasta ver tu brazo Mikan – _me niego a irme sin saber que está bien, _pensé.

\- Natsume no entiendes que no quiero tu ayuda ¿Por qué insistes en dármela? – Guarde silencio al no saber que responderle - no somos amigos, nos odiamos, no nos toleramos, comenzamos a discutir a penas nos vemos no entiendo por qué demonios quieres ayudarme de un momento a otro y sinceramente…

\- ¡Porque te quiero! – las palabras habían salido casi por impulso de mi boca, pero me sentí mejor al decirle aquello. Mikan abrió los ojos sorprendida por mis palabras y pareciera que no daba crédito a lo que oía – ¡te quiero maldición!, ¿no te das cuenta?... me preocupo por ti porque te quiero Mikan… Mikan tu me gus….

\- ¡DETENTE! – me sobresalte al escuchar a Mikan gritar y me quede mirándola fijamente sin atrever a moverme.

\- Mikan… - cuando reaccione trate de acercarme a ella, pero ella se alejo y miro al suelo.

\- vete Natsume, por favor vete – el flequillo le cubría el rostro y sus manos estaban apretados en puños.

\- Mikan… - trate nuevamente de acercarme a ella, pero me aparto de un empujón.

\- lárgate… - _¿Qué sucede?... _me encontraba confundido y no sabía qué hacer - ¡LARGATE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE NATSUME!

\- ¡NO QUIERO IRME! ¡AUN SI ME ODIAS VOY A ESTAR A TU LADO! – sin darme cuenta yo también comencé a gritar.

\- ¡TE ODIO! – sentí que todo mi cuerpo se congelaba al escucharla – te odio Natsume y quiero que te largues… no te quiero cerca – me miraba fijamente, ella estaba hablando en serio – vete – me gire sobre mis talones y me marche dando un fuerte portazo, mientras luchaba con el fuerte dolor que sentía en mi pecho… _¿Por qué?... Ruka se equivoco ella no me quiere… me odia… pero a pesar de eso… yo no puedo odiarla…_

* * *

***** En la habitación de Mikan *****

Mikan se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y trataba de contener el llanto – perdóname Natsume… por favor… algún día… perdóname…


	15. Chapter 15: ¡¿es en serio!

Capitulo 14: ¡¿es en serio?!

_Los diálogos en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *** **

Genial son las cinco de la mañana y no he pegado un ojo en toda la noche, un tengo los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos de llorar tanto, pero al menos las heridas en mi muslo y brazo derecho ya estaban sanadas gracias al alice de curación… pero no había nada que me aliviara el dolor en mi pecho… me sentía horrible, se que herí a Natsume con todo lo que le dije… lo vi en sus ojos… y se me rompió el alma verlo así… todo fue mi culpa… pero… si no lo mantengo lejos de mi Kounji podría terminar lastimándolo… o peor aun lastimar a Aoi, y no podía perdonarme eso, aun recordaba las palabras que me dijo hace unas horas en su oficina… _**"Quiero a Natsume Hyuuga lejos de ti, eres mía… me perteneces… tarde o temprano te convertirás en mi esposa y yo quiero a ese mocoso lejos de ti… ¿entendido?... a no ser claro… de que lo quieras enviar a hacerle compañía a tus padres mi queridísima Mikan…", "… recuerda Mikan, siempre estaré vigilándote". **_

¡NO!... definitivamente no puedo permitirlo… aunque me muera por dentro, tengo que alejarme de Natsume, no puedo poner su vida ni la de Aoi en peligro, nadie más puede morir por mi culpa.

Me reincorpore en la cama y suspire largamente, no creo que pueda dormir aunque lo intente… será mejor que de una caminata nocturna para despejar un poco mi mente.

Me cambie el camisón por un pantalón y un suéter, y Salí a caminar a través del bosque… se sentía bien la brisa nocturna para despejar mi mente por un rato… ya que a decir verdad lo necesitaba, en momentos como este agradecía la soledad, después de todo… la soledad siempre ha sido mi mejor compañía, es irónico…pero ella es la única que no se lastima al estar a mi lado… mama… papa… los extraño, me hacen tanta falta…

Me pregunto… ¿las cosas serian diferentes si ellos siguieran vivos?... definitivamente no lose… pero lo que si se es que no podre averiguarlo nunca.

Seguí caminando sin ningún rumbo dentro del bosque, hasta que mis pies me llevaron a un lugar nostálgico, el árbol sakura donde vi por primera vez a Natsume, _aquí fue donde le pegue en su zona baja y se retorció del dolor… _comencé a sonreír y sin pensármelo mucho trepe al árbol y me senté en unas de sus ramas y contemple la luna durante horas, no sé cuantas… y me quede hay quieta… mirando el cielo hasta que amaneció.

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *** **

Abrí los ojos lentamente por culpa de los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la ventana, me sentía cansado… _al menos pude dormir un par de horas… _será mejor que vaya a despertar a Ruka. Salí de la cama y fui a la habitación continua a la mía.

\- Ruka ¿estás despierto? – abrí las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz.

\- solo cinco minutos mas Natsume – iba a sacarlo arrastras de la cama cuando recordé que yo había llamado a Ruka a las dos de la mañana, pidiéndole que viniera a mi casa porque lo necesitaba, y él como buen amigo había venido a acompañarme sin pensárselo mucho y estuvo hasta las cinco de la mañana tratado de hacerme sentir mejor luego del humillante rechazo de Mikan – está bien, yo iré a preparar el desayuno.

Baje a la cocina, prepare café y huevos con tocino, mientras esperaba que Ruka se levantara.

\- Buenos días Natsume – me dijo Ruka en un bostezo, él se veía aun adormilado.

\- Buenos días Ruka, ven a comer el desayuno está listo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comimos en silencio.

\- ¿y? – Mire a Ruka sin entender de qué me estaba hablando – ¿pensaste en lo que te dije anoche? – _Mierda no recuerdo de que está hablando – _te dije que tenías que conquistar a Mikan – _aahh eso, _pensé con cansancio.

\- si lo pensé, y no voy a hacerlo Ruka, ella me quiere lejos de ella, y si eso la hace feliz…

\- ¡Estas Bromeando! ¿Verdad? – me sorprendí un poco por lo exaltado que esta Ruka – ¿desde cuándo dejas que alguien te diga no a ti?

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada Natsume… te dije que tendrías que tener paciencia, y tú me aseguraste que eso lo tenias claro – _Vaya hace tiempo que no lo veía tan molesto, _pensé.

\- claro que lo tengo claro Ruka

\- Bien, entonces ve por ella Natsume, pelea hasta que te aburras de luchar tanto, y entonces después te rindes si quieres, pero no te rindas antes Natsume.

\- Vaya amigo, deberías seguir tus propios consejos ¿Sabes? – Ruka se sonrojo y yo solo lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa – tal vez siga tu consejo… - Ruka sonrió.

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

Mikan se encontraba dándose un baño cuando sonó su celular, envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y fue a atender la llamada.

**\- **¿sí?

**\- Buenos días nee-chan. ¿te desperté? **

\- You-chan, buenos días. No pero me atrapaste en la ducha – Mikan se sentó en el borde de su cama.

\- **Ups… jejeje lo siento nee-chan, pero te llamaba para hacerte una invitación. **

\- ¿una invitación?

**\- Sip, quiero que conozcas a alguien. **

\- ¿En serio?, ¿a quién vas a presentarme?

\- **es una sorpresa. **

\- ¿Eehh?, no es justo.

\- **jajaja no te impacientes, este alguien nos invito a desayunar, ¿vienes?**

\- está bien You-chan, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

\- **Yo iré a buscarte en veinte minutos más. **

\- Esta bien You-chan.

\- **Bien te veo luego, por cierto ponte bonita. **

** \- **¿y eso para qué? – demasiado tarde You-chan ya había colgado la llamada – pues ya que, supongo que tendré que hacerle caso.

Mikan se puso el vestido blanco que compro en central town, junto con los zapatos, se trenzo el cabello hacia el lado izquierdo, se coloco unos pequeños pendientes de plata con forma de rosa junto con su dije de plata que tenía una rosa negra, y por último se coloco un poco de maquillaje y estuvo lista.

Tomo un pequeño morral celeste, (para poder llevar su celular, algo de dinero y sus llaves) y fue a esperar tranquilamente a Youichi en el salón.

* * *

***** En el edificio de los estrella especial *** **

Natsume y Ruka iban saliendo del departamento de Natsume para ir a central town a pasar el día, cuando se toparon con Youichi.

\- Buenos días, Natsume-nii, Ruka-nii.

\- Buenos días You-chan.

\- Hola enano.

\- Joo Natsume-nii, no soy ningún enano – dijo Youichi haciendo un mohín.

\- ¿y qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? – le pregunto Ruka cambiando de tema.

\- Vine a buscar a Mikan-nee – Youichi les mostro una gran sonrisa a ambos, Natsume al escuchar el nombre de Mikan se tenso notablemente y quiso marcharse cuanto antes así que interrumpió a Ruka quien estaba a punto de hablar.

\- Bien por ti enano, Ruka y yo ya nos vamos – Natsume comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando Ruka puso su mano en el hombro de Natsume y detuvo su andar.

\- Espera Natsume, ya que estamos aquí me gustaría saludar a Mikan-chan – Natsume fulmino con la mirada a Ruka, quien le sonreía ampliamente – la saludamos y luego podemos marcharnos a central town.

\- Hm – Natsume se rindió, no sin antes proponerse golpear a Ruka cuando quedaran a solas. _Lo está haciendo a propósito… maldito seas Ruka, _pensó Natsume.

\- Me parece bien – Youichi fue a la puerta del departamento de Mikan y toco la puerta suavemente, y en menos de un minuto apareció Mikan - ¡Wow! One-chan… ¡estas preciosa!

\- Gracias You-chan ¿nos va… - en ese instante Mikan noto la presencia de Ruka y Natsume – Ruka-kun, Nat… perdón, Hyuuga Buenos días, que sorpresa – _Maldición, lo que menos quería era ver a Natsume, _pensó Mikan.

\- Buenos días Mikan-chan, estas muy linda el día de hoy – le dijo Ruka, mientras le daba un suave codazo a Natsume, quien estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos. _Se ve hermosa… espera un momento, ¿me llamo Hyuuga?, _pensó molesto Natsume.

\- Vaya lunares al fin luces como una chica – se mofo Natsume de Mikan.

\- Es un gusto ver que ciertas cosas no han cambiado Hyuuga… sigues siendo el mismo idiota desagradable de siempre – le respondió Mikan bastante enojada – será mejor que nos vayamos ya You-chan, debemos estar un poco retrasados – le dijo Mikan mientras le daba la espada a Natsume.

\- ¿A dónde se dirigen? – pregunto Ruka tratando de hacer tiempo, _Vamos Natsume no seas terco, _pensó Ruka.

\- Llevo a Mikan-chan a conocer a un amigo mío – le respondió Youichi encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Oh, ya veo, en ese caso les deseo suerte – les dijo Ruka.

Mikan y Youichi se despidieron de los chicos y emprendieron el camino hacia la salida del edificio. Mientras que Natsume y Ruka se quedaban a solas en el pasillo.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste tan grosero Natsume?, así no vas a enamorar a Mikan-chan – le reclamo Ruka frunciendo el ceño.

\- Cierra la boca Ruka, no estoy de Humor – Natsume se encamino hacia la puerta y antes de salir agrego – además voy a hacer esto a mi manera – y salió del edificio.

\- ¡Cielos!... ¿en que estará pensando? – Ruka suspiro y salió corriendo detrás de Natsume tratando de alcanzarlo.

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *** **

_¡Joder estúpido Natsume!... ¡Estúpido Ruka!... ¡Todos son estúpidos! _Camine en silencio bastante enojada… quería darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro… ¿qué quiso decir con que al fin parezco una chica?... ¿es que acaso tiene mucha experiencia en como lucen las "chicas"? además ayer por la noche se me estaba confesando y ahora me trataba como si yo no fuera atractiva y hubiera un montón de chicas mas lindas que yo... ¿y porque me siento tan molesta con eso?... además, es normal que el sepa aquello después de todo es el "apuesto Natsume-sama", tiene a casi toda la parte femenina de la academia detrás de él… es normal que conozca a chicas realmente hermosas… creo… _aagghh… maldita sensación tan molesta… _

_** \- **_¿one-chan? – di un respingo y mire a Youichi - ¿te está molestando algo?

\- N-no jeje lo siento es que cada vez que me topo con Hyuuga me dan ganas de partirle la cara de un puñetazo… lo siento si te incomode – el semblante de Youichi se volvió triste y eso me preocupo - ¿sucede algo malo?

\- No… bueno si – mire expectante a que Youichi continuara – es solo que no me gusta que te pelees con Natsume-oni-chan – Youichi soltó un pesado suspiro y continuo – tu eres mi querida one-chan, y Natsume-nii a pesar de no ser mi hermano real, siempre me ha cuidado como si yo lo fuera, ustedes son personas muy preciadas para mi, y no me gusta que se lleven tan mal.

\- no es que lo odie en verdad, simplemente no me agrada – sentí un pequeño pinchazo en mi pecho pero lo ignore y continúe – es terco, arrogante, esta molestándome constantemente y me dan ganas de mandarlo a volar de una patada en su trasero… - Youichi soltó unas risitas asiéndome sentir más tranquila – además nuestras personalidades son muy diferentes y simplemente no podemos pasar más de cinco minutos cerca del otro sin despotricar en contra del otro.

\- entonces… ¿Cómo sobreviviste con él en una misión de tres días fuera de la academia? - _¿Cómo demonios…? _Youichi noto mi confusión así que agrego – Aoi-chan no sabe de las misiones pero yo si… era fácil de deducir one-chan… ¿entonces…?

\- una pequeña tregua – Youichi abrió la boca enormemente sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo – y un par de golpes – _además de un pequeño besito, _pensé, pero aleje esos pensamientos en seguida y le guiñe un ojo a Youichi y el comenzó a reír.

Continuamos el camino charlando cosas sin sentido hasta que llegamos a una mansión de dos pisos que nunca antes había visto, no era enorme, pero sí bastante grande.

\- ¿You-chan? – _¿Por qué me trajo aquí?, _pensé.

\- ya lo veras one-chan – Youichi cruzo el umbral y yo lo seguí sin hacer preguntas, dimos varios giros en los pasillos y finalmente Youichi toco una puerta gigante de caoba.

**Toc-Toc **

\- adelante – se escucho del otro lado, contemple a Youichi mientras abría la puerta con seguridad, e incluso con una pisca de alegría**.**

** \- **vamos one-chan – Youichi me extendió la mano, y aunque en mi interior tenía dudas la tome sin vacilar.

Entramos tranquilamente y divise una silueta que se me hacía demasiado familiar…

\- ¿Pa… papa? – susurre atónita.

\- no Mikan, soy Kazumi… tu tío, tu padre era mi hermano menor - _¿tengo un tío?, _mi mente apenas podía asimilar la información y casi perdí el equilibrio de no ser por Youichi quien me sostenía.

\- buenos días tío Kazumi – vio a nuestro tío sonreír… _suena extraño… nuestro tío. _

\- Buenos días a ambos, es un placer conocerte al fin Mikan – el dio unos pasos hacia nosotros – eres idéntica a Yuka – abrió los brazos y me sonrió cálidamente, entonces reaccione y me lance a sus brazos, los cuales me abrazaron con suavidad mientras las lagrimas de felicidad recorrían mis mejillas.

\- también es un gusto conocerte, tío Kazumi…

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

Luego de que Mikan, se recobrara un poco se sentaron alrededor de la mesa a desayunar y charlar tranquilamente, Kazumi les conto divertidas anécdotas de sus padres cuando estaban en la academia, y luego fue el turno de Mikan y Youichi contarle ciertos sucesos a su tío.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno fueron a sentarse a la sala. Mientras que el tío de Mikan, necesitaba hablar con ella a solas así que utilizo una piedra de telepatía, y se comunico con Youichi.

**Youichi, necesito hablar a solas con Mikan, ¿nos darías unos minutos?**

Youichi se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de su tío en su cabeza, pero capto el mensaje y asintió levemente mirando en su dirección.

\- tío Kazumi ¿puedo ir a tu gigantesca biblioteca por un libro que he estado buscando desde hace mucho? – les mintió Youichi.

\- claro Youichi, toma los libros que gustes – le contesto Kazumi, agradeciendo profundamente la comprensión de su sobrino.

\- vuelvo pronto – Youichi le sonrió a Mikan y salió del salón, dejando a solas a Mikan y a Kazumi.

\- Youichi se ha vuelto un gran chico – le comento Mikan a su tío con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- si, se ha convertido en un gran chico – le corroboro – al igual que tu Mikan, te has vuelto una gran chica, muy valiente e inteligente.

\- Gracias tío Kazumi – Mikan se sentía tranquila al observar los ojos de su tío que eran del mismo color azul del de su padre.

\- Mikan se que no debería preguntar pero… ¿Qué sucedió aquella noche? – Mikan abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo como la herida que momentáneamente se había cerrado por los recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres se abría de golpe dejándola sin aliento – se que debe ser duro para ti, no es necesario que me lo digas si no deseas hacerlo…

\- no, está bien… tienes todo el derecho de saberlo tío Kazumi – Kazumi se sorprendió por la seguridad que emanaba la voz de Mikan, y se sintió muy orgulloso de su valentía.

Mikan comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido esa noche, mientras su tío le sostenía la mano y le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para no ponerse a llorar – y… eso es todo… no hay más que decir.

\- perdóname Mikan… Izumi me pidió muchas veces que luchara contra Kounji, pero yo… no accedí… si tan solo yo hubiese luchado como él me lo pidió, tal vez… Yuka e Izumi todavía seguirían vivos, todos en la academia estarían a salvo, incluyéndote a ti y a Youichi – Mikan miro a los ojos de su tío y vio la culpa reflejada en ellos.

\- Nadie sabe lo que puede suceder en realidad… no es tu culpa tío Kazumi… te aseguro que papa no te culpa, es mas… creo que debe de estar feliz de que no te involucraras en esto y salieras herido por protegerlo – Kazumi miro a su sobrina quien lo miraba con una cálida y enorme sonrisa, y por un momento le recordó a Izumi – además… yo estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí… significa que no estamos tan solos como creíamos.

\- eso nunca… siempre van a tenerme a su lado – se abrazaron durante un rato, y a los pocos minutos después Youichi regreso al salón, con dos libros en sus brazos.

* * *

***** Al medio día *** (Pov Mikan) **

\- ¡fue una mañana con muchas sorpresas! – exclame mientras caminábamos con Youichi hacia la parada de autobús que nos llevaría a central town – gracias por llevarme a conocer a tío Kazumi – Youichi me sonrió enormemente.

Pasamos toda la mañana con Tío Kazumi e incluso almorzaríamos juntos, pero recibió una llamada urgente y tuvo que marcharse, así que llame a Hotaru para decirle que hoy la invitaría a comer todo el cangrejo que quisiera tal como le había prometido y nos quedamos de reunir en la plaza de central town.

\- tío kazumi fue muy amable al darnos esas fotos de papa y mama ¿verdad Mikan-nee? – le asentí a Youichi alegremente mientras esperábamos al bus, ya que antes de marcharnos tío kazumi nos dio una foto a cada uno de nuestros padres juntos, cuando mama era una estudiante en la academia y papa un maestro, además de obsequiarme a mí una tarjeta de crédito en la cual depositaria cada mes, (Youichi ya tenía una desde que cumplió ocho años según él), era la herencia que papa había heredado cuando su padre, es decir nuestro abuelo, murió (cuando nosotros éramos pequeños), pero que él no había tocado pidiéndole a tío Kazumi que la guardara en caso de que algo le pasara, para que no nos faltara nada… como aun éramos menores de edad y estábamos estudiando no podía darnos acceso a toda nuestra herencia, pero a decir verdad no es como que me importe mucho el dinero… pero en situaciones de emergencia supongo que es bien recibido.

Luego de viajar casi treinta minutos en el autobús llegamos a central town y caminamos a la plaza del centro del pueblo a esperar a Hotaru.

*BAKA-BAKA-BAKA*

Estaba tan distraída que solo puede evitar un disparo del cañón de su BAKA-GUM, y los otros dos me dieron de lleno en la cabeza.

\- ¡Maldición Hotaru! ¿Y eso porque? – Hotaru estaba sentada en una banca de madera unos metros más atrás de nosotros.

\- por retrasarte y ciega – me contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿solo por eso?... oh, olvídalo mejor vayamos de una vez al restaurante – _Hotaru nunca cambiara, _pensé mientras caminábamos hacia el restaurante que nos guiaba Hotaru.

Estábamos a una cuadra del restaurante cuando divise dos cabelleras, una rubia y otra azabache demasiado conocidas para mi…_Son Ruka y Natsume. _Disimuladamente aumente el ritmo y estábamos a unos cuantos pasos de entrar cuando…

\- Hola You-chan, Mikan-chan, Imai-san que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí – los tres nos detuvimos en seco mientras yo maldecía mi mala suerte… _¿es que acaso siempre tendré que encontrarme con Natsume?... _

\- Hola Ruka-nii, Natsume-nii, ¿Qué hacen?, nosotros vamos a almorzar en este restaurante – _por dios que se marchen, que se marchen, _pensé.

\- Vaya otra coincidencia nosotros también, ¿les parece bien si comemos juntos? - _¿Qué?... Ruka mierda cállate… Youichi di que no…_

\- claro no hay problema ¿verdad Hotaru-nee, Mikan-nee? – Vi como Hotaru se encogía de hombros… lo que significaba que le daba igual… _Mierda… no volveré a salir de mi cuarto, _pensé – ¿Mikan-nee?...

\- ¿eh?... oh Youichi, no crees que están siendo un poco groseros – Youichi me miro con confusión, mientras que yo rezaba porque esto funcionara – tu y Ruka-kun, no han tomado en cuenta la opinión de Hyuuga – Hotaru me miro y alzo una ceja mientras trataba de descifrar mi comportamiento.

\- Por mí no hay problema lunares – mire a Hyuuga perpleja… después de todo lo que le dije en anoche… no se siente incomodo al estar cerca de mi… porque yo si – así puedo fastidiarte a mi antojo – _es un maldito idiota… _

\- Bien, esta decidido entonces, entremos – dijo Youichi rompiendo la tensión que se había formado.

De mala gana entre junto con los demás y nos sentamos en una mesa para cinco personas, Youichi se sentó a mi lado derecho y Hyuuga a mi lado izquierdo para mi mala suerte, al lado de Hyuuga se sentó Ruka, y Hotaru quedo frente a mi entre Youichi y Ruka.

Ordenamos nuestra comida y en pocos minutos nos la trajeron a la mesa, me reí un poco al ver la cara de desconcierto del mesero al darse cuenta de que las cinco platos de cangrejo que ordenamos eran solo para el deleite de una sola persona Hotaru.

Youichi y Ruka, entablaron una animada conversación, mientras que Hotaru se mantenía ocupada con su comida, y Hyuuga y yo solo comíamos en silencio. De vez en cuando miraba a Hyuuga de reojo y me sobresaltaba cuando me pillaba observándolo y rápidamente desviaba la mirada, aunque… yo también lo sorprendí varias veces observándome… pero a diferencia de mi, el no apartaba su mirada…

Después de un almuerzo bastante incomodo para mi, pagamos la cuenta, y salimos del restaurante, y fuimos a mirar por diferentes tiendas, una de ellas, fue una tienda de música, no sabía si comprarme o no una guitarra, ya que estaba entre comprarme una guitarra acústica y una eléctrica, al final… me compre las dos, para mi buena suerte tío Kazumi había depositado bastante dinero en la tarjeta porque pude comprar ambas sin ningún problema. Tome ambas fundas con las guitarras dentro y me tele transporte a mi cuarto, las deje cerca de mi escritorio y me tele transporte de regreso con los demás a central town.

Dimos un par de vueltas en el pueblo y luego nos regresamos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones, Ruka y Hotaru tomaron el mismo camino ya que viven en el mismo edificio, en el de tres estrellas, Youichi se fue solo al edificio de los de dos estrellas, y para mi mala suerte… yo y Natsume tuvimos que tomar el mismo camino…_Mierda…_

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

Natsume y Mikan estaban cerca de su edificio, cuando Natsume decidió romper el incomodo silencio que los rodeaba con una pequeña travesura cruzando por su mente.

\- te ves el doble de fea con el ceño fruncido lunares – Mikan miro molesta a Natsume, mientras que este mantenía un semblante frio.

\- ya veo… soy tan fea que te pasaste observándome durante toda la comida - ironizo Mikan poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- exacto, ¿Cuál es tu excusa lunarcitos? – Mikan miro confundida a Natsume y este sonrió un poco – tu también estuviste observándome durante toda la cena.

\- eso es porque me sentía incomoda por tu culpa estúpido Hyuuga – le contesto Mikan a Natsume mientras se sonrojaba. Mikan apresuro el paso y entro al edificio casi corriendo, con Natsume pisándole los talones.

\- No tienes porque sonrojarte lunarcitos – se mofo Natsume.

\- cierra la boca de una maldita vez ¿quieres? – Mikan se puso frente a Natsume y lo apunto con un dedo claramente acusándolo de algo – ¡te dije que te quedaras lejos de mi Hyuuga!...

\- lo dijiste si… pero jamás dije que te haría caso lunares – Mikan soltó un suspiro de frustración y abrió la puerta de su departamento con un empujón bastante fuerte, estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Natsume, cuando este fue más rápido y entro al departamento antes de que ella cerrara por completo la puerta.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que ha… - antes de que Mikan pudiera continuar, Natsume le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la beso tomándola por sorpresa, Mikan trato de separarse de Natsume sin conseguirlo. _Mierda… esto no debería estar pasando, _pensó Mikan.

Mikan empujo a Natsume con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió apartarlo de ella finalmente.

\- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! – Grito Mikan, apartándose lo más posible de Natsume - ¡Sal de una maldita vez de mi casa! – Natsume se acerco a Mikan, quien retrocedió topándose con una pared detrás de ella dejándola sin salida. _Mierda estoy acorralada, _pensó Mikan.

\- ¿Por qué no me obligas a irme? – le pregunto Natsume con una sonrisa lobuna. _No te vas a escapar de mi tan fácilmente Mikan, _pensó Natsume.

\- ¡Ya ve… - Natsume rápidamente la acorralo contra la pared y volvió a besarla, esta vez con una mano en su mejilla y la otra en la cintura, apegándola a él cada vez más con cada intento de Mikan de apartarse de él. _Mierda… tengo que alejarlo de mi… _pensó Mikan y apoyo ambas manos en el pecho de Natsume dándole pequeños puñetazos que iban perdiendo fuerza con cada golpe… Mikan estaba a punto de ceder ante Natsume cuando este se aparto de golpe de ella.

\- No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente Mikan, eso te lo aseguro – Natsume le mostro una sonrisa arrogante a Mikan y salió de su departamento, dejando a tras a una Mikan con la respiración muy acelerada.

Luego de unos minutos Mikan se sentó en un sofá y cerró los ojos, ella aun podía sentir la fuerza con la que palpitaba su corazón… _Mierda… ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!... ¡COMO DEMONIOS LLEGAMOS A ESTO!... ¡SE SUPONE QUE DESTROSE EL ORGULLO DE NATSUME!... ¡Y QUE POR ESO SE MANTENDRIA LEJOS DE MI!... ¡Y SUCEDE ESTO!_, pensó frustrada Mikan… _esto no puede estar pasando… si Kounji se entera… mierda._

Mikan roso sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, _aun puedo sentir los labios de Natsume sobre los míos… _

\- Maldición Natsume… tengo que mantenerte a salvo… y no estás precisamente ayudándome… - susurro Mikan en voz alta.


	16. Chapter 16: Celos… ¿yo?

Capítulo 15: Celos… ¿yo?

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *****

Estoy agotada… solo han pasado tres días… ¡TRES JODIDOS DIAS!... y he estado huyendo todo el tiempo de Natsume, en la escuela no deja de mirarme, cada vez que me lo topaba en los pasillos de nuestro edificio tenía que tele transportarme directamente a mi cuarto… _¡estoy segura que debe estarse burlando de mí en este momento! … _qué hora es…

Observe el reloj… son las seis de la mañana… _siento que voy a colapsar… será mejor que salga a hacer un poco de ejercicio._

Me levante de la cama, me puse un short, zapatillas deportivas y una sudadera y Salí a trotar por el bosque, mientras escuchaba algo de música, mientras mi mente comenzaba a recodar mi conversación del día anterior con Hotaru, a la hora del receso…

* * *

***** Flash Back *** **

*** Baka-baka-baka***

\- ¡Demonios!... ¿y ahora que te sucede Hotaru? – mire a Hotaru molesta, mientras que ella solo me miraba de forma impasible. – vamos… porque me miras así… yo debería estar molesta acabas de hacer que tire toda mi comida.

¿Qué traes con Hyuuga? – la mire perpleja sin saber que responderle.

\- Nada Hotaru, absolutamente nada – evite por todos los medios posibles mirarla directamente a los ojos, pero me fue imposible, Hotaru es bastante persuasiva con solo su mirada.

\- ¿por nada has estado corriendo de él estos últimos días? – _aagghh… ¿Por qué demonios Hotaru tiene que conocerme tan bien? _

\- Ya te lo dije na… - baka-baka-baka - ¿otra vez?... ¡Maldición! – los tres impactos me llegaron directo a mi cabeza – está bien… está bien… te lo diré… - brevemente le explique lo sucedido durante esta semana, incluyendo la advertencia de Kounji, y la maldita manía de Natsume de querer acercarse a mí – y eso es todo.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? – mire fijamente a los ojos a Hotaru, y pude ver un pequeño atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos, y eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

Alejarme Hotaru, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?... si Kounji se entera de que lo desobedecí, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que puede llegar a suceder…además si quiero tener la posibilidad de oponerme a él, no puedo poner a personas inocentes en peligro… esta es solo mi pelea… y tengo que encontrar la manera de ganarla sin que nadie salga herido… mucho menos por mi culpa.

\- ¿piensas luchar contra Kounji? – Hotaru me miraba perpleja, no podía creer lo que yo le estaba diciendo.

\- Si… mis padres lo hicieron, y murieron defendiendo lo que creían correcto y a sus seres amados… no quiero que su lucha sea en vano… además estoy atrapada en las garras de ese infeliz… lo mire por donde lo mire… es así… tarde o temprano va a conseguir lo que quiere y no puedo permitirlo... mama no lo hubiese querido así…no puedo… no puedo rendirme sin luchar… - cuando mire a Hotaru a los ojos pude darme cuenta de que está muy sorprendida con mis palabras.

\- Y yo que pensaba que seguías siendo la misma baka de siempre – ese comentario nos hizo reír a ambas, aunque Hotaru de forma mucho más discreta que la mía. – pero no has pensado… que esta es una batalla que no puedes luchar sola – no comprendí las palabras de Hotaru así que guarde silencio – si alguien quiere luchar a tu lado no se lo impidas… cada cual toma sus decisiones después de todo, nadie está obligado a arriesgarse por otros… si Hyuuga está dispuesto a arriesgarse por ti… no se lo podrás impedir nunca…

* * *

***** Fin Flash Back *** **

_¿Realmente Natsume estaría dispuesto a luchar a mi lado?... lo dudo, el jamás haría algo para poner en riesgo a Aoi… y luchar a mi lado los pondría en un grave peligro a ambos… no… no puedo permitirlo… Natsume tiene que estar lejos de mi… él debe estar lejos, muy lejos… pero… porque mi corazón duele tanto… duele tanto… que las lágrimas no se detienen… _me senté al pie de un árbol y me permití llorar libremente…

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *** **

Han sido unos tres días realmente interesantes… Mikan ha estado huyendo todo el tiempo de mí desde que la bese en su apartamento, parece una niña pequeña asustada… en fin tengo que lograr atraparla de nuevo no pienso rendirme, yo sé que ella siente cosas por mi… lo sentí la última vez que la bese… por extraño que suene lo sentí… sé que ella me quiere y no voy a descansar hasta que ella lo admita.

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

Mikan llegaba tarde a clases así que para ahorrar tiempo se tele transporto directamente a su salón y vaya que se sorprendió al ver a Wakako la mejor amiga de Sumire sentada encima de la mesa de su pupitre, mostrando más de lo que debería en lo que respecta a la piel de sus piernas, y su blusa con los tres primeros botones abiertos dejando ver un poco de su busto y lo peor de todo…coqueteando con Natsume… sintió una furia inmensa y unas ganas de torturarla sin ningún tipo de piedad… pero decidió que lo mejor era ignorar esa escena e ir con sus amigos a charlar un rato mientras comenzaban las clases.

Pero lamentablemente para Mikan, este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Natsume, quien decidió hacer algo que usualmente el no hacía, ponerle atención a una chica. Natsume comenzó a mirar sin ningún tipo de pudor a Wakako, y sonrió con satisfacción al notar que cierta chica de ojos color avellana lo miraba de reojo bastante molesta.

_¿Qué pasa con este idiota?... primero me besa… luego me acosa… y ahora mira a otra… ¡aaaggghh!... no Mikan… no debe de importarme lo que ese maldito pervertido haga… mejor presta atención a lo que está diciendo Nonoko…. _Se regañó a si misma Mikan, y se enfocó en la conversación que mantenía con Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna y Tobitha-kun.

Los minutos pasaban y Natsume seguía llevando a cabo su pequeña travesura, a sabiendas de que Mikan lo estaba observando, ya que él no tenía el mas mínimo interés en Wakako, más bien, en ninguna chica, claro… excepto Mikan. Y esto para la mala suerte de Mikan, se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómodo… y se volvió más incómodo aun cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de la primera clase del día. Mikan se fue a sentar a su lugar lentamente, y totalmente furiosa por el simple hecho de que Natsume le estuviera prestando tanta atención a Wakako… cuando estaba por llegar a su lugar noto como Natsume apoyaba su mano sobre la pantorrilla de Wakako y eso basto para que Mikan explotara en ira e inconscientemente hiciera levitar a Wakako dejándola en el piso de forma brusca. Este simple hecho llamo la atención de todos en la clase.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¡maldita estúpida! – Wakako se puso de pie con dificultad, producto del dolor que sentía debido a la fuerte caída.

\- Cuando quieras coquetear con alguien o más bien comportarte como una zorra, hazlo… no es asunto mío, pero por favor, evita hacerlo sentada en mi pupitre – le expreso Mikan con frialdad mientras se sentaba en su lugar y se ponía sus auriculares – porque si no la próxima vez te convertiré en piedra.

Wakako retrocedió hacia su pupitre totalmente enfurecida y asustada a la vez, mientras que Natsume hacia unos inmensos esfuerzos por contener la risa… después de todo su pequeña travesura había sido un éxito… logro poner a Mikan celosa, aunque ni ella se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello.

* * *

***** Pov Normal/ Con Ruka *** (una vez terminadas las clases)**

_Me pregunto para que me habrá llamado Imai-san a la biblioteca, _pensó Ruka mientras continuaba caminando por los largos pasillos con estanterías repletas de libros hasta que, al fondo del pasillo pudo divisar a Hotaru a la distancia, ella se encontraba cómodamente sentada en un sofá mientras leía un libro, este simple hecho provoco que Ruka terminara completamente sonrojado y embobado. Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que Hotaru decidió que estaba cansada de ver como Ruka la observaba con cara de idiota.

\- ¿Nogi? – Ruka se sobresaltó un poco y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado al verse descubierto por Hotaru.

\- Lamento la tardanza – Hotaru se acercó a Ruka y cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie alrededor, comenzó a explicarle el porqué de su llamada.

\- ¿entiendes lo que trato de decir? – le pregunto Hotaru a Ruka una vez termino.

\- Si… esto es horrible… - Ruka se dejó caer con pesadez sobre un sofá, y se pasó la mano por su cabello alborotándolo en el proceso. - ¿hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto? – Hotaru sonrió levemente y asintió con su cabeza.

* * *

***** Pov Normal/ Con Natsume *** **

_¿A dónde se fue?, _pensó Natsume. Llevaba un buen rato tratando de encontrar a Mikan, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Trato de comunicarse con ella telepáticamente pero no dio resultado. _Tsk… que fastidio… donde podría estar… _hasta que recordó aquel pequeño valle oculto por lo que parecía ser una cueva, y decidió probar suerte.

Y que enorme sorpresa se llevó al encontrarla dormida al pie de un árbol.

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *** **

_Se ve realmente hermosa… _sus cabellos desparramados en el suelo, y su rostro se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía. Me acerque lentamente a ella procurando no hacer ruido, no quería despertarla. Me senté a su lado, y pude ver como tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, _hasta dormida está enfadada. _Acaricie su rostro con cuidado, y como por arte de magia su expresión se suavizo al instante.

Nos quedamos un buen rato así, se veía tan hermosa que podría perfectamente esperar hasta que despertara para molestarla… por ahora aprovecharía para verla mientras dormía.

Luego de un rato comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, y al abrirlos me miro de forma curiosa, parecía que no creyera que yo estuviera ahí.

\- Buenas tardes dormilona.

\- ¿Natsume…?

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *****

_Donde estoy… ¿otra pesadilla?... no esto no es una de mis pesadillas usuales… me siento tranquila… el lugar en donde estoy parece un prado… _camine unos cuantos metros, mientras sentía como la hierba rosaba suavemente mis pies, y una paz inmensa me inundaba… a lo lejos divise a una persona… no sabía porque algo me decía que tenía que acercarme a ella, y así lo hice… _¿porque… porque no puedo ver su rostro?, estaba tan cerca pero no lograba ver su rostro. _Intente acercarme aún más pero mi cuerpo no respondía… el cielo se oscureció y sentí como la tristeza me inundaba… aquella persona me extendió su mano, y sentí miedo… mucho miedo, una sensación de pánico me inundo y me impedía tomar su mano… _¿Quién eres?... _no recibí respuesta… solo comenzó a alejarse… _¡espera dime quien eres!... _su mano continuaba extendida pero se alejaba cada vez más… sentí como de pronto me quedaba sola… pero yo no quería estarlo… no quería estar sola… _¡Por favor espera!... _mi cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia y tomo la mano de aquella persona que me era desconocida…en ese instante todo cobro su color natural, y pude ver su rostro… pude verlo… pude verlo a él… _Natsume… _

Y desperté… _¿Qué demonios fue eso?... _mis ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la luz del día… _espera un segundo… ¿ese no es Natsume?... ¡diablos! tengo que estar alucinando…_

\- Buenas tardes dormilona.

\- ¿Natsume…? – _¿esto no es un sueño?..._

\- ¿Quién más? Lunares – fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Natsume estaba acariciando mi rostro de manera suave y dulce, me sobresalte al instante y me incorpore de un salto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me acomode los pliegues de mi falda y me aparte lo más posible de Natsume.

\- Vine a hablar contigo, ya que me has estado evitando todo este tiempo… - _¡Maldición! _Natsume se puso de pie y me miro con algo de burla en su rostro.

\- Pues claro que he estado evitándote, porque tu presencia es desagradable… no puedo creer que me hayas seguido hasta aquí – trataba de contener la calma… ya que mi sueño aun me tenía algo desorientada.

\- Pues claro después de todo soy un acosador pervertido ¿no? – su sonrisa crecía cada vez más y eso me ponía de los nervios – por cierto te vez mucho más femenina cuando duermes… - _este imbécil… me está volviendo loca… lo voy a matar. _

\- Lamento no ser tan femenina como a ti te gustaría, pero no me interesa complacer tus caprichitos Natsume – le escupí en la cara.

\- Vaya me llamaste por mi nombre de nuevo – _mierda. _Ahora el me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro… _tengo que salir de aquí, no tengo un buen presentimiento. _

\- Tienes que estar soñando yo jamás te llame por tu nombre, debes haberlo soñado Hyuuga – me di media vuelta y me encamine hacia la salida.

\- Por cierto la próxima vez que te de celos el verme con otra chica solo tienes que decirlo lunares – me detuve a dos metros de la salida de la cueva y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿yo…? ¿sentir celos?... ¿por la idiota de Wakako? – Natsume alzo una ceja divertido.

\- Jamás dije que de Wakako - _¡Mierda!... _abrí los ojos de par en par… _me acabo de lanzar al precipicio yo sola… ¡Maldición! _

\- Supuse que lo decías por lo que paso en la mañana, eso es todo – me di prisa en llegar a la salida de la cueva.

\- ¿Por qué la prisa lunares? – me cogió la muñeca y me impidió que siguiera avanzando.

\- Ese no es tu problema – de un manotazo me aparte de él y trate nuevamente de salir de la cueva pero unas manos me sostuvieron firmemente de la cintura – déjame… - _otra vez no… _trate de zafarme de Natsume, pero me tenía firmemente sujeta de la cintura… _no puede estarme besando de nuevo… _Necesitaba apartarme cuanto antes de él, pero en realidad no quería, sentía tanta calidez que perfectamente podría quedarme ahí, para siempre entre sus brazos… me deje llevar y rodee con mis brazos su cuello y le correspondí el beso… _lo necesito cerca… lo quiero a mi lado…_

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

Mikan y Natsume se separaron por falta de aire mientras juntaban sus frentes y mantenían los ojos cerrados… Mikan no podía creer lo fácil que se había rendido ante Natsume, mientras que por otro lado, Natsume sentía un mar de emociones que no había experimentado jamás, lo había conseguido, ese beso le demostró que Mikan en el fondo lo quería tanto como él a ella.

Mikan se fue apartando lentamente de Natsume, y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de cansancio que desconcertó a Natsume.

\- Esto no puede suceder de nuevo Natsume – él la miro sin creer lo que está decía, realmente no entendía que le sucedía a Mikan – tienes que alejarte de mi… tienes que hacerlo…

\- No logro entenderte, ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti entender lo que siento?... ¡Te quiero! – Mikan desvió la mirada, no soportaba ver a Natsume tan frustrado consigo mismo.

\- Tienes que entender… Natsume yo no soy libre… estoy fuera del cuarto en donde viví por más de nueve años… si, estoy afuera de él, pero sigo estando atrapada por ese desgraciado, en el fondo solo estoy en una celda gigante en comparación a aquel pequeño cuarto… no puedo tomarme tan a la ligera mis acciones, pueden tener consecuencias enormes…

\- Mikan no me interesa si estas en una celda más grande, yo te encontrare la manera de escapar… podemos hacerlo juntos… - Mikan retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y negó firmemente con la cabeza.

\- Es imposible… esto es algo que hare por mí misma… tienes que entender que lo mejor para todos… es que me dejes en paz, que no vuelvas a hablarme… mucho menos besarme, definitivamente eso no puede volver a suceder – Natsume intento acercarse de nuevo a Mikan, pero ella fue más rápida y salió corriendo de la cueva, cuando Natsume trato de alcanzarla ya era demasiado tarde, ella había desaparecido de su visión.

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *****

¡Maldito seas Kounji!... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... solo quiero vivir en paz… deje caer mi cuerpo en mi cama y deje que las lágrimas recorrieran libremente mis mejillas… _quiero a Natsume… lo quiero… quiero ser feliz a su lado pero es imposible… no puedo poner en peligro ¡su vida, no tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo… _

** ¿Mikan? - **_**¿Rei-nii? - **_**Sí, soy yo… necesito hablar contigo, he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde hace horas… - **_**Lo siento he estado utilizando durante todo el día el alice de barrera, lamento si te preocupe Rei-nii - **_**Está bien, iré a visitarte pon una barrera en tu apartamento - **_**Está bien, te estaré esperando Rei-nii. **_

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño a lavarme el rostro para ocultar un poco el hecho de que había estado llorando, no quería preocupar a Rei-nii. Cuando termine lo espere en el salón con una taza de té caliente.

\- ¿Qué tal todo pequeña? – Rei-nii había entrado por la ventana de manera muy sigilosa.

\- Podría estar mejor, ¿Qué tal tu Rei-nii? – le hice señas para que se sentara a mi lado en el sofá, mientras le servía un poco de té.

\- Bastante mejor, tengo excelentes noticias… oh, gracias – Rei-nii acepto la taza de té con gusto.

\- ¿sucedió algo bueno? – me acomode mejor en el sofá, mientras bebía un poco de té.

\- Si, por fin encontré a ese descerebrado – alce una ceja divertida, mientras observaba a Rei-nii.

\- ¿y de quien estamos hablando? – solté en una carcajada. De pronto el semblante de Rei-nii se volvió serio y me miró fijamente.

\- De Shiki Masachika…

* * *

**Gomen, gomen, gomen... realmente espero que no me odien... se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero el tiempo no me ha acompañado para nada tuve que hacer malabares para poder escribir este cap, y lamento que haya sido tan corto, espero poder subir el cap siguiente lo mas pronto posible, y que sea mas largo, claro una vez que reordene mis ideas porque estoy un poco desconectada, realmente lo siento muchísimo bueno...**

**Guest... bienvenida(o) me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, y me encantaría leer la tuya, claro si me das el nombre o el de tu perfil jeje, besos y ojala me perdones la tardanza. **

**atenea... ¡hay mi dios! una de mis mas fieles lectoras... espero no haberte decepcionado con mi tardanza en actualizar, espero que me perdones y disfrutes del capitulo, y me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado el cap anterior. Lo de las canciones, las escuchare mañana haber que tal, y el tipo de musica, bueno es bastante variado asi que no podria decirte de que tipo, mientras la cancion sea buena, estoy segura de que me gustara y hasta ahora tu buen gusto no me ha decepcionado. =)**

**Sana-Aikoi... lo mismo jajaja espero que te haya gustado el cap... para que veas si hubo beso aunque lo de Hotaru y Ruka tardara un poco mas jejeje... realmente espero que me perdones la tardanza, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**Daark Neko... lamento el bulling pero como ya dije mas arriba el tiempo no me a acompañado en lo absoluto jejeje, espero que te haya gustado el cap nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**Bueno me despido por ahora esperando que no me odien, mis mejores deseos para el resto del fin de semana y espero que les haya gustado el cap. nos leemos bye bye. **


	17. Chapter 17: Es mejor decir adiós

Capítulo 16: Es mejor decir adiós…

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

**Mikan: Persona, ya elimine a todos aquellos que se encontraban dentro del edificio, una vez recolecte la información de la computadora central lo hare volar en pedazos y regresare a la academia.**

**Persona: Excelente, apresúrate a salir de ahí antes de que envíen refuerzos. **

**Mikan: Entendido. **

Mikan termino de recolectar la información que Persona le había enviado a buscar a una de las OAA, y salió del edificio, para luego activar las bombas que había instalado dentro del edificio y destruirlo por completo.

**Mikan: Misión cumplida, regresare a la academia. **

**Persona: Bien, tele transpórtate de regreso Shiro Neko. **

**Mikan: Entendido. **

Mikan se tele transporto de regreso a la academia y le entrego toda la información pedida a Persona, y se regresó a su cuarto.

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *** **

_Bien… vamos a ver… que hay de interesante en toda esta información... ¿Por qué Kounji la necesitaba recuperar con tanta urgencia?... _Me sentía algo cansada pero esto no podía esperar…

**¿Mikan? - **_**¿sucede algo malo Rei-nii? – **_**Supongo que estas descansando ¿verdad?, la misión fue bastante larga y complicada, tienes que descansar – **_**Rei-nii… sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacerlo… esto no puede esperar – **_**Mikan… -**_** Sé que te preocupas por mi Rei-nii, pero hemos avanzado mucho en solo una semana… tengo que seguir esforzándome para encontrar una manera de poder librarnos de Kounji… - **_**Ya te dije que no es necesario que trabajes tan duro, con Shiki estamos haciendo un plan para sacarlos de la academia – **_**lo se… pero tampoco es como si pudiera sentarme a mirar como ustedes solucionan todo solos… además… sabes que voy a seguir los pasos de mamá y papá – **_**Lose, pero por favor… solo por hoy… ve a descansar, todos los días has estado yendo a misiones para recolectar información… tienes que recuperar fuerzas si quieres luchar… - **_**Está bien, no quiero preocuparte… revisare el pendrive con la información mañana, por ahora me iré a dar un baño y me iré a la cama, ¿eso te deja un poco más tranquilo? – **_**Como no tienes idea pequeña, que descanses – **_**Tu también Rei-nii. **_

Apague la laptop y me fui a la tina a darme un baño antes de dormir.

_Solo un poco más… solo un poco más y seremos capaces de salir de aquí por fin…y seré capaz de oponerme a los planes de Kounji… voy a destruirlo… no voy a descansar hasta destrozarlo por completo… no voy a permitir que lastime a nadie más… no lo voy a permitir…_

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** / Al día siguiente. **

Todos en el salón 1-A, estaban charlando animadamente cuando de pronto guardaron silencio al ver entrar a Mikan quien no se había dignado a ir a clases durante una semana completa, y nadie sabía el porqué de su ausencia, a excepción de Hotaru quien les hizo creer a todos que no sabía nada del paradero de Mikan.

\- Buenos días Mikan-Chan – Las primeras en saludar a Mikan fueron Nonoko y Anna.

\- Buenos días – Mikan esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y continuo su camino hasta sentarse en su lugar junto a Natsume quien no dejaba de observarla desde que ingreso al salón.

** ¿Dónde has estado lunares? – **_**Eso no es de tu incumbencia Natsume… - **_**Claro que lo es ya te lo he dicho me… **

En un rápido movimiento Mikan sostuvo el brazo de Natsume por unos instantes y le quito la piedra de telepatía que le había dado en su primera misión juntos. _**Esta es mi piedra de telepatía Hyuuga así que la tomare de vuelta. **_Y sin decirle nada mas Mikan miro únicamente hacia el frente y se negó a mirarlo ya que sabía que toda la fuerza de voluntad que había acumulado para no arrojarse a sus brazos se iría por un tubo cuando lo mirara a los ojos.

En eso entro Jinno-sensei al salón y todos guardaron silencio.

* * *

***** En la base de una OAA desconocida *** **

Una mujer de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color castaño se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, mientras esperaba impaciente aquellas noticias tan importantes que debía traerle unos de sus agentes hace ya varios días, y se preguntaba por qué aun no llegaban.

*** Toc-Toc ***

\- Adelante – la mujer se encorvo en su silla y puso un semblante frio.

\- Con su permiso, le traigo un mensaje del Señor Masachika – le informo un hombre entrando a la oficina de estatura promedio, de no más de 25 años.

\- ¿Cuál es el mensaje?, y ¿Por qué aún no está de regreso?, debió regresar hace ya tres días a la organización sabe que su presencia es importante dentro de esta – la mujer comenzó a golpear con sus uñas la mesa dejando en claro lo impaciente que estaba por aquellas noticias y una buena explicación.

\- Bueno el mensaje es _"El plan esta yendo de acuerdo a lo acordado estaré de regreso lo antes posible". _Y el señor Masachika me pidió decirle que le estaba tomando algo más de tiempo poder recuperar "aquello" y que no planeaba regresar hasta recuperarlo y traerlo ante usted. – La mujer chasqueo la lengua cansada, no podía creer que le estuviera tomando tanto tiempo a Shiki terminar aquel trabajo.

\- Bien, gracias. Puedes retirarte y regresar a tus labores – el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró de la oficina dejando sola a la mujer – ya falta poco… pronto recuperare lo que me robaste Kounji, y será mi turno de destruirte…

* * *

***** De regreso en la academia con Hotaru y Mikan *** **

\- ¿Qué tal todo en mi ausencia Hotaru? – se sentaron a las afueras del bosque del edificio de secundaria mientras comían su almuerzo.

\- Lo de siempre, nada nuevo, excepto que Hyuuga me ha estado preguntando mucho por ti – Mikan dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio y dejo de beber de su jugo de fresas.

\- No puedo creer que siga insistiendo después de nuestra última conversación – Hotaru levanto una ceja divertida por el comentario de Mikan - ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- A mí no me sorprende, realmente le interesas – Hotaru le dio un mordisco a un pastel de chocolate y se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero Hotaru yo no deseo eso ahora, no después de mis planes…

\- ¿Qué planes? – Hotaru saco la vista de su comida y la miro fijamente.

\- Yo planeo destruir a Kounji.

\- ¿desde dentro de la academia?... eso es casi imposible…

\- Nunca dije desde adentro – le corto Mikan, Hotaru abrió los ojos y la miro sin poder creer en lo que le decía.

\- Tienes una barrera a nuestro alrededor ¿cierto? – Mikan asintió con la cabeza y Hotaru se permitió preguntarle libremente – planeas huir – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

\- Si Hotaru, voy a escaparme de la academia y me llevare conmigo a Youichi.

\- Y no planeas regresar – volvió a afirmar Hotaru.

\- Exacto, voy a continuar esta lucha desde afuera, huiré con la ayuda de tío Shiki, y con la ayuda de _él. – _Hotaru no pronuncio palabra, Mikan se iba y no regresaría – Hotaru… ¿quieres venir conmigo?, estoy segura de que podré sacarte de aquí si armamos un buen plan – Hotaru miro a los ojos a Mikan sin poder creer en sus palabras, pero vio la decisión en sus ojos y sabía que Mikan no mentía.

\- Vaya pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías – ambos sonrieron sutilmente y continuaron comiendo en silencio.

Una vez que acabaron de comer esperaron a que sonara la campana que anuncia el fin del receso.

Al terminar el día Mikan emprendió el camino tranquilamente directo a los dormitorios de estrella especial, y decidió entablar una conversación con Persona para avisarle de las novedades del día.

**¿Rei-nii?... Hola, ¿puedes hablar un rato? – **_**Claro pequeña, ¿Qué sucede? – **_**Solo quería informarte de las novedades de hoy – **_**espero que sean interesantes pequeña – **_**lo son Rei-nii Hotaru acepto escapar con nosotros – **_**eso es bueno pequeña, ella entro desde un principio a esta academia buscándote - **_**¿eh?... ¿a qué te refieres Rei-nii? - **_**¿Ella no te lo dijo? -**_** ¿Decirme que?**_** – Ya veo… Luego de que Youichi y tú desaparecieran todo el pueblo los estuvo buscando sin descanso hasta que se rindieron y los dieron por muertos, sin embargo… Hotaru los siguió buscando sin descanso, hasta que un día se encontró con el Baka de Shiki-sempai y él le dijo que ustedes habían sido traídos a la academia, en ese momento ella decidió entrar a Gakuen Alice… ella solo vino aquí por ti, si tú te vas y la dejas aquí… no habrá servido de nada todo lo que ella sacrifico para apoyarte – **_**Ya… ya veo… - **_**me entere de todo esto a través de Shiki-sempai – **_**arigato Oni-chan, Hotaru probablemente jamás me diría de todo aquello – **_**probablemente, ella es así después de todo – **_**Bien ahora regresare a mi cuarto y revisare la información que obtuve ayer después de darme una ducha, te mantengo informado Rei-nii hablamos luego – **_**Está bien pequeña, hablamos luego. **_

\- Uuff… cada vez me entero de más cosas… me pregunto, que más no me habrá contado…

\- ¿de quién hablas lunares? – Mikan dio un respingo y miro enfadada a Natsume.

\- De nadie que a ti te interese Hyuuga – Mikan retomo la marcha apresurando el paso con Natsume de tras de ella.

\- Te equivocas lunarcitos, porque todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa – Mikan cabreada se tele transporto a su departamento sin decirle una sola palabra a Natsume.

_Natsume es un fastidio, sigue asiéndomela difícil, _pensó Mikan frustrada_, será mejor que me dé un buen baño y revise todo lo que tengo pendiente desde ayer._

* * *

***** Pov Natsume *** **

_¡Maldición por cuanto más piensa ignorarme esa Baka!, _me senté en el borde de la cama y me revolví el cabello con frustración, tengo la extraña sensación de querer quemar todo lo que se me cruce en el camino… se desapareció una semana sin decirle nada a nadie y tiene el descaro de actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido… ¿en que está pensando?... _¡maldición esto es frustrante!... _

Me levante de la cama y comencé a caminar en círculos…

\- ¡Aahh!, Maldición tengo que hablar con ella ahora… - Me cambie de ropa y salí por la ventana de mi cuarto, sabiendo que ella no me abriría la puerta de su cuarto decidí colarme por la ventana de su habitación.

Una vez que logre entrar por su ventana me di cuenta de que ella no estaba, _tal vez está en la cocina… o en la sala… _baje sigilosamente y cuál fue mi sorpresa al no ver a nadie por ninguna parte… _¡maldición donde se habrá metido!... _frustrado, regrese a su cuarto y me senté en el borde de la cama a esperar a que regresara…

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *** **

Que semana más agotadora… creo que Rei-nii hizo bien en pedirme que descansara un poco ya tengo más energías para seguir adelante con nuestros planes… quien iba a pensar que Rei-nii podría contactar con tío Shiki… yo ya lo estaba dando por muerto o por prisionero de Kounji, aunque sinceramente prefería la primera… al menos así su alma estaría libre… aunque saber que está vivo, libre y bien es mucho mejor… poco a poco estoy recuperando a la familia que creí perdida, y eso me llena de fuerzas para lo que se vendrá…

Por eso debo descubrir todos los negocios sucios de Kounji antes de salir de la academia, aunque el que me urge más atender es eso de aquellas criaturas mutantes que está creando… ¿Dónde las está creando?, ¿para que las crea?, ¿y que pretende hacer con ellas?... tengo que encontrar respuestas a esas preguntas cuanto antes... también ese asunto de trafico de alices, Kounji también está involucrado en eso… pobres niños… tengo que encontrar la manera de que esto se acabe cuanto antes… aagghh pero es tan frustrante… creo que necesitare ayuda para encontrar toda la información que necesito antes del escape… tal vez deba de pedirle ayuda a Hotaru… después de todo escapara conmigo y Youichi… y Rei-nii, no sé cómo lo conseguiré pero me lo llevare conmigo no permitiré que se quede en la academia después de nuestra huida, de seguro Kounji es capaz de matarlo y debo impedirlo a toda costa…

Bien creo que es hora de retomar mi trabajo… tal vez llame a Hotaru, con ayuda de sus inventos tal vez consigamos algo… sin mencionar que es muy inteligente de seguro puede ayudarnos… ¡Yosh!, es hora de salir de la tina – con cuidado salí de la tina y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla que me un poco más arriba de la rodilla y salí del baño.

* * *

***** Pov Normal *** **

Cuando Mikan salió del baño se topó con la mirada carmesí de Natsume… ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se quedaron inmóviles y sin saber que decir… estuvieron así un par de minutos, hasta que Natsume comenzó a mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, y de abajo hacia arriba sin ningún disimulo, lo que hizo que Mikan saliera de ese trance y le arrojara un despertador a la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué… DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES EN MI CUARTO?! - Mikan comenzó a arrojarle cualquier cosa que estuviera al alcance de su mano.

\- ¡oye!... ¿Qué…crees… que… haces? – Natsume cubrió su cara con un cojín que tenía cerca de él y lo utilizo como escudo - ¡Deja de arrojarme cosas lunares!

\- ¡SAL DE MI CUARTO AHORA HYUUGA! – Mikan hizo levitar el cuerpo de Natsume y lo llevo hasta la ventana, creo una fuerte ventisca de viento y lo mando a volar al bosque - ¡TE ODIO! – Mikan cerro fuertemente la ventana y cerro las cortinas… - maldición… maldición… ¡Maldición me las vas a pagar maldito pervertido!

Una vez que Mikan se tranquilizó al igual que los latidos de su corazón, fue hacia el armario y cogió un short corto blanco, una polera holgada azul, ropa interior limpia y se vistió, para luego dejarse caer con pesadez sobre la cama.

\- Será mejor que empiece a trabajar… - Mikan se reincorporo, cogió su laptop y retomo su investigación.

* * *

***** Mientras que con Natsume/ Pov Normal *****

Natsume fue a parar un poco más al fondo de la salida del bosque con un fuerte golpe en su hombro derecho.

\- ¡Maldición!.. ¡Maldita seas lunares!... – Natsume con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie y se encamino de regreso a su cuarto…

A Natsume jamás se le paso por la cabeza que Mikan podría estar dándose un baño y que la vería solo con una toalla tapando su cuerpo… _y una bastante pequeña… _Natsume sacudió su cabeza negativamente… _me importa una mierda si está molesta hablare con ella de todos modos, _y con ese pensamiento Natsume regreso al edificio de los estrellas especiales.

* * *

***** Pov Mikan *** **

_Vaya, vaya… que interesante… ahora entiendo la prisa que tenía Kounji por recuperar toda esta información… aquí están los nombres de sus "socios"… esto se pone cada vez más interesante, y pensar que este pequeño dispositivo contiene los nombres de todos sus compradores e inversionistas… esto me da mucha ventaja sobre Kounji… veamos que más tienes para mi… _seguí indagando en la computadora y pude notar que habían ciertas formulas en algunos documentos y unas imágenes un tanto borrosas… _supongo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Oni-chan para descifrar su contenido… aunque estas imágenes pareciera como si fueran… bestias ¿tal vez?... no logro distinguirlas claramente… quien sea que las tomo es un pésimo fotógrafo, _pensé…

\- Uuff… maldición justo cuando se ponía interesante, definitivamente tendré que pedirle ayuda – susurre en vos baja, cuando de pronto alguien golpeo la puerta de forma estrepitosa - ¿pero quién vendrá a molestar ahora?... – cerré la laptop y la escondí en un hueco en la pared que se encontraba detras de mi cama, y baje a abrir la puerta - ¡maldición Natsume! ¿es que acaso no tuviste suficiente con lo de hace un rato?… porque simplemente no dejas de fastidiar y ya, ¿es mucho pedir?

\- Voy a fastidiarte todo lo que quiera porque tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar… - alce una ceja divertida y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Natsume no aparto su mirada y pude descubrir que hablaba en serio - ¿y ahora de que quieres hablar?, ¿de qué me estabas espiando mientras yo estaba en el baño?... o ¿Qué entraste como si nada a MI casa?

\- De ninguna, pero para que te enteres no tenía idea de que estabas en el baño pensé que no estabas y te estaba esperando en tu cuarto, segundo no me ibas a dejar entrar por la puerta así que entre por la ventana – estuve a punto de darle un puñetazo en el rostro cuando entro de improviso en mi departamento y cerró la puerta, fue hacia el centro de la sala y yo lo seguí muy enfadada – bien ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar.

\- Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar Hyuuga así que lárgate por donde viniste – Natsume me miraba fijamente a los ojos y pude darme cuenta que no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer – te lo advierto no tengo tiem…

\- ¿Dónde has estado? - _¿eh?... ¿pero quién se cree este idiota?, _pensé.

\- Eso a ti no te importa Hyuuga, ahora ¡LARGATE! – apoye ambas manos en mis caderas y lo mire furiosa.

\- Claro que me importa… ¡Tú me importas! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas? – Natsume comenzaba a desesperarse producto de la frustración y yo tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a eso.

\- Escucha Hyuuga…

\- No escúchame tu, ya estoy harto de todo esto… te desapareciste por una semana completa… nadie sabía nada de ti y estaba asustado… ¡Maldición estaba asustado! – Mire a Natsume sin poder asimilar sus palabras del todo – no sabía dónde estabas y comenzaba a desesperarme… cuando vas a entender que eres importante para mi Mikan… - Natsume comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi, mientras yo no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos se veía tanta desesperación en ellos que no podía moverme, Natsume cada vez estaba mas cerca y yo… simplemente no podía moverme – lo eres todo para mi Mikan – Natsume me tomo de la cintura y acorto la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y nuestros labios.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo… pero simplemente no quería apartarme de Natsume… no podía hacerlo… rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo acerque a mi… _es tan cálido… _poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más intenso, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire…

\- Te quiero Mikan… no importa cuánto trates de alejarme de ti… no te lo voy a permitir – _maldición esto no puede ser..._

\- Natsume yo no p… - Natsume volvió a besarme y de nuevo se me olvido todo lo demás… solo sabía que lo quería cerca.

\- Ya lo sé… pero no me importa voy a luchar a tu lado Mikan, no voy a dejarte nunca – Lo mire directamente a los ojos y estuve tentada de perderme en sus ojos y mandar todo lo demás al diablo, pero sabía que no era posible… no aun…

\- Lo sé, por eso sé que podrás esperar por mí – con una fuerza de voluntad tremenda me separe de Natsume, mientras veía la confusión en sus ojos – corres peligro Natsume, estando cerca de mi corres peligro… no solo tú, Aoi-chan también lo hace, al igual que Ruka… ¿estás dispuesto a ponerlos en peligro por estar conmigo? – Vi como poco a poco mis palabras conseguían el efecto que yo esperaba en Natsume, pero de nuevo regresaban a tener el mismo brillo de decisión que me hacía temblar.

\- Ellos ya están grandes, pueden protegerse a sí mismos – Negué con mi cabeza con pesadez pero sabía que Natsume no daría su brazo a torcer.

\- No seas tan ingenuo, ellos no podrían defenderse contra los secuaces de Kounji, no al menos solos, necesitarían mucha ayuda… - Natsume estaba por abrir la boca para replicarme pero no se lo permití – escúchame Natsume, es mejor que nos digamos adiós, tarde o temprano esto terminara y solo sabe dios lo que nos depara el destino para ambos… pero no podemos ser egoístas y pensar solo en nuestra felicidad, cuando la vida de nuestros seres más amados dependen de nuestras decisiones, tenemos que ser realistas… las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen, Kounji puede destruir todo lo que amamos si damos un paso en falso, y esto que hay entre nosotros… justo ahora los pondría en la cuerda floja, a Youichi, a Ruka, a Hotaru y a Aoi-chan… no podemos permitir que eso suceda… esto debe parar Natsume.

\- Está bien… por ahora no insistiré… pero solo por ahora… no voy a renunciar a ti… encontrare la manera de que estemos juntos me cueste lo que me cueste… me tome el tiempo que me tome, no voy a rendirme – _al menos lo conseguí por ahora… eso me dará algo de tiempo antes de la huida,_ pensé.

\- Gracias por entenderlo Natsume – lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y escondí mi cara en su pecho, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera justo ahí, para poder quedarme para siempre a su lado.

Natsume acaricio con suavidad mi mejilla, mientras levantaba mi rostro y depositaba un suave beso en mis labios.

\- Ya debes de irte Natsume, no podemos permitir que Kounji se entere – Natsume dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota y luego de depositar un beso en mi frente se marchó dejándome sola.

**¿Rei-nii? – **_**dime pequeña – **_**te tengo noticias muy importante pero antes, ¿crees poder conseguirme la manera de borrarle sus memorias de mí, a los de mi clase para cuando nos vayamos? - **_**¿Por qué quieres hacer algo como eso Mikan? – **_**por su propia seguridad, si me olvidan no correrán peligro – **_**Mikan no creo que esa sea una buena idea… - **_**¿puedes o no Rei-nii? – **_**si, si puedo hacerlo pequeña – **_**Arigato Rei-nii – **_**No hay de que pequeña… solo espero que no te arrepientas – **_**no lo hare, no lo hare…**

* * *

**Gomene! Sé que he tardado demasiado en actualizar pero he estado realmente ocupada con mi trabajo y mis papeles y pruebas para ingresar a la universidad , sin mencionar que tanto tiempo sin actualizar produjo que perdiera un poquito el hilo de la historia pero ya lo retome asi que todo está en orden para continuar con la historia, y ahora se esta terminando todo y tendre mas tiempo…(ya solo me falta saber los resultados y matricularme en la universidad) asi que estaré actualizando todos los sábados o domingos si es posible.**

**MadokaKaname896****:**** Arigato por tu apoyo, y pues como ya te dije por mensaje privado fue un fallo del sistema, me alegraron mucho tus elogios en cuanto a mi manera de narrar y en cuanto a mi ortografía hay que agradecerle a Word, porque no tengo una buena ortografía a decir verdad jejeje . beshotes. **

**Atenea: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo después de todo siempre has sido una de mis más fieles lectoras y eso te lo agradezco muchísimo besos y gracias por tu comprensión. **

**Smile like me y Estefany709 bienvenidas/dos a la historia hace un día revise la página y vi sus comentarios estos me ayudaron a reaccionar y a apurar todos mis pendientes para poder estar de regreso cuanto antes en la página. **

**Espero que me disculpen todos mis más sinceras disculpas, y espero que todo el mundo haya tenido unas alegres fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, así que les envió un cálido abrazo a la distancia. Besos nos leemos la próxima semana sin falta ;) que se viene lo mejor jijijiji :3. XOXO **


	18. Chapter 18: Verdades que se olvidan

Capítulo 17: Verdades que se olvidaran

***** Pov Mikan *** **

_Mierda… voy retrasada, Hotaru va a enfadarse… mejor me tele transporto a la cueva, _utilice mi alice de tele transportación y en un pestañeo ya había llegado a la cueva.

\- Lamento el retraso Hotaru, estaba hablando con Re… digo con em… - _Mierda casi se me sale el nombre de Oni-chan_, pensé – con alguien que es de suma importancia, para ya sabes qué.

\- Podrías haberme avisado Baka – Hotaru suspiro con cansancio – como siempre igual de Baka.

\- Lo siento… bien, comencemos… el otro día dijiste que tenías mucha información para mí, y recuerdo que no me dijiste nada porque era peligroso… y… ¡Maldición! las ansias me están matando, por lo que más quieras… ¡habla de una vez!

\- BAKA-BAKA-BAKA – _Maldita seas Hotaru… _\- guarda silencio y presta atención – me reincorpore del suelo y mire a Hotaru, quien saco de su mochila una laptop pequeña - escucha con atención, el tiempo en el que estuviste desaparecida estuve tratando de ayudar a Youichi a encontrarte… como todos sabemos eso fue un fracaso – solté unas pequeñas risillas al ver el semblante aburrido y tranquilo de Hotaru. _Definitivamente nunca va a cambiar, _pensé – pero… lo bueno de toda esta situación es que encontré información muy interesante.

\- Antes de que continúes me gustaría saber ¿cómo es que encontraste tanta información sin que Kounji te descubriera? – Hotaru soltó un suspiro mientras me miraba molesta.

\- Gracias a mis inventos Baka… logre entrar a su sistema sin que nadie me detectara…

\- Wow… ¡eres sorprendente Hotaru! – Hotaru abrió unos archivos, probablemente buscando algún archivo importante hasta que dio con él.

\- Bien, lo primero es el tráfico de alices… Kounji ha estado buscando niños alice entre 5 y 10 años para venderlos a ricos empresarios que desean explotarlos en todos los aspectos posibles – Hotaru comenzó a mostrarme imágenes de cientos de niños.

\- ¿A dónde van a parar con exactitud? – Hotaru coloco un mapa en la computadora y me enseño los puntos rojos que estaban distribuidos por todo el planeta.

\- Kounji ha estado traficando niños alrededor de todo el mundo, sobre todo a los estado unidenses.

\- ¿desde cuándo comenzó a realizar este tráfico de alices? – Hotaru guardo silencio – Hotaru… ¿no lo sabes? – Mire a Hotaru y me di cuenta de que ella en verdad lo sabía, lo vi en sus ojos… y note como se debatía consigo misma para decirme o no la verdad – Hotaru… necesito saberlo.

\- Un año después de que tu madre ingresara a la academia… hace más de 20 años – _hace más de 20 años… imposible… de ser así… _\- Kounji ha vendido a más de 5.000 niños en total desde comenzó a con su "negocio" – y eso confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba.

\- Maldito miserable…

\- Y eso no es todo Mikan… - Mire fijamente a Hotaru esperando a que continuara – tu mencionaste a unas bestias hace un par de días.

\- Si lo hice…

\- Respecto a esas criaturas… al principio como todo experimento comenzaron con criaturas pequeñas, como ratones y conejos, luego aves, perros y gatos, hasta llegar a leones, tigres e incluso osos, pero hace unos meses…

\- ¿Qué sucedió hace unos meses? – Hotaru se tensó un poco y abrió unos archivos que estaban bien ocultos en su laptop.

\- Están comenzando a experimentar con humanos – entonces Hotaru proyecto una imagen escalofriante.

\- Niños atados de pies y manos estaban siendo torturados y utilizados como ratas de laboratorio.

\- ¡Basta! – grite exaltada y desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, Hotaru cerro la laptop mientras me miraba con preocupación en sus ojos.

\- No debí enseñarte aquello, lo siento – tome una bocanada de aire mientras me tranquilizaba.

\- No, hiciste lo correcto Hotaru… es solo… es solo que me tomo por sorpresa todo esto, pero hiciste bien, si planeo continuar la lucha que iniciaron mis padres debo de saber a qué me enfrento – me recosté en el césped y deje que mis pensamientos fluyeran libremente - ¿sabes que tan cerca esta de conseguirlo?

\- No, deje de investigar cuando llegaste a la academia, pero estoy planeando retomarla estos días.

\- Bien, mantenme al tanto por favor… yo mientras tanto apresurare nuestros planes, tengo que detener a Kounji cuanto antes.

* * *

***** En un lugar desconocido *** **

Persona esperaba impaciente en la oscuridad la llegada de alguien con quien no contactaba en años, por la seguridad de Mikan y Youichi. Luego de unos cuantos minutos más de espera sintió la presencia de alguien en las sombras.

\- Lamento la tardanza, tenía asuntos pendientes en la organización Persona – Persona soltó un suspiro de cansancio y lo miro con enfadado.

\- Sabes que no tengo tanto tiempo libre Shiki-sempai, ¿podrías tratar de llegar a tiempo la próxima vez? – Shiki suspiro cansado.

\- No te prometo nada ya sabes cómo es ella – Persona se rio un poco ante el comentario de Shiki, ya que sabía perfectamente a que se refería con eso.

\- Lose... ¿Cómo va todo en la organización?

\- Pues igual que siempre seguimos dándoles muchos problemas a Kounji.

\- ¿Cómo va el asunto del tráfico de niños? – Shiki se revolvió el cabello con cansancio.

\- Pues no tan bien como esperábamos… están tan dispersos todos los niños que fueron traficados que es casi imposible poder rescatarlos a todos con rapidez y a la vez evitar que este tráfico continúe…

\- Ya veo… pues te tengo noticias… la enana ya se puso al corriente de muchas cosas en solo una semana y no está muy contenta con todo lo que está descubriendo – Shiki desvió la mirada con preocupación hacia otro lado – no estoy tan seguro que ella acepte las ofertas que ella quiere hacerle… ni mucho menos enterarse de que s…

\- ¡Lo sé!... ¡Maldición!... pero ya sabes cómo es ella – le respondió Shiki de la nada un tanto exaltado – tengo mucho miedo de su reacción… y la de ella también… Mikan va a volverse loca de la ira, pero ella no quiere escucharme.

\- Por ahora… enfoquémonos en el plan de escape… ¿Qué tienes en mente? – le pregunto Persona para evitar que el ambiente se tensara más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Por ahora… ya tenemos la fecha del escape… será dentro de una semana cuando Kounji salga por dos días a visitar el laboratorio en donde experimenta con Humanos – Persona abrió enormemente los ojos producto de la sorpresa.

\- Eso quiere decir que… - Shiki asintió con su cabeza para darle la razón a persona.

\- Kounji se salió con la suya, muto a un humano que tiene poderes increíbles y habilidades inigualables – Persona se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro con fastidio, mientras pensaba como carajos las cosas se habían complicado tanto de un momento a otro.

\- Esto no le caerá nada bien a Mikan, ella tenía esperanzas de salir a tiempo para poder detener aquel experimento…

\- Un momento – lo interrumpió Shiki - ¿Mikan sabe de los experimentos de Kounji?

\- Si… Hotaru ya sabía de todos los movimientos de Kounji, y se los dijo a Mikan para ponerla al corriente…- _claro… aquella niña hace casi diez años que me encontré en el bosque, _pensó Shiki – y ahora que hablamos de Hotaru, tengo que decirte que Mikan quiere incluirla en el plan de escape.

\- Eso nos traerá unas cuantas complicaciones y modificaciones en el plan de escape pero veré que puedo hacer al respecto, ya sabes ella no es fácil de convencer – Persona comprendió a que se refería y decidió no insistir en el asunto, ya se las arreglaría él de alguna manera para lograr que Hotaru escapara con Youichi y Mikan.

\- Bien tengo que marcharme – Persona acomodo su máscara y le extendió su mano – tengo que volver a la academia – Shiki estrecho la mano de Persona.

\- Cuídate persona, te hare saber el plan cuando llegue el momento – y con esto cada cual tomo caminos distintos.

* * *

***** De regreso a la academia/Pov Natsume *****

¿_Qué demonios le sucederá a Ruka?, ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente será mejor que vaya a hablar con él y me explique qué demonios le sucede. _

Me dirigí hacia el bosque en donde seguro estaría Ruka jugando con sus animales, probablemente en el claro del noroeste. Camine unos cuantos minutos hasta que di con él.

\- Oe Ruka – dio un pequeño respiro de sorpresa y se veía algo nervioso.

\- Nat…Natsume, ¿Qué haces aquí? – _se ve algo sorprendido, que demonios le sucederá, _pensé.

\- Vine a buscarte pronto empezara la clase con el gay – Ruka soltó un suspiro de alivio y me sonrió.

\- Ya veo, gracias Natsume, será mejor que nos demos prisa – Se despidió de los pájaros y de las ardillas y se encamino hacia la academia.

\- Ruka espera un segundo…

\- ¿Qué sucede Natsume? – Me sonrió amablemente, y aunque probablemente son imaginaciones mías será mejor que se lo pregunte.

\- Has estado demasiado raro estos días… ¿quieres decirme que te sucede? – en ese preciso instante su semblante se tornó tenso, el nerviosismo se notaba desde lejos sobre todo por el movimiento torpe e inquieto de sus manos.

\- No se dé qué me hablas Natsume, será mejor que nos demos prisa o…

\- No me mientas Ruka sé que lo estás haciendo – le dije de manera seria – es mejor que me digas ahora lo que te preocupa.

\- A mí no me preocupa nada Natsume son imaginaciones tuyas, ya vamo…

\- Ruka… - le susurre a la vez que le ponía una mirada bastante severa – quiero la verdad.

\- Es algo que me dijo Imai-san…

\- ¿Problemas de amor?, ¿te confesaste y te rechazo?... – Ruka se puso rojo como tomate.

\- ¡Claro que no me confesé!, y aunque lo hiciera la respuesta de ella ya es por seguro que es un no – respondió con desilusión.

\- Oye oye no te pongas así, entonces ¿Qué sucedió con Imai? –me cruce de brazos a la vez que comenzaba a impacientarme.

\- Bueno veras… ella… ella…

\- ¡Habla de una vez Ruka! – le grite exasperado.

\- Me conto algo sobre Mikan-chan, algo grave que nadie puede escuchar, ¿conoces algún lugar seguro para contártelo?, de verdad nadie puede escucharnos – cuando escuche a Ruka comencé a preocuparme, _en que lio se habrá metido ahora… _

\- Si, sígueme supongo que nos saltaremos la clase del gay ese.

Guie a Ruka a aquella cueva que descubrió Mikan no sin antes asegurarme de que ella no se encontrara allí justo ahora, ya que me arriesgaría a que no le permitiese a Ruka que me contase lo que sabía de ella.

\- Bien ya puedes hablar, explícame de una buena vez que está sucediendo – le dije de manera impaciente a Ruka.

\- Si Imai-san se entera de esto de seguro va a matarme – soltó un suspiro de frustración, mientras que yo cada vez me impacientaba más y más – veras el director, Kounji, se enteró de lo que sucedió contigo y Mikan-chan en la misión en la cual estuvieron fuera por tres días hace tiempo y no le agrado para nada aquello, y… - Ruka me miro con inseguridad y no estaba muy convencido de contarme lo que sucedió por cómo me miraba.

\- Habla Ruka – le dije de manera impaciente.

\- Está bien… el amenazo a Mikan-chan con matarte si no se mantenía lejos de ti – me quede perplejo en el lugar en el que estaba… me imaginaba que por algo grave quería alejarme de ella pero… jamás pensé que fuese algo así… aunque no debería sorprenderme demasiado viniendo de Kounji.

\- Porque… a él que le importa… el que Mikan y yo estemos juntos no logro comprenderlo… nosotros solo somos armas… somos juguetes para el – le dije a Ruka exasperado, el simplemente me miro con culpa, como si supiera el porqué de todo esto – acaso… ¿Ruka tu sabes por qué?

\- Pues si… - Ruka suspiro con cansancio – Me lo dijo Imai-san, haber siéntate – con fastidio me senté en el césped mientras Ruka hacia lo mismo – Kounji planea obligar a Mikan-chan a que se case con él – lo mire con horror e iba a hablar cuando Ruka me interrumpió – aun no lo ha conseguido, pero Mikan-chan esta intranquila debido a lo mismo, aun Kounji no lo ha conseguido y le inquieta la tranquilidad con que él se está tomando las cosas…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿acaso ella cree que él tiene un as bajo la manga? – Ruka asintió pesadamente con la cabeza.

\- Eso cree ella, por lo que al parecer esta acorralada por Kounji – _no lo puedo creer… si esto sigue así ella… ella… ¿deberá casarse con ese infeliz?, _mi pecho comenzó a doler solo de la angustia al saber que la podría perder…

\- Ella… ella no puede casarse con él… no… no puede… ¡No Puede! – grite con fastidio, de un salto me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas como loco de solo pensarla de verla en los brazos de ese infeliz.

\- Cálmate Natsume por favor – Ruka me tomo con fuerza de los hombros y me miro a los ojos con decisión – eso no va a pasar, ella no se va a casar con Kounji, ¿en serio crees que Mikan-chan permitiría algo así?

\- Tienes razón… ella no lo haría… pero como va a evitarlo…

\- Esto tampoco debería decirlo, pero Imai-san cree que ella quiere escapar…

\- ¡¿Escapar?! – exclame alarmado.

\- Si es lo más probable según Imai-san, aunque no sé cómo estarán las cosas hasta ahora, Imai-san no me ha dicho más detalles desde la última vez, y eso fue hace una semana atrás, cuando Mikan-chan empezó a faltar a clases – vi cómo se encogió de hombres y de seguro se sentía tan frustrado como yo.

_¿En qué demonios estará pensando?..._

* * *

***** POV MIKAN *** **

Dios que día más largo y lleno de sorpresas, tengo que hablar con Rei-nii, tenemos que adelantar los planes de escape cuanto antes debo de impedir que Kounji culmine con su plan y logre mutar a humanos…

**¿Rei-nii?, ¿puedes hablar? – **_**Claro pequeña ¿sucede algo? – **_**Quiero saber si ya incorporaron a Hotaru en el plan – **_**Shiki-sempai está trabajando en eso resulta que… **_**\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – **_**Mira lo mejor será que te lo explique en persona, además de que tengo cierta información que te interesara saber – **_**Está bien te esperare en mi casa, tendré la barrera lista para cuando llegues – **_**Ok, te veré luego pequeña. **_

Al parecer quede en las mismas circunstancias…

* * *

***** POV HOTARU *** **

_¿Para qué querría hablar conmigo Nogi-kun?... tal vez sea sobre lo que le conté… que fastidio si hubiese sabido como sucederían las cosas hasta hora durante estos días jamás le habría dicho nada… _pensé. _Mejor me doy prisa entre más rápido termine esto mejor será para todos. _

Con rapidez me dirigí hacia la biblioteca donde me cito Nogi. Una vez allí respire profundo y calme mi mente, tenía un mal presentimiento y esperaba que no fuera aquel que yo pensaba. _Bien… aquí voy. _Con tranquilidad abrí la puerta y divise a lo lejos a Nogi y a Hyuuga… _así que si, tenía razón esto no será nada bueno si Mikan se entera, se pondrá furiosa. _

\- Imai-san… bueno te cite aquí porque… etto…

\- Ahórrate todo eso Nogi, si Hyuuga esta aquí sumado a tus nervios he de suponer que está al tanto de todo ¿o me equivoco? – vi cómo se puso rojo de vergüenza al verse descubierto con tanta facilidad, _Dios este chico es un libro abierto, pensé. _

\- Bueno si tienes razón… no pude evitarlo me ganaron los nervios y Natsume me descubrió – mire a Hyuuga y lo que vi en sus ojos no me gusto, era furia, miedo, ansiedad todo eso y más estaba en su cabeza y justo ahora eso no era muy bueno que digamos.

\- Bueno ya que al parecer estas tan informada de todo me podrías explicar que está sucediendo…- mire a Hyuuga y decidí que lo mejor era no decirle absolutamente nada de nuestros planes.

\- Pues se exactamente lo que le dije a Nogi, así que supongo que no hay nada nuevo que decirle a ninguno de ustedes dos así que me voy – estaba dispuesta a marcharme cuando Hyuuga me tomo de la muñeca y me giro de forma brusca.

\- A mí no me vengas con mentiras, una cosa es que Ruka te crea absolutamente todo y otra cosa muy distinta es que lo haga yo, sé que sabes mucho Hotaru y quiero que me lo digas todo ahora, mi paciencia se acabó – _esto terminara mal… se supone que no debo contarle nada… pero si tenemos un poco de suerte los podríamos ayudar a escapar con nosotras y Youichi, por el bien de Mikan, _en ese momento recordé las palabras de aquel hombre en el bosque, Mikan necesitara ayuda de gente confiable y leal..._ ok… aquí voy…_

\- Pues ella planea esperar una oportunidad para tratar de escapar, no sabemos cuándo llegara el momento puede tardar un año, dos, o menos ella solo quiere escapar pero no tiene ningún plan – mentí un poco, por si alguien nos oía – por lo que no es tan importante por ahora.

\- ¿Escapara ella sola?... ¿Qué hay de Youichi? – rodee los ojos con cansancio a veces me pregunto que tendrán los hombres en el cerebro, pensé.

\- Claro que lo llevara con ella, y yo también si puedo me iré con ella, pero como ya les dije no hay ningún plan por ahora y dudo que lo tenga pronto así que por ahora, es simplemente un sueño, objetivo, meta, como le quieran llamar, así que no es de importancia Hyuuga – lo mire a sus ojos y me di cuenta que se tragó a medias lo que le dije pero por ahora con eso me basta.

\- Y… ¿Qué hay de mí?... piensa irse así como así – Mire a Nogi disimuladamente ninguno de los dos sabía que decirle, no es como si me importase pero quede metida en medio por bocazas, en cierta manera era mi responsabilidad.

\- Natsume, no creo que ese sea el plan de Mikan-chan, tal vez ella piense que después de escapar ella, puede sacarte a ti y Aoi-chan desde afuera, no te apresures hay un montón de posibilidades – Mire a Nogi incrédula, _¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre decirle eso?... hasta yo sé que es imposible, si Mikan escapa será para no mirar atrás. _

\- Puede ser… - el semblante de Hyuuga se tranquilizó un poco, parece que se lo creyó – pero los tres sabemos que ella no haría eso – abrí mis ojos con asombro, al parecer Hyuuga no es tan idiota como pensé.

\- Hyuuga tiene razón, bueno si eso era todo lo que querían me marcho tengo cosas que hacer – los mire de manera indiferente y me di media vuelta.

\- Imai – me detuve y mire de reojo a Hyuuga – no te agradeceré que me contaras la verdad, solo te diré una cosa, tu amiga me debe una explicación, y una que iré a buscar- ahora mismo le guste a quien le guste – Hyuuga paso por mi lado y se encamino a la puerta de forma tranquila, mientras yo me quede quieta sin entender a ese chico, hasta que salió por la puerta, en ese momento Salí de mi transe.

\- Esto no será nada bueno – susurre.

\- Concuerdo contigo Imai-san, será mejor que lo sigamos y evitemos que tanto Natsume como Mikan-chan hagan algo estúpido – mire a Nogi y asentí lentamente.

\- Por primera vez te escucho decir algo coherente Nogi – no sé por qué se lo dije pero fue divertido ver como se ponía nervioso… _¿Quién entiende a los chicos?... definitivamente yo no, _pensé.

* * *

***** POV MIKAN/En su cuarto *** **

_¿Qué estará haciendo Rei-nii?, ojala llegue pronto necesitamos hablar sobre todo lo que hemos descubierto, y ver algunos detalles de nuestra huida, Rei-nii tiene que venir con nosotros no puede quedarse aquí es demasiado arriesgado… _pensé.

Bueno por ahora debo de esperarlo con la barrera, para no correr riesgos, y mientras espero revisare la información que tenemos hasta ahora de Kounji para poder frustrar sus planes. Baje a la sala con mi laptop, la deje sobre la mesa de centro y fui por algo de zumo de naranja mientras esperaba a Rei-nii, tome unas galletas de la despensa y regrese a la sala.

_Haber… volvamos a revisar todo, primero que nada, Kounji tiene relación con políticos de muchos países, y los más importantes son Estados Unidos, Alemania, China, Italia, y muchos más, un verdadero fastidio, al parecer gana mucho dinero por brindarles protección y manipulación de la política gracias a los poderes de los alices. Segundo, trafican armas a las grandes potencias del mundo, armas creadas por alices de cuales son muy poderosas como peligrosas para la sociedad. Tercero, bajo su mando más de la mitad son manipulados y obligados a trabajar para él, por lo cual tenemos un enemigo peligroso que es cómplice de Kounji y un verdadero fastidio para acabar con él. Cuarto… Dios esto es demasiada información… _tome un poco de zumo de naranja y comí una galleta… _de verdad podre con esto… _aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente, tome otro trago del zumo y me concentre en seguir recapitulando la información… bien estábamos en cuarto… _Kounji tiene un gran historial de socios a lo largo de sus negocios al igual que inversionistas… lo que no entiendo es para que los necesita… de por si este cretino tiene suficiente poder y dinero por los niños que ha traficado a todas partes del mundo… bien, quinto el tráfico de niños… y por ultimo sus experimentos de mutaciones de animales y humanos… tal vez sea eso… CLARO!... como no lo pensé antes, tal vez tenga mucho dinero pero seguro hay otras personas detrás que anhelan el poder de estas criaturas… de seguro Kounji se hace el inocente con que necesita recursos solo para gastar menos de su dinero… y…_

***** TOC-TOC *****

_¿Quién demonios será a esta hora?... _me puse de pie rápidamente y escondí la laptop, cuando volvieron a tocar de forma estrepitosa la puerta… _¿Quién será?... _cuando escondí bien la laptop fui a abrir la puerta y… no podía ser cierto… ¿Por qué?...

\- ¿Natsume?... – pregunte incrédula, detrás de él estaban Ruka y Hotaru - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

\- Eso es lo que yo vengo a preguntar – sin pedir permiso Natsume entro a mi casa seguido de Hotaru y Ruka.

\- Mira no comprendo nada de lo que dices pero será mejor que te vayas – le dije tranquilamente a Natsume, gracias a Dios ya tenía una barrera desde antes en mi cuarto y Kounji no se enteraría de esto.

\- No me voy a ningún lado Mikan...

\- Natsume hazle caso solo complicas las cos…

\- Cállate Ruka, esto es entre ella y yo - ¿Natsume se enfadó… con Ruka?... ok ahora si no comprendo nada.

\- Hotaru… me puedes decir qué sucede porque no comprendo nada – Hotaru iba a hablar cuando Natsume la callo de golpe.

\- Tú debes responder eso Mikan, me puedes decir ¿porque no me contaste que planeas escapar? – Mi cara justo ahora debe ser un monumento a las caras ridículas, mi boca formo una perfecta "O", por la sorpresa y no supe que decir.

\- Yo… yo…¿Cómo?... ¿Qué? – _¿Cómo rayos se enteró?, _mire a Hotaru casi por acto de reflejo y esta solo se encogió de hombros – Hotaru…de casualidad no tienes… nada que decirme – me cruce de brazos furiosa, _por favor que no haya sido ella… _rogué en mi interior.

\- Yo le conté a Nogi hace una semana que Kounji se quiere casar contigo y que te amenazó con matar a Hyuuga si no te alejabas de él, y que pensaba que tal vez quisieras escapar… y el idiota este se lo dijo a Hyuuga – me conto Hotaru como si nada mientras se comía mis galletas. Me deje caer en el sofá, con pesadez.

\- Oh, comprendo… bueno Natsume tal como dijo Hotaru son suposiciones de ella así que…

\- ¡Ah! También les dije que planeabas escapar pero que estabas esperando alguna oportunidad porque aún no tenías ningún plan – mire a Hotaru estupefacta… _¿Cómo demonios sucedió todo esto?..._

\- ¿Y bien?... – Natsume me miraba expectante y no supe que decir, cerré los ojos y ordene mis ideas, tenía que encarar a Natsume ya me habían descubierto y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- Bien, si es cierto planeo escaparme, no tengo alternativa Natsume… ya lo escuchaste Kounji quiere que me case con él, por ahora estará tranquilo pero no sé por cuanto tiempo, no puedo arriesgarme… no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya…porque la muerte de mis padres entonces, seria en vano, por lo que tanto lucharon mis padres… ¡Todo se iría a la mierda Natsume!

\- Eso puedo entenderlo Mikan – le mostré una pequeña sonrisa agradecida – lo que no entiendo… ¿es porque no me lo contaste?, porque no me hiciste parte de esto yo puedo ayudarte…

\- ¡NO! – me puse de pie y lo mire aterrada - ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si Kounji nos atrapa?, ¿si se entera siquiera?... NO VOY A ARRASTRAR A GENTE INOCENTE EN ESTO Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA.

\- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú pienses o quieres! – mire desafiante a Natsume, soy capaz de mandarlo a un hospital con tal de que no me siga.

\- ¡Claro que sí!, ¡EL ME QUIERE A MI!

\- Por favor cálmense – Ruka se acercó a nosotros tratando de que ambos nos tranquilizáramos y dejáramos de desafiarnos con la mirada, cuando…

\- Oye Mikan, ya llegue traje pi… ¿Qué demonios…? - _¡mierda me olvide de Rei-nii!, _mire a Rei-nii sin saber qué hacer y al parecer él estaba igual que yo, porque estaba estático sin moverse, totalmente paralizado.

Todos estábamos quietos, sin movernos mirándonos de manera alternativa sin saber que estaba sucediendo exactamente hasta que…

***** POV NORMAL *** **

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Natsume a Persona, a pesar de lo calmada que sonó su voz, su mirada era sombría y aterradora para cualquiera.

\- No es algo que te interese mocoso – le respondió de forma casi automática a Natsume de forma despreocupada. Mientras se comunicaba telepáticamente con Mikan.

**¿Mikan? – **_**lo siento Rei-nii, llegaron de improviso y yo se me olvido… lo siento te expuse – **_**no te preocupes por eso piensa en que le diremos a Kuro Neko parece que me quiere matar. **

Mikan miro el rostro de Natsume y se dio cuenta de que Persona tenia razón, y no solo el sino también Ruka, y Hotaru incluso esta ya estaba armada con su Baka-Gum.

\- Maldición Persona te hice un pregunta – Persona miro de forma burlona a Natsume y dejo la pizza que traía en la mesa de centro de la sala.

\- Y yo ya te respondí – Natsume estaba tan furioso que le lanzo bolas de fuego a Persona que comenzaron a encender las cortinas.

\- Mierda Natsume… - Mikan se apresuró y congelo el fuego - ¿Qué carajos pretendes?, ¿Encender el puto departamento? No crees que ya fue suficiente me tienes… ¡Auch!

\- Cuida esa boca – Persona le pego un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a la vez que la regañaba.

\- ¡No la toques! – Natsume se puso furioso y se avalanzo hacia Persona y los dos comenzaron una lucha en el departamento de Mikan, ante la atónita mirada de Hotaru, Ruka y Mikan.

Mikan iba a interferir cuando… **Déjalo pequeña no va a escuchar razones – **_**Pero Rei-nii… -**_ **Mas importante que eso, la barrera ¿aun esta? – **_**si la he mantenido todo este tiempo debido a la conversación que teníamos… - **_**¿Qué sucedió? – **_**Hotaru hace una semana le conto todo a Nogi y Nogi se lo conto a Natsume, y al final Hotaru les conto todo, que pretendemos escapar, estábamos discutiendo y me olvide de que vendrías…- **_**¿Qué, que?... **

Eso basto para que Persona se distrajera y Natsume comenzara a golpearlo sin fin, Mikan por acto de reflejo detuvo a Natsume capturando su sombra y inmovilizándolo.

\- Rei-nii – Mikan ayudo a que Persona se reincorporara y vio como le sangraba la nariz, y un poco el labio.

\- ¿Rei-nii?... ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!, ¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! – grito Natsume

\- ¡PORQUE ES MI HERMANO! – la respuesta de Mikan dejo a todos atonitos, incluyendo a Hotaru.

\- ¿Qué?... – Natsume no daba crédito a lo que acaba de decir.

\- Lo que escuchaste… Persona fue criado por mi padre… es mi hermano y me ha estado protegiendo todo este tiempo fingiendo que sigue las ordenes de Kounji, no me interesa si me crees o no… ¡Pero no voy a permitir que lo vuelvas a golpear! – Natsume estaba impactado y no daba crédito a lo que oia.

\- Osea que Persona es "él" que nos ayudaría a escapar – pregunto impactada Hotaru a la vez que resaltaba la palabra _él._

\- Si… miren vamos a tranquilizarnos… ¿Ok? – todos asintieron menos Natsume – Natsume no te liberare hasta que estés dispuesto a escuchar – un poco fastidiado Natsume accedió al fin.

\- Ok – Mikan lo libero del alice de sombras y todos se sentaron en silencio a escuchar lo que Mikan tenia que decirles…

**Me sorprende que estes dispuesta a contarles pequeña – **le dijo Persona telepáticamente a Mikan – _**Si lo se Rei-nii, pero antes de que nos marchemos ellos lo olvidaran, ahora mas que nunca necesito que encuentres la manera de borrarles sus recuerdos – **_**Ya sabia me parecía algo muy raro, comprendo lo hare… **

\- Bien… esto comenzó asi… - comenzó Mikan.


End file.
